HP & Remény Szelencéje
by Katie-Giorgessa
Summary: (Elözményei: Harry Potter és a Fönix Rendeltetése, Harry Potter és a Tükrök Labirintusa)
1. Gemeni titka

ElsÅ fejezet

Gemeni Titka

A portsmouthi Burnsten utca egyetlenegy hatalmas épületbÅl állt. A fenyÅfák mögött esÅáztatta, tÅ±levéllel borított keskeny út vezetett néhány elvirágzott vadrózsabokor között egy alacsony kapuhoz, rajta rozsdás kopogtatóval. A kapu mellett a csupasz téglafalon viharvert márványtábla függött, rajta a felirat: _Szent Berta Lelencház. _Az épület maga szürke volt, faláról mállott a vakolat, olajzöldre mázolt ablakairól pergett a festék, szürke sötétítÅfüggönyei nem engedtek bepillantást a kíváncsi szemeknek.

A ködös, szürke reggelen egy boszorkány jelent meg a fenyÅfák közt. Karjában hatalmas mózeskosarat tartott. Fekete talárt viselt, fejét sötét kendÅbe burkolta, a kendÅ alól néhány szénfekete hajtincs lógott ki. A nÅ arca gondterhelt, csupa csont és bÅr volt. Kisírt szeme könnyektÅl csillogott, szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. A kapuhoz lépett, letérdelt, nem törÅdve a nedves tÅ±levélszÅnyeggel. A mózeskosárból óvatosan kiemelt egy fehér takaróba burkolt csecsemÅt. Megigazította az alvó kisdeden a plédet, és gyengéden letette a kapu elé. Bármily finoman is próbálta lefektetni, a kicsi felsírt. A boszorkány ijedten ugrott fel, utoljára megsimította a kicsi arcát, majd felkapta a kosarat és eltÅ±nt a ködben. A kisbaba tovább sírt, s hamarosan egy kerek arcú, ötvenes éveiben járó, barna taláros boszorkány jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Jaj, te szegény... –mondta, lehajolt és karjaiba vette a kisdedet.

Kisimította a baba arcából a fehér takarót, így láthatóvá vált a gyermek arca. Néhány tincs rövid kis haja fekete volt, mint a szén.

- Ki vagy te, cseppség...

A boszorkány ringatni kezdte a kisbabát. A kicsi abbahagyta a sírást, egy rövid idÅre elcsitult, s kinyitotta eddig szorosan összeszorított szemeit.

- Szentséges ég! –az asszony felkiáltott, amint megpillantotta a kislány borostyán sárga szemeit.

Ekkor észrevett egy láncot, mely a kisbaba nyakában lógott, s azon talált egy apró kis medált.

- Corell Symentha –olvasta fel az aranyba vésett apró betÅ±ket.

A kisbaba újra sírni kezdett. Az asszony bement a kapun, közben csitítgatni próbálta a cseppséget. Belépett a szürke, dohszagú épületbe. Végigcsoszogott a dísztelen folyosón, melyrÅl mindkét oldalon olajzöldre festett ajtók nyíltak. A folyosó végén egy, a többinél magasabb ajtó állt, rajta felirat: Igazgatóság. Kopogott, majd belépett az ajtón. Szemben magas, fekete íróasztal állt, mögötte szigorú tekintetÅ±, idÅsödÅ nÅ.

- Mit történt, Clara? –kérdezte, majd felpillantott munkájából. –Már megint? Miért kerül ide az összes kölyök a környékrÅl.

- Nem tudom, Miss Prest.

- Mondja, hogy fiú!

- Nem, kisasszony, lány.

- Lány? Miért? Miért lány? Ha fiú lenne, átküldhetnénk a Borter's-be! Egészséges?

- Úgy tÅ±nik.

- Valamit tudunk róla?

- Semmit, csak... Oh, egy pillanat... Itt van valamit.

A fehér takaró alól elÅhúzott egy gyÅ±rött pergamenlapot.

- Azt írja, kérem, vigyázzanak a gyermekemre. A keresztneve Corell –egy pillanatig hallgatott. – Június 20-án született.

- Mit hagyott ki? –kérdezte hÅ±vösen az igazgatónÅ. –Miért próbál átverni?

- Oh, én nem, kisasszony, csak, a lényeges részt olvastam fel belÅle...

- Mutassa!

A Clarának nevezett boszorkány átadta a pergamenlapot az igazgatónÅnek.

- Sorsa sok más máguséval és varázstalanéval fonódik össze, nagy lesz az övéi s az emberek közt egyaránt –idézte a levelet az igazgatónÅ. – Hozza közelebb!

Clara óvatos léptekkel ment az íróasztalhoz, s letette Miss Prest elé a gyermeket. Az igazgatónÅ fekete, szögletes keretes szemüvege mögött gyanakvóan villogó barna szemével figyelte a kicsit, majd hirtelen, mintha meg akarná ijeszteni, fekete körmÅ± kezeivel a baba felé kapott. A kislány keservesen sírni kezdett. Clara ökölbe szorította kezeit, és kétségbeesve figyelte fÅnöke ügyködését.

- Nem változott a szemszíne... Hát ez meg mi? –azzal Å is kihúzta a takaró alól a medált. – Corell Symentha... A levélben csak annyi volt, Corell a neve...

Miss Prest arca elé kapta kezét.

- Miért –mondta. –Miért? Nem elég, hogy egy újabb kölyök, de ráadásul morphén!

Clara összehúzta szemöldökeit.

- Morphén! Morphén! –az igazgató felugrott az íróasztaltól, az ablakhoz sietett, és kibámult az esÅbe. –Morphén! –mondta s tapsolt. – Hogy miért nem egy egyszerÅ± kölyök? Morphén! Akármikor átváltozik! Persze majd ha nagyobb lesz... Nem baj, legalább tudjuk a váltónevét! Symentha! Symentha! Symentha! Symentha! Symentha! –a baba minden egyes szónál egyre keservesebben sírt. –Symentha!

- Hagyja abba! –Clara nem bírta tovább elviselni.

Az igazgatónÅ dühtÅl remegve ált az ablaknál, Clara a babát nézte aggodalomtól eltorzult arccal, ökölbe szorított kezekkel, a kicsi sárga szemeit összeszorítva egyre csak sírt, és sírt, és sírt...

Eközben több száz mérfölddel arrébb, Aberdeenben egy fehérre meszelt, több szárnyú épület elÅtt feltÅ±nt egy sötét taláros, kendÅvel eltakart fejÅ± boszorkány, kezében mózeskosárral. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Portsmouthban is Å bukkant fel néhány perccel korábban.

A macskaköves járdától tujákkal szegélyezett út vezetett az ajtóig. Sietve végigment rajta, a mózeskosárból egy világoskék plédbe takart kisbabát fektetett a lépcsÅre, és megcsókolta a homlokát. Talárja alól elÅhúzott egy pergamenlapot, és a csecsemÅ mellé tette, majd csöngetett. Óvatosan felkapta a mózeskosarat és már el is tÅ±nt a szem elÅl.

Az ajtóban négyéves forma kislány jelent meg, szÅke haját fújta az enyhe szél. Mikor kék szemeivel megpillantotta a lábai elÅtt fekvÅ gyermeket halkan felsikoltott, ölébe vette a kicsit, és beszaladt a házba. A folyosón egy csapat, a kislányhoz hasonló korú gyerek beszélgetett, nevetgélt, de azonnal a kislány köré gyÅ±ltek, amint meglátták, mit tart apró kezeiben. A szÅke lányka végigszaladt a kövezett folyosón, fel egy hosszú lépcsÅsoron, majd mikor felért jobbra fordult, és egy üvegajtón át belépett egy kis terembe. A helyiségben néhány szék volt és egy íróasztal. A székekben három, a kislánynál jóval idÅsebb fiú ült, az íróasztal mögött festett arcú boszorkány. Amint meglátta a kislányt és az általa talált csecsemÅt, felállt, és széles karmozdulattal mutatta az irányt.

- Gyere velem, Miranda –mondta jóságosan.

A Mirandának szólított kislány követte a szürke taláros boszorkányt, végigmentek a terem oldalán nyíló folyosón, s egy ajtóhoz jutottak. A boszorkány kopogott, majd benyitott.

- Mi az? Mi történt már megint?

A szobában egy hatalmas íróasztal és fiókos polcok álltak. Az asztal telis-tele volt papírokkal, iratokkal, a pergamenhalmok mögött gondterhelt arcú varázsló ült, egyik kezében egy pohár vízzel, másikban pennával. Idegesnek látszott, de amint meglátta a betakart kisbabát, szeme mosolygott, de arca szomorú maradt, letette a pennát és a poharat egy papírrakás tetejére.

- Lássuk csak... Köszönöm, Miranda –karjaiba vette a kisbabát. –Hát ez meg mi?

Kivette a kisbaba kezeibÅl a gyÅ±rött pergament, széthajtotta a lapot, és széles mozdulattal kisimította, azonban ezzel meglökte az irathalmot, amire a vizet tette, az megbillent, s ráömlött a papírra.

- Jaj, ne! –kezeivel megpróbálta letörölni a vizet, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy olvashatatlanná vált a pergamenen az írás, kivéve néhány szót...

- A családfája volt... Most már sosem tudjuk meg, kit találtunk... Szegény pici... Az édesanyja nevét tudjuk... De lemondott róla, itt van a nyilatkozat... Minden bizonnyal kisfiú, és ahogy látom, teljesen egészséges. Úgy tÅ±nik, újabb gyermeket kell szárnyaink alá vennünk –mondta szomorkás mosollyal – De az apjuk nevét nem írták ide, vagy elkenÅdött... Van két ikertestvére valahol... Latinul gemini, ezt írták csak ide... Zárójelben pedig két nÅi név közt egy férfinév... –mondta, majd a kisbabához fordult. – Üdvözöllek a Szent Garbulus NevelÅintézetben Otto Gemeni!

Több évtizeddel késÅbb, több száz mérfölddel odébb Harry Potter az éjszaka közepén felriadt álmából, s remegve, szemeivel a tompa sötétséget kutatva ajkai néma szavakat formáltak:

- A Díva ikertestvére!

Nem volt újdonság számára, hogy az elÅbbihez hasonló álmok kísértették már majdnem egy éve. Sok minden volt Harry Potter életében, amit mások talán különösnek, sÅt aggasztónak tartottak volna. Például azt, hogy Harry a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskolából a nyári szünetre nem valamilyen rokonai házába, hanem a szülei, s tizenkét varázstalan, mugli haláláért elitélt, szökött fegyenc Sirius Black, a keresztapja házába tért, hogy ott töltse a szünidÅt. Bár Siriust ártatlanul fogták el, s vetették börtönbe, a varázslótársadalom vakon hitt bÅ±nösségében, s a valódi gyilkost az azóta eltelt tizenhat év alatt sem fogták el, (de nem is próbálták, Siriust annál inkább).

Harry már azt is szokásosnak találta, hogy nem telt el még úgy év a Roxfortban, hogy valaki ne próbálta volna megölni Åt. Ezeket a gyilkossági kísérleteket (általában) egy mágusnak köszönhette, aki rémuralma alatt tartotta a mágusvilágot és a muglikat is egyaránt, mígnem Harryre emelve pálcáját átkával önmagát találta el, s bár életét nem, elvesztette minden hatalmát s erejét, kivetÅdött testébÅl, s bujdosni kényszerült. A mágusok nem tudták elfelejteni, de továbbra sem merték szájukra venni a rettegett nevet: Voldemort. Még hívei nagy része sem merte kimondani, részint, mert Åk is tartottak tÅle, részint, mert ezzel elárulták volna magukat mindenki elÅtt. Az egyik legsúlyosabb bÅ±n volt a mágusok közt, ha valakirÅl bebizonyosodott, hogy halálfaló, azaz Voldemort híve, senki nem tudta megbocsátani a sok rémtettet, melyet véghezvittek.

Mikor már elült a gyanakvás, s megszÅ±nt a félelem Voldemort visszatérte iránt, a feketemágus visszaszerezte testét, s hatalma egy részét, s sötét lénye újra félelemben tartotta az emberek szívét. A mágusok ezt ugyanannak a varázslónak köszönhették, aki elárulta Voldemortnak Harry szüleit, s aki helyett Siriust zárták börtönbe. A sors csúnyán elbánt Harry szüleivel, s apja két legjobb barátjával Remus Lupinnal és Sirius Blackkel. Mikor Voldemort hatalma csúcsán állt, Potterék Voldemort elÅl elbujdostak, s egy titokgazda segítségével próbálták végleg elrejteni magukat. A négy barát, James, Remus Lupin, Sirius és Peter Pettigrew közül azonban egy áruló volt, s végül Å lett Potterék titokgazdája. Sirius és Lupin végig egymásra gyanakodtak, s a szerencsétlen Peterre senki sem gondolt, végül rá bízták a titkot, s Å Voldemort kezére játszotta Åket.

Harry az elÅzÅ éveknél is biztosabb volt abban, hogy újra ott van Voldemort kéme a Roxfort környékén. Mások még ennél is aggasztóbbnak találták volna, hogy Anabell, Voldemort (szerencsére) egyetlen lánya immáron ötödéves roxfortos volt, aki két évvel járt Harry alatt. Ennek ellenére a fiú biztos volt benne, Anabell ártatlan. A lányt valamennyire Voldemort újabb áldozatának vélte, aki nem tehet a kényszerÅ± rokonságról, ahogy Harry pálcája sem, hogy a testvére a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálja. Bár fogalma sem volt, miért, a lány egyre gyakrabban jutott eszébe, még ha nem is tudott úgy gondolni rá, hogy ne jutott volna eszébe egyszerre szép és félelmetes arca...

De amit már Harry sem tudott átlagosnak ítélni, azok az iméntihez hasonló rémálmai voltak, melyek mind-mind egyetlen személy köré épültek, mind e személy életének egy-egy pillanatát mutatták be. Bár a nyári szünetben megszabadult rémálmaitól, mégis nyugtalanította. Ugyanis ez a személy nem volt más, mint egy emberfeletti képességekkel bíró, ám emberi életet élÅ varázslény, aki külsejét kaméleon módra váltogathatja, egy morphén: Corell Jonnes, akit a köznyelv csak a Dívaként emlegetett, s akit tizenhat éve életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítélt a mágustörvényszék azért a tervért, melynek sikerén vagy bukásán múlt, hogy Vodlemort visszatérhet-e, vagy sem. Bár alig hitt valaki abban, hogy a Díva valóban létezik, s azt is csak Harry tudta teljes bizonysággal, hogy megegyezik Corell Jonnesszal. Nagy felháborodást keltett elfogása, azért is, mert egyik bÅ±ntársa a leendÅ Mágiaügyi Miniszter fia volt, viszont Harry azzal is tisztában volt, hogy azóta a Díva már halott, még ha az elÅzÅ év folyamán szemtÅl szemben találkozott is vele.

Már hajnalodott London külvárosa felett, de a reggeli szürkületet még nem aranyozták be a nap elsÅ sugarai. A hold fehér sarlója az ég alján járt, néhány komor, szürke felhÅ alatt, melyek mindig jelen voltak az égbolton, hol több, hol kevesebb úszott belÅlük a kék égen, de mindig volt legalább egy vagy kettÅ, mely eltakarta a napot.

A poros, szürke, kis ház az úttól messze állt, kavicsos utacska vezetett a bejárathoz. A kertben vénséges vén fák álltak, görcsös ágaik eltakarták a ház falait, poros ablakait és hiányos, szürkés cserepeit. Mások nyílván különösnek vélték volna, hogy a házban egy tizenhét éves fiú és egy hatalmas, fekete kutya élt, valamint egy fehér hóbagoly, aki minden héten kiröppent az ablakon, és csak néhány nappal késÅbb tért vissza.

A szobában az ablak elÅtt íróasztal állt, rajta néhány könyvvel és pergamenlappal. Mellette egy ágy, vele szemben ütött-kopott szekrény.

Harry az ágyán feküdt, a mennyezetet bámulta, s álmán töprengett. Az íróasztalra pillantott, azon ott nyugodtak roxforti tankönyvei, köztük A mágia története címszavakban is. Ez csak még inkább aggodalommal töltötte el. ValószínÅ± volt ugyanis, hogy amit álmaiban látott, az valaha a valóságban is megtörtént. Az iskola mágiatörténet professzorát Otto Gemeninek hívták ugyanis, s álmában róla derült ki, a Díva ikertestvére, hiszen a nÅt már ismerte korábbi álmaiból. Gemeni professzor bármily jó tanár is volt, s Harry korábban bármennyire kedvelte is, most nem tudta, mit gondoljon róla, s bár ez nem volt jellemzÅ Harryre, _félt_, hogy a professzorban ugyanúgy csalódnia kell majd, mint néhány évvel korábbi sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárában, aki a bizalmába férkÅzött, s utóbb kiderült róla, Voldemort kémeként érkezett a Roxfortba. Bár nem hitt benne, hogy már születéskor eldÅl az ember sorsa, most mégis tartott tÅle, a Díva ikerbátyjaként a férfi a Voldemortot támogató Díva útját járja.

Harry hosszú percekig, talán órákig feküdt a mennyezetet bámulva sötét gondolataiba merülve. Azon tépÅdött, mit tegyen. Úgy érezte, ezt már el kell mondania, nem titkolhatja tovább. Be kell számolnia Siriusnak álmairól. Azonban annyi minden történt már vele a mágusok világában, hogy valószínÅ±nek tartotta, a Díváról szóló rémálmok nem tartoznak a „normális" mágusokat jellemzÅ dolgok közé. Bár szerinte Sirius mindig túlságosan aggódott érte, legalábbis ha kockára tette az életét, úgy érezte, el kell mondania.

Harry nem könnyebbült meg, mikor halk csörömpölés hallatszott, a konyhából. A fiú kikászálódott ágyából, felöltözött, s lassan lement a lépcsÅn. Kicsit habozott, majd belépett a konyhába.

A tÅ±zhely elÅtt ott állt az a lény, aki miatt a csörömpölés volt, s aki a legnagyobb meglepetést okozta Harrynek Siriusnál: Twaddy, a házimanó. Tökéletesen tiszta, sötétzöld szoknyája, almazöld ingecskéje, zöld-szürke kockás köténykéje jól illett nagy, fÅ±színÅ± szemeihez. Sirius a múlt évben mentette meg, azzal vádolták, hogy élelmiszert lopott, azonban Å ártatlan volt, (Sirius volt az, aki kutya képében elcsent valamit), s kiszabadította az elbocsátott manót, aki azóta hÅ±ségesen követte Åt mindenhová.

Harry el sem merte képzelni, mi lett volna Twaddy nélkül. Keresztapja nagynénje, a rend és tisztaságmániás Petunia néni tökéletes ellentéte volt. A férfi, mint egy rossz gyerek, soha nem rakott rendet, sÅt. Így Twaddy nélkül már rég elvesztek volna a felfordulásban.

Sirius reggelire önszántából néhány pohár tejet fogyasztott volna újságolvasás közben, de Twaddy hosszas gyÅzködés után mindig elérte, hogy egyen valami „rendeset" is, ahogy a manó fogalmazott.

Twaddy épp reggelit készített, a konyhapulton állva kotorászott a szekrényben. Sirius még nem volt a konyhában.

- Jó reggelt! –köszönt Harry.

- Jó reggelt! Jó reggelt, Harry Potter! Jó étvágyat! Jó étvágyat! –visította Twaddy.

Leugrott a szekrényrÅl és pirítóstornyot halmozott fel egy tányérkára az asztalon. Harry leült az egyik székre. A manó csípÅre tett kézzel megállt mellette, jelezve, elvárja, hogy Harry az utolsó falatig megegye mindet.

- Köszönöm, Twaddy –mondta Harry, bár kételkedett benne, hogy egy falatot is le tudna nyelni.

Twaddy tovább sürgött-forgott a konyhában. Harry némán üldögélt az asztalnál, a szoba csendjét csak a mosogatás közben összekoccanó tányérok és poharak hangja törte meg, bár Harry el sem tudta képzelni, reggeli elÅtt milyen mosatlant talált a manó.

Ekkor a bejárati ajtó kinyílt, majd becsapódott, a folyosóról tappancsok (Sirius általában kutya képében mászkált, mivel animágus volt), majd léptek zaja szÅ±rÅdött be, s az ajtóban megjelent Sirius. Arca gondterhelt volt, szemein látszott, az éjszaka nem sokat aludt.

- Otto Gemeni... –kezdte Sirius az ajtófélfának dÅlve, vállig érÅ, fekete haja kócos volt, szemei tompán fénylettek. – Meghalt.

Harry felállt az asztaltól.

- Meghalt? De hát... Hogy? És mikor? És...

- Nyugalom –mondta Sirius, s finoman lenyomva Harry vállát visszaültette a székre, majd Å is helyet foglalt keresztfiával szemben. –Megölték. Egy idÅs boszorkány házában, a boszorkányt is.

- Ez rettenetes.

Harry megsemmisülten nézett maga elé. A hír lesújtó volt, lesújtóbb bármely eddiginél, hiszen eddig csak olyan halálesetekrÅl kaptak hírt, amik olyanokkal történtek, akiket Harry egyáltalán nem, vagy csak névrÅl ismert.

- A legfurcsább benne az, hogy a boszorkány ezt szorongatta –mondta Sirius, s elÅvett egy aranyláncot, rajta medállal, s letette az asztal közepére.

Harry azonnal felismerte az álmában látott ékszert, már a gravírozás nélkül is:

_Corell Symentha_

Kezébe vette, de rögtön visszadobta az asztalra s hátrahÅkölt. A felirat ugyanis megváltozott:

_Lily Evans _

- Harry, mi...? –kezdte Sirius, de amint a medalionra pillantott elhallgatott. – Ez az, ami...

-... a Sötét IdÅ Erdejébe vitt –fejezte be a mondatot Harry.

Sirius kiment a konyhából, be a szobájába, majd egy pergamennel, pennával és Almirával, a baglyával tért vissza. Sietve megírt egy rövid levelet, majd Almira szárnyra kapott.

- Hogy hívták a boszorkányt? –kérdezte Harry hirtelen ötletbÅl.

- Nadine Sailornak –felelte kurtán Sirius, akit láthatóan meglepett a kérdés.

- Nadine Sailor! Å az édesanyja! Mármint Å volt... –mondta Harry.

- Mi csoda?

- Gemeni édesanyja!

- Harry, ezt, ezt honnan tudod?

- Tavaly megtaláltuk Gemeni professzor családfáját, odaadtuk neki, és, és azt mondta, meg akarja keresni a családját, de csak egy nevet lehetett elolvasni, és az Nadine Sailoré volt.

- És errÅl miért nem szóltál korábban?

- Úgy gondoltam, ez a professzorra tartozik, nem hittem, hogy ezen bármi múlhat.

- Nem is ezen múlt, csak... jó lett volna legalább tudni... De, különös... Azt gondolod, talán valami olyasmire bukkant, amit nem kellett volna? –Sirius szórakozottan babrált reggelijével, melyet idÅközben Twaddy pakolt elé.

- Hát... –mondta bizonytalanul és nyelt egyet.

- „Most vagy soha!" –gondolta.

- „Inkább soha!" –válaszolta önmagának.

- Nem tudom –mondta végül.

Sirius még egy pillanatig arcát fürkészte, majd felemelte az újságot, mely eddig az asztalon pihent.

A következÅ húsz-huszonöt percben senki nem szólalt meg. Harry a medaliont figyelte, melynek felirata idÅközben visszaváltott Corell Symenthára, Sirius a Reggeli Prófétát böngészte, Twaddy pedig a fÅ±szergyÅ±jteményét rendezgette, mindezt kínos csendben. (Bármennyire is megsértették Twaddyt, például azzal, hogy elpakoltak helyette, mindig ki lehetett engesztelni egy új üvegcse fehérborssal vagy valami mással.)

Óráknak tÅ±nÅ percekkel késÅbb az ablakon két boszorkány veszekedése hallatszott be. Sirius és Harry az ablakhoz léptek, Twaddy is odatolta kisszékét, s lábujjhegyen kikukucskált.

Harry rögtön felismerte mindkét hangot, de igencsak meglepÅdött. Az egyik azé a hölgyé volt, aki akkor vigyázott Harryre, amikor Dursleylék elutaztak, s mindig az elhunyt macskái fényképeinek nézegetésével teltek a napok. Ez a hölgy nem volt más, mint Arabella Figg, aki most barna talárban közeledett a házuk felé, Åsz haján meg-megcsillant a nap fénye. A másik hang mély volt, s tisztán, bár fenyegetÅen csengett. A boszorkány szénfekete haja, szokásával ellentétben ki volt engedve, csillogó hullámokban omlott vállára, s onnan le egészen a derekáig. Harry öltözete láttán meg volt gyÅzÅdve róla, hogy a katedrán viselt talárjai a „szolid" kategóriába tartoznak: a fekete ruhadarabon a legmeglepÅbb helyeken voltak kivágások, s alatta egy fekete-fehér kockás, hosszú ruha látszott. Å volt a Roxfort sötét varázslatok kivédése tanára, Selma Gloom.

- Minek hord ilyen cipÅt, ha nem tud benne járni? –kérdezte Mrs Figg válla felett hátranézve a magas sarkú cipÅjében a kövek közt egyensúlyozó tanárnÅre.

- Elhiheti, nem ilyen helyeken szoktam mászkálni –válaszolt ingerülten a professzor.

- Vegye le, akkor legalább a bokája nem megy ki...

- Nem fog kifogni rajtam néhány hülye kÅ!

Mrs Figg csak nevetett és a fejét csóválta.

- Ki az a nÅ? –kérdezte Sirius mosolyogva.

- Selma Gloom –válaszolta Harry, majd nevetve hozzá tette. – Tudod, az auror.

- Auror? Ez a nÅ? Azt megnézném... –nevetett keresztapja.

- Áh, jó napot, Sirius! –intett Mrs Figg.

- Jó napot!

Sirius ajtót nyitott. Twaddy egy konyharuhába törölgette kezét, Harry pedig megállt az ajtó mellett.

Mrs Figg és Sirius kezet fogtak, Gloom pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel jártatta tekintetét a két mágus között.

- Nyugalom, Selma, Sirius a mi oldalunkon áll.

Azután lezajlott egy rövid bemutatkozás, és mindhárman bementek a konyhába.

- Nos, mi volt olyan sürgÅs? –kérdezte Gloom ridegen.

- Ez –mondta Sirius, és az asztal felé intett. – Gondolom, értesült róla, hogy Otto Gemenit az éjjel megölték.

- Oh, nem, most tudtam meg –válaszolta Gloom hangjában minden sajnálat vagy szomorúság nélkül.

- Egy Nadine Sailor nevÅ± boszorkány házában történt, aki, mint HarrytÅl megtudtam, az édesanyja volt.

- Az anyja? –vágott közbe Mrs Figg.

Sirius bólintott. Gloom elgondolkozva nézett elÅbb Siriusra, majd Harryre fürkészÅ tekintetÅ±, zölden csillogó szemeivel.

- A boszorkány a kezében szorongatta –tette hozzá Sirius.

Gloom az asztalhoz lépett, s a láncnál fogva felemelte a medált.

- Corell S... A kezében? –kérdezte hirtelen, s szeme különösen felcsillant.

- Igen –válaszolt Sirius. – Talán a támadóé.

- Corell... Igen ritka, és a második név kétségtelenül váltónév.

- Hogy morphén lenne a támadó? –Mrs Figg csípÅre tett kézzel, összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte Gloomot.

- Lehetetlen. Corell Jonnes meghalt –motyogta Gloom maga elé.

- Úgy gondolja... a Díva? –Sirius a medálra szegezte tekintetét. –Mármint, ha valóban létezik...

- Nem lehet más, de vajon hogy került a támadóhoz a Díva medálja? –vetette fel az ésszerÅ± kérdést a tanárnÅ.

- Ugyan kedves –kezdte Mrs Figg kissé lesajnálóan. –, attól, mert Corellnek hívtak valakit, még nem biztos, hogy a Díváról van szó. Csak találgatás, hogy Corell Jonnes a Díva. SÅt több mint valószínÅ±, hogy nem Å, hiszen elfogták! El _tudták_ fogni! És nem változott át semmivé. Nem menekült el. Corell Jonnes nem lehet morphén, ráadásul nem tudjuk a Díva váltónevét. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy az övé a Symentha!

Gloom prüszkölt egyet, kezét arca elé kapta, s oldalra fordult, fekete haja az arcába csapódott.

- Elnézést, csak allergia –mondta sÅ±rÅ±n pislogva, miközben visszafordult. – Hát rendben. Biztosan igaza van, mindenesetre, én így vélem –tette hozzá kimérten. – Lehet, hogy csak _hagyta_ magát elfogni...

- Nézzék csak, itt mintha még lenne rá írva valami –hívta fel Sirius és Gloom professzor figyelmét Mrs Figg.

Harry is közelebb lépett. Gloom végighúzta kezeit a medálon lesöpörve róla néhány porszemet.

- Én nem látok semmit –mondta.

- Pedig az elÅbb úgy tÅ±nt... Meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy... –dadogta Mrs Figg.

- Látja, nincs rajta semmi, csak a név –mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában Gloom.

- Apropó, van még itt valami... Nem is apróság –mondta Sirius és intett Harrynek, hogy menjen, majd a kezébe adta a medaliont.

A felirat nyomban Lily Evansre változott.

- Ez _az_ a medalion? –mondta Gloom összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

- Milyen medalion? –Mrs Figg összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Ami a Sötét IdÅ Erdejébe vitte Pottert, múltév augusztusában.

- És ami késÅbb eltÅ±nt –egészítette ki Sirius.

- Ez _tényleg_ ugyanaz, Potter? –fordult Harryhez Gloom.

- Igen. Azt hiszem.

- Most tudja, vagy csak hiszi?

- Ugyanaz.

- Viszont lenne egy röpke kérdésem a mi Harrynkhez –a tanárnÅ mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Mégis, miért foglalkozik annyit a Dívával?

Harry megpróbált értetlenül nézni a tanárnÅre, (Siriusnak és Mrs Figgnek ezt nem kellett megjátszania).

- Halljuk, Potter. Van valami, amit esetleg elhallgat?

Harry egyszerre úgy érezte, el kell mondania mindent az álmokról, hogy Corell Jonnes tényleg a Díva, hogy Å Anabell anyja, hogy van egy ikertestvére, sÅt nem is csak egy... De végül csak nyelt egyet, s azt mondta:

- Semmi.

Gloom hosszan nézett Harry szemébe, s a fiú megint úgy érezte, belelát, s jobb, ha inkább elmond mindent, mielÅtt a tanárnÅ kikényszeríti belÅle, de megpróbálta állni pillantását, s mielÅtt lesütötte volna a szemét, a professzor elfordult, kezeit karba fonta, s Siriushoz és Mrs Figghez fordult.

- Ez eddig a legkuszább ügy –mondta. – Most pedig, ne haragudjanak, de el kell intéznem valamit.

- Nekem is sietnem kell. Ezt magammal viszem, ha nem bánja, Sirius –tette hozzá Mrs Figg és felemelte a medált.

- Kikísérem magukat.

- Viszontlátásra –köszönt Harry.

- Szervusz –mondta egy mosollyal Mrs Figg. –Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan találkozunk még.

- Hamarabb is, mint kelle... –motyogta Gloom, majd az idÅs boszorkány sokat mondó pillantását látva helyesbített: -... gondolná.

Harry a két boszorkány látogatása után csak annyival lett okosabb, hogy valami miatt fújnak egymásra.

Sirius visszatért és az ablakhoz lépett. Miközben Twaddy kimászott a konyhaszekrény egyik alsó polcáról, (nem szerette az idegeneket), az ablakból nézte, ahogy a két boszorkány a köves úton megy.

- Egyébként milyen tanárnak? Így ránézésre biztos jobb, mint aurornak –kérdezte szórakozottan (Harry valószínÅ±sítette, hogy Gloomra gondolt).

- Általában suttog, kivéve, amikor leordít valakit, Hermionét utálja, ez kölcsönös, szeret mindenkit megalázni, de velem egész rendes, nem lenne vele semmi bajom, ha nem követelne a maximumnál is többet –hadarta Harry úgy, mint ahogy Hermione a tankönyv szövegét szokta felmondani.

- Értem –motyogta Sirius és eljött az ablaktól. – Hogy érted, hogy rendes? –kérdezte gyanakvóan.

- Hát, például –kis szünetet tartott, majd fojtatta -, mikor elkapott, hogy véletlenül kihallgattam egy beszélgetését Pitonnal, még büntetÅfeladatot sem adott.

- Pitonnal?

- Igen. Valami miatt nagyon utálják egymást, Piton azt akarja bebizonyítani, hogy halálfaló.

- Halálfaló?

- Igen, mármint, hogy azt próbálja rásütni Piton, de valójában nem az. Mondom, auror.

- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem ez volt az egyetlen eset, hogy elkapott. Gondolom, volt olyan, amikor büntetÅfeladatot is kaptál...

- Hát. Amikor a Levéltárból visszamentem...

- TESSÉK?

- Miután megtudtam, hogy Piton gyanakszik rá valamiért, elkezdtünk nyomozni utána, és akkor lementem Roxmortsba, a Levéltárba, és megnéztem az aktáját, és mikor visszaértem, elkapott, de nem jelentette, mert ezért kicsaptak volna...

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy a zsebedben ott volt a térképünk? Hiába az alma nem esik messze a fájától... Voltak még más ilyen kis húzásaid? Ne! Inkább nem akarom tudni. Még bÅ±ntudatom lenne a TekergÅk Térképe miatt...

Harry nevetett. Sirius élÅben teljesen más volt, mint a levelekben. Írásban általában megpróbálta ráébreszteni Harryt, hogy milyen veszélyben van, de szemtÅl szembe vele leginkább csak nevetett Harry szabálysértÅ megmozdulásain.

- A leckéket megírtad? –kérdezte végül, talán lelkiismerete megnyugtatására.

- Meg. Illetve majdnem. Még egy dolgozatot nem sikerült befejeznem. Gloomnak kell a zárkavarázsról.

- Az melyik is?

- Se ki, se be. Átkok ellen nem tökéletes, de ha valaki tárgyakat röptet feléd hatásos.

- Tárgyakat?

- Például néhány tÅrt.

- Értem. De errÅl mit írsz?

- Ez az, amit én sem tudok. Nem sok mindent lehet róla, de Gloomnak kell két tekercs.

- Írd nagy betÅ±kkel.

- Nem jó, megadta, mekkorák lehetnek a betÅ±k.

- Tényleg elég szigorú lehet, jobb, ha minél elÅbb nekiülsz. Ne felejtsd, holnap utazol!

Harry bólogatott és felment a szobájába. Miközben felment a lépcsÅn, azon gondolkozott, hogy soha nem volt még olyan nyár, amikor nem várta a szeptember elsejét, eddig. Az íróasztalon ott hevert a pergamen, melyre épp csak sikerül felírni a címet. Pennáját ujjai közt forgatva épp elgondolkozott azon, hogy mit is írhatna, mikor meghallotta Sirius hangját:

- Legfeljebb két óra és itt vagyok, Harry.

- Rendben.

Ajtócsapódás, majd néhány lépés hangja a kavicsos úton, és csend. Sirius hopponált.

Harry igen büszke volt magára, mikor sikerült összehoznia egy másfél pergamen hosszúságú dolgozatot, még akkor is, ha mindent háromszor írt le, csak máshogy megfogalmazva. A végére nem létezÅ tapasztalatairól mesélt a bÅ±báj alkalmazásával kapcsolatban, majd ráfirkálta a nevét, és belecsúsztatta a könyvébe, melyen a kiegészített cím így szólt: _Teljesen Haszontalan VédÅvarázslatok, avagy hogy tegyük ártalmatlanná önmagunkat_, eredetileg persze Hasznos VédÅvarázslatok volt a címe.

Harry bedobta a könyvet az íróasztala mellett álló ládájába, melyben már ott pihentek tankönyvei, s versenyseprÅ±je, valamint iskolai talárjai, készen rá, hogy másnap visszatérjenek a Roxfortba, s elkezdÅdjön az új tanév, mely, valami azt súgta Harrynek, még újabb meglepetésekkel áll majd elÅ...


	2. Cússz és mássz

Második fejezet

Cússz ész mássz

Másnap reggel természetesen késve érkeztek az állomásra, s az sem segített a helyzeten, hogy Siriust hatalmas, fekete kutya képében nem akarták beengedni az épületbe. Az utolsó pillanatban bár, de azért sikerült elérnie Harrynek a Roxfort Expresszt.

A folyosón baktatott, ládáját maga után húzta, s barátait kereste. Odakint a sötét, szürke felhÅk, melyek teljesen beborították az eget, eltakarták a napot is, így kint szürkület volt, míg a vonat belsejében szinte teljes sötétség uralkodott.

Ahogy Harry a sötét folyosón sietett tovább, hirtelen nekiütközött valakinek, s egy kéz kulcsolódott karjára. Felvillant elÅtte, mi történt egy éve, mikor halálfalók támadták meg a vonatot. Ösztönösen ki akarta szabadítani karját, így hátrarántotta. De a kéz elengedte, s ennek az lett a következménye, hogy csúnyán beverte a könyökét a folyosó falába. Úgy tÅ±nt a valakit épp oly váratlanul érte a találkozás, mint Åt, mert Gloom professzor hangján megjegyezte:

- Potter, a tanévkezdés örömére fog tÅlem kapni egy foszforeszkáló keretÅ± szemüveget!

Ez után nagyon megörült, mikor meghallotta a jól ismert hangokat az egyik kupéból:

- De Ron, már rég elindultunk! Itt kellene lennie!

- Ne aggodalmaskodj annyit...

- Mi van, ha Sirius nem engedte, hogy a vonattal jöjjön?

- Ugyan, hiszen még itt is tanárok vannak!

- De akkor hol lehet? Nem kellene megkeresni?

- Nyugi, Hermione, itt vagyok –mondta Harry és megállt az ajtóban.

Miután Hedvig kalitkáját is elhelyezték az egyik sarokban, leültek, s beszélgetni kezdtek.

- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Siriust nem akarták beengedni a pályaudvarra. Már indult a vonat, amikor felugrottam –közölte fojtott hangon Harry. – Figyeltétek, mennyi tanár kísér minket? A fél tanári karral találkoztam, mire megtaláltalak benneteket. Gloomnak sikerült nekimennem, de Å sem vett észre, felajánlott egy foszforeszkáló szemüveget...

- Egy zseblámpa ilyenkor hasznosabb –jegyezte meg Ron, majd magyarázatként pirulva hozzátette: –Hermione amíg nálunk volt, mindig mugliismeretet tanult.

- Figyeltétek, milyen furcsa idÅ van mostanában mindig? Olyan hirtelen lesz ilyen sötét reggel vagy akár délben is! –mondta Hermione, s közben kinézett az ablakon a szántóföldek felett gomolygó szürkésfekete fellegekre.

- Anya szerint boszorkányság van mögötte. Valaki megbÅ±völte az eget –mondta Ron.

- Én is ilyesmire gondolnék, mert ezek viharfelhÅk, semmi kétség, viszont nem fúj a szél, és esni sem esik soha.

- Ki szereti, ha ilyen idÅ van? –gondolkozott el Harry.

- A vámpírok –mondta Ron viccelÅdve. – Nincs nap.

- Persze, vámpírok –nevetett Hermione. – Mióta nem élhetnek Erdélyen kívül...

- Úgy tÅ±nik, az idÅ is gyászol –sóhajtott Harry.

- Tegnap óta minden –motyogta keserÅ±en Ron.

- Milyen gyász? MirÅl beszéltek? –kérdezte értetlenül Hermione.

- El is felejtettem –kezdte Harry -, te nem tudod.

- Mit nem tudok?

- Hogy tegnap... Nekem apa mondta.

- Nekem Sirius, meg hát...

- Mondjátok már el!

Harry és Ron egymásra néztek.

- Mondd te –szólt Ron.

- Gemenit megölték.

- Mi csoda?! Gemenit? Na de... Miért? És... és...

- Azt nem tudja senki –csóválta a fejét Ron. – És azt sem, hogy miért ment ahhoz a boszorkányhoz.

- Milyen boszorkányhoz? –Hermione összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Akinek a házában meghalt –vette át a szót Harry. – Egyébként mi tudjuk, és most már többen is. Nadine Sailor volt a boszorkány neve. Emlékeztek? A családfáján...

- Az édesanyja... –motyogta Hermione halkan.

- És a boszorkány kezében egy medaliont találtak. Sirius megmutatta nekem, rá volt írva, hogy Corell Symentha, de mikor a kezembe vettem, megváltozott, és akkor már Lily Evans volt rajta.

- Tessék?! –kérdezte kórusban Ron és Hermione.

- Az a medalion volt, ami engem a Sötét IdÅ Erdejébe vitt.

Hermione és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

- Corell Symentha? –kérdezte hosszú csönd után a lány.

Harry szótlanul bólintott.

- A Díva... Gloom is így gondolja...

- Gloom? Hogy kerül a történetbe Gloom? –Hermionén látszott, hogy már csak a név is zavarja.

Ron is értetlenül pislogott Harryre.

- Sirius küldött egy baglyot, és Mrs Figg meg Gloom odajöttek a medálért.

- Mrs Figg? Az nem az a mugli öregasszony, akirÅl meséltél? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Eddig úgy tudtam, mugli, Å vigyázott rám, mikor Dursleyék elmentek otthonról. Bár szerintem inkább azért volt ott, hogy rám nézzen néha.

- Várj csak, nem Arabella Figg? –ráncolta homlokát Ron.

- De igen, miért?

- Apa mesélt róla. A Durmstrangban tanított valamikor, most meg a Minisztériumnak dolgozik.

- A Durmstrangban? –kérdezett vissza Harry, majd miután Ron bólintott fojtatta. – Akkor már értem, miért nem kedvelik egymást Gloommal. Nyílván tanította valamikor, és nem egészen ugyanaz a stílusuk...

- El tudom képzelni, milyen volt Gloom diáknak –jegyezte meg Hermione sötéten.

- Gondolom, tanítványként nem kiabált –motyogta Ron.

- El tudom képzelni, hogy nem sokat javult azóta. ValószínÅ±leg akkor is olyan képmutató volt, mint most –folytatta Hermione.

- Képmutató? –Harry bármilyen jelzÅt el tudott volna képzelni Gloomra, de azt hogy képmutató, azt nem. – Miért mondod ezt?

- Hát... –nyögte a lány. –Egyszer láttam Dumbledoreral beszélni, és mintha nem is ugyanaz az ember lett volna. Olyan behízelgÅ volt, és mindenben igazat adott Dumbledorenak. Ráadásul Å meg észre sem vette, hogy nem is ilyen.

- Dumbledore nyílván ilyennek ismeri –vont vállat Ron.

- De a többi tanárral nem így viselkedik! –Hermione a karfára csapott, így az ölében szunyókáló Csámpás inkább áttelepült Harryébe, beterítve talárját vörös szÅrszálakkal. – Nem érdekel, mit gondol róla Dumbledore, engem akkor is idegesít, hogy a Roxfortban van!

Harry kinézett az ablakon. Nem sok mindent látott a kintit tájból. IdÅközben a kupékban és a folyosón felkapcsolódtak a lámpák, és az ablaküvegen a fülke képe tükrözÅdött. Harry látott egy égÅvörös hajú, szeplÅs arcú, barna szemÅ±, tizenhét éves fiút, egy barna hajú, barna szemÅ±, fehér bÅrÅ± lányt, és egy fekete hajú, zöld szemÅ±, szemüveges fiút, aki jóval alacsonyabbnak tÅ±nt már ülve is társainál. Homlokát villám alakú átokheg szelte keresztül: Voldemort átkának nyoma. Ez utóbbi volt Å maga. Épp elgondolkozott azon, hogy miért vannak Hermionénak ekkora gesztenyebarna szemei, mikor kinyílt a kabin ajtaja, és egy sápadt, szÅke hajú lány jelent meg: Anabell Malfoy.

- Sziasztok nem láttatok... –egy pillanatra megállt, s meglepetten pislogott körbe a kupéban, nyílván zavarba hozta, hogy pont Harryékhez nyitott be, hiszen, bármi történt is a Titkok Kamrájában, mégiscsak Voldemort lánya. -... egy lila kígyót? Na, mindegy, gondolom nem, azért köszi, sziasztok! –hadarta Hermionét is megszégyenítÅ gyorsasággal, s már tovább indult volna, mikor Hermione szólalt meg:

- Lilát? –kérdezte hirtelen.

A lány általában a lehetÅ legtávolabb szerette tudni maguktól Anabellt, nem bízott benne, még az után sem, hogy Anabell megmentette Dumbledore életét...

- Igen, lilát –mondta zavart mosollyal.

- Majd szólunk, ha összefutunk vele –biztosította Hermione.

- Köszi –bólintott Anabell és eltÅ±nt a folyosón.

- Lila kígyó? –nevetett Harry. – Fogadok, hogy Malfoy megpróbálta elvarázsolni, csak nem jött össze neki...

- _Pontossssszan..._

Harry lenézett a bokájához, lába körül ott tekergett egy alig néhány hüvelyk hosszú lilás árnyalatban látszó sikló.

- _Hogy kerültél ide?_ –kérdezte megdöbbenve Harry.

- _Cússssszva..._

Harry Ron és Hermione megdöbbent arcát látva egybÅl tudta, hogy párszaszóul beszélt.

Felkapta a kígyót és kiment a folyosóra. Anabell úgy tÅ±nt képes végigjárni kígyója után az egész vonatot, mert épp a szomszéd fülkébÅl hátrált ki.

- Anabell –kiáltott utána.

- Igen? –a lány hátrafordult. – Zöld!

A kígyó, akire jelenleg a Lila név jobban illett volna, rátekeredett Harry kezére, s a fiúnak az az érzése támadt, hogy le fognak törni az ujjai.

- _Neeeem cúúúúúúúszunk vissssza oda!_

- _Zöld, kérlek! Nem engedem, hogy többet elvarázsoljon._

- _Ninccc több varász! Ninccc több „hol van Szöld?"! _

_- Ígérem, ninc... mármint nincs._

Zöld sárga szemeivel gyanakodva méregette egy pillanatig Anabellt, majd elengedte Harry kezét, és rácsavarodott Anabell csuklójára.

- Köszönöm –mondta a lány s kék szemeiben különös fény csillant.

- Öh, szívesen –nyögte Harry.

- Malfoy kisasszony –csendült egy mély hang a sötétbÅl.

Anabell hátrafordult, Harry is felkapta tekintetét.

A folyosó félhomályából Gloom professzor sziluettje bontakozott ki. A tanárnÅ csak intett fejével Anabellnek, hogy kövesse. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Gloom félrehívja a lányt, és megkéri, hogy párszaszóul inkább ne beszéljen még a kígyójához sem.

Harry visszament barátaihoz és az út hátralevÅ részében megvitatták a kviddics eredményeket (Ron kedvenc csapata, a Chudley Czúzlik már az elsÅ forduló után kiesett a bajnokságból), találgatták, hogy vajon milyen változások lesznek a tanári karban, és hogy milyenek lesznek majd az új professzorok, és persze elÅkerült az a téma is, hogy a Griffendél kviddicscsapatában kik jöhetnek szóba. (Feltéve, ha nem törlik a kviddicsmeccseket az éves programból.)

Már teljes sötétség volt odakint, mikor a vonat lassítani kezdett, majd megállt a Roxmortsi pályaudvaron kövér füstpamacsokat eregetve.

A diákok leszálltak a vonatról. Harry fülét megütötte Hagrid, a vadÅr hangja.

- ElsÅsök ide! ElsÅsök! Utánam! Gyertek csak... Erre, erre! A csónakokhoz! Na indulás! Szervusz Harry! Hogy s mint? ElsÅsök!

Harry széles vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy Hagrid mit sem változott az elmúlt hónapok folyamán. Az idÅsebbek nevetgélve-tréfálkozva vonultak fel a lankás emelkedÅn, s aztán beültek a fiákerekbe. A kocsik feljutottak az emelkedÅn, s egymás után megálltak a Roxfort-kastély elÅtt. Kisebb csoportokban vonultak át az elÅcsarnokon, a nagyterembe érve azonban hirtelen csend lett, s a tanulók jó hangulata megfagyott.

A falakat a Roxfort négy házának zászlói helyett fekete selyemlobogók díszítették, szomorú jelképként emlékeztetve Otto Gemeni halálára. Az asztalokat fekete lepedÅk takarták, s rajtuk arany étkészletek helyett ezüstszínÅ±ek csillogtak szomorúan a kék színÅ± gyertyák kékes fényében.

Mikor az összes diák elfoglalta helyét, a terembe oldalról belépett egy fekete taláros boszorkány, Åsz haja kísértetiesen csillogott a sötét gyertyák kékes fényében. Arabella Figg gondterhelt arcára sötét árkokat festett a gyér világítás. Megállt az asztal közepén, melyrÅl eltÅ±nt a díszes szék, s egy, még a többinél is egyszerÅ±bb került a helyére.

- Kedves Diákok!

Rajta kívül a teremben senki nem szólt, nem hallatszott semmi, a tanárok is lehajtott fejjel hallgattak, bár a sor hiányos volt: hiányzott Gloom, Piton és persze Gemeni...

- Szeretném megragadni az alkalmat, hogy mindenkivel közöljem azt a szomorú hírt –hangja szomorúan, ünnepélyesen visszhangzott a falak közt -, hogy Otto Gemeni, iskolánk mágiatörténet tanára, augusztus 30-án éjjel gyilkosság áldozata lett. Szomorú esemény ez, s épp ezért nincs is mit ünnepelnünk. Kérek mindenkit, hogy egy perces néma csönddel emlékezzünk Otto Gemeni emlékének.

Még a korábbinál is mélyebb csönd telepedett a teremre, ez szinte fojtogatta Harryt, s a padló felé húzta. Felrémlett elÅtte a professzor boldog mosolya, ahogy felragyogott arca, mikor összeillesztette a családfát.

- „Örülök" –mondta akkor Hermione, s minden bizonnyal a professzor is boldog volt, de akkor még egyikÅjük sem sejtette, nem is sejthette, hogy mi lesz a vége...

Végül eltelt az egy perc, talán több is, senki nem szólalt meg. Végül Mrs Figg törte meg a csendet.

- Kötelességem tájékoztatni benneteket a következÅ tanévrÅl, s remélem, ezek a bejelentések mindenkinek sokkal örömtelibbek lesznek. Gemeni professzor helyét Lady Aryan Ferisse fogja betölteni, Å még nem érkezett meg, mindenesetre igen nagy szerencse, hogy ilyen hamar sikerült találni valakit... Örömmel számolhatok be arról is, hogy az utóbbi jó pár év szerencsétlen sorozata, hogy egy sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor sem maradt tovább egy évnél, megszakadt. Az utolsó változás a tanári karban pedig Dumbledore professzor távozása. Egyéb, még az iskola vezetésénél is fontosabb feladatai sajnálatos módon nem teszik lehetÅvé, hogy a Roxfort igazgatója maradjon. Arabella Figg, azaz szerény személyem próbálja majd meg legjobb tudása szerint vezetni az intézményt. Az órarendekben bizonyára mindenki észre fogja venni az utolsó változást. Jóval több órátok lesz az idei évben, mint tavaly, de holnap reggel mindent meg fogtok tudni az új tanrendrÅl. Köszönöm a figyelmet, jó étvágyat!

Harry még soha nem vett részt ilyen szomorú és komor vacsorán. Mindenki igyekezett minél hamarabb elszabadulni a fekete lepelbe burkolt asztaloktól, s így a nagyterem hamar kiürült.

Harrynek nem sok kedve volt beszélgetni barátaival, így a klubhelyiségben elköszönt, és inkább lefeküdt. Azonban az éjszaka sem tartogatott neki semmi jót.

Az álom ugyanúgy kezdÅdött, mint a korábbiak: egy hatalmas szikla tövében találta magát, s valami különös erÅ kényszerítette, hogy a szikla falába vájt lépcsÅn egyre feljebb és feljebb lépdeljen. A viharos erejÅ± szél tépte a talárját és haját. Végül hosszú, fáradtságos út után felért a szikla tetejére, a pereméhez állt, s lenézett a mélybe. Egy fekete alak zuhant alá, s egy pillanat sem telt el, már Å esett a mély felé. Ahogy történni szokott, mikor földet ért valahol egészen máshol találta magát.

Egy sötét, teljes csendbe burkolózó utcán, néhány feketén a csillagtalan ég felé meredÅ tiszafa alatt állt, egy borostyánnal takart ház elÅtt, a földszinti ablakon fény szÅ±rÅdött ki. CipÅkopogás hallatszott, s a házból kiszÅ±rÅdÅ fény húzta sávba belépett egy magas férfialak. Fekete talárja nesztelenül úszott mögötte, sötét haja, halványzöld szemei, markáns arca biztosította Harryt, a férfi nem más, mint Otto Gemeni.

A varázsló megtorpant, a kezében tartott pergamenlapra tekintett, egy pillanatig a házra meredt, majd sóhajtott, s elindult az ajtó felé, közben zsebébe süllyesztette a pergament. Kopogtatott. OdabentrÅl zaj hallatszott, majd résnyire kinyílt az ajtó, s mögötte megjelent egy boszorkány, fekete hajába Åsz szálak vegyültek, arca sovány volt és beesett, sárga szemei furcsán villogtak.

- Ki maga? –kérdezte kissé rekedten.

- Elnézést a késÅi zavarásért. A nevem Otto Gemeni.

A férfi egy pergamenlapot nyújtott át neki. A boszorkány oldalra pillantott, hogy a férfi egyedül van-e, majd beengedte, s bezárta mögötte az ajtót. Harry az ablakhoz lépett, ahonnan a világosság szÅ±rÅdött ki.

- Jöjjön be.

Bevezette a nappaliba a földszinten, s hellyel kínálta a varázslót.

- Szóval?

- Öhm, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem...

- Talán az elején –ajánlotta az asszony.

Ekkor azonban egy pillanatra valami elvonta Harry figyelmét: hideg szél csapta meg az arcát, majd az egyik tiszafáról leugrott valami, vagy inkább valaki: esés közben csinált egy szaltót, úgy ért földet nesztelenül, mint egy macska, s közelebb lopakodott az ablakhoz. A ház oldalának vettette hátát, s úgy leselkedett be. Hátracsapta hosszú, fekete csuklyáját, s így láthatóvá vált fekete haján kívül az arca is: hófehér volt, ajkai vörösek, mint a vér, szemei sárgák, mint a borostyán. Összehúzott szemmel figyelte a benti eseményeket.

A boszorkány közben leült egy karosszékbe, szemben Gemenivel.

- Hogy a szüleit keresi? –kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Igen. Pontosabban az édesanyámat: Nadine Sailort.

- Szentséges ég –suttogta a boszorkány, s kezét szája elé kapta.

A sötét alak közelebb húzódott az ablakhoz.

- Ön lenne...

- Igen. Én vagyok Nadine Sailor.

- Ön az...

-... az édesanyád.

Harryt egyre inkább feszélyezte az alak jelenléte. FÅleg, hogy az ott állt, közvetlenül mellette, de ha látni akarta, mi történik odabent, nem mehetett messzebb.

- Az apám?

A boszorkány mély lélegzetet vett, s arcán sötét könnycsepp futott végig.

- Meghalt.

- Mikor és, és, egyáltalán: ki volt Å?

- Nem sokkal miután a világra jöttetek. A neve Jeremiah Dumbledore volt.

- Dumbledore?

- Igen. Talán távoli rokonok voltak, nem tudom...

Az alak hirtelen hátralépett, s hátát a falnak vetve bámulta a sötét égboltot. Mellkasa egyre szaporábban emelkedett és süllyedt.

- Dumbledore –suttogta.

- A testvéreim? –fordult Harry újból az ablak felé.

A boszorkány csak a fejét csóválta.

- Nem tudom mi lett velük. Egyszer megpróbáltam megkeresni Åket, de az árvaházban nem adtak meg róluk semmit.

- Semmit?

- Semmit. Nem bíztak meg bennem, tudták, hogy morphén vagyok.

- Morphén? –Gemeni értetlenül meredt a boszorkányra.

- Igen, fiam, morphén. Bár, ha jobban meggondolom, talán mégis tudok róluk, illtetve, csak az idÅsebbikrÅl valamit.

A boszorkány hosszan hallgatott, úgy tÅ±nt, nem akarja kimondani.

- Mégis mit? –faggatta finoman Gemeni.

- A Corell nagyon ritka név. S a sárga szem még inkább. Tizenöt éve elítéltek egy fiatal boszorkányt, egy újságírónÅt, mert segítÅivel fel akarta kutatni Tudodkit. Akkor volt, aki azt pletykálta, Å a Díva –a nevet szinte suttogva mondta ki, mintha félne, hogy megjelenik... – Corell Jonnes volt a neve.

- Nem lehet. Nem lehet... Hogy a nÅvérem aki talán ugyanúgy rokona Albus Dumbledorenak, a Sötét Nagyúr híve? Ráadásul a Díva?!

- Csak volt... Meghalt az Azkabanban... A lánya szintúgy.

- Egyik sem igaz –hallatszott egy rideg, fagyos hang, s mindketten, pontosabban mindhárman összerezzentek.

Harry oldalra kapta fejét, a sötét alak eltÅ±nt mellÅle, s most ott állt a szoba közepén, kezében egy fehér, fekete motívumokkal díszített pálcával.

- Hogy? Ki... és... Ne... Ne, könyörgöm ne! –rimánkodott az asszony, s felugrott a székbÅl, Gemeni szintúgy, a férfi elÅrántotta pálcáját.

- Corell Jonnes –mondta keserÅ±en.

- A Díva –egészítette ki a nÅ, s hosszú, fekete körmÅ± ujjait végighúzta pálcáján.

- Te tudod, hol van a lányom! –mondta keserÅ±en az asszony.

- Jó helyen. A megfelelÅ oldalon... –mondta hÅ±vös nyugodtsággal.

- Még hogy megfelelÅ! –az asszony szinte sírt, ahogy mondta.

- De hiszen... Halott! –nyögte rekedten Gemeni.

- Nem vagyok halott, csupán így egyszerÅ±bb volt kimentenem magam Azkabanból –mondta a boszorkány, és Harrynek feltÅ±nt, hogy rágógumizott közben.

- És a _mestered _mit szól ahhoz, hogy nem vállaltad érte a fogságot? –kérdezte Gemeni gúnyosan.

- Örül, hogy visszakapta leghÅ±ségesebb hívét –válaszolt a Díva halovány mosollyal az arcán. – Én pedig a segítségeddel, végre rátaláltam a rokonaimra... Úgy tÅ±nik, végül mégis csak árva leszek... –közölte tényszerÅ±en.

- Csak a testemen át!

- Ne félj, nem szeretném, ha túl sok ikertestvérem bukkanhatna fel!

- Párbaj életre, halálra? –kérdezte Gemeni eltökélten.

- Mi más. Ha ki mersz állni...

- Nem félek tÅled... Ugyanaz a vér folyik az ereinkben.

- Én vagyok az elsÅszülött, én vagyok elÅnyben, arról nem is szólva, hogy engem más is segít... –gúnyos mosoly futott át arcán, megrántotta bal kezét, melyben pálcáját tartotta, de Harry nem láthatta, mivel a nÅ háttal állt neki. – Hát rajta –mondta rövid szünet után, továbbra is mosolyogva nézett a mereven álló Gemenire.

Minden egy pillanat alatt történt: egy zöld villanás, egy fehér, és Gemeni élettelenül esett a földre, fekete tincsei hátracsapódtak arcából, halványzöld szemei a mennyezetet nézték, de már nem láttak semmit.

Az asszony felnyögött, s Gemeni mellé térdelt.

- Miért?! –kiáltotta zokogva.

A Díva szemében megszállott fény csillant.

- A parancs egyértelmÅ±: senki nem maradhat életben, aki megtudja, ki vagyok valójában. A húgomon kívül a rokonaim sem.

- Å nem lehet olyan, mint te! Kisbabaként egészen mások voltatok!

- Egyévesen –mondta gúnyosan.

- Å nem ölte volna meg az öccsét!

- Dehogynem –nevetett szenvtelenül. – Ha ez a feladata, megtette volna. Ugyanúgy megölte volna az öccsét, mint az anyját –azzal magasba emelte pálcáját.

- Ne! Kérlek, ne! Az anyád vagyok! Az édesanyád!

- Nekem nincs anyám! _Adava Kedavra!_

Egy zöld villanás, az idÅs boszorkány egy hosszú pillanatig lánya szemébe nézett, majd arcra bukott.

- Nekem nincs anyám.

A világ megfordult Harry körül, s vészesen kavarogni kezdett. A következÅ pillanatban már az ágyán feküdt, a Roxfort biztonságot nyújtó falai közt...

29


	3. Arabella Figg kontra Selma Gloom

Harmadik fejezet

Arabella Figg kontra Selma Gloom

Harry másnap reggel kedvtelenül ment le barátai társaságában a nagyterembe. Megkönnyebbült, mikor beléptek a kétszárnyú ajtón, s nem fekete leplek közt találták magukat. Mögöttük McGalagony lépett be a terembe.

- Áh, Potter, Weasley, Granger. Az órarendjeik –mondta, s a kezében tartott kupacból elÅkapart három egyformát, s a kezükbe adta. – Jó tanulást! –azzal elvonult a Griffendél asztala felé.

Harry döbbenten nézegette a pergamenlapot, miközben leültek az asztalhoz. ElÅzÅ este Mrs Figg említette, hogy több órájuk lesz, mint az elÅzÅ évben volt, de álmában sem jutott volna eszébe, hogy a „több" ez esetben egyenlÅ lesz a „kétszer annyival".

- Javítsatok ki, ha tévedek, de kilenc sötét varázslatok kivédése óránk lesz? –szörnyülködött Ron.

- Annyi lesz –mondta Hermione fájdalmas arccal.

- A kilenc sötét varázslatok kivédését még kibírnám, de miért van ennyi óránk? –mondta Harry.

- Csak tízzel több –mondta Hermione.

- _Csak_ tízzel, köszi.

- Nincs Csillagászat, viszont Mugliismeret igen! –vetette közbe Harry, mielÅtt barátai vitatkozni kezdtek volna.

- Tényleg.

Ekkor azonban hirtelen csend lett a teremben, így a három jó barát is felkapta fejét. A tanári asztal elÅtt Gloom professzor állt, oldalán egy rövid hajú, szÅke lánnyal, aki ezüstösen csillogó, kék talárt viselt, mely remekül illett kékköves nyakékéhez, és csillogó szemeihez. Harry elsÅre azt hitte, egy diáklány, azonban Gloom professzor a következÅt mondta:

- Szeretném bemutatni önöknek Miss...

- Lady, ha kérhetem –vágott közbe a szÅke hajú lány, s közben megrebegtette szempilláit.

- Teljesen mindegy –szögezte le Gloom. – Szóval szeretném bemutatni önöknek Aryan Ferissét, leendÅ mágiatörténet tanárukat! Köszönöm – azzal Gloom professzor az oldalajtón távozott a terembÅl, Lady Ferisse pedig Miss O'Donellel ment ki a kétszárnyú ajtón.

- Fiatal, pályakezdÅ? –kérdezte Ron ijedt grimaszt vágva. Az elÅzÅ évben Gloomra mondták ugyanezt... Harry és Hermione nevettek, majd Harry órájára tekintett, tíz perc múlva kilenc óra volt, így mindhárman elindultak a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem felé, Gloom professzor órájáról nem volt tanácsos elkésni. Az elÅcsarnokba lépve azonban úgy tÅ±nt, a tanárnÅt nem lesz nehéz megelÅzni, mivel a csarnok közepén vitázott Mrs Figgel.

- Az, hogy ön nem emlékszik rám, már nem az én hibám –préselte ki fogai közt a tanárnÅ, szeme zavartságot, s haragot tükrözött.

A csarnokban jó páran álltak meg meghallgatni a két tanár veszekedését, a diákokon kívül ott volt Lady Ferisse és Miss O'Donell is a hatalmas tölgyfakapu elÅtt.

- Minden diákomra emlékszem, egytÅl egyig!

- Ha nem emlékezne, mégis honnan tudná, hogy valakit elfelejtett?!

- Nem hiszem, hogy elfelejthettem volna egy olyan diákot, aki ilyen, hogy is mondjam, különös szemlélettel rendelkezik, gondolom az egyenruhával sem volt jó barátságban...

- Az egyenruha nem való másra, csak hogy egyformán szürke legyen mindenki.

- És arra is, hogy mindenki olyan ruhában jelenjen meg az órákon, amilyenben kell, ha diák, ha tanár!

- Nem szabhatja meg, milyen ruhákat hordjak.

- De igen, megszabhatom, ha a tanároknak is kötelezÅ viseletet vezetek be.

- Úgy sem teszi.

- De igen, megteszem. És ha már itt járunk, ez a sok festék az arcán... A tanárnak példát kell mutatnia a tanítványainak.

- Példát! –mondta cinikusan Gloom, s elfordult, láthatóan nagyon dühös volt, s a lépcsÅ felé indult...

- Deorigan! –susogta Mrs Figg, s pálcájával Gloom felé intett.

A professzor megtorpant a márványlépcsÅ aljánál, s egy hosszú pillanatig állt ott. Valahol egy óra kilencet ütött.

Gloom kontyából kicsúszott egy fürt, baloldalon fülét és fél arcát eltakarták a fekete hajszálak, arca sárgássá vált, rózsaszín pír jelent meg rajta, szeme beesett volt, s karikás, a sötét vonal alóla, mely azt a különös alakot biztosította neki eltÅ±nt, szája halovány rózsaszín lett, szemöldöke már nem volt olyan egyenletes, mint szokott, és kevésbé volt fekete, illetve különös ívét is egészen elvesztette.

A lépcsÅ mellett álló Lady Ferisee szája elé emelte kezét, elrejtve egy mosolyt...

Gloom lassan hátrafordult, gyilkos pillantást vetett Mrs Figgre, majd szögletes mozdulattal végighúzta arcán kezeit –nyílván félt, hogy elveszti önuralmát-, s már újból olyan volt, mint mindig: hatalmas, zöld szemÅ±, fekete, magasan ívelt szemöldökÅ±, tÅ±zpiros ajkú, hófehér arcú.

Odaszólt a csarnokban álldogáló diákoknak, hogy induljanak az óráikra, s a kavicsos úton ügyetlenkedÅ önmagát meghazudtoló ügyességgel és sebességgel szaladt fel a márványlépcsÅn.

Harry, Ron és Hermione egymásra néztek, majd futva követték a tanárnÅt, de utolérniük nem sikerült. Gloom kinyitotta az ajtót, s megállt, feketére festett körmÅ± ujjait a fekete fából faragott ajtón nyugtatta, s megvárta, míg Harry, Ron és Hermione odaértek.

- Elkéstek, én szintúgy. Szemet hunynak a pontatlanságom felett, s én a maguké felett –finoman bólintott, majd intett, hogy menjenek be.

A második sorban még volt három üres hely egymás mellett, oda ültek le, s elÅkapták könyvüket, a Hasznos VédÅvarázslatokat, (Harryén a _Teljesen Haszontalan védÅvarázslatok, avagy hogy tegyük magunkat ártalmatlanná_ kissé kusza felirat volt olvasható).

- Elnézést a kis késésért, de feltartottak –a katedrára lépett, letett néhány könyvet az asztalra, s felcsapta fekete kötéses noteszét. –Ha jól látom, a zárkavarázsról kellett dolgozatot írniuk.

Néhányan kedvtelenül bólogattak. Harry kicsit megnyugodott, hogy Ronnak még rövidebbre sikerült a feladat, Hermione természetesen túlteljesítette a mennyiséget. Gloom letette a könyvet, kezeit végighúzta babérzöld talárján, és körbement, egyenként beszedte mindenkitÅl.

- Brown kisasszony, ha megmondaná, hogy ezen a két soron mit osztályozzak, nagy segítség lenne... Patil... Napozni persze volt ideje... Longbottom! Ez mi?! –meglobogtatott egy pergamenlapot, ami úgy tÅ±nt, mintha egy idÅben lett volna árvíz, lavina és tornádó sújtotta területen. – Malfoy... Áh, mindegy... A griffendélesekéhez képest még jó is...

- Potter, maga gyanús nekem, nagyon gyanús... Valami nem stimmel ezzel a dolgozattal, az biztos –Harry megpróbált a lehetÅ legártatlanabbul nézni. –Weasley, egy kicsit megerÅltethetné magát... Granger, tudja mit jelent az, hogy két tekercs?! Ezt írja át, nem vagyok hajlandó végigolvasni tíz pergament, amikor én kettÅt kértem –azzal visszadobta Hermione dolgozatát az asztalra.

Hermione dühösen meredt maga elé, és valami olyasmit motyogott:

- Ez így nem igazság.

- Mégis miért nem? Nem azt csinálta, amit kértem, nem vagyok köteles elfogadni.

- Bármelyik tanár... bármelyik _normális_ tanár elfogadná...

Gloom szemei összeszÅ±kültek, s szemöldökei vészesen emelkedtek.

- Kifejtené bÅvebben, én miért nem tartozom a _normális _tanárok közé?

Hermione lesütötte szemét, s összeszorította ajkait. Gloom már továbbindult, mikor megszólalt.

- Az összes tanár feketében van, mindegyikükön ott a fekete szalag, tegnap még a nagyterem is fekete volt, mert Gemeni professzort gyászolják –motyogta, és Gloom ezüstösen csillogó babérzöld talárjára meredt.

A professzor megállt, lassan szembefordult Hermionéval, és nagy levegÅt vett. Harry már felkészült, hogy a professzor a következÅ pillanatban váratlan hangerÅvel leordítja a lányt, s így még jobban aggódni kezdett, mikor a professzor hátat fordítva Hermionénak a lehetÅ legnyugodtabb hangon, szinte kedélyesen kezdett el csevegni:

- Gemeni halála, hát persze... Tragikus esemény... Tragikus, de nem véletlen...

- Hogy hogy nem véletlen? –Hermione felpillantott a felette álló tanárnÅre.

- Nem. Ha jól tudom –a tanárnÅ itt Harryre pillantott -, a professzor a családja után nyomozgatott, talán valami olyat talált, amire maga sem számított, s ami végül a halálát okozta. Nem ismerhette a családját, Å árva volt.

- Å is... –motyogta Hermione újra a padnak, dacosan, de túl hangosan, a teremben többen is hallották.

Gloom kezei ökölbe szorultak, s megremegtek, ajkait vészjóslóan összeszorította.

- Tudja, Granger kisasszony –kezdte a professzor fenyegetÅen susogva, s vonásai a szokottnál is hÅ±vösebbek, fagyosabbak lettek, miközben Hermione fölé hajolt, és fényes, fekete körmeit végighúzta az asztalon majd lassan, minden szót külön kihangsúlyozva folytatta -, vannak olyan dolgok, melyekkel nem dicsekszik az ember, még ha mindenki tudja is róla...

Gloom még egy pillanatig szavai hatását figyelte, majd megfordult, s kiment a katedrához, talárja fenyegetÅen susogva úszott mögötte.

- MielÅtt még elfelejtem... Negyven pont a GriffendéltÅl a kisasszony szemtelenségéért.

Harry még mindig elkerekedett szemmel meredt maga elé: félreértett valamit, vagy Gloom tényleg Hermione szüleire tett burkolt célzást? Még ha igen, akkor is: Hermione egyértelmÅ±en kijelentette, hogy Gloom árva, nincsenek szülei, és abban tényleg igaza volt, hogy egyik sem valami dicsÅ dolog, ráadásul milyen ideges volt a tanárnÅ. Hermionét sem érdekelte soha, ha valaki nem ismeri a szüleit, hiszen Å, Harry sem ismerhette Åket, mégis felemlegette Gloomnak. Végül Harry arra jutott, már ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amivel kellÅképp megszégyeníthette Hermionét, s most volt is alapja rá...

- Ha már az elméletet elvileg tudják, talán hozzá is kezdhetnénk a zárkavarázs begyakorlásának. Sietnünk persze nem kell, idÅnk, mint a tenger, heti kilenc órával... –tette hozzá egy émelyítÅen kárörvendÅre sikeredett mosollyal. – Mivel tisztában vagyok korlátaikkal, kölcsönkértem ezeket Flitwick professzortól, de a vizsgán már nem kispárnákat fognak kivédeni –azzal elÅvette az asztal alól a nagydoboz párnát, amit a távtaszító bÅ±báj begyakorlásakor használtak.

Párokban kellett volna begyakorolniuk a varázslatot, úgy hogy az egyik egy párnát hajít a másik felé. Persze a végére csoportos párnacsatává vált a feladat megvalósítása.

- Elég volt! –csendült Gloom hangja, de közvetlen ezután eltalálta egy kósza párna. – Immobilito! –hallatszott a párna mögül, s ekkor mindenki mozdulatlanná dermedt, de a varázsra talán nem is lett volna szükség, elég volt hallani a professzor dühös hangját, s máris mindenki mozdulatlanságba dermedt. Harry elÅtt alig valamivel megállt egy párna, Neville esés közben lebegett félúton, míg Lavender Brown haja tincsenként más felé állt. –Finite! –azzal a kép újra megelevenedett, Harry arcába belecsapódott a párna, Neville nagy csattanással landolt a földön, s Lavender minden szál haja beleragadt az arcába.

Az óra hátralevÅ részében mindenki egyesével kiment, és Gloom professzor dobálta feléjük a párnákat. Néhányan egy-egy gomblenyomattal lettek gazdagabbak, mivel a tanárnÅ talán a kelleténél erÅsebben dobta el néha a párnákat, s ha a zárkavarázs nem sikerült, az illetÅt mindig fejbe kapta.

- Házit most nem adok, akinek kell, az készítse el rendesen a zárkabÅ±bájról a dolgozatot. Holnap találkozunk! –mondta, felkapta a pergamenkupacot és könyveit az asztalról, s kiment a terembÅl.

A dupla óra után Hermione egész ebédszünetben Gloom professzort szidta, sÅt azt is kijelentette, hogy a tanárnÅt jobban utálja, mint Piton professzort, (Harry véleménye az volt, hogy Pitonnál jobban senkit sem lehet utálni), majd tizenkét óra tizenöt perckor felsorakoztak a harmadik emeleti mágiatörténet terem elÅtt.

Ha a diákok azt hitték, Pitonnál, vagy ahogy Hermione újabban fogalmazott, Gloomnál rosszabb tanáruk nem lehet, hát tévedtek...

Hamarosan feltÅ±nt a folyosó végén Lady Ferisse. Harry véleménye közelrÅl sem változott, továbbra is úgy vélte, a tanárnÅ úgy fest, mint egy tinilány, még akkor is, ha ebben nagyban besegített a professzor rövidre vágott, nagy mÅ±gonddal összekócolt haja, melynek tincsei a szÅke különbözÅ árnyalataiban pompáztak az aranysárgától egészen a szinte teljesen fehérig... BÅre fehér volt, orra egyenes, viszont a katedrán állva volt olyan magas, mint diákjai. Kék talárt, s kezein fehér kesztyÅ±t viselt. Bájos arca, kedves mosolya sem tudott változtatni azon, hogy kékesszürke szemei fagyosak voltak, mint a jég, s hihetetlen ridegséggel figyelték a diákokat szigorú, sötét szemöldökei alól.

Harryék leültek az egyik asztalhoz a félhomályba burkolózó teremben, s kíváncsian várták, hogy elkezdÅdjön az óra.

- Mint azt már nyílván mindnyájan tudják, a nevem Lady Aryan Ferisse. Mást úgy gondolom nem szükséges mondanom magamról, a következÅ évben úgyis megismernek majd kellÅképpen, talán jobban is, mint azt szeretnék. Åszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mit tanultak az elÅzÅ néhány évben... Esetleg nincs itt valakinél a füzete?

Hermione felugrott, és kivitte sajátját a tanárnÅnek.

- Köszönöm Miss...

- Granger. Hermione Granger.

- Áh, igen –Hermione elÅzékenységét a tanárnÅ egy, ha lehet, a korábbiaknál is ridegebb pillantással köszönte meg.

Lady Ferisse felcsapta a füzetet, és széles mozdulatokkal lapozgatni kezdte, megvetÅ fintorral arcán.

- A Roxfort és a többi varázslóiskola története? Én azt hiszem, inkább a huszadik század történetét tanítom maguknak, az még talán menni is fog...

- De tanárnÅ...

- Maradjunk a Lady Ferissénél, Granger kisasszony.

- A Durmstrangot kellett volna most tanulnunk, azzal befejeznénk a témát.

- Az ügyeletes fÅ okossal van szerencsém, ha nem tévedek –mondta a tanárnÅ, és egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében lecsapta Hermione asztalára a füzetét, s finom mozdulattal megigazította ujjain kesztyÅ±jét. –Szóval a Durmstrangot... Hát megkaphatja, ha annyira vágyik rá. És végül is, huszadik század, mivel ez a legfiatalabb varázslóiskola. 1926-ban alapították. A tanítás mindig is angol nyelven fojt az intézmény falai közt. Már akkor is kilógott egy kicsit a sorból. Míg a többi varázslóiskola a területén élÅ fiatalok közül kiválogatja azokat, akik elegendÅ varázserÅvel rendelkeznek, a Durmstrangba felvételiznie kell mindazoknak, akik ott akarnak tanulni. A Roxfort négy házához hasonlóan a Durmstrangnak is vannak ezekhez hasonló csoportjai, s hasonlóképpen is vannak elosztva a diákok, azonban csak három ház van. Az egyik tulajdonképpen olyan, mint a Griffendél, a bátrak háza. A második a Mardekár, a harmadik pedig az itteni Hugrabug és Hollóhát keveréke. Amikor én, és még néhány tanáruk, a Durmstrangba jártam, megpróbálták átalakítani az iskolát, s létrehoztak egy negyedik házat, ide az iskola kijelölt területén élÅ mugli származású mágusjelölteket vették fel, de végül a próbálkozás kudarcba fulladt. Az ott tanulók családjai nem nézték jó szemmel a változásokat, s az sem tetszett nekik, hogy gyermekeiket orosz nyelven tanítják. Nagyjából ennyi. Kérdés van?

- Ki járt még akkor oda? –kérdezte Lavender Brown.

- Miss O'Donell és Selma Gloom. És Mrs Figg is ott volt: mint a csoportvezetÅnk –tette hozzá kissé utálkozva.

- És melyik csoportba játak? –kérdezte Draco Malfoy, aki normális esetben soha nem emelte volna fel a kezét egyik órán sem, s ez Harryt egy kicsit meglepte, de a válasz sokkal jobban érdekelte, pláne, hogy Lady Ferisse szeme felcsillant a kérdés hallatán...

- Gondolom, úgy érti, az melyik háznak felel meg a Roxfortban...

Malfoy bólintott. Lady Ferisse felhúzta szemöldökét, s sejtelmesen mosolygott.

- Maradjak pártatlan, vagy legyek Åszinte? –tette fel a költÅi kérdést somolyogva, s ezzel mindenkit biztosított arról, hogy vagy a Griffendélnek, vagy a Mardekárnak megfelelÅ házról van szó.

A tanárnÅ nyelt egyet, majd továbbra is émelyítÅen vigyorogva halkan kimondta:

- Mardekár.

Harry, Ron és Hermione sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

- Micsoda elÅítéletek... Potter... –ahogy kimondta Harry nevét, hangjából érzÅdött, igencsak kíváncsi a név viselÅjére, a fiúnak azonban végig futott a hátán a hideg, ahogy a tanárnÅ méregette.

Közelebb lépett Harryék padjához, s szeme egyértelmÅ±en a homlokán található, fekete tincseivel félig eltakart villámot kereste, de úgy tÅ±nt, nem akarja folytatni a dolgot, mert az osztályhoz fordulva megkérdezte:

- Még valami?

- Hol van a kastély?

- Az titkos –válaszolta le sem véve pillantását HarryrÅl.

- Hány évig tanulnak ott?

- Az ideális hét év, feltéve, ha nem bukik valaki, illetve akinek szüksége van rá egy év gyakorlati év. Több kérdés? Nincs? Rendben –mondta, s végre abbahagyta Harry leplezetten megbámulását. – Nem szeretem a szokványos dolgokat, de úgy látom, a névsorolvasást nem ússzuk meg...

ElÅkapott egy pergamenlapot és hozzákezdett. Mindenkinek felolvasta a nevét, s szinte mindenkihez volt egy-egy korántsem kedves szava.

- Lavender Brown! Vegye le azt a csicsás kendÅt, de nagyon gyorsan –mondta oldalra húzott szájjal.

- Hermione Granger... Áh, igen... –jegyezte meg lesajnálóan.

Hermione segélykérÅen nézett Harryre, mire a fiú megvonta a vállát, mást nem tudott mondani.

- Neville Longbottom –a tanárnÅ összehúzott szemöldökkel kereste meg a reszketÅ Nevillet. – Csak nem... –kezdte felélénkülve, a korábbiaknál is borzalmasabban vigyorogva, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha azt akarná kérdezni „_Csak nem..._ _Kétszer jött a mikulás?" _– Csak nem... Frank Longbottom fia?

- Igen –mondta halkan Neville, kissé aggódva.

Lady Ferisse amolyan „Ez érdekes" arckifejezéssel tért vissza a pergamenhez, de vigyorát úgy tÅ±nt semmi nem moshatja le sápadt arcáról.

- Draco Malfoy –az „Itt vagyok" -ra rövid szempilla rebegtetéssel válaszolt. – Pansy Parkinson. Miért ismerem én innen mindenkinek a szüleit? Parvati Patil. Áh, gondolom nagy barátnÅk... Szintúgy kérném azt a nevetséges sálat levenni... Harry Potter.

Ahogy kiejtette a fiú nevét, arca finoman megrándult, s elgondolkozva nézett Harryre fagyosan csillogó, szürkés szemeivel. Végül halkan csak annyit mondott:

- Majd kiderül.

És ez így ment egészen kicsengetésig. Óra után a griffendélesek kedvtelenül sorakoztak fel Piton tanterme elÅtt...

- Ez volt életem legjobb bájitaltan órája! –lelkendezett Ron óra után, a könyvtár felé tartva. –De most komolyan!

- Persze, de csak azért, mert nem volt itt Piton –nevetett Harry.

- Azért nagy szerencse, hogy Gloom nem tartotta meg az órát! BelÅle egy napra két óra bÅven sok! Vagy inkább sokk...

- Hát nem mondom, túlélem, hogy nem volt ma négy kivédése óránk –mondta Harry és lecsapta könyveit az egyik asztalra. –De százszor inkább Gloom óráin ülök, minthogy Piton kínzókamrájában szenvedjek!

- És Lady Ferisséhez mit szóltok? –kérdezte Ron.

- Nem semmi a haja, az biztos, de nem veszi eléggé komolyan a tanítást –mondta nagy komolyan Hermione.

- Ugyan, az sosem baj –kezdte Harry, majd Hermione pillantását elkapva gyorsan hozzá tette: – ha valaki túlságosan komolyan veszi a dolgát, de ha nem eléggé, az már nagy baj.

- Reggel figyeltétek? –kezdte Ron. – A mi kis Aryanunkat mennyire zavarja, ha _Miss_ Ferissének nevezik!

- _Miss_ Weasley, magának továbbra is _Lady_ Ferisse vagyok –hallatszott a hátuk mögül. – Tíz pont a GriffendéltÅl. Eredjenek, és valahol máshol rontsák a levegÅt!

Harry, Hermione és _Miss_ Weasley sietve felkapták könyveiket, és amilyen hamar csak tudtak, eliszkoltak a könyvtárból.

34


	4. Fény a sötétben

Negyedik fejezet

Fény a sötétben

Másnap reggel a szokásosnál is hidegebb volt. A borult égen sötét felhÅk úsztak. A park füve nedves volt az éjszakai esÅzéstÅl, a levegÅ is nehéz volt, s nem mozdult, szinte fojtogatta Harryt. Úgy érezte, valami sötét telepedik lelkére, s hangulata épp oly borongóssá vált, mint az idÅ.

A hetedéves griffendélesek és mardekárosok a Tiltott Rengeteg fái mellett álltak Miss O'Donell, és valami különös oknál fogva Lady Ferisse társaságában.

- Nos, a mai órán egy igen különleges lénnyel ismerkedünk meg. A szárnyas lovak, azaz pegazusok egyik fajtájáról van szó, a thestralról. Egyesek szerint balszerencsét hoz, de nekünk épp ellenkezÅleg. Abban a szerencsés helyzetben vagyunk ugyanis, hogy Aryan mindenhová magával viszi az Å Bright Shadowját. A thestral igen intelligens lény, és láthatatlanná tud válni, de mindenben követi gazdája utasításait. Aryan, kérlek.

Lady Ferisse a szájához emelt egy különös, faragott sípot. Megfújta. Nem hallhatta senki a hangot, amit kiadott, de mindannyian_ érezték_. Néhány pillanattal késÅbb felbukkant egy hatalmas fekete lény a levegÅben. Nagyobb volt, mint egy hippogriff, szÅre ébenfekete volt, de patái és sörénye vörösen izzottak. Felnyerített, s a következÅ pillanatban négy pata dobbant Lady Ferisse mellett.

A thestral egész lényébÅl sugárzott az erÅ, a büszkeség, s valami különös felsÅbbrendÅ±ség, mely a varázsvilág minden élÅlénye fölé emelte Åt.

Körbeállták a hatalmas lényt. Az idÅnként két lábra ágaskodott, de Lady Ferisse egyetlen érintése elég volt ahhoz, hogy lecsillapodjon.

Néhány percig ámulva figyelték a csodálatos lényt, majd Lady Ferisse elengedte az állatot, az tett néhány lépést a nedves füvön, kitárta hatalmas, fekete szárnyait, s a levegÅbe emelkedett. A szárnycsapásai nyomán keletkezÅ légáramlat a földre taszította a közelben állókat.

Lady Ferisse magukra hagyta Åket, s az óra hátralevÅ részében Miss O'Donell tovább ecsetelte a thestral tulajdonságait.

Az óra végén kiderült, mindenkire nagy hatással volt a lény. Már csak azért is, mert búcsúzóul Miss O'Donell kijelentette:

- Ha valaki rosszul érezné magát, ami a thestral közelsége miatt elÅfordulhat, azonnal menjen fel a gyengélkedÅre!

Aztán néhány órával késÅbb, sötét varázslatok kivédésén érdekes dolog történt. Gloom professzor arról tartott rögtönzött elÅadást, hogy mit kellett volna leírniuk a zárkavarázsról írt dolgozataikban, s közben az asztalok közt járkált. Megállt Harry mellett, abba hagyta a magyarázatot és felemelte a könyvét, amelyen Harry kiegészítette a címet (_Teljesen Haszontalan VédÅvarázslatok, avagy hogy tegyük ártalmatlanná önmagunkat-_ra). FürkészÅ pillantást vetett Harryre, majd pálcájával finoman rákoppintott a feketébe kötött fedÅlapra, s azon Harry kusza, rajzolt betÅ±i rendezÅdtek, végül az aranyszínÅ± felirat egységes lett, s úgy tÅ±nt, ez az eredeti címe a kötetnek. Gloom folytatta elÅadását, s lassan visszatette a könyvet Harry elé, s tovább indult az asztalok közt, ám alig jutott tovább, kopogtattak az ajtón, s benyitott Lady Ferisse.

Az a fölényes nyugalom, ami korábban áradt belÅle, úgy tÅ±nt, teljesen semmivé foszlott. Ajkai remegtek, s arca ijedtségrÅl árulkodott. Gloom összeráncolt szemöldökkel lépett közelebb hozzá. Lady Ferisse kinyitotta száját, valamit mondani próbált, de végül hang nem jött ki a torkán, csak ijedten pislogott Gloom professzorra. A boszorkány összeráncolt szemöldökkel kutatta a tanárnÅ arcát, s végül úgy tÅ±nt, megértette szavak nélkül is, amit Lady Ferisse közölni próbál. Végül Aryan remegÅ hangon csak annyit mondott:

- Siess!

Gloom nyelt egyet, majd az osztályhoz fordult:

- Az óra elmarad, majd holnap befejezzük –vette oda, s kezében a fekete kötéses könyvvel már el is tÅ±nt a folyosón Lady Ferissevel.

Harry, Ron és Hermione értetlen pillantást váltottak.

- Mi volt ez? –kérdezte megrökönyödve Hermione még mindig a professzorok után nézve.

- Talán a thestral? –vette fel Ron.

Harry némán csak a fejét rázta.

Másnap a mugliismeret terem elÅtt újabb meglepetés érte Åket. McGalagony jelent meg.

- Sajnálom, de a mugliismeret tantárgy oktatása bizonytalan ideig szünetel. Elmehetnek.

- A végén nem tartanak meg egyetlen órát sem? –háborgott Hermione, miután már hármasban rótták a folyosókat.

- Én túlélem, de bárcsak Gloom ma sem tartaná meg! –álmodozott Ron.

- Ugyan. A sötét varázslatok kivédése az egyik legfontosabb tantárgy. Kár hogy pont Gloom tartja. Ráadásul, hallottátok Lady Ferissét! Mardekáros volt –mondta jelentÅségteljesen Hermione.

- Ahogy Ferisse és O'Donell is! –vette ellen Harry. –Ráadásul Mrs Figg volt a házvezetÅjük, tudod, mint nálunk Piton!

- Nem is Mardekár, hanem... Tényleg, nem is mondta, mi a házak neve, mindegy, majd holnap megkérdezzük, bár engem kiráz a hideg attól a nÅtÅl!

- Hermione... –motyogta Ron olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

Azonban, mint kiderült, Lady Aryan Ferissének esze ágában sem volt tovább foglalkozni a Durmstranggal. De elÅbb még ott volt egy legendás lények gondozása óra.

- Hát rendben, a thestrallal való találkozás után belevethetjük magunkat a komolyabb anyagrészekbe.

O'Donell odalépett az elsÅ padhoz, s felcsapta Hermione könyvét. A lap tetején vastag betÅ±s cím volt: EmberszerÅ± lények, s alatta valamivel kisebb betÅ±kkel: Szilézek.

Harry már hallotta ezt valahol... Elgondolkozott egy kicsit, s végül eszébe jutott: _„Még ha sziléz lennék is, a Sötét Jegyet nem tudnám eltüntetni a karomról"_ –csengtek fülében Gloom professzor Pitonhoz intézett szavai.

- A szilézek. Nos igen –kezdte Miss O'Donell, s közben fel-alá sétált a katedra elÅtt, vörös haja meg-meglibbent mögötte. –KülsÅ ismertetÅ jelük csak egyetlen egy van: a szemszínük a hangulatuktól függÅen változik, de képesek változtatni is a színét akaratuk szerint, ám ezzel nem sokat élnek. Ha például félnek, a szemük acélkékben játszik, ha dühösek, fÅ±zölden csillognak, ha fáradtak, akkor sötétszürkék. Persze ezt is el tudják rejteni, egy bizonyos követ kell viselniük, ez mindegyiknek más, s akkor az eredeti szemszínüket látjuk. Jóval fiatalabbnak látszanak, mint amilyen idÅsek valójában, általában fele annyinak tÅ±nnek. Igen nagy varázserÅvel rendelkeznek, de pálcát nem használhatnak törvényesen, mivel az értelmes lény státuszt nem nyerték el, nem tudták megkérdezni Åket, hogy elfogadják-e, köszönhetÅen annak, hogy általában titkolják, hogy nem emberek, mint más emberszerÅ± lények is. Nem bírják a közvetlen, erÅs napfényt, viszont elég veszélyes, hogy a szilézek, akárcsak a morphének, képesek pálca nélkül is varázsolni. Pontosan vissza tudnak emlékezni bármire. Igen hirtelen haragúak, de kegyelmet nem ismernek. Azonban szimpatikus tulajdonságuk, hogy értik a környezetükben levÅ tárgyak, fák, bokrok, állatok beszédét. Mindenesetre az azért elég meglepÅ, ha ismerünk valakit, és késÅbb kiderül róla, hogy sziléz...

Egy igen nehéz átváltoztatástan óra után végül (kis késéssel) elkezdÅdött a mágiatörténet óra is.

- Ezzel vegyék lezártnak a varázslóiskolák témáját –kezdte Lady Ferisse. – Kicsit elÅre ugrunk az idÅben, hogy megismerkedjenek mindazzal, ami esetleg a szüleikkel, nagyszüleikkel történt. Századunk eleje jórészt eseménytelenül telt, s bár tudásuk csekély, de mindannyian hallottak már történeteket, vagy még inkább rémtörténeteket egy olyan korszakról, mely nem is olyan rég ért véget, s most újra eljönni látszik. Maguk még nem éltek azokban az években, vagy még csak csecsemÅk voltak. Hogy mikor kezdÅdött, azt senki sem tudja, de hogy mikor ért véget –kis hatásszünetet tartott, majd folytatta-, azt _mindenki_ –a tanárnÅ jelentÅségteljesen Harryre nézett. – Egyesek számára fájdalmas emlékek merülhetnek fel. A választás joga maguknál van: csak _tudni_ akarnak errÅl az idÅszakról, vagy _ismerni_ akarják. Döntsenek. De elöljáróban annyit, nagy esélyük van rá, hogy meg is éljék.

Harry oldalra pillantott, Hermione és Ron tanácstalanul ültek mellette, s úgy tÅ±nt, a teremben mások sem tudják, mit vár tÅlük a tanárnÅ. Végül Harry halkan megszólalt:

- Ismerni akarom.

Erre végül a többiek is bólogattak.

- Rendben –mondta Lady Ferisse, s egy pillanatra arca s hangja is elkomorult. – Rendben –ismételte. – Én elmondok maguknak róla annyit, amennyit mondhatok, amennyire képes vagyok. Talán ijesztÅen hangzik, de a megismeréshez tudniuk kellene mit tett az a varázsló, akinek mindezt köszönhetjük.

Lady Ferisse rezzenéstelen tekintettel pásztázta az osztályt. Az arcokon látszott, többen máris megbánták a hirtelen döntést.

- De talán még várhatunk vele –mondta nagy sokára Lady Ferisse. Harrynek az a különös érzése támadt, hogy a tanárnÅ _szándékosan_ játszik velük. – Egyszer szembe kell nézniük mindezzel. A szerencsésebbeknek csak az életével, a többinek _Vele_, magával is –tette hozzá azzal az émelyítÅ vigyorral. – Csak idÅ kérdése, mikor. Halogathatom, de nem lesz könnyebb.

(Harry megfigyelte, hogy egyes mardekárosokra, köztük Draco Malfoyra, nem volt olyan rossz hatással Voldemort emlegetése, mint a többiekre, de épp azon volt felháborodva, hogy a tanárnÅ olyan dolgokkal viccel, amikkel nem szabad.)

- Nos, tulajdonképpen nem is tudom, mivel kezdjem... Konkrét eseményekkel inkább nem... Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem viselnék jól... De akkor... Ki lenne az aki...

- Mondjuk, a Díva? –Harry kapva kapott a lehetÅségen.

Lady Ferisse, aki eddig az asztal elÅtt sétált a dobogón, szinte mozdulatlanságba dermedt. Lassan oldalra fordította fejét, Harryre nézett, szája tátva maradt a meglepetéstÅl, majd megrebegtette szempilláit.

- Tessék?

- Öhm, csak egy ötlet volt –visszakozott Harry. – Ha nem V... mármint...

A tanárnÅ összeráncolta homlokát, elkerekedett szemmel, s újra tátott szájjal figyelte a fiút, s Harry jobbnak látta hallgatni.

- Érdekes –mondta elgondolkozva, hosszan nézett Harryre, s szürke szemeiben már nem kíváncsiság, inkább aggodalom csillogott. – A Díva? Hát jó, felÅlem... De egy valamit elÅre megmondok: nem lesz kellemesebb azt sem hallgatni...

Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a tanárnÅ pillantása róla Neville Longbottomra csúszott...

- Az egyetlen probléma az, hogy elvileg senki sem ismerhetné a Díva pontos kilétét, mivel aki megtudta, azt megölte. A lista így eléggé hosszú, s így csak pletyka az is, hogy egy, leszögezem, már halott újságírónÅ ellen felvetÅdött a vád, de bizonyítani nem tudták –Lady Ferisse arcán a korábbiaknál is szélesebb vigyor terült el, s Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy a professzor nem egészen normális... – Potter, miért van olyan érzésem, hogy meg tudja mondani nekem a boszorkány nevét? –mondta, s szürke szemei élénken csillogtak, (továbbra is vigyorgott). – Halljuk.

Harry egy picit tépÅdött, hogy kimondja-e, végül rászánta magát, s fájdalmas fintorral arcán kiejtette:

- Corell Jonnes.

- Pontosan –Lady Ferisse a terem végében álló falat nézte, s elgondolkozva folytatta. – Corell Jonnes. Félelmetes, hogy a hatalomvágy mire nem vesz rá egy embert... Oh bocsánat, _embert_! Mert hogy nem lett volna egy senki sem, ha csak egy egyszerÅ± boszorkány lett volna, de Å morphén volt –mondta gúnyolódva, olyan hangnemmel, mintha a morphén legalább félistent, vagy valami hasonlót jelentene. – Bármikor megváltoztathatta az alakját, s a váltónevét csak Å és mestere tudta. De nem csak ezt a képességét lehet a születésének tulajdonítani... Különös, hogy Corell Jonnes még halála után is életek alakulásába szólhat bele, a magukéba is. A maguk ál-Mordonát például Corell Jonesszal ítélték el, a Longbottom házaspár megkínzásáért –Lady Ferisse Nevillere pillantott, s arca megrebbent. –És az anyám is miatta halt meg –mondta fájdalmasan, ajkába harapott, tekintete a távolba révedt, s a buta vigyor is eltÅ±nt arcáról, inkább tÅ±nt dühösnek, mint szomorúnak. – S a sors különös játéka folytán –folytatta aztán -, az elÅzÅ mágiatörténet tanáruk nem volt más, mint a Díva öccse. De a Díva halott. Ha nem halt volna meg az Azkabanban, már akkor sem lenne miért tartani tÅle: Å volt az elsÅszülött, s mint olyan magán viselte a morphének életének egyetlen átkát is: az elsÅ szülött gyermek pontosan harmincnyolcadik születésnapján meghal.

Ezek után kész megkönnyebbülés volt Piton pincetermében ülni a forrón gÅzölgÅ (mérget tartalmazó) üst felett. Harry nem igazán tudott napirendre térni az óra felett. Bár neki nem sok újat mondott Lady Ferisse, mégis megrázkódtató volt számára az elmúlt egy óra.

Tudta, hogy ifjabb Kuporral ítélték el a Dívát, de eszébe sem jutott belegondolni, hogy Neville is miatta vesztette el a szüleit.

- Longbottom! –hallatszott Piton émelyítÅen mézesmázos hangja. – Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hány bájitalt sikerül megközelítÅen jól megcsinálnia. Ideje lenne nulla fölé vinni az átlagot...

A mardekárosok harsány vihogással jutalmazták a megjegyzést, míg Neville megkövülten meredt maga elé, még mindig remegett a mágiatörténet óra óta.

- Mégis hogy lehet, hogy még véletlenül sem találja el soha az arányokat...

Neville ökölbe szorította kezeit s vészesen megremegett.

- Nem volt még diákom, aki ennyire kétbalkezes lett volna, részvétem a szüleinek...

Ez volt a végszó. Neville felborította üstjét, s a fortyogó fÅzet kiégette Piton talárját. Felkapta táskáját és kirohant a terembÅl.

- Szegény Neville –csóválta fejét Hermione az óra után, mikor már hallótávolságon kívül tudták Pitont. –Hogy lehet Piton ilyen szívtelen?

- Ugyan, nem tudhatta... Szerintem inkább Ferisse volt az –Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer védeni fogja Pitont.

- Hát, azért elég durva, hogy Tudodkit is tanítani akarja...

- Remélem, végül letesz errÅl... De Harry, egy valamit nem értek. Miért pont a Díva? –kérdezte Hermione, s gesztenyebarna szemei kíváncsian felcsillantak.

- Hát, nem is tudom... –motyogta Harry. –Csak úgy.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, s úgy fürkészte Harry arcát. A fiú inkább elfordult. Szótlanul baktattak egymás mellett a folyosókat róva. Végül Hermione szólalt meg, mikor már felértek a klubhelyiségbe.

- Lady Ferissében csak nekem furcsa valami?

- Talán az, hogy folyton pislog, ha valami nem tetszik neki –vetette fel Ron.

- Nem csak az, úgy az egész megjelenése... Egyébként, szerintem itt valami nagyon nem stimmel... Hallottátok, mit mondott nekem Gloom, és Ferisse is elég érdekes arcot vágott, mikor...

- Miért, mit mondott neked Gloom? –kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Hogy vannak olyan dolgok, amivel nem dicsekszik az ember –válaszolta meg Harry. –Egyébként, szerintem nem úgy gondolta, végül is, nem szép dolog ilyet mondani valakinek...

- Igen? És azt hogy magyarázod, hogy mindketten Malfoyjal szimpatizálnak?

Ron megvonta a vállát.

- Lehet, hogy az apja is Durmstrangos volt?

- Persze, közben Draco azt hangoztatja, hogy az összes felmenÅje mardekáros volt... –mondta sötéten Harry, s közben bemásztak a portrélyukon.

- És ha _máshonnan_ ismerik? –Hermione karba fonta kezeit, és megállt egy pillanatra a karosszékek mellett.

- Úgy érted... Ugyan, Hermione, egy auror?! Gloom _megvédeni_ akar, nem _megölni_! –fakadt ki Harry.

- Egyébként is láthattad, mennyire fújnak egymásra! –vetette közbe Ron.

- Na jó. Lehet, hogy Gloom pont azért nem szereti Ferissét, mert tud róla valamit...

- És Ferisse? Å meg azért nem kedveli Gloomot, mert tudja, hogy tudja róla? Hermione, lehet, hogy pihenned kellene kicsit... –csóválta fejét Ron.

- Ráadásul, nem hiszem, hogy Ferisse még halálfaló lenne az után, hogy az anyját a Díva ölte meg!

Harrynek eszébe jutott a fájdalmas tekintet, ahogy Lady Ferisse nézett.

- Különben is –toldotta meg. –Dumbledore soha nem engedné, hogy olyan tanár jöjjön a suliba, akirÅl csak felmerülhet, hogy Voldemort híve!

- Harry, könyörgöm, ne mondd már ki!

- Higgy, amit akarsz! –mondta Hermione, azzal felkapta könyvét és felszaladt a lányok hálószobái felé vezetÅ lépcsÅn.

Harry tehetetlen dühében felugrott, Csámpás fújva menekült az ölébÅl, s az ablakhoz lépett.

- Gloom nem lehet kém –gyÅzködte szinte saját magát. – Mógus is, meg... meg Mordon, mármint ifjabb Kupor is egy évig maradt, nem tovább, és Åk _meg akartak ölni_...

- Ahogy gondolod –motyogta Ron.

Harry látta az ablaküvegben, hogy barátja tétovázva áll mögötte, mintha még folytatni akarná, majd a fiú csak megrázta fejét, és Å is eltÅ±nt a lépcsÅn.

Harry is felment, de nem sokáig bírt ott maradni. Azt mondta, ott felejtett valamit a klubhelyiségben, majd talárja alatt az édesapjától örökölt láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeggel kilépett a Kövér Dáma mögül.

Céltalanul rótta a sötét hallgatásba burkolózó folyosókat. Üresek voltak, s mélységesen csendesek. Egy lélek sem járt arra, s Harry árnyékként osont végig rajtuk. Élvezte, hogy egyedül van, nem kell senkivel beszélnie, semmivel sem foglalkoznia.

Azon gondolkozott, vajon milyen lesz az élet a Roxfort után. Abban nem hitt, hogy fényes és csillogó, s hogy minden álomszerÅ±en szép lesz. Pláne, hogy pillanatnyilag álmai is elég borúsak és sötétek voltak, akár az ég odakint. Most még csak egy tizenhét éves fiú... JövÅ ilyenkor... _felnÅtt_. Fogalma sem volt, mit akar kezdeni az életével. Mit akar csinálni. Elképzelte, mi lenne, ha minden úgy alakulna, ahogy szeretné... És azt is, milyen, ha a legrosszabb lehetÅséget veszi figyelembe... egy biztos: soha nem ünnepelné meg a tizennyolcadik születésnapját. A legkülönösebb ebben az volt, hogy nem rémítette meg ez a lehetÅség, ugyanis nagyon valószínÅ± volt...

Órák teltek el így, csendes merengésben, azonban valami megzavarta Harryt. ElÅször valami kékes csillogást pillantott meg messze tÅle, valahol a folyosó végén, de mikor már két kék pontot látott, rájött, a valami közeledik felé. A falhoz hátrált, s a kékség egyre közelebb ért, mikor is egy hideg, fenyegetÅ hang törte meg a folyosó csendjét:

- Aryan!

A fény acélkékre váltott. Az egyik közeli fáklyán zöldes láng lobbant, s a sötétbÅl kibontakozott Gloom professzor és Lady Ferisse sziluettje, akinek továbbra is világított a szeme. Gloom közelebb lépett hozzá, karcsú, sötét, magas alakja teljes ellentéte volt az alacsony Lady Ferisseének. Hosszú, fekete haja a derekát verte, míg Aryan rövid, a sötétszÅkétÅl a szinte fehérig minden árnyalatot felvonultató tincsei rakoncátlanul kunkorodtak mindenfelé.

- Milyen _kellemes_ meglepetés ilyen késÅi órán... –susogta arcán mosollyal, de a szeme nem mosolygott, fenyegetÅ és rideg maradt, majd hirtelen hangnemet váltott, s hangja olyan keményen, és parancsolón csattant, hogy Harry összerezzent: –Mégis hol van a kÅ?

- A helyén...

- A helye a nyakadban van, hogy ne világíts a folyosókon, mint valami reflektor! –folytatta, s Harry hátán a hideg futkosott, megborzongott attól az erÅtÅl, mely a professzor lényébÅl sugárzott.

- Pont te mondod? Felesleges hordanom...

- Felesleges? Talán... Nem, nem vagy te olyan bátor...

- Gondolod? –Lady Ferisse közben oldalra fordította fejét, úgy nézett fel Gloomra, de tekintete egy pillanatra oldalra csúszott, s egyenesen oda nézett, ahol Harry állt, így a fiú úgy döntött, messzebb húzódik a fáklyától, nehogy észrevegyék, még mindig tartott Gloom hihetetlen képességeitÅl, még ha a tanárnÅ nem is láthatott át a köpenyen...

Azonban alig tett egy bizonytalan lépést Gloom és Lady Ferisse egyszerre fordultak felé, s egyszerre emelkedett magasba két pálca:

- Defacto!

Harry bármennyire is szeretett volna elfutni valahova nagyon messzire, nem tudott. Lábai, és egyáltalán semmilyen testrésze nem engedelmeskedtek. Ott állt szó szerint megkövülten, míg Gloom közelebb lépett, s egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta róla a köpenyt.

- Potter! –csendült mindkettejük hangja.

Lady Ferisse szeme acélkékbÅl egy villanásnyi idÅ alatt vált fÅ±zölddé, Gloom pedig összeszorította ajkait és remegett a dühtÅl, olyannyira, hogy Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem emeli-e fel újra a pálcáját, és nem mond-e ki valamilyen más átkot is... Végül Gloom valóban intett pálcájával, de csak hogy Harry meg tudjon mozdulni.

- Mindig a legrosszabb helyen, a legrosszabbkor, ugyebár –Harryt kirázta a hideg, ahogy hallotta a fenyegetÅen susogó hangot.

Lady Ferisse úgy tÅ±nt, nem tudja, mit szóljon a történtekhez, így hát maradt a szempilla rebegtetésnél.

- Majd én visszakísérem Pottert a klubhelyiségébe, és közben megbeszéljük az ezért a kihágásért megfelelÅ büntetést –Gloom szögletes mosolya olyan rémképeket ébresztett Harryben, hogy inkább ment volna Aryan Ferissével, akinek jellemét tökéletesen jellemezték a „kegyetlen" és a „kíméletlen" szavak.

Ellenkezni ugyan nem tudott, mivel Gloom megragadta karját, és elindult vele az egyik irányba. Végül azonban nem a klubhelyiségbe, hanem a dolgozószobájába vezette, megfogta mindkét vállát arra kényszerítve Harryt, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézzen.

- ErrÅl senkinek nem beszélünk, Potter. Értette? –kérdezte, s bár hangja valamivel lágyabb volt, mint ahogy Lady Ferissehez beszélt, Harryt még mindig kirázta tÅle a hideg.

Harry bólintott, majd óvatosan megkérdezte, miután Gloom elengedte Åt:

- Lady Ferisse... Å... Å sziléz?

- Igen. Egy valamit kérek, illetve, inkább kettÅt. ElÅször is, _ne _nyomozzon Aryan Ferisse után. Felesleges, nagyon jól tudja, hogy ellenÅrizték, megbízható. Másodszor pedig, bármit tudna róla meg, ne felejtse el, nem dönthet senkirÅl a származása alapján! Ezt jól jegyezze meg!

Harry értetlenül pislogott.

- A szilézek ugye nem tudnak átváltozni?

Gloom csak rövid szemforgatás után válaszolt:

- Potter, mégis, miért akarja bebizonyítani mindenkirÅl, hogy a Díva?

- Én nem... Illetve...

- Van valami, amit nem mond el... Nem mondta el a keresztapjának sem...

Harry megpróbálta állni a smaragdzöld szemek pillantását, de végül lesütötte szemét.

- Mondja el!

- Hát... én... én álmodtam valamit, ami úgy néz ki, a valóság, a Díváról...

- TESSÉK?!

Gloom arca hitetlenkedÅ fintorba torzult, mely egyszerre tükrözött rémületet és felháborodást.

- Csak nekem mondta ezt el? –kérdezte valamivel nyugodtabban.

Harry bólintott. Gloom kezeibe temette arcát, elfordult, odalépett az egyik növényéhez, s megcirógatta szirmait.

- Å Corell Jonnes. Å ölte meg Gemenit és az édesanyját. A saját édesanyját –mondta halkan Harry.

Gloom lassan visszafordult, vonásai megfeszültek, s csak nagy sokára válaszolt, s mintha nem is ugyanaz a boszorkány lett volna, aki rákiabált Lady Ferissere, fáradtnak és megtörtnek tÅ±nt, olyannak, aki már csak azért él, mert nem tud változtatni.

- Veszélyes dolgokat tud. Ha rájön, hogy tudja a _valódi_ kilétét, valószínÅ±, tudni fogja, mit kell tennie... Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelné, hogy a mesterének kell átadnia magát! –mondta hangjában különös éllel. –Azt ajánlom vigyázzon magára Potter, és maradjon nyugton. Magának fÅleg nem lenne szabad ilyenkor egyedül kószálnia a folyosókon. Ki tudja, mi történhet...

- Professzor... Miért álmodtam róla?

Gloom sóhajtott, jobb kezével szokáshoz hÅ±en átfogta a másik csuklóját, ahogy akkor szokta, mikor megfontolja a választ, majd szomorúan csillogó szemekkel nézett mélyen Harry szemeibe.

- A Sötét Nagyúrhoz köti valami a Dívát, ha nem is a Sötét Jegy, magát, Potter pedig a sebhelye, ha akarja, ha nem. S így közvetetten nem csak Voldemorttal, de a Dívával is kapcsolatban áll.

Borzalmas dolog volt, amit a tanárnÅ szavai jelentettek, de Harry valami egészen másra figyelt fel:

- Kimondta!

- Tessék? –kérdezte megütközve Gloom.

- Kimondta a nevet! A professzor kimondta Voldemort nevét!

- Maga is –válaszolt Gloom tartózkodóan. –Aki fél a névtÅl, fél a viselÅjétÅl is –tette hozzá, kezeit karba fonta, s kissé dacosan nézett Harryre.

- Kérdezhetek még valamit?

- Ha muszáj...

- Lady Ferisse miért mondta azt, hogy „pont a professzor mondja".

Gloom elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Harryre.

- Ha azt mondom, magánügy, megy a Levéltárba szétnézni még egyszer az aktáim között? Végül is mindegy... A helyzet az, hogy én sem vagyok teljesen ember...

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy meglepÅdjön. ElÅször nem is akarta elhinni, de végül Gloom meggyÅzte. Hosszan lehunyta szemét, majd újra kinyitotta, s a smaragdzöld szemek immáron kékek voltak, majd még egyszer, s a fekete szemöldök alól gesztenyebarna szempár pislogott Harryre, végül újból smaragdzöld lett. _„De akaratuk szerint is változtathatják a szemszínüket"_ –mondta a szilézekrÅl O'Donell.

Gloom nevetett.

- Most már végre elhiheti, tud mindent... Értheti, miért gyanúsít Piton, és miért nem kedvel Lady Ferisse. Most pedig jó éjszakát. A büntetÅfeladatát majd holnap megbeszéljük. A köpenyt pedig vegye fel... Ha Mrs Figg elkapja, ezért kicsapják. És Potter –szólt utána, mikor a fiú már kilépett az ajtón -, ne keresse a bajt!

- Nem fogom –válaszolt és nyelt egyet.

Másnap nem is emlékezett, hogy jutott el a Griffendél-toronyig, álmosan zuhant ágyába, de mielÅtt elaludt volna, eszébe jutott, mit mondott Miss O'Donell: _Az azért elég meglepÅ, ha ismerünk valakit, és késÅbb kiderül róla, hogy sziléz... _Most már pontosan értette, mire gondolt a tanárnÅ...

44


	5. Fehér tollak

Ötödik fejezet

Fehér Tollak

Úgy kezdÅ'dött az egész, mint a többi álom. A szikla, a lépcsÅ'sor, a szél, a zuhanás, és a fájdalmas landolás. Azonban Harry szemei elÅ'tt egy eddig nem látott jelenet bontakozott ki, melynek két szereplÅ'je volt: természetesen Corell Jonnes, és egy fekete taláros, fekete hajú, görbe orrú varázsló, aki jóval fiatalabbnak tÅ±nt, mint ahogy ismerte, s akit Harry ritkán talált ilyen szimpatikusnak. Perselus Piton állt elÅ'tte.

Úgy tÅ±nt valamin vitatkoznak.

- Csak nem új pártfogóra találtál? –kérdezte Piton gúnyosan.

- Ugyan miért érdekel az téged? –hallatszott fenyegetÅ'en a válasz.

Piton gúnyos mosollyal csak a fejét csóválta.

- Nevetséges, ahogy átvágsz mindenkit... De azt legalább tudod, hogy férkÅ'zhetsz bárkinek a közelébe... –mondta Piton szinte suttogva, majd hozzátett valamit, olyan halkan, hogy Harry nem érthette. Annyira azonban rájött, valami sértÅ't vágott a boszorkány fejéhez, mivel a Díva felemelte jobb kezét, s a fekete körmÅ± kéz a magasba lendült, de Piton elkapta, mielÅ'tt lesújtott volna, megragadta a csuklójánál. Mindkettejük karjáról lecsúszott talárjuk ujja, s Piton karján láthatóvá vált a Sötét Jegy. Mindketten ránéztek a jelre, majd a Díva Piton arcát fürkészte, s végül nagy sokára Å' szólalt meg:

- Szóval túljátszod a szereped... –susogta, s kirántotta a férfi kezébÅ'l csuklóját.

- Nem értem, mirÅ'l beszélsz –Harry megfigyelte, hogy Piton elfordította pillantását.

- Ne tetesd magad hülyébbnek, Perselus, mint amennyire vagy... Nagyon jól tudod, mirÅ'l beszélek...

Ekkor azonban hirtelen valahol egészen máshol találta magát Harry. Egy sötét helyiségben volt, a Díva fekete köpenyének csuklyáját hátracsapva, a falnak dÅ'lve ott állt közvetlenül Harry mellett, úgy tÅ±nt egész hosszú idÅ' eltelt azóta, bár ezt csak a nÅ' hajának hosszúságából tudta megállapítani. A fiú a sebhelyébe hasító fájdalomtól rögtön tudta, a Díva nincs egyedül...

- A kém túl jól játssza a szerepét –jegyezte meg szinte közömbösen. – FÅ'leg azt a részt, hogy Dumbledorehoz pártolt át...

Egy vörös szempár villant feléjük.

- Piton –hallatszott a fagyos, kegyetlen hang.

- Ki más –mondta, s sárga szeme megvillant.

- Tudod, mit kell tenned.

- Természetesen, de... ha Piton elmondta, akkor James Potter is megtudja elÅ'bb vagy utóbb...

- Az auror?

A Díva egy szó nélkül lassan bólintott. Harry kezével megkapaszkodott a jéghideg és nedves, göcsörtös falban.

- Egy aurort megölni viszont már kockázatosabb... És már a felesége sem tudja rábeszélni, hogy hagyjon békén téged...

- Lily Potter sem mindenható –helyeselt a Díva. – És nem is teljesen bolond...

Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak.

- Pláne, hogy olyan egyszerÅ±en át lehet verni...

- Hiszékeny –szögezte le a Díva -, de van benne valami különös, nem olyan egyszerÅ± hatni rá. Ráadásul bosszantóan gyanakvó, mióta megszületett a fiuk.

- Újabb Potter? Újabb auror...

- James PotterbÅ'l egy is elég. Így is több halálfalót juttatott már Azkabanba, mint az összes többi együtt véve –a Díva különös pillantást vetett a hang irányába.

- Az azért nem olyan sok, viszont elég ok rá, hogy ne legyen szükség rájuk... Egyikükre sem.

- Mindet nekem kell? –kérdezte a Díva kissé nyafogva, de teljesen tárgyilagosan, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha nem is emberi életekrÅ'l lenne szó.

- Te csak foglalkozz Pitonnal, ezt majd én elintézem...

Ez volt az egyetlen álom, ami után Harry hosszú órákig ült az ágyán, s csak bámult a sötétbe, nem tudta és nem akarta felfogni, amit látott, amit hallott. Nem akart tudni az egészrÅ'l. Eddig nem tudta, miért ölte meg Voldemort a szüleit, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy tulajdonképpen a semmiért kellett meghalniuk. Az apja auror volt, nyílván a Díva után nyomozott, talán rá is tudta volna bizonyítani, de megakadályozták benne. Végül Corell Jonnes így is börtönbe került.

A szülei a semmiért haltak meg. A semmiért, de a Díva miatt... Å 


	6. Változások

Hatodik fejezet

Változások

Október beköszöntével a korábbi években a park fái és a Tiltott Rengeteg óriásai aranyba, vörösbe, bordóba öltöztek, azonban ebben az évben a már korábban megsárgult levelek egyik napról a másikra megfeketedtek, s lehullani sem akartak. Így a sötét égbolt alatti táj még ijesztÅbbé, még fenyegetÅbbé vált, s mintha az állatok is kerülték volna a vidéket, egy madárcsicsergés sem hallatszott a fekete fák ágairól, s a diákok baglyai, más állatai is feltÅ±nÅ hallgatásba burkolóztak.

Október másodikának borongós, komor hangulatú reggelén Harry szinte kedvtelenül ment le Ronnal és Hermionéval a nagyterembe. Alig léptek be a terembe, kinyílt egy oldalajtó, és Gloom professzor lépett be rajta, a tanárok asztala elé sietett, fekete aranyszegélyes talárja lobogott mögötte, majd megállt, s a diákok felé fordult.

- Kis figyelmet! –zengett mély hangja a terem falai között, s egyszerre csend lett. – A tanítás rendjében néhány változás fog történni a mai naptól kezdve. Néhány tanáruknak halaszthatatlan dolga miatt el kellett utaznia, így össze kell vonnunk _néhány_ osztályt. Az új órarendeket a hirdetÅ táblán is megtalálják majd, de hogy addig is ne tévedjen el senki.– Széttekert egy pergamenlapot, és idÅnként rápillantva folytatta. – Az elsÅs évfolyam Sinistra professzorhoz menjen órára, az átváltoztatástan terembe, a másodikosok Miss Ferisset keressék, a harmadikos és negyedikes hollóhátasokat és hugrabugosokat Vektor professzor várja a második emeleten a lépcsÅtÅl balra, a harmadik teremben, míg a griffendéleseknek és mardekárosoknak a jóslástanteremben lesz órájuk, Sybill Trelawney professzorral. Az ötödik, hatodik, hetedik hollóhátasok és hugrabugosok Leguana professzorhoz, a kísérleti bÅ±bájok termébe menjenek, negyedik emelet, százharminckettes terem, míg a griffendéleseket és a mardekárosokat ezen évfolyamokból én várom –azzal kiment a terembÅl.

Harry még életében nem látott ekkora tumultust a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem elÅtt. Azonban fogalma sem volt róla, hogy fog ennyi ember beférni a tanterembe. Mikor meghallották a jól ismert, határozottan kopogó cipÅk zaját meg is kapták a választ. Gloom professzor az egyik szomszédos teremhez lépett, elÅvett fekete talárja zsebébÅl egy réz kulcsot, s a kilincsbe illesztette, majd beterelte a diákokat.

- Ötödikesek ide, hatodikosok oda, és a végzÅsök ide elÅre! –vezényelt Gloom.

Harryék leültek a második sorba, és kitették könyvüket az asztalra.

- Azt tegyék el, Potter –hallatszott Gloom hangja, s erre a teremben mindenki fölkapta a fejét. –Nem vagyok hajlandó ilyen körülmények között tanítani –magyarázta, s felült a tanári asztalra, kezében tartva a már megszokott könyvecskét.

Harry barátaira nézett. Ez legalább olyan váratlan volt Gloomtól, mintha Piton táncra perdült volna bájitaltanóráján.

- Nevetséges, nem tudom, hogy gondolja a tisztelt igazgatónÅ –mondta gúnyosan -, hogy így lehet tanítani. Åszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mit kellene csinálnom magukkal... A többi tantárgyat még akár lehet is így tanítani, de ezt nem.

CsípÅre tette kezét, majd leugrott az asztalról, és az ablakhoz ment. Kinyitotta. OdakintrÅl esÅterhes levegÅ szállt be. Gloom hátracsapta szemébe lógó tincseit, majd folytatta.

- Egyébként egyik csoportnak sem velem lenne órája... Mindegy... A hetedikes tananyagot még egyikük sem ismerheti, úgyhogy... Potter, milyen órájuk lenne?

- Legendás lények gondozása –válaszolt Harry.

- Legendás lények? Hát, egy próbálkozást megér... Egy könyvet kérhetek valakitÅl?

Hermione odanyújtotta könyvét.

- Köszönöm –mondta Gloom oda sem figyelve, kitÅl kapta, s belelapozott. –Gondolom, ott járnak, ameddig rongyosra van olvasva... Sziléz, ilyen sellÅ, olyan sellÅ és ami következik... A morphének? –kérdezte megrökönyödve.

Harry felkapta a fejét, Hermione bólogatott, Ron viszont ásított egyet.

- A kedvenc témája, Potter –nevetett Gloom. – Nincs szerencséjük, ez még megy is valamennyire... Szóval a morphének...

- De ezt már tanultuk –vetette ellen Lavender Brown.

- Kivel?

- Hagriddal –válaszolt a Lavender-Parvati kórus.

- Akkor jobb, ha megtanulják még egyszer... Olvassa fel a könyvet, Brown kisasszony –mondta, visszaült az asztal szélére, és elkezdett feketére festett körmeivel babrálni.

- A morphének rendelkeznek a legtöbb különleges képességgel a varázslények között. Ezek a következÅk: alakváltás, képesek a pálcahasználatra, némelyeknél gondolatolvasói képességek, fizikai ügyesség, a szokásosnál nagyobb varázserÅ, pálca nélküli varázslás, érintésükkel rövid idÅre meg tudnak változtatni valamilyen külsÅ tulajdonságot, illetve be tudnak vonni más embereket az emlékeikbe. Szinte lehetetlen felismerni egy morphént, mert tökéletesen tudják álcázni magukat. KülsÅ ismertetÅjelük, hogy hajuk, szemöldökük, szempillájuk és körmeik feketék, de mivel bármit meg tudnak változtatni magukon, ez sem biztos módszer.

Harry felpillantott, s egyenesen Gloom körmeire nézett, a professzor követte pillantását.

- Egy pillanat. Potter! Hagyja már ezt abba!

- Bocsánat –motyogta Harry, s közben eszébe jutott az éjszakai eset. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Gloom nem lehet morphén, ha egyszer félig ember, félig sziléz.

- Folytassa, Brown kisasszony!

- Más jellemzÅjük, hogy szinte semmit sem esznek, s ha valamit mégis, csak is növényeket, a víztÅl azonban tartanak, érintése égeti a bÅrüket. Ezeket a tulajdonságokat csak a nÅk öröklik, de a férfiak ugyanúgy hordozzák magukban Åket, így lányuk szintúgy bír majd velük, de csak a negyedik fokig. A sok csodálatos képességért azonban komoly árat kell fizetniük. Minden elsÅszülött gyermek meghal pontosan a harmincnyolcadik születésnapján.

- Gondolom, nem tudtak ebbÅl mindent –mondta Gloom diadalittasan _mosolyogva_. Ha bármilyen érzelem tükrözÅdött is az arcán, az harag vagy düh volt, s ha száját mosolyra húzta is, az soha nem volt igazi, csak amolyan kényszeredett félmosoly. S talán ezért tÅ±nt arca teljesen másnak. Olyan volt, mintha egy pillanatra a rideg és távolságtartó arc mögé láthattak volna, de ez nem tartott tovább egy villanásnál, mert vonásai újból hideggé váltak, mint a márvány.

Egy tanárnak is, diáknak is halálosan unalmas átváltoztatástan óra után, melyen kiderült, hogy Gloom a párbajozáson kívül gyakorlatilag szinte semmihez nem ért (körülbelül fél órájába telt, mire visszaváltoztatta az általa gyíkká változtatott, szerencsétlen Neville Longbottomot, s a transzformáció során a fiú kipróbálhatta milyen olvasólámpának, gumiegérnek, virágvázának lenni), végül becsengettek a harmadik, mágiatörténet órára is.

- MirÅl tanultak? Azt hiszem, inkább csak kérdezgetni fogok...

- A Díváról –mondta Harry.

- A Díváról? –kérdezte felháborodottan a professzor. – A Díváról? Ebben a maga keze van, Potter...–a tanárnÅ fenyegetÅ pillantásokat vetett Harryre. –Ezt a témát inkább hagyjuk... Elegem van egy idÅre a dologból... –tett néhány lépést a tanári asztal elÅtt, majd folytatta.   
–Lehetetlen egyszerre három évfolyamnak órát tartani... Feladom. Van valakinek valami értelmes ötlete, hogy ne üljünk itt egy napot és nézzük egymást? Senkinek semmi? Csodálatos... Akkor játszunk olyat, hogy „szabad foglalkozás", de errÅl mélyen hallgatnak, mert nekem kitekerik a nyakam!

Ebédszünetben aztán történt valami, ami egy kicsit feldobta a hangulatot. Mrs Figg lépett a tanári asztal elé, s csendet kért.

- Az órák elmaradnak, az órák elmaradnak –szuggerálta Ron keresztbe tett ujjakkal.

- Pszt! –intette le Hermione.

- Örömmel jelentem be, hogy iskolánk az év folyamán két cserediákot is vendégül lát, Kyra Kymira, az indiai varázslóiskola tanulója és Isabella Verlena, a Durmstrang Mágusintézet növendékének személyében.

Harry csak most vette észre, hogy a tanárnÅ mellett ott áll két tizenhat-tizenhét éves lány. Az egyikÅjük napsárga köpenyt viselt, szemei barnák voltak és mandula alakúak, homlokán vörös színÅ± kÅ csillogott, sötét haját kontyba fogta, míg a másik lány fekete talárt viselt, rajta a Durmstrang címerével, arca fehér volt, haja sötétbarna, szemei kékek. Mindketten kissé zavartan nézelÅdtek a teremben. Mrs Figg intett és kimentek a terembÅl az oldalajtón át.

A griffendéleseknek nem kellett sokáig várniuk, hogy újra lássák a két lányt, mert, mint kiderült, mindketten a griffendélesekkel tanulnak majd. Csengetés után néhány perccel érkeztek a terembe Mrs Figg társaságában, néhány pillanattal Gloom elÅtt.

- Verlena kisasszony? –kérdezte Gloom meglepetten, mikor megpillantotta a magas, barna hajú lányt. (ValószínÅ±leg nem volt ott a nagyteremben.)

- Gloom professzor?

- Oh, ismerik egymást? Remek, akkor nyugodt szívvel hagyom itt a lányokat.

Gloom megvillantott egy amolyan félmosolyt, s Mrs Figg távozott a terembÅl.

- Üljenek le –mondta Gloom professzor, és az elsÅ sorban levÅ két üres helyre mutatott. – Megtudhatom a nevét? –kérdezte a napsárga köpenyes lányra nézve.

- Kyra Kymira.

- Köszönöm –mondta azzal fekete kötéses könyvecskéjébe írt valamit, majd zavartan felnézett. – Miss Malfoy...

Harry hátra fordult. Anabell homlokára szorította kezeit, s arca még a szokásosnál is fehérebbnek látszott.

- Menjen ki egy kicsit –mondta Gloom aggodalmas arccal.

Anabell bólintott, és kiment. Gloom sóhajtott, majd folytatta:

- A nevem Selma Gloom, eredetileg sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár, de jelenleg mindent én tanítok ennek a csoportnak, kevés sikerrel –magyarázta. – Miss Verlena, gondolom, még mindig nem tudja végrehajtani az Imperiust... –tette hozzá cinkos _mosollyal_.

- Már megtanultam tanárnÅ... –felelte kissé felháborodva.

- Biztos?

Isabella Verlena mosolyogva bólintott.

- Akkor mutassa meg –úgy tÅ±nt a professzort felvidította az ismerÅs érkezése, de szemei aggodalomtól csillogtak. – Kis magyarázat azoknak, akik nem érthetik. A Durmstrang Intézetben én is tanítottam Miss Verlenát, és az egyik vizsgáján igencsak meggyÅ±lt a baja az Imperius átok végrehajtásával...

- Vállalja valaki a szenvedÅ alany szerepét, vagy fogjak pókokat? Bár, nem lenne jó, ha bárkinek bármi baja esne, úgyhogy inkább maradjunk a pókos megoldásnál –körül nézett a teremben, majd pálcájával az egyik sarok felé intett. – _Invito!_

Harry figyelte, ahogy Ron hátracsúszik a széken. Isabella felállt és kiment a tanári asztalhoz. Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy Gloom vajon miért ment sietve a lány háta mögé, majd Isabella kimondta a varázsszót.

- _Imperio!_

A pók vetett néhány bukfencet, majd lepördült az asztalról.

- Nézzenek oda, tényleg megtanulta. Köszönöm, leülhet.

Isabella mosolyogva ült vissza a helyére.

- Sajnos ez ma egy olyan nap, amikor semmit sem lehet csinálni, mivel három évfolyam van összevonva... –mondta, miközben a fonalánál fogva visszahúzta az asztalra a pókot. – Hányan vannak? Hatvanan? Plusz kettÅ... Miss Kymira, megpróbálja?

- Hát... Rendben.

Kyra is kiment az asztalhoz, közben megérkezett Anabell.

- Jól van? –kérdezte tÅle Gloom, mire a lány csak bólintott, s leült a helyére. – Kezdheti.

- _Imperio!_

A pók szaladni kezdett, majd bemászott Gloom könyve alá.

- Hát ez nem sikerült. Majd legközelebb –azzal felemelte és megrázta könyvét, a pók nagy ívben repült át az elsÅ pad fölött és landolt Ron elÅtt. A fiú olyan hirtelen akart hátrébb csúszni, hogy leesett székérÅl...

Az osztály persze nevetett, s Harrynek is nehezére esett elrejteni vigyorát.

- Csendet! –csengett Gloom szigorú hangja, s erre egy csapásra csend lett. – Más?

Harry somolyogva a fejét csóválta, ahogy fülig pirult barátja visszamászott a székre.

- Potter! Jöjjön! –azzal egy intéssel visszavarázsolta a pókot a tanári asztalra. Harry elÅször elsápadt, majd bizonytalan léptekkel kiment a katedrához.

- _Imperio! _–mondta, de a rettegéstÅl megbénult pók meg sem mozdult.

Gloom lemondóan a fejét csóválta. Sóhajtott, majd megszólalt.

- _Akarnia _kell, hogy a maga parancsait teljesítse. Tervének kell lennie a pókkal. Verlena kisasszony be _akarta_ bizonyítani nekem, hogy végre tudja hajtani, s a cél érdekében felhasználta a pókot. Leülhet, Potter, talán legközelebb...

- Hogy a FÅbenjáró átkokat tanítani? De hát... Ez törvényellenes! –motyogta Hermione mérgesen a két fiúnak, talán kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél. – Ha meg kell védenem magamat, nem a FÅbenjáró átkokkal fogom!

- Úgy gondolja, Granger kisasszony, már eleget tud? Bármi történjék, meg tudja védeni magát? GyÅztesen kerül ki egy esetleges párbajból?

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak nyelt egyet, nyílván nem akarta, hogy a professzor meghallja, amit mondott.

- Hát rendben... Hányszor bizonyítsam még be magának az ellenkezÅjét? Jöjjön ki!

Hermione felállt és kiment a padsor elé.

- Elhiszi, ha legyÅzi valaki, aki fiatalabb magánál? Mondjuk két évvel... –Gloom sejtelmes arccal végigtekintett az osztályon. – Malfoy kisasszony!

- Én? –Anabellt láthatóan meglepte, hogy _pont_ Åt szúrta ki a tanárnÅ.

- A másik Malfoyt ritkán szólítja bárki is kisasszonynak, de azért örülök, hogy biztosra akar menni –mondta, majd intett a lánynak, hogy Å is jöjjön ki.

(Harry megjegyezte magában, hogy elég nevetséges, ha valaki le tud ugrani a székrÅl...)

- Csak egyet kérek –kezdte mikor egymással szemben állt a két lány, de Å Anabell felé fordult -, ha lehet, a lefegyverzés legyen a cél...

- De hát...

- Valami baj van, Granger kisasszony? –kérdezte a szokásosnál is szigorúbb hangon, s egy vámpírszerÅ± mozdulattal fordult a lány felé, fekete talárja meglebbent mögötte.

- Nincs, professzor... –válaszolt a lány megsemmisülten.

- Jó. Én is így gondoltam. Rajta!

A párbaj nem tartott soká. Hermione egy átkot sem tudott kimondani, Anabell rögtön kezében tartotta mindkettejük pálcáját.

- Ennyit errÅl, Granger. Köszönöm, Malfoy kisasszony, leülhetnek.

Hermione ajkai megremegtek, majd kirohant a terembÅl, Ron azonnal felpattant.

- Üljön le, Weasley –susogta Gloom, de Harry nem tudott odafigyelni, mikor késÅbb visszagondolt, csak arra emlékezett, hogy Ron Hermione után rohant, de Åt lekötötték gondolatai: a szilézek _mind_ kegyetlenek. Már biztos volt benne, hogy Gloom nem a Díva, de jelen pillanatban még ezt is elhitte volna róla. A professzor sosem kedvelte Hermionét, s minden alkalmat megragadt rá, hogy megalázza, de ilyen nyíltan még sosem tette. Mondjuk Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy ha nem Anabellt kéri meg, hogy segédkezzen, nem lett volna ilyen látványos a dolog...

Csengettek. Felkapta táskáját, s ügyet sem vetve másra barátai után indult, azonban valaki utána lépett, és megfogta a karját.

- Hermione pálcája –mondta Anabell, az elképedt Harry kezébe nyomta, majd visszasietett a könyveiért...

- És nektek is kivédést tanított? –kérdezte izgatottan Hermione, mikor már a könyvtár felé tartottak Isabella és Kyra társaságában. (Persze csak miután sikerült Hermionét rábeszélni, hogy ne foglalkozzon Gloommal, és legyen végre hajlandó kimenni Hisztis Myrtle vécéjébÅl, de ez utóbbit lehet, hogy csak azért tette, mert a kísértetlány vihogva lebegett körülötte...) Hermione láthatóan különösnek találta, hogy Gloom valóban a Durmstrang tanára volt.

- Nem, nekünk fekete mágiát tanított –mondta Isabella.

- Elég furcsa tanár –jegyezte meg Kyra.

- Az –vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Hermione, s Harry és Ron aggódó pillantást váltottak, nehogy a lány visszaszaladjon a mosdóba.

- És az egész évet nálunk töltitek? –kérdezte Harry (valahogy jobbnak látta elterelni a szót, mielÅtt a három lány nagyon belelendült volna a professzor szidásába).

- Igen.

- És hogy tetszik a Roxfort? Leszámítva persze Gloom professzort –nevetett Hermione.

- Nagyon szép lenni a kastély, és mindenki olyan nagyon barátságos –mosolygott Kyra.

- Miért nem szereted Gloom professzort? Å nem olyan unalmas és szabályimádó, mint más tanárok... Legalábbis a mi tanárainkhoz képest –tért vissza Isabella a témára.

- Hogy a szabályokat nem tartja be, az biztos... De nem bírom, hogy suttog meg kiabál felváltva –motyogta Hermione.

- Kiabál? –hüledezett Isabella. –Ugyanarról a Gloom professzorról beszélünk? Mert nekem négy évig volt a csoportvezetÅm, és egy hangos szót nem hallottam tÅle soha. Jó, iszonyatos, milyen szigorú, de...

- CsoportvezetÅd? –kérdezte kórusban Harry, Ron és Hermione.

- Igen, nálatok azt hiszem, házvezetÅnek hívják.

- És melyik háznak? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Miért olyan fontos ez?

- Csak úgy –motyogta Harry. –Bár végül is mindegy, úgysem tudjuk, az melyik... Annak idején Gloom is oda járt? –kérdezte hirtelen ötletbÅl.

- Igen, ha jól tudom...

- Akkor értem miért fúj rá Piton... Nem elég, hogy megkapta a sötét varázslatok kivédését, de még házvezetÅ is volt, ráadásul pont annak a háznak, ami megfelel a mi Mardekárunknak!

- Ki az a Piton? –Kyra összeráncolta szemöldökét.

- Bájitaltan tanít –válaszolt Ron. – És a Mardekár házvezetÅje. Minden évben megpályázta a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állást, de soha nem kapta meg.

- És komolyan soha nem hallottad kiabálni? –kérdezte Hermione hitetlenkedve.

- Nem. Ja, de, egyszer, amikor az egyik lány a pad alatt próbálgatta az Adavát, és eltalálta az elÅtte ülÅt, az volt a szerencse, hogy nem sikerült rendesen végre hajtania...

- Tényleg, akartam kérdezni, tényleg tanultátok végrehajtani a FÅbenjáró Átkokat? –érdeklÅdött Harry.

- Természetesen, de vizsgán végrehajtani csak az Imperiust kellet, a többihez túl nagy varázserÅre van szükség. Az volt az egyik legfontosabb tananyag. De ez nem rég óta van így, az elsÅ évfolyam akkor tanulta, mikor én elsÅs lettem. Harmadikban senki sem mehet át úgy a vizsgákon, hogy nem tudja végrehajtani Åket, nálunk is én voltam az egyetlen... –tette hozzá szégyenkezÅ mosollyal. – Ha Gloomnak nem esik meg rajtam a szíve, fú, mi lett volna otthon...

- Meddig lesznek még összevonva az órák? –kérdezte Kyra.

- Remélem nem sokáig, Gloom nekem heti kilenc órában pont elég, nem kérek belÅle harmincat! –mondta sötéten Hermione.

Isabella csak nevetett és a fejét csóválta.

Hermione és Isabella úgy tÅ±nt egész jól kijönnek egymással, de idÅrÅl idÅre összevesztek Gloom professzor miatt.

- Gloom legalább nem rajongta körül az olyan sárvérÅ±eket, akik voltak olyan bátrak, hogy átiratkoztak hozzánk! –mondta ingerülten egyik alkalommal Isabella.

Harry, Ron és Hermione elakadt lélegzettel figyelték a lányt, és Kyra is összeráncolt szemöldökkel fürkészte arcát.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

- Én mugli származású vagyok –mondta végül, s kezeit ökölbe szorította.

- Én is –tette hozzá Kyra.

Isabella, aki eddig értetlenül nézett vissza rájuk, láthatóan ledöbbent és zavarba jött.

- Ne haragudjatok... Én nem akartalak megbántani...

- De sikerült –vágott közbe Kyra.

- Én...

- Jobb, ha hallgatsz... –vetette oda Harry, és mind a négyen otthagyták a tanácstalanul álldogáló lányt.

51


	7. Az óriások követe

Hetedik fejezet

Az óriások követe

Október közepe táján, végül McGalagony újból egy eddig ismeretlen boszorkánnyal lépett a tanári asztal elé a nagyteremben.

- Kis csendet kérek. Szeretném bemutatni Symonette Halfwayt, leendÅ mugliismeret tanárnÅjüket!

A boszorkány kedvesen mosolygott diákjaira. BÅre sötétbarna volt, szeme nagy, gesztenyebarna, orra vékony, egyenes, göndör haját kontyba tÅ±zte a tarkójánál, de itt-ott kicsúszott egy-egy napszívta, rakoncátlan tincs, kezében világosbarna talárjához illÅ süveget tartott.

A tanárok is érdeklÅdve figyelték a boszorkányt, Gloom professzor kissé zavart arcot vágva, elgondolkozva nézte a tanárnÅt, kissé lesajnáló pillantásokat vetve rá.

A következÅ mugliismeret órán végül Harryék is megismerhették a professzort, akit Miss Symonettenek kellett szólítaniuk.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit –mosolygott a tanárnÅ. – Symonette Halfway vagyok, mint arról biztosan értesültetek, és én fogok segíteni abban, hogy megismerjétek varázstalan embertársaink világát. Biztosan vannak köztetek olyanok, akik már épp eléggé ismerik Åket, Åk eléggé furcsán fogják érezni magukat, amikor a társaik elámulnak a muglik leleményességén, de kérem, fogjátok fel úgy, hogy most tudományos szemmel vizsgáljátok családotokat, rokonaitokat. A többieket pedig épp ezért arra kérem, bármirÅl is legyen szó, ne gúnyolják és ne nevessék ki Åket.

Végül kiderült, a muglik világa tudományos szemmel, vagy anélkül, teljesen unalmas. Harry erre akkor jött rá, mikor a tanárnÅ ódákat zengett a kenyérpirítóról, s anekdotázni kezdett arról, milyen szép volt gyerekkorában, mielÅtt a Roxfortba került volna, mikor minden reggel felkelt, és berakott egy szelet kenyeret...

Harry, Ron és Hermione kedvtelenül baktattak a komor csendbe burkolózó, üres folyosón. November másodika volt. Egy fekete bagoly röppent be az egyik ablakon, s szállt le Harry elÅtt. Egy összetekert pergament nyújtott felé, melyen fekete pecsét volt.

Harry barátaira pillantott, s Åk aggódva néztek vissza rá. Feltörte a pecsétet. Felismerte Sirius kézírását. A rövid üzenet Hagridról szólt.

Harrynek eszébe jutott az utolsó találkozásuk. Amíg Isa (Isabella felajánlotta, hogy akár rövidíthetik is a nevét), aki anyanyelveként beszélte a nyelvet, nyelvleckéket adott a kicsit nehézkesen beszélÅ Kyrának, mivel nem értett egy szót sem a kissé hadaró, beszédhibás Lady Ferisse órájából, (aki közfelháborodásra a halálfalók tetteit sorolta órákon át), addig a három jó barát meglátogatta a vadÅrt a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló vadÅrlakban.

Hagrid nagyon örült érkezésüknek. Rögtön betessékelte Åket otthonosan berendezett házikójába, s teával kínálta Åket, annak ellenére, hogy úgy tÅ±nt, hosszú útra készül. Mikor Harry rákérdezett, Hagrid szÅ±kszavúan csak annyit mondott:

- Dumbledore megkért, hogy intézzek el valamit... Semmiség az egész, csak egy kis rokonlátogatás.

- Szóval az óriásokhoz mész –mondta Harry vidáman, de valójában kicsit aggódott Hagridért. A vadÅr másképp látott olyan lényeket, akiktÅl mások rettegtek.

- Dehogy... Hát rendben, hozzájuk megyek, de errÅl nektek nem szabad tudnotok, rendben? –hunyorgott rájuk a vadÅr bogárszemeivel.

- Rendben.

- És Madame Maxime? –érdeklÅdött Hermione. – Å is veled megy?

- Oh nem, neki dolga van az iskolában –magyarázta Hagrid, de bogárszemeiben zavar csillant. Egy kis süteményt?

- Nem, köszönjük.

- Hallom, új osztálytársakat kaptatok –váltott témát a vadÅr. –Milyenek?

- Hát –kezdte Hermione. –Végül is aranyosak...

- Csak nem emberevÅk? –mosolyodott el a vadÅr. –Valami baj van velük, szólaljatok már meg! –arca elkomolyodott.

- Áh, semmi, csak... –motyogta Hermione, megrántotta vállát, s oldalra nézett, ki az ablakon a park harmatos füvére. Szemeiben könnycseppek csillantak meg. Felállt, s az ablakhoz lépett, kezeivel szórakozottan babrált az egyszerÅ± függönnyel, továbbra is a gyepet nézve. – Van... Van valamilyen alapja annak, hogy aki varázslók gyermeke, az esetleg... szóval hogy...

- A származás alapján nem lehet... nem szabad megítélni, ki milyen mágus... –elÅzte meg sietve a kérdést Hagrid.

- Nem de... –motyogta Ron. –Azt mondják, aki mugli származású, annak a varázsereje nem lehet olyan nagy, mint aki „tiszta" vérÅ±... –száját oldalra húzta.

- Badarság... Nézzétek csak meg akármelyik „aranyvérÅ±t", Hermione mindannyijukat felülmúlja! –mondta Hagrid, s elkezdte lukas zoknijait varrogatni.

- Ugyan... Egyáltalán nem így van!

- Történt valami, amirÅl nem tudok? –keze egy pillanatra megállt a zokni felett, s busa szemöldökeit összeráncolta.

- Hát –nyögte Harry. –Gloom nem igazán kedveli Hermionét, és...

- Ez kölcsönös –vetette közbe a lány.

-... szóval a múltkor kitalálta, hogy párbajozzon valakivel...

- Anabell Malfoyjal! –csattant fel Hermione, s két kövér könnycsepp futott végig arcán.

- A...

- Igen –bólintott Harry.

- Remélem, legyÅzted! –szólt és vadul suhintott egyet a varrótÅ±vel.

- Dehogy... –sóhajtott Hermione. –Azonnal lefegyverzett... Egy átkot sem tudtam kimondani, már nála volt a pálcám... –tette hozzá keserÅ±en.

Hagrid a fejét csóválta.

- De hiszen az a kislány fiatalabb nálad... Hogy lehet, hogy...? Ugye nem azt gondolod, hogy azért, mert Malfoyék „_aranyvérÅ±ek"_?

- Te nem tudod? –kérdezte elkerekedett szemmel Harry.

- Mit kéne tudnom? –dÅlt hátra székén Hagrid, s arcára kiült a kíváncsiság.

- Hát, hogy Anabell... Å nem... Å nem Malfoy húga...

- Ó, persze... írtak valamit az újságok... Örökbe fogadták, vagy mi... De hát... Akkor Å is mugli származású...

- Nem... Å nem. _Nagyon _nem –Harry összeráncolta homlokát. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem fecsegné ki, de már mindegy volt. Végül nagy levegÅt vett, s úgy döntött, nem célozgat tovább. –Voldemort lánya.

- Hogy mondod?! Au! –Hagrid a zokni helyett a kezébe szúrta bele a tÅ±t. –Hogy érted? Úgy, hogy az _Å _lánya? Hogy az _Övé_?!

- Dumbledore megbízik benne... Végül is... Megmentette az életét.

- Anabell Dumbledorét?

- Igen.

Hagrid sóhajtott.

- Ha Dumbledore megbízik benne, nekünk sincs miért gyanakodni –mondta.

- Hagrid, mikor indulsz? –váltott témát Hermione.

- Holnap... Viszont nektek már most indulnotok kellene vissza a kastélyba, már sötétedik, még csak az hiányzik, hogy valaki elkapjon titeket.

- Sok szerencsét –mondta búcsúzóul Harry a barátságosan hunyorgó vadÅrnek, Hagrid még megvillantott egy széles mosolyt, s a vadÅrlak ajtaja bezárult mögöttük.

_Kedves Harry! _

_Itt minden jol megy _–írta egy ízben Hagrid. _– Még nem találtunk rájuk, de már jó nyomon vagyunk. Agyar nagyon élvezi, hogy a szabadban kószállhat. _

_Olympe ragaszkodot hozzá, hogy velünk tarcson, de végül sikerült lebeszélnem róla. Nem hölgynek való az ijen._

_Ne kószálj el a kastéjból!_

_Üdvözletel: _

_Hagrid_

Aztán október közepén ezt a levelet kapta Harry:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Nagyon várom már, hogy találkozam velük. Eddig csak bagolyváltás volt kösztünk, de most végre élÅben láthatom Åket és beszéllhetek velük –ha egycer rájuk találunk. Nagyon jó érzés, hogy végre megismerhetem az Åseimet._

_Üdvözlöm Ront és Hermionét is!_

_Hagrid_

De aztán valami hirtelen megváltozott, és Hagrid következÅ levelei már nem voltak ilyen vidámak.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Az óriások nem olyanok, mint amilyennek képzeltem Åket. Elég vadak, és nyers húst esznek. Úgy élnek, mint a régi idÅk emberei, de van bennük valami furcsa... Egyeszkedünk velük, de láthatóan nem akarnak senkinek a pártjára álni. Olyan, mintha valamit titkolnának... mindenesetre megpróbálok mindennt, nem akarok csalódást okozni Dumbledorenak._

_Üdvözöl:_

_Hagrid _

Végül az utolsó, amit Harry kapott, így szólt:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Remélem jól vagy. Én még bírom egy ideig, de valami itt nagyon nincs rendben. Nem tudom, mit akarnak. Örülök, hogy Madame Maxime-ot lebeszélltem az útról. Itt nem lenne bisztonságban. _

_Kérlek, vigyázj nagyon magadra, és bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, jelendzsd azonnal valamejik tanárnak! _

_Szeretettel üdvözöl:_

_Hagrid_

Azóta nem érkezett több levél, s Harry szorongva tekerte szét a pergament. Az üzenet rövid volt, de annál megrázóbb tartalommal bírt. Félve betÅ±zte ki a két szót:

_Hagrid meghalt._

Harry sok mindent elviselt, de ez már sok volt neki. Tehetetlen dühében öklével belecsapott a falba, s fejével nekidÅlt, zokogott, mint egy gyerek, de nem bírta tovább magába fojtani haragját. Háttal nekidÅlt, se lerogyott a fal tövébe. LevegÅt is alig kapott könnyei tengerében.

Hermione letérdelt mellé, arcán végigfolytak könnycseppjei. Csak a fiú vállára tette kezét, nem szólalt meg. Nem volt szükséges megszólalnia, így is többet mondott minden szónál.

Ron is leguggolt Harry mellé. A fiú az arcába meredt. A fehér, szeplÅs arc, a barna szemek keserÅ±ek voltak, de Ron nem ejtett könnyeket.

Harry hosszú percekig a szemközti falat bámulta. Látása homályos volt a szemeiben ülÅ könnycseppektÅl.

- Ez nem lehet igaz –motyogta keserÅ±en. – Nem lehet.

Hermione csak ott ült mellette, s egy könnyeitÅl elázott zsebkendÅt gyÅ±rögetett kezében. Addig csak hangtalanul könnyezett, de most rajta volt a sor, hogy sírva fakadjon. A fiú vállának dÅlt, úgy zokogott.

- Harry, én... én... –nyögte Ron a kétségbeeséstÅl eltorzult arccal.

Harry felemelte fejét, s egyenesen a fiú szemeibe nézett. Ron felállt, hátralépett, s remegÅ hangon csak annyit suttogott:

- Sajnálom... Sajnálom... –egy pillanatig még rá nézett, majd sarkon fordult, s elszaladt.

Harry csak ült a fal tövében, egyik kezét Hermione vállán nyugtatta, másikban pedig szemüvegét fogta, talárja ujjával megtörölte szemeit, s barátja után nézett... Hermione pedig csak zokogott és zokogott...

53


	8. Kyra vagy Cyria?

Nyolcadik fejezet

Kyra vagy Cyria

Mind az öten próbáltak, úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. De egyikÅjük sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Sokszor volt, hogy valaki belekezdett egy mondatba, de a végét, melyben említve lett volna Hagrid is, elharapta. Ilyenkor mindannyian lehajtották a fejüket, s hosszú percekig némán néztek maguk elé.

Azonban volt valami más, ami nem hagyta nyugodni Harryt, s ami néhány pillanatra elterelte figyelmét borús gondolatairól. IdÅnként eszébe jutott Isabella elszólása. Megszokta már, hogy néhányan... sokan úgy tartják, a mugli származásúak kevesebbet érnek, mint akik varázsló családba születtek, s így _tiszta _vérÅ±ek. Azonban sokkal jobban érdekelte mire utalt Gloom, miután Harry megtudta róla és Lady FerisserÅl, hogy nem emberek, legalábbis nem egészen. „_Bármit tudna róla meg, ne felejtse el, nem dönthet senkirÅl a származása alapján!"_ Harryt egyre inkább érdekelte, hogy mi lehet olyan érdekes Lady Ferisse felmenÅiben, talán nem is egyszerÅ±en sziléz...

Százszor és ezerszer megesküdött már Siriusnak, a tanárainak, Gloomnak, Ronnak és Hermionénak, és nem utolsó sorban magának, hogy nem szeg meg több szabályt. Mindenesetre azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy Gloom adta az ötletet, hogy újból látogassa meg a Roxmortsi Levéltárat, de az is zavarta, hogy csak Hermionénak szólt a dologról...

Ahogy a hÅ±vös, párás levegÅjÅ± alagútban lépkedett Roxmorts felé, lelkét valami egészen különös, megfogalmazhatatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába. BÅ±ntudatát elnyomta valami más, valami kellemes tapasztalat. Szabadnak érezte magát. Élvezte, ahogy a dohos, hideg levegÅ átjárja testét. Úgy érezte magát, mint a sas, aki láncait ledobva szabadon szelheti keresztül az eget. Senki és semmi nem számított neki ebben a pillanatban, csak a kaland. Így mikor a Mézesfalásba vezetÅ lépcsÅ aljához ért, különös dolog jutott eszébe, amit más helyzetben ostobaságnak ítélt volna.

- „Mi lenne, ha..." –gondolta, s ledobta a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpenyt.

Fekete köpenyének csuklyáját az arcába húzta, s úgy mászott fel a pincébe, onnan az üzletbe, majd ki az utcára. A házak falához lapulva osont faltól falig, árnyéktól árnyékig, végig a hosszú, kacskaringós, kivilágítatlan utcán. Útközben senkit sem látott, s végül elérkezett a Levéltár épületéhez, be a kapun, majd megállt az ajtó elÅtt.

- Au, hogy is jutottam be?! –kérdezte magától, mire az ajtó egy kattanással kinyílt. –Hm, nem is rossz jelszó –vigyorgott.

Egy sötétségbe, burkolózó csarnokba jutott, ahonnan két, sötét szÅnyeggel takart lépcsÅ futott fel egymással ellenkezÅ irányban. A bal oldalit választotta. Lábai alatt besüppedtek a szÅnyeg rojtjai. Végül egy magas ajtóhoz jutott, melyen díszes, faragott felirat hirdette:

_Roxmortsi Levéltár_

Harry lenyomta a leveleket és indákat formáló rézkilincset, s belépett a terembe, mely olyan képet mutatott, mint egy hatalmas könyvtár tele magas könyvespolcokkal, melyeknek végén egy-egy faragott betÅ± díszelgett, csak épp ezekben a szekrényekben nem könyveket tartottak, hanem Nagy-Britannia összes varázslójának és boszorkájának aktáit.

Harry elindult a sorok között, s végül rátalált az F betÅ±s polcra, s azon nemsokára ráakadt Lady Aryan Ferisse aktájára. Harrynek csak az elsÅ néhány sort kellett végigfutnia, hogy megértse, mire célzott Gloom professzor.

LADY ARYAN LEONORE FERISSE

Született:1962.03.22. Ancona

Meghalt:

Anyja neve:Eleanor Malfoy

- A név kötelez? –motyogta maga elé Harry, és elmosolyodott saját viccén. – Lehet, hogy valami oldalági rokon... remélem... Harmincöt éves? Huh, ahhoz képest, hogy húsznak sem néz ki...

Végigfutotta Lady Ferisse aktáját.

Apja neve:Sir Abrew Ferisse

Szemszíne:kék

Hajszíne:szÅke

Magasság:5 láb

IsmertetÅjel:sebhely a jobb kézfejen

Iskolái:Beauxbattons Mágusakadémia

Durmstrang Intézet

Tornt-Adams Varázsegyetem (Kommunikáció szak)

Élete:

1961.03.22.megszületett az olaszországi Anconában

1963.05.20.családja Párizsba költözik

1972.09.02.megkezdi tanulmányait a Beauxbattons Mágusakadémián

1974.07.30.családja Moszkvába költözik

1974.09.01.tanulmányait a Durmstrang Intézetben folytatja

1974.12.03.öccse halva születik

1979.06.14.jó eredménnyel teszi le vizsgáit

1979.06.18.szüleitÅl Londonba költözik

1979.07.05.a Tornt-Adams Varázsegyetem Kommunikáció szakára jelentkezik

1980.02.28.édesanyja gyilkosság áldozata lesz

1981.04.05.diplomát szerez

1981.05.20.mint újságírónÅ helyezkedik el a Szombati Boszorkánynál

1981.06.01.a Reggeli Próféta újságírónÅje lesz (szakterülete a napi politika)

1982.02.10.modellként az Aranytalár Varázslódivat reklámarca lesz; a Reggeli

Próféta pletykarovatát vezeti

1983.03.10.szerzÅdése lejártával nem vesz részt több divatbemutatón, pályáját

fotómodellként folytatja

1983.05.20.felmond a Reggeli Prófétánál; Rómába költözik

1987.01.10.az utolsó képsorozat is elkészül róla

1991.03.17.a Magica Ancona újságírónÅje lesz

1995.08.08.Londonba költözik

1997.08.26.a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola mágiatörténet

tanára lesz

- „Soha eszébe sem jutott senkinek, hogy halálfaló lehet..." –gondolta, miközben lekörmölt néhány adatot. –„És Gloom is megmondta... Mondjuk, ez majdnem olyan, mint ha valaki mugli származású... Csak pont az ellentéte..."

Úgy döntött, ideje visszamennie a kastélyba, azonban ahogy kilépett a magas polc mellet, szembe találta magát a másikkal, amit díszes J betÅ± díszlett. Az ajtó felé tekintett, majd újra a J-re... Ujját végighúzta az akták során, ahogy végigment a szekrény mellett, s végül kihúzta a többi közül azt, amelyik most a legjobban érdekelte.

S. CORELL JONNES

Született:1960.06.20. London

Meghalt:1993.05.26. Azkaban

Anyja neve:Nadine Sailor

Apja neve:

Szemszíne:sárga

Hajszíne:fekete

Magasság:5,8 láb

IsmertetÅjel:

Harry teljesen ledöbbent. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi lehetett az ismertetÅjelhez írva, de azt igen, hogy valaki egyszerÅ±en leragasztotta egy darab papírral. Körmével óvatosan alányúlt, és megpróbálta lehúzni a pergamendarabot, de az végül elszakadt. Az elsÅ szótag, mindössze három betÅ± az igazi szóból láthatóvá vált: „_kar-_".

Néhány pillanatig szótlanul meredt a lapra, majd továbbolvasta:

Iskolái:Szent Bertha NevelÅintézet

Durmstrang Intézet

Tornt-Adams Varázsegyetem (kommunikációs szak)

Élete:

1960.06.24.megszületett Londonban

1962.03.11.árvaházba kerül (Szent Bertha NevelÅintézet)

1971.09.01.megkezdi tanulmányait a Durmstrang Mágusintézetben

1977.06.20.kiváló eredménnyel teszi le vizsgáit

1977.09.20.megkezdi tanulmányait a Tornt-Adams Varázsegyetemen

1979.05.20.diplomát szerez

1979.06.01.a Reggeli Próféta újságírónÅje lesz

1981.05.20.letartóztatják

1981.05.25.bizonyíték hiányában felmentik

1981.09.16.felmond a Reggeli Prófétánál

1982.06.16.lánya születik (Anabell C. Jonnes)

1982.10.15.elfogják; lánya halála

1982.10.18.életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítélik

1993.06.20.meghal

Harry kíváncsian felhúzta szemöldökét.

- „Anabell C. Jonnes... És meghalt..." –gondolta, s hitetlenkedÅ pillantásokat vetett a megsárgult pergamenlapra, mintha csak félreolvasta volna.

Visszatette a mappát a helyére, és kivette a mellette levÅt.

ANABELL C. JONNES (CYRIA)

Harry lelki szemei elÅtt felrémlett a jelenet...

„_Megtudhatom a nevét? –kérdezte Gloom a napsárga köpenyes lányra nézve._

_- Kyra Kymira._

_- Köszönöm –mondta azzal fekete kötéses könyvecskéjébe írt valamit, majd felpillantott könyvébÅl. – Miss Malfoy..._

_Ekkor Harry is hátrafordult. Anabell homlokára szorította kezeit, s arca még a szokásosnál is fehérebbnek látszott._

_- Menjen ki egy kicsit –mondta Gloom aggodalmas arccal."_

- Kyra, Cyria... Hát persze... –csapott a homlokára Harry. –Anabell anyja morphén, Å is morphén... De... De csak a felnÅttek tudják használni a képességeiket... És a váltóneve Cyria, az majdnem Kyra! Azért lett rosszul az órán...

Született:1982.06.16. York

Meghalt:1982.10.15. York

Anyja neve:Corell Jonnes

Apja neve:

Szemszín:zöld

Hajszín:fekete

Magasság:

IsmertetÅjel:csigavonal a jobb bokán

Iskolái:

Élete:

1982.06.16.megszületett az angliai Yorkban

1982.10.15.édesanyját letartóztatják; meghal

Harry úgy érezte, mintha egy kirakójáték részletei egymás után kerülnének a helyükre a fejében.

„_-Arra kérlek, ha esetleg elfognának, keresd meg a lányomat (...). Amint megtudod, hogy elkaptak, fogd Anabellt, keress egy mugli árvaházat, és hagyd ott!"_

- „Csak a papírok szerint halt meg..." –gondolkodott Harry. –„A valóságban csak átváltozott Anabell Jonnesból Anabell Giorgessává..."

Órájára pillantott. Fél kettÅ. Egyetlen szót firkantott a pergamenre (Cyria), felállt, s elindult kifelé a terembÅl, azonban még valami felvetÅdött benne. Megkereste az S betÅ±vel díszített polcot, s ott Nadine Sailor mappáját.

NADINE SAILOR

Született:1924.08.10. Devon

Meghalt:1997.08.29. Burningsmith

Anyja neve:Irvina Dumbledore

Harry csak eddig olvasta el a megsárgult pergamenlapot. Sietve visszarakta a helyére, s futva ment a D betÅ±höz, ott kikereste Irvine Dumbledore iratait is.

IRVINE DUMBLEDORE

Született:1901.02.01. Roxmorts

Meghalt:1982.09.16. Roxmorts

Anyja neve:Rebeca Hawns

Apja neve:Jushua Dumbledore

Szemszín:kék

Hajszín:barna

IsmertetÅjel:

Magasság:5,5 láb

Iskolái:Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola

Élete:

1901.02.01.megszületett Roxmortsban

1907.07.06.öccse születik (Albus Dumbledore)

Harry többször is elolvasta, mi történt Irvine Dumbledoreral 1907-ben. Elolvasta egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, tízszer, százszor is.

- „Dumbledore tulajdonképpen a Díva nagyapja! Mindkét ágon a rokona Dumbledore! Hát innen a varázsereje... Ezért... És ezért olyan fontos Voldemortnak is..."

Tekintete a távolba révedt, kezébÅl kiesett az akta, majd kiszaladt a terembÅl, le a lépcsÅn, az utolsó néhány lépcsÅfokot egyetlen ugrással megtette, majd kilépett az utcára. Köpenyének csuklyáját arcába csapta, s a házak árnyékában sietve a Mézesfalás felé indult.

Az utcán csend honolt, kövei nedvesek voltak, s Harry cipÅjének kopogása visszhangot vert a falak között. Beszívta a hideg, éjszakai levegÅt. Feje kitisztult, s kicsit meg is nyugodott. Arcát jéghideg szél csapta meg, s ahogy ment egyre tovább lépésrÅl lépésre egyre hidegebb lett... Végül beért egy ködfoltba, s az egyre fehérebb lett, már-már alig látott a tejfehér ködfüggöny mögött.

Harry megtorpant, s kezével megkapaszkodott a hideg, göcsörtös házfalban.

_- NE! Harryt ne!_ –hallotta a sikolyokat.

Kétrét görnyedt, s a falnak dÅlt, köpenye bele-bele akadt a fal egyenetlen felületébe, ahogy egyre lejjebb csúszott mentén.

- _Könyörgöm, bármit, csak Åt ne! _

Hallotta a hörgést, s érezte, ahogy sötét, csuklyás alakok úsznak köré, s a kör bezárul.

A sötétség már teljes volt, nem látott semmit, s hányinger kerülgette.

_- Harryt ne! _

Szinte látta maga elÅtt, ahogy az egyik hátrahúzza csuklyáját, s aszott fejével közelebb hajol hozzá, arcán érezte a jéghideg leheletet.

Édesanyja utolsó sikolya, s egy zöldes villanás... De a zöldes fény nem múlt el, s a tejfehér köd is feloszlani látszott. Harry kinyitotta összeszorított szemeit, de mielÅtt bármit megláthatott volna, valaki megragadta a vállát, s elvonszolta, be a két ház között nyíló sötét, keskeny átjáróra, nem látott semmit, csak egy fekete köpenyt _megmentÅjébÅl_. Végül, mikor már elég messze voltak a falu fÅutcájától, és kiértek az erdÅhöz, az alak megállt, s szembefordult Harryvel.

- Mégis mit képzel?! – Gloom professzor arca eltorzult a dühtÅl. – MIT KÉPZEL? BELE GONDOLT, MI TÖRTÉNT VOLNA, HA ÉPP NEM VAGYOK OTT, HA NEM ÉREM UTOL?! –zihálva meredt Harry arcába, s a fiú lesütötte szemét.

- Én csak... –motyogta halkan, s próbált oldalra nézni.

- Megint a Levéltárban volt... MÁR MEGINT! –azzal Gloom tovább vonszolta karjánál fogva. Végül elértek egy sÅ±rÅ±s cserjék mögött rejtÅzÅ barlang bejáratához.

- Befelé –mondta Gloom, s finoman elÅre lökte, hangja még mindig remegett az indulattól.

Egy folyosóra jutottak, mely nagyon hasonlított arra, amely a Mézesfalás alól indult.

- Ki a legújabb áldozat? –kérdezte fenyegetÅen csengÅ hangján.

- Senki...

- KI AZ?

Harry zihálva vett néhányszor levegÅt, s csak aztán mondta.

- Lady Ferisse.

- Lady Ferisse? LADY FERISSE? MÁR A SZILÉZEKBÅL IS MORPHÉNT AKAR CSINÁLNI?! Gondolom, azóta már tisztában van vele, hogy Aryan Ferisse teljesen fedhetetlen, meg sem gyanúsították soha!

- Professzor, én csak...

- Magának nyugton kellene maradnia! Hány varázsló kell még, aki csak azért felel, hogy maga életben maradjon?! Rájöhetett volna már, hogy ez nem játék! Az életébe kerülhetett volna a ma éjjeli kis sétája is!

Végre kiértek az átjáróból, a kijárat egy tükör volt. Harry lesütött szemmel lépdelt Gloom mellett a gyéren világított folyosókon.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Gloom Mrs Figghez viszi, és ezért ki fogják csapni. De végül annál is rosszabb történt. Az egyik fordulónál ugyanis összefutottak Perselus Piton professzorral.

- Mi történt? –vonta fel szemöldökét a professzor.

- Oh, semmi különös, Perselus –mondta egy félmosolyt megvillantva Gloom, még mindig dühtÅl remegve. –Csak a szokásos: a mi Potterünk kilógott az éjszaka, Roxmortsba...

Piton arcán diadalmas mosoly jelent meg.

- Nos, egy ilyen kihágásért az a minimum, hogy repül az iskolából –sziszegte fenyegetÅen, kimondva azt, amitÅl Harry a leginkább tartott. Nem az zavarta, hogy kicsapják, hanem hogy Ron megtudja, hogy eltitkolta elÅle a kis kirándulást.

- Ezt viszont nem akarhatjuk... –mondta Gloom, s arcán ravaszkodó mosoly terült el.

- Oh, persze hogy nem –erÅsítette meg Piton, de arca inkább azt sugallta: „Oh, dehogynem!". Harry azon gondolkozott, hogy melyik professzort utálja jobban ebben a percben, még akkor is, ha Gloom megmentette az életét. Inkább hagyta volna ott a dementorokkal, minthogy Piton kezére játssza.

- Viszont, a mi Harrynknek tanulnia kell az esetbÅl... Biztos vagyok benne, Perselus, hogy a legjobb kezekben nálad lehetne, ha a büntetés kiszabásáról van szó.

Harry attól tartott a legjobban, hogy Gloom egy pillanatra abbahagyja Piton meggyÅzését, hogy vállalja el e nemes feladatot, (amihez kétség sem férhetett), s észreveszi, hogy olyan arcot vág, mintha körözött gyilkosok beszélgetését hallgatná ki. Figyelte, ahogy Piton végigmérte, mintha a piacon vásárolna árut, s elgondolkozva nézett a boszorkányra, talán azon tÅ±nÅdve, hol lehet a csapda...

- Én túlságosan is ideges vagyok a büntetés kiszabásához –tette hozzá Gloom, s egy féloldalas mosollyal otthagyta Åket.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Valahogy erÅsen élt benne a rémkép, hogy Piton válogatott kínzásoknak fogja alávetni Åt...

HétfÅn a dupla bájitaltan óra elképzelhetetlenül gyorsan eltelt. Mivel Harry ez egyszer nem várta a kicsengetést, ugyanis Piton az óra után fogja kiadni a büntetÅfeladatát, s bár Gloom sötét varázslatok kivédése órája sem volt számára egy leányálom, azért az óramutató minél közelebb kúszott a nem várt idÅponthoz, annál inkább biztosabb volt abban, hogy ha választhatott volna, ezerszer inkább az eltanácsolás mellett döntött volna.

- Nos, Mr Potter –búgta mézesmázosan Piton a tanári asztalnak dÅlve karba font kezekkel. Láthatóan kiélvezte minden pillanatát Harry kínzásának. –Mi is legyen a feladata... –körülnézett a teremben, melynek falát különbözÅ gusztustalan lények áttetszÅ anyagokban úszó holttesteit tartalmazó üvegcsék díszítették. –Ebben a teremben van kétszázharmincnyolc darab preparátum. Elég régiek, nem szeretném ha bármi bajuk történne... A szertárban megtalálja elÅkészítve a bájitalt, cserélje ki alattuk a lét, amiben úsznak. Oh, és kicsit porosak... Takarítsa le Åket, és tegye Åket ábécésorrendbe! Ennyi elég is lesz... Jó mulatást –azzal egy Gloomot is megszégyenítÅen gúnyos mosollyal kiment a terembÅl.

Harry tizenegy óra után ballagott fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Hat órán át rakosgatta, sikálta az undorító lényeket, de a nap még mindig nem ért véget. Tisztáznia kellett ugyanis Hermionéval és Ronnal is, hogy mi történt, azonban, mikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe, ott csak Ron barátját találta egy vaskos könyv felett bóbiskolva. A fiú felriadt álmából, amint Harry közelebb lépett.

- Áh, szia Harry, mit csináltál eddig? –kérdezte, s könyvét villámsebességgel söpörte az asztal alá.

Harry sorban beszámolt neki a Piton által kiszabott büntetÅfeladatról, és az elÅzÅ éjszakai kirándulásáról.

- Miért nem mondtad el? –kérdezte Ron lesütött szemmel.

- Ne haragudj, én csak, nem voltál itt, és...

- De Hermionénak azért elmondtad.

- Hát...

- És Gloom honnan tudta, hogy ott vagy? –terelte el a szót Ron, s elgondolkozva egy oldalpillantást vetett Harryre.

- Fogalmam sincs... Senkinek nem mondtam el, csak Hermionénak...

- De hát, valakitÅl megtudta Gloom...

- Azt mondod, hogy Hermione...?

- Beárult.

- Ugyan, az lehetetlen –hitegette magát Harry.

- Emlékezz csak a TÅ±zvillámra!

- Hát, végül is, akkor is igaza volt, még ha Sirius nem is akart nekem semmi rosszat, és most is elég nagy szerencse volt, hogy beárult... Ha Gloom nem ér oda, akkor én már...

- A lényegen ez nem változtat –emelte meg hangját Ron. –Hermione elárult téged! –felugrott, s haragos tekintettel meredt Harry arcába, majd megvetÅ fintorral felkapta a táskáját a könyvvel, amit olvasott, mely minden kétséget kizáróan nem tankönyv volt, s felszaladt a hálóterembe.

Harry megkövülten nézett utána. Úgy érezte, ez már nem az a Ron volt, akit Å szeretett, s aki a barátja volt, aki mindig mindent könnyeden vett, csak megrántotta a vállát, s tovább lépett. Aki ugyanúgy kedvelte Hermionét, mint Å, de újabban Harry úgy érezte, Å az összekötÅ kapocs barátai között, Å az, akivel mindketten jóban, vagy inkább beszélÅ viszonyban voltak. Ron gyakran kerülte társaságukat, elmerült könyveiben, melyekrÅl sohasem beszélt. Sohasem látta még barátja szemében azt a gyÅ±löletet, ahogy az imént Hermionéról szólt. Mint mindnyájukra, Ronra is egyre nagyobb nyomás nehezedett az utóbbi hónapokban. Szeptemberben még sokkal jobb hangulatban volt, bár Hermione beszámolója szerint a két hétben, melyet a lány az Odúban töltött, Ron leginkább szobájába zárkózott, de az biztos, hogy amikor beszéltek sokkal vidámabb volt.

Harry elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon Å is átment-e efféle átváltozáson? Úgy gondolta, nem, de ugyanakkor azt is valószínÅ±sítette, hogy Ron sem észlelte saját magán a változásokat, melyek rossz irányba történtek, ehhez kétség sem férhetett. A fiú titkolózó, zárkózott lett, olyasvalaki, aki nem szereti, ha a dolgairól kérdezik, egyedül Isával csevegett hosszabban, de a lány mindig csak vállat vont, ha Harry és Hermione barátjukról kérdezték.

- „Hogy Hermione áruló lenne?"

Harry zavartan megrázta a fejét, s fáradtan felment fiúk hálótermébe, de a tény, hogy Hermione minden ok nélkül beárulta, nem hagyta nyugodni...

63


	9. A legrosszabb Karácsony

Kilencedik fejezet

A legrosszabb Karácsony

Beköszöntött a december. Az idÅjárás úgy tÅ±nt, teljesen megbolondult. Hol sÅ±rÅ±, kövér cseppek kopogtak az ablakon, s tompa, fehér köd úszott mindenütt a sötét ég alatt, vagy a zúzmarán csillogva megtörÅ sugarakkal sütött a nap, s jeges, metszÅ szél fújt, kergette a feketévé száradt faleveleket a jéggé fagyott földön. Úgy tÅ±nt mintha két hatalom, a fény és ridegség világa, s a sötét, mégis enyhe világ harcolt volna egymással az idÅjárásért... Harrynek teljesen mindegy volt: egyiket sem szerette.

Harry emlékezetében élesen élt még a beszélgetés emléke, mikor Ron Hermione fejéhez vágta, hogy beárulta Harryt.

- De hát... –nyögte Hermione. –Oh, engem nem érdekel, higgy, amit akarsz! –mondta szinte sírva, elfordult, kócos, barna haja hátracsapódott, s felszaladt a lányok hálószobájába vezetÅ lépcsÅn.

- Hermione, várj! –indult utána Harry, de Ron a vállára tette kezét, megállítva Åt. – És ha nem is Å volt? –fordult barátjához.

- Ki más?

Attól a naptól kezdve nem szóltak egymáshoz. Hermione mintha megszÅ±nt volna létezni a két fiú számára. Åk nem keresték a társaságát, s Å sem az övét. Helyettük inkább Kyrával, az indiai cserediáklánnyal mászkált. Isabella úgy tÅ±nt, az évfolyamon, sÅt, az iskolában szinte mindenkivel összebarátkozott, mindegy volt, hogy griffendéles vagy mardekáros, hogy hollóhátas vagy épp hugrabugos. Harry egyszer látta, hogy Anabell Malfoyjal és az egyik szobatársával beszélgetett, utána pedig, pusztán kíváncsiságból, megérdeklÅdte, mirÅl csevegtek.

- Miért érdekel az téged? –kérdezte hamiskás mosollyal Isa.

- Csak úgy... –Harry megrántotta vállát, és úgy tett, mintha valami nagyon érdekes lenne a cipÅjén, és egyre jobban idegesítette, ahogy a lány kíváncsi mosollyal fürkészi arcát. –Ugyan már, csak nem gondolod?

- Áh, én nem... –mondta olyan hangsúllyal, hogy inkább azt jelentette: „De, pontosan azt gondolom...". –Egyébként Anabell kígyójáról beszélgettünk, ZöldrÅl... Megint megszökött tÅle... Anabell elmondta, hogy már a vonaton is történt hasonló, és akkor nem más, mint a hÅs Harry Potter hozta vissza...

- Ja, tényleg... De akkor a Lila név jobban illett volna rá...

- Aha... És te teljesen önzetlenül utána vitted a kígyót...

- Hagy már abba...

Ekkor szerencsére megérkezett McGalagony és a Harry számára kínos beszélgetésnek vége szakadt, de megesküdött volna rá, hogy Anabell ránézett, mielÅtt bement a közeli bÅ±bájtan terembe...

Fájdalmas volt szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy a nagyterem díszítésére szolgáló fenyÅfákat Frics hurcolta fel a Tiltott RengetegbÅl, és nem Hagrid...

A csillogó díszek, a fákra bÅ±völt szikrázó jégcsapok, aranygömbök, csillagok, a mennyezet megbÅ±völt felhÅdunyháiból hulló hópelyhek valahogy nem ragyogtak olyan tiszta és derÅ±s fénnyel, mint a korábbi Karácsonyi vacsorákon.

Nagyon sokan töltötték a téli szünetet az iskolában, a végzÅsök közül sokan voltak, akik a közelgÅ RAVASZ vizsgáik miatt tanulni maradtak a Roxfort falai között, mint Hermione is, de errÅl Harry és Ron nem vettek tudomást. Az iskola vezetÅsége valami különös oknál fogva, talán hogy kicsit kimozdítsák a diákságot a szürke hétköznapokból, a megjelenést dísztalárban tette kötelezÅvé. Így Hermione is vajszínÅ± dísztalárjában feszített az asztalnál, csakúgy, mint Kyra egy mély bordó színÅ±ben. Harry kicsit megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy régi dísztalárja nevetségesen rövid rá. Isabella amint meglátta, egy pálcasuhintással megoldotta a helyzetet, bár nem a legtökéletesebben, Harry élénk lila, vastag szegélyt húzott maga után. Mikor leértek az elÅcsarnokba, Harry egybÅl kiszúrta Anabellt. Smaragdzöld dísztalárban állt Malfoy mellett. A különös nem is ez volt, hanem ami a bokáján látszódott: cipÅjének sötét pántjai között egy fekete, összetekeredÅ kígyó rajza volt látható. Anabell arrébb lépett, s talárja eltakarta bokáját, s a rajzot.

Vidám zsibongás töltötte be a termet, ahogy várták Mrs Figget, s a többi tanárt, hogy a vacsora elkezdÅdjön. Azonban mikor Gloom professzor ezüstösen fénylÅ zöld bársonytalárjában sietÅs léptekkel vonult be a terembe, egyszerre csend lett. Harry sem értette miért, de az eltökélt arccal lépkedÅ tanárnÅ közeledése félelmet keltett benne. Kísértetiesen fehér arca gondterheltnek, s fáradtnak tÅ±nt. Végül megállt a tanári asztal elÅtt, s minden szem rá szegezÅdött.

- Ma este –hangja visszhangot vert a terem falai közt –, a Roxfort volt, nagyra becsült igazgatója, Albus Dumbledore Roxmorts faluban –hosszú szünetet tartott, majd végül kimondta: – elhalálozott.

Harry felemelte fejét. Olyan volt, mintha valami rémes álomba csöppent volna. Várta hogy felébredjen, de mindhiába. Társai ugyanígy reagáltak. Senki nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott, pedig biztos volt benne mindenki, hogy igaz. Nem hitték el. Nem akarták elhinni.

- Megölték –mondta Harry, s hangja tisztán, s hangosabban hallatszott, mint azt szerette volna.

Gloom komoran bólintott, majd halkan hozzá tette.

- Átélik mindazt, amirÅl eddig csak hallhattak. Immáron nincs senki, aki a Sötét Nagyúr útjába állhatna, de pánikra nincs ok. A Roxfortot nem fenyegeti közvetlen veszély. Kérem, miután végeztek a vacsorával, mindenki menjen fel a klubhelyiségébe. Ezentúl csak az órák alkalmával hagyhatják el a körletüket, s akkor is csak tanári felügyelettel. Aki bármi gyanúsat észlel a Roxfort körül, azonnal jelentse a házvezetÅ vagy valamelyik másik tanárának. Ismétlem, pánikra nincs ok.

A professzor elindult az ajtó felé, de amikor elhaladt a Griffendél asztala mellett, intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse.

Dolgozószobájába vezette, s becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

- Jól van, Potter? –kérdezte Gloom a szokásosnál valamivel enyhébb hangon. – Nem azért, hogy... csak mostanában nagyon összejött minden... Gemeni, ha jól tudom Åt is kedvelte, aztán Hagrid, és most Dumbledore –mondta tényszerÅ±en, sajnálkozva minden Åszinte sajnálat nélkül.

- Túlélem –mondta keserÅ±en.

- A fájdalom, melyet egy ember elvesztése jelent, elmúlik, s a könnyeket felszárítja az idÅ, de most valami új, a fiatalabbak számára ismeretlen következik.

- Ami Dumbledore nélkül következik, azt én nem várom, de ismerem. S eleget szenvedtem miatta, hogy tudjam, gyÅ±lölöm, ha nem is éltem még át!

- Nem. Nem ismerheti. Ahogy mondta, nem élte meg, nem tudhatja, milyen.

- De tudom, hogy mások gyÅ±lölik, mert borzalmas volt mindenkinek, mindenkinek, aki _jó_.

Gloom talán kicsit meglepÅdött kijelentésén, s kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.

- Mégis hogy dönti el, ki a _jó _és ki a _rossz_?

- Hát –Harry egy kissé zavarba jött. –Hogy ki áll Voldemort mellett és ki szemben vele –mondta úgy, mintha ez magától értetÅdÅ lenne.

- _Jó_ és _rossz_... Aki az Å oldalán áll, az nyílván nem tartja magát _rossznak_, sÅt, viszont azt, aki az ellenkezÅ oldalon, annál inkább.

- _Nincs jó és rossz, csak hatalom... _–motyogta elgondolkozva maga elé meredve Harry.

- Tessék? Harry, e-e-ezt ki mondta neked? –Gloom elkerekedett, kissé riadt szemekkel pislogott Harryre.

- Voldemort –mondta, s felpillantott a tanárnÅre.

Gloom nagyot nyelt, és pislogva nézett Harryre nagy, zöld szemeivel.

- Áh, szóval téged is... mármint, magát is megpróbálta a maga oldalára állítani. Képtelen ötlet –tette hozza halvány mosollyal. – Megrázó dolog történt, de túl kell lépnie rajta –váltott hangnemet. – Dumbledore halott, s már a kétségbeesés sem támaszthatja fel. Mindig is tudtuk, hogy egyszer ki kell állniuk egymás ellen szemtÅl szemben.

- De nem gondoltam, hogy ez így lesz... Én azt hittem... Azt hittem...

- Dumbledore hatalmasabb, és _Å_ soha nem fogja legyÅzni.

Harry bólintott.

- Hiú ábránd –mondta tényszerÅ±en. – Hiszen tudta, hogy néhány éve majdnem Voldemort kerekedett felül, s Dumbledore sem tehetett semmit, most miért lett volna másképp, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr erÅsebb, mint valaha... A _Leghatalmasabb –_susogta távolba révedÅ szemekkel.

- Nem több gyilkosnál –mondta megvetÅen Harry. –Megölte a szüleimet, és még hány másik ártatlan embert, csak azért, hogy...–hangja elcsuklott. –Ha Å nincs, minden másképp lett volna. Az anyám feláldozta magát értem, hogy élhessek, de megmenteni nem tudott, csak meghosszabbította az életemet –tört ki keserÅ±en. –És Anabell is... Tudni akarja, ki az anyja, de lehet, hogy még az apja kiléte után is megtudhat a családjáról, az anyjáról olyat, ami... –elfordította tekintetét, szégyellte, hogy ennyi mindent elmondott.

Gloom ökölbe szorította kezét, s mereven nézett Harryre.

- Elég volt Potter –mondta keményen. –Mondja el végre, mit tud a Díváról, amit nem hajlandó elmondani? –vonásai hirtelen megkeményedtek, hangja szigorúan, parancsolóan csengett.

Harry nyelt egyet, s nem tudott szabadulni a zöld szemek fogságából, úgy érezte, nem tehet mást, el kell mondania:

- Én... Én... Én azt hiszem, hogy... megálmodom az életét.

Gloom arca a szokásos falfehérbÅl halálsápadtra váltott, pupillái kitágultak, zöld szeme feketének tetszett, s ami a legborzalmasabb volt, továbbra is mélyen Harry szemeibe nézett.

- Hogy megálmodja?!

Harry bólintott.

- El kell mondania mindent, amire emlékszik, de semmilyen részletet nem hallgathat el!

Harry elÅször nem tudta hol kezdje, aztán úgy döntött, a legkorábbinak tÅ±nÅ álommal.

- Van két ikertestvére, egy öccse és egy húga. Az öccse Gemeni volt, és Å ölte meg, és az anyját is, és három különbözÅ árvaházba kerültek, és Å Corell Jonnes –egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, Gloom lehunyta szemeit, s a homlokára tette kezét, majd Harry folytatta, - És a váltó neve az a Sym izé... Å, és, és...

- Nyugalom Potter!

Gloom felállt, Harry homlokára tette jéghideg, kissé remegÅ kezét, s a fiú egy kicsit megnyugodott...

- Ennyi elég. Köszönöm.

Szemben állt Harryvel, s elgondolkozva nézte a pamacsfüvét, aki épp a szomszédságában növÅ –valószínÅ±leg ugyancsak húsevÅ növényt próbálta széttépni.

- Elég volt! –azzal egy lendületes csapással szétválasztotta a két agresszív zöldséget. – Egy valamit tudnia kell, Potter –fordult újra Harryhez. – Most már csak magában és a szerencséjében bízhat. Elvileg az is a feladatom lenne, hogy megvédjem magát, de már a Dívát sem tudnám legyÅzni, nem hogy... –keserÅ±en felnevetett.

- „Június..." –gondolta Harry.

- Potter, miért van olyan érzésem, hogy még mindig titkol valamit?

Harry átkozva butaságát, és hogy gondolatai így kiültek arcára, megpróbálta kerülni Gloom átható tekintetét, mert tudta, akkor úgy is elmondja, próbálkozása sikertelennek bizonyult.

- Június. Eddig fogok élni.

- Tessék?! –Gloom szemei elkerekedtek, látszólag teljesen ledöbbent Harry Åszinte kijelentésétÅl.

- Az egyik álmomban a Díva veszekedett valakivel, aki nem értette, hogy miért csak idén júniusban lehet megölni engem...

- Potter, ne haragudjon –kezdte aggodalmaskodva -, de szerintem ez már nem normális... Mondja, a nap huszonnégy órájából hányat tölt azzal, hogy azon töpreng, hogy és mikor fog meghalni?

- HuszonnégybÅl? Huszonötöt –mondta sötéten.

- É-értem. Próbálja meg lecsökkenteni huszonháromra. Most pedig jobb, ha alszik egyet...

Harry magában azon dühöngve, hogy már megint bebizonyította valakinek, hogy teljesen Årült, elindult az ajtó felé, majd hirtelen visszafordult.

- Professzor... Mekkora az esély rá, hogy Voldemort valahogy megint eltÅ±njön, vagy hogy legalább ne tudjon megint hatalomra törni?

Gloom sóhajtott.

- Potter, nem tud mindent... Már semmi esély nincs rá, hogy ne következzen be, hiszen már megtörtént. A Sötét Nagyúr a sajtót, a rádiót éppúgy befolyásolja, mint a Minisztériumot, s ezek által az összes varázslót és boszorkány, _mindenkit._

- Ezért nem ír semmirÅl a Próféta... –motyogta Harry lemondóan, megtudta azt, amitÅl eddig félt. – De, legalább a Roxfort még nem...

- Ki tudja... Nem tudnánk, ha mégis így lenne. A Roxfort fontos neki... Nagyon is fontos, maga miatt. Biztos, hogy ügyelne arra, hogy ki figyelje az iskolát, és magát, Potter...

- Szóval, elÅfordulhat, hogy egy halálfaló bejutott a Roxfortba?

- Akár...

- Professzor, lehet, hogy azért álmodtam a Dívával, mert a közelemben van? –kérdezte elgondolkodva.

Gloom gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá.

- Elég az is, ha a Díva sokat gondolkozik magán.

- Értem.

- Ugye nem gondolja, hogy Lady Ferisse...?

- Nem –Harry a fejét rázta.

- Csak hogy tudja: Aryan anyját kitagadták a rangján alul kötött házasságáért, Aryannak semmi köze hozzájuk.

Harry bólintott, s az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Potter! –szólt utána Gloom professzor. – Ha rosszul érzi magát, keresse meg Madam Pomfreyt.

Harry bólintott, bár esze ágában sem volt a javasasszonyhoz fordulni, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nagyon hamar egy kényszerzubbonyban találja magát egy pszichiáter rendelÅjében, mint mihamarabb kezelésre szoruló dühöngÅ Årült. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, egyenesen a Griffendél-toronyba ment.

Harry hosszú órákig feküdt álmatlanul, gyötrÅ gondolataival kínozva magát, s akkor sem volt kellemesebb, mikor végre nyugtalan álomba merült...

Végigment a hatalmas, fekete szikla robosztus tömege alatt, fel a lépcsÅn a tépÅ, metszÅ szélben, látta zuhanni az alakot, hallotta, ahogy az azt kiáltja:

- Harry!

S végül zuhant. Zuhant le a mélybe, de nem állt meg. Nem landolt, nem ért földet sehol. Ott lebegett, valahol ég és föld között a semmiben.

Egy végtelennek tÅ±nÅ, sötét erdÅt látott, melybÅl középen kimeredt egy hatalmas, fekete szikla.

Vészjósló csend honolt mindenfelé, s az erdÅ feletti égbolt felét fekete viharfelhÅk uralták, míg a másik részén tiszta fénnyel világítottak a csillagok.

Egy villanás látszódott az ég alján, s kirajzolódott egy sötét, árnyszerÅ± felleg. Újabb villanás, de mennydörgés nem hallatszott

Egy mély, nÅi hang zengett az erdÅ s a szikla felett, egy szöveget kántált monotonon, s a szavak egyre ismétlÅdtek, kétség sem férhetett hozzá, varázsolt. Egyre ismétlÅdÅ villanások tÅ±ntek fel, s a sötét felhÅ egyre nagyobb lett, s végül teljesen elborította a csillagokat, akik borzalmas haláltusát vívva küzdtek ellene, majd egy eddiginél is hatalmasabb mennydörgés nélküli villanás, s az utolsó fénysugár is kihunyt: teljes sötétség borult a világra.

Mikor Harry másnap reggel kinézett az ablakon, rá kellett ébrednie, ez nem csak egy álom volt...

68


	10. A Díva bosszút áll

Tizedik fejezet

A Díva bosszút áll

Harry végigment a hatalmas szikla lábánál, fel a kÅlépcsÅn, majd gyors zuhanással le. Végül egy sötét teremben találta magát. A falakon itt-ott zöldes fénnyel lobogó fáklyák égtek. A Díva a faltól néhány lépésre állt egy fekete csuklyás alak elÅtt. Harry sebhelyébe kínzó fájdalom nyilallt.

- Már megint mit szúrtál el? –visszhangzott a fagyos, szívbemarkolóan rideg hang.

- Semmit –mondta a Díva kicsit felháborodva, mivel Å nem _szokott_ elrontani dolgokat, azonban arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, sárga szemei félelemtÅl csillogtak.

- Khm –a csuklyás közelebb lépett hozzá, kezét végigcsúsztatta a nÅ vállán, végül póklábszerÅ± ujjai a nyakára kulcsolódtak.

- Jó-jó, de végül is semmit sem... –dadogta egyre ijedtebben. – Csak hát... Kicsit késÅbb tettem meg valamit, mint kellett volna, de végül is nem lett belÅle baj...

- Szóval –sürgette, s a nÅ arcából ítélve fokozott a szorításon.

- Hát, valaki kicsit késÅbb halt meg, mint kellett volna... Jó-jó, mondom –tette hozzá sietve, mert a fehér ujjak újból közelítettek egymáshoz. – Szóval Nad-Nadine Sailor...

- Tessék?! –förmedt rá.

- Hát, i-igen, de halott Å is, meg Gemeni is!

- Gemeni...?

- Oh, Å a fia... Mármint, a harmadik iker... –közben lefejtette nyakáról az ujjakat, s kibújt szorításukból.

- Úgy érted –kezdte már-már kedélyesen -, hogy az anyád és az öcséd, akiknek már réges-rég a föld alatt kellene lenniük, ez idáig szabadon kószáltak a világban?

A Díva lassan hátrálni kezdett, de hamar a falnak ütközött. Hosszú, fekete körmÅ± ujjait a fal repedésein húzta végig, ahogy a fal mentén hátrált, s közben remegÅ hangon dadogta:

- Hát, végül is i-igen, de semmi probléma nem lett belÅle, már halott mind a kettÅ, tudom, hogy tizenakárhány évet késtem a megvalósítással, de most már Gemeni is az...

- Mióta tudod róla? –kérdezte ridegen.

- Néhány napja...

Voldemort tett egy hirtelen mozdulatot, mire a Díva még gyorsabban lépett hátra, háta újból a falnak ütközött, másik kezét is a falra helyezte, mintha fel próbálna mászni rá.

- Na jó, egy he... –nagyot nyelt. - ...hónapja.

Voldemort közelebb lépett, s végighúzta hosszú ujjait a Díva fekete selyemkendÅvel takart vállán, nyakán, majd álla alatt, s kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Rendben, egy fél éve –mondta a Díva, s összeszorította szemét.

- FÉL ÉVE?!

- De Gemeni nem tudta! –mentegetÅzött reszketve.

- Érdekes, én sem... Még valami, amirÅl elfelejtettél tájékoztatni? –kérdezte, s kisimította a nÅ arcából a szemébe lógó fekete tincseket.

A Díva némán csak a fejét rázta...

Harry soha nem szerette ennyire Piton bájitaltan óráit. Igaz, most is csak azért, mert pincetermének nem voltak ablakai, s így nem kellett a gyászos feketébe öltözött égboltra pillantania, mely mindig emlékeztette a közelmúlt szomorú eseményeire. Az iskola életére is rányomták bélyegüket a halálesetek, nem csak azért, mert mindenhová tanári kísérettel mentek, de mert a folyosókon és a nagyteremben szinte alig hallatszott nevetés. A természet is feszült csendbe burkolózott. Harry nosztalgiázva emlékezett vissza azokra az idÅkre, mikor a baziliszkusz tartotta rettegésben az iskolát, vagy épp Sirius miatt fordítottak nagyobb gondot a tanulók, elsÅsorban az Å védelmére. Harry azonban meglátta a jó oldalát is annak, hogy egymást kergetÅ sötét gondolatai miatt szinte egy percre sem tudta lehunyni a szemét, ugyanis így legalább rémálmai nem üldözhették.

Ron még a korábbinál is nagyobb változáson ment keresztül. Arca sovány és sápadt lett, s szinte már alig beszélt valakivel. Harryhez is alig szólt, s derÅ±látó személyisége mintha örökre búcsút intett volna neki. Neville betegesen gyanakvó lett. Hermione és Kyra –bár Harry nem törÅdött vele, mi van velük – a megszokottnál is csendesebbek és komorak voltak, s többet tanultak, mint Hermione a vizsgadrukk alatt szokott. Isabella nyughatatlan természete nem változott meg, de szorongott, körmeit tövig rágta.

Harrynek eszébe jutott valami: Anabell megmentette Dumbledoret, azóta pedig Voldemort megölte a varázslót, tehát elÅfordulhat, hogy a következÅ áldozat a lány lesz. De ahogy Harry látta, Anabell nem aggódott túlságosan, a tizenöt évesek bohémságával szemlélte a helyzetet...

Harry sem aggódott, legalábbis nem jobban, mint szokott. Néhányszor már lemondott életérÅl, s eddig még mindannyiszor sikerült megmenekülnie. Bízott szerencséjében, hiszen másban már nem bízhatott. Nem volt már mit remélnie.

Sötét varázslatok kivédésén Gloom a Mrs Figg által kötelezÅvé tett egyszerÅ±, fekete talárban sétált a padok között. Furcsa volt ilyen öltözékben látni a tanárnÅt a szalagokkal, szegélyekkel díszített talárok után, melyeknek kivágása láthatóvá tette a kígyó rajzát a nyaka körül. S bár kontyát a szokásosnál puritánabbul tÅ±zte fel, láthatóan még az újdonsült igazgató kedvéért sem mondott le a tÅ±zpiros rúzsról.

Mikor épp kezdett belemerülni egy újabb, meglehetÅsen bonyolult varázslat elemzésébe, hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és Miss O'Donell lépett be. Å is a Gloom professzoréhoz hasonló, egyszerÅ±, szürke talárt viselt. Arca ijedtséget tükrözött. Közelebb lépett a tanári asztalhoz, Gloom sietÅs léptekkel ment oda hozzá.

- A... A pamacsfüved –nyögte lassan. –Elszabadult.

- Egy pillanat –mondta az osztálynak Gloom, azzal a két tanár sietve kiment a terembÅl, s becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Harry értetlen pillantást vetett Ronra, majd Hermionera, aztán elkapta fejét, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Hermione beárulta... Ronnal mindketten tudták, hogy egy pamacsfÅ±vel jobb vigyázni, de nem gondolták volna, hogy O'Donell nem tud ártalmatlanná tenni egy egyszerÅ± növényt, még ha a varázslények gondozása is a szakterülete...

Gloom kisvártatva visszatért a terembe. Immáron az Å arca is aggodalmat tükrözött.

- A pamacsfüvem megvadult, de semmi baj, O'Donell professzor elintézi. Igen rakoncátlan növény. Nos, hol is tartottunk?

- A tÅr átoknál –mondta Hermione, s arcáról Harry valami olyasmit olvasott le: „Még ezt sem tudja?!".

Gloom nem törÅdött vele, tovább sétált, kicsit zavartan.

- Oh, hát persze. Szóval a negyedelÅ átoknál a nehézséget nem a hozzá szükséges hatalmas varázserÅ, vagy akarat jelenti, nem, hanem az, hogy igen bonyolult mozdulatsor tartozik hozzá. Ezt most inkább nem mutatom be, remélem nem lesz rá szükségük, mindenesetre...

Harry mindig igyekezett odafigyelni az órákon, persze teljesen szinte sosem sikerült, de ez nem a sötét varázslatok kivédése órákra vonatkozott. Azonban most egyáltalán nem tudott odafigyelni a professzorra, akit valószínÅ±leg megzavart a „kedvencével" kapcsolatos dolog.

SzÅ±k tíz perccel késÅbb Gloom professzor még mindig a tÅr átokról beszélt, mikor újabb esemény zavarta meg a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát.

Harry elsÅk között vett észre egy zöldes színÅ± füstoszlopot, mely lassan a Tiltott Rengeteg fái fölé szállt, majd megállt néhány lábbal fölöttük, s egy koponyává tömörült, melynek szájából kígyó meredt a sötét ég felé. FenyegetÅ, sárgás fénye megvilágította a fákat, s a parkot. A diákok felálltak a padból, és elakadt lélegzettel bámulták azt az alakzatot, melyet eddig csak legszörnyÅ±bb rémálmaikban láttak, vagy csak a könyvek lapjain.

A Sötét Jegy a Roxfort fölé emelkedett.

Gloom is az ablakhoz lépett. Az ajtón újra belépett O'Donell professzor, s komor arccal csak annyit mondott Gloomnak a pamacsfÅ±rÅl: _„Elintéztem"._ Szótlanul álltak egymás mellett a sötétítÅ függöny mögött, akárcsak a diákok. A rettenetes percnek végül a drapéria mögül kilépÅ Gloom magabiztosan csengÅ hangja vetett véget.

- Üljenek le! Mindenki a helyére!

Intett pálcájával, s a függönyök eltakarták a félelem okozóját.

- Köszönöm –mondta komoly hangon O'Donellhez fordulva.

A professzor eltökélt arccal bólintott, majd kiment a terembÅl.

Mindenki leült a helyére. Harry nem mert hátrapillantani a mardekárosok padsorára. S annál kevésbé mert a griffendéleseken végignézni. A Sötét Jegy begyógyultnak hitt sebeket tépett fel. Hermione oldalba bökte Harryt, majd Neville felé nézett. A fiú arca falfehér volt, kezeit ökölbe szorította, s a pad egy pontjára meredt, egész testében remegett. Gloom közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Longbottom, menjen fel a gyengélkedÅre! –mondta, ha lehet, a szokásosnál is keményebb hangon, s ajkába harapott.

- De hát... –fakadt ki Hermione, s felugrott, széke nyikorogva csúszott hátra. – Tudja, mi történt a szüleivel! Ha... ha még itt van, aki felküldte a Sötét Jegyet, nem mászkálhat csak úgy... ráadásul...

- Granger kisasszony –Gloom villámló tekintettel közelebb lépett Hermione padjához, s a lány fölé magasodott. – Pontosan tudom, mi történt Longbottom szüleivel... De ha már olyan tájékozott, gondolom, azt is tudja, ki tette azt Longbottom szüleivel, s talán akkor már azt is, hogy az a valaki egy teljes éven át tanította magukat! S ha ezalatt az idÅ alatt nem ölte meg a fiút, akkor már halála után sem fogja! Finnigan, kísérje el Longbottomot! Induljanak!

Alig hogy felálltak, a sötétítÅ függönyökön át, világosság hasított be a terembe. Odakint vihar tört ki, s egy hatalmas villám csapódott be valahol a közelben. Gloom arca még fehérebb lett, s az ablakhoz lépett. Egy rántással oldalra húzta a függönyt. Odakint éjszakai sötétség honolt, s villámok cikáztak az égen. Gloom holtra váltan, távolba révedÅ tekintettel nézett a sötétségbe.

Az ajtó újból kinyílt, ezúttal McGalagony lépett a terembe, ugyancsak elfehéredett arccal. Gloom felé fordult, s kérdÅn nézett rá. McGalagony csak bólintott, s lehajtotta a fejét, majd szÅ±kszavúan hozzátette:

- Piton.

Gloom újra kinézett az ablakon a viharba, smaragdzöld szemeiben tükrözÅdött a Sötét Jegy kísérteties fénye, s ajkai halk, suttogó szavakat formáltak:

- ElkezdÅdött.

Harry aznap este kedvtelenül vonult fel a fiuk hálótermébe. Ron már órákkal korábban lefeküdt, Harry is csak a befejezetlen bájitaltan házi feladata miatt maradt fenn, melyet még soha nem tartott ilyen fontosnak elkészíteni... Tudta, hogy soha nem lesz szüksége rá, s mégis, meg akarta tartani azt az illúziót, hogy nem történt semmi, de tudta, pénteken szembesülnie kell a szomorú ténnyel.

Eszébe jutott a hétfÅi, s egyben utolsó bájitaltan óra Pitonnal. A professzor szokásához hÅ±en az asztalok közt járkált, s megjegyzéseket fÅ±zött a diákok fÅzeteihez.

A Griffendél húsz értékes pontot vesztett azon az órán, de bármennyire is utálta ezért akkor Harry a professzort, s a szünetben bármilyen gúnyneveket is talált ki, azt akarta, hogy pénteken újra bejöjjön az órára, s ugyanúgy járkáljon az üstök között a bájitalok nehéz párájában, ugyanúgy szidja Harryt, és a Griffendélt, nyerje a Mardekár a házversenyt a bájitaltan órán levont pontok miatt, csak legyen úgy minden, mint régen! De ez lehetetlen volt.

Harry álmában sem szabadult a szomorú ténytÅl, hogy Piton halott. A szikla után látta a professzort, ahogy eltÅ±nik a tiltott rengeteg fái között, s hallott egy mély, nÅi hangot, amint azt kiáltja:

- _Adava Kedavra!_

Látta a zöld villanást, hallotta a halál hangját, amint egy nehéz tárgy repül a levegÅben, majd egy tompa puffanást... A kép elmosódott, s mielÅtt felébredt volna, már csak foltokat látott, amint egy sötét taláros alak kilép a fák közül...

71


	11. Teljes biztonságban

Tizenegyedik fejezet

Teljes Biztonságban

- Ha megnézhetném a pálcáik utolsó varázslatait, az számomra nagyon megnyugtató lenne –hallatszott Mrs Figg hangja.

Másnap Harryt az igazgatói irodába hivatták, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy megint el fog hangzani a „Jól van, Potter?" kérdés. Bár tartott egy kicsit tÅle, hogy valamelyik kis stiklijére derült fény, s azért hivatja Mrs Figg, hogy közölje vele, estére legyen a ládája összepakolva, másnap pedig indulhat vissza a Privet Drivera. Ezért aggódott egy kicsit, bár biztos volt benne, Sirius megmentené attól, hogy Dursleyéknál kelljen leélnie életét, a Roxfort elhagyása mégis borzalmas lett volna száámra.

Ott állt az ajtó elÅtt és várta, hogy behívja az igazgatónÅ. Nagyon nem akaródzott neki bemenni, így inkább szép csendesen hallgatózott az ajtó elÅtt, hogy mi folyik odabent.

- Úgy gondolja, a gyilkos köztünk van? –hallatszott Lady Ferisse hitetlenkedÅ hangja, s Harryben csak ekkor tudatosult, pontosan mi is történt.

Piton... A Sötét Jegy, melyet csak akkor küldtek a halálfalók az égre, ha gyilkoltak, s melyet csak is Åk tudtak megidézni...

Lady Ferisse szavaira többen is felmordultak odabent, Harry gyanította, hogy a teljes tanári kar a szobában van.

- Talán gyanakszik valakire? –kérdezte hÅ±vösen Gloom.

- Távol álljon tÅlem, hogy bárkit is meggyanúsítsak. Mindazonáltal biztosnak kell lennem abban, hogy a tanárok közül senki sem áll a rossz oldalon.

Harry elképzelte, ahogy Gloom lassan oldalra fordítja fejét, s végig néz a szokásosan mellette álló professzorok során, Miss O'Donell és Lady Ferisse bizarr duettjén.

- Mégis, hogy akar megbizonyosodni róla, hogy nincs köztünk áruló –hallatszott Trelawney professzor fátyolos hangja.

- EgyszerÅ±en. Kérem, senki ne vegye sértésnek, de szeretném, ha megmutatnák nekem a karjukat. A bal karjukat. Persze, ha valaki nem akarja, annak nem szükséges, de akkor sajnos felmerül ellene a gyanú, hogy esetleg titkol valamit...

Harry lelki szemei elÅtt látta, ahogy Mrs Figg azzal a jelentÅségteljes pillantással néz Trelawneyra, mintha tudná, hogy Trelawneynak bizony félnie kell tÅle.

- Miss Gloom, kérem... Köszönöm. (Jézus, ezek a tetoválások...!)

Harry egyre kíváncsibb lett, szíve vadul kalimpált. Közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, s belesett a kulcslyukon. Úgy tÅ±nt, a tanárok egy körben álltak, a hozzá közelebb esÅ oldalon állt O'Donell, Gloom és Ferisse, valamint Flitwick, a többieket viszont nem látta tÅlük.

- De kérem, évtizedek óta az iskolában tanítunk, nem mindenki, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore professzor... szóval, biztosan ellenÅrizte, kit vesz fel... –mondta McGalagony, s hangja a korábbinál is szomorúbb lett.

- Igen, persze, és én ezt becsülöm is, nagyon, de bocsássanak meg nekem, aggódom –magyarázta Mrs Figg.

- Miss O'Donell.

A legendás lények gondozása professzor talárja ujjának felhajtása talán kicsit nagyobb gondot okozott, mint mások esetében, ugyanis a talár egészen a tanárnÅ ujjaiig tartott, s ott egy gyÅ±rÅ±vel csatlakozott kezéhez. Sietve lekapcsolta ujjáról, hogy minél hamarabb meg tudja mutatni karját, mint kiderült, feleslegesen, teljesen üres volt, mint egy hófehér pergamenlap.

- Köszönöm. Miss Ferisse.

- Muszáj? –kérdezte, s hangjában érzÅdött, nem sok kedve van hozzá, de tudja, a válasz úgyis igen lesz.

- Természetesen nem, de kérem, értse meg, nem lennék nyugodt...

- Ugyan, Aryan, bizonyítsd be, hogy nincs miért aggódnia az igazgatónÅnek –mondta szinte kedvesen Gloom, s felhajtotta a boszorkány talárját. A Sötét Jegy ugyanúgy nem látszott rajta, mint O'Donell karján.

- McGalagony professzor.

A professzor kelletlenül, de megmutatta karját.

- Köszönöm.

- Trelawney professzor.

- Mire jó ez, kedveském –mondta, de azért megmutatta.

- Professzor, áh, köszönöm...

Senki sem maradt ki a sorból.

- Hát jó. Köszönöm a közremÅ±ködést –mondta miután végigment a körön. – Nagyon megnyugtató, hogy legalább itt teljes biztonságban vagyunk.

- „Teljes biztonságban" –gondolta Harry. – „Egy halálfaló beszökött az iskolába, és megölte az egyik tanárt... Teljes biztonság..."

- Potter, az igazgatónÅ várja –intett neki McGalagony, mikor a tanárok sorban elmentek mellette.

- Åszintén szólva, Potter –kezdte az igazgatónÅ, miután Harry helyet foglalt vele szemben. –Aggódom magáért.

A szobában nem sok minden változott. A Roxfort volt igazgatóinak portréi átadták helyüket Mrs Figg összes még élÅ és elhunyt macskáinak képeinek, Harrynek eléggé fájdalmas volt a felismerés, hogy meg tudja nevezni Åket egytÅl egyig... Az elsÅ dolog azonban, amit Harry észrevett odabent, az Fawkes volt, a fÅnixmadár. Betegesnek, megtörtnek látszott, nyílván gazdája elvesztése viselte meg ennyire, de nem Å volt ezzel az egyetlen...

- Tudom, tudna védekezni, és a szerencse is mindig a pártjára állt... _eddig_. Az igazság az, hogy Dumbledore után, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a következÅ célpont maga lesz. Bármennyire is védjük az iskolát, s figyelünk mindenkit, aki csak a közelébe merészkedik, meg kell mondjam, nem tudjuk megvédeni magát. Dumbledore professzor eredetileg Gloom professzort külön azért vette fel, hogy vigyázzon magára, de Å bármennyire is jártas a fekete mágiában, TudjukkitÅl nem védheti meg magát. S erre sajnos senki sem képes.

Harry úgy gondolta, a tanárnÅ megpróbálja majd megnyugtatni, még ha mindketten tudták is, hogy Harry immáron életveszélyben forgott nap, mint nap. Senki nem volt, aki megakadályozhatta volna Voldemortot célja megvalósításában, mely nyilvánvalóan Harry meggyilkolása volt.

Harry gondolataiba mélyedt. Oda sem figyelt, hogy merre megy, csak lépkedett kedvtelenül a sötét folyosókon. A szomorú ürességben tompán visszhangzott cipÅinek kopogása, és nem túl magas, vékony alakja rémszerÅ± árnyékot vetett a fáklyák kísértetiesen táncoló lángjainak fel-fellobbanó fényében.

- Na de... –hallotta Anabell hangját visszhangozni az egyik közeli átjáróról.

- Semmi de –vágott közbe Gloom keményen. –A dolgod nem az, hogy –Gloom felemelte fejét, ahogy meglátta Harryt -, hogy a külvilág eseményeivel foglalkozz –Anabell követte a tanárnÅ pillantását, hátrafordult, s Harryre nézett nagy, smaragdszerÅ± szemeivel -, hanem hogy tanulj... – fejezte be a mondatot a tanárnÅ, majd gyanakvóan méregetve a fiút, Harryhez fordult. – Potter, ismeri az új házirendet...

- Igen, professzor.

- Igyekezzen.

Harry bólintott, és sietve elindult a Griffendél-torony felé. Gloom hosszan nézett utána...

Soha nem teltek ilyen borúsan a napok a Roxfort falai között. Félelem és rettegés, gyász költözött a diákok szívébe. Saját házának tanulóin kívül, de még a mardekárosok sem mind, senki sem szerette, mondhatni utálta Piton professzort, de egy kellemetlenebb bájitaltan óra után a professzor hirtelen távozását valahogy senki sem így képzelte. Halála többet jelentett annál, minthogy a fekete lobogót kitÅ±zték, vagy inkább nem vették le az iskola homlokzatáról, s a nagyteremben Roxfort zászlaja mellÅl. Nem lehetett már senki sem biztonságban, Voldemort keze elér a Roxfortig.

„_- De a Roxfortot még nem... - Nem tudnánk, ha így lenne..." _–zengtek újra és újra Harry fejében Gloom professzor szavai.

- „Lehet, hogy a Roxfortot is rég Voldemort irányítja... Lehet, hogy kémei itt vannak a Roxfortban... Lehet, hogy Piton gyilkosa a tanárok közt van..." –egyre többet foglalkozott a lehetÅséggel. Gloom ártatlanságában már biztos volt, de ez felvetett benne egy újabb kérdést: –„Miért utálják egymást Lady Ferissével? Lehet, hogy Gloom tud róla valamit, csak bizonyítani nem tudja? Lehet, hogy Lady Ferisse a kém? Ha azt is figyelembe vesszük, hogy az anyja..."

Újból csak Gloom szavait tudta felidézni a tanárnÅ felmenÅivel kapcsolatban:

„_- Nem ítélhet meg senkit a származása alapján, Potter..." _és _„Kitagadták (...), semmi köze hozzájuk."_.

Abban igazat adott Gloomnak, hogy ez valóban olyan, mintha aszerint döntene Hermionéról, hogy a szülei muglik. De azért mégsem teljesen olyan... Abban biztos volt, hogy ha Voldemort kéme valóban a Roxfortban van, akkor azok közt a tanárok közt kell keresnie, akik nem tanítanak évek óta az iskolában. Ilyen azonban volt egy pár.

- „Miss O'Donell biztos, hogy nem..." –valahogy a csendes, legtöbbször a háttérbÅl figyelÅ, kissé hangulatember tanárnÅrÅl még eszébe sem jutott, hogy halálfaló lehet, de most hogy elgondolkodott rajta, még kevésbé tartotta ezt valószínÅ±nek. – Aryan Ferisse. Biztosan nem –ValószínÅ±nek tartotta, hogy ilyen származással, mint amilyen Lady Ferisseé, teljesen fedhetetlennek kell lennie, hogy a Roxfortban taníthasson, Miss Symonette eszébe sem jutott, mivel az óráin többször is kijelentette, mugli származású.

Azonban ami álmaiban történt, még a valóságnál is nyugtalanítóbb volt.

Úgy kezdÅdött, ahogy minden rémálma, melyben a fÅszerepet a Díva játszotta. Miután lezuhant a mély felé a szikláról, egy sikátor nedves macskakövein ért földet. Egy férfi haladt sietve, a nedves köveken cipÅnek kopogása rideg visszhangot vert és zengett az esÅáztatta falak közt. Az utcán egyetlen lámpa sem égett, teljes sötétség honolt, csak a csillagok világítottak az égen. A hold sarlójának ezüstös fényében kísérteties árnyékot vetett a férfi ösztövér alakja. Menet közben többször is hátranézett, figyelte, követik-e. Egy szemetes mögül egy macska villantotta rá zöldessárga szemeit, majd eltÅ±nt egy papírdoboz mögött. A férfi meggyorsította lépteit. Kecskeszakálla teljesen Åsz volt, de a benne futó sötét szállak még emlékeztettek eredeti, fekete színére. Apró bogárszemei hidegek voltak, s félelemtÅl csillogtak. Arca sápadt volt, sárgásfakó bÅre pergamenszerÅ±en tapadt rá. Hirtelen megtorpant. ElÅtte néhány lépésre két sötét alak látszott alig kivehetÅen.

- Milyen kellemes meglepetés –csengett egy nyugodt, hÅ±vös, rideg, mély nÅi hang a dohos falak között, s a férfi ijedten fordult hátra. – Igor Karkarov –folytatta, kilépett másik két sötét alak közül, s hátrahajtotta fekete köpenyének csuklyáját.

- C... C... Corell, én...

- Nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod –mondta, s bal kezét csípÅre tette, melyben fehér fájú, fekete motívumokkal díszített pálcáját tartotta.

- C-Corell, biztosan meg tudjuk valahogy beszélni...

- Karkarov, kettÅnk közül nem én vagyok, akit át lehet vágni –szakította félbe a férfi dadogását.

- U-U-Ugye ne-nem akarsz... ugye nem akarsz...

- Megölni? Nem... Én nem... A Nagyúr beszélni akar veled...

- Akkor inkább ölj meg, kérlek! –fél térdre ereszkedett a boszorkány elÅtt, aki nevetve, kimért léptekkel haladt el mellette, de Karkarov nem mozdult, az utca köveire meredt.

- Ugyan, Karkarov... Te sem gondoltad, hogy ezt sokáig játszhatod... Annak idején elég sokan megharagudtak rád... Örülj, hogy eddig kihúztad...

- De én... én... Mit tehettem volna?

- Mondjuk, maradsz Azkabanban? Ki lehet bírni, hidd el, én tudom... De inkább siessünk, gondolom, nem akarod megváratni... –mondta sejtelmesen mosolyogva, nevetése fagyos volt, mint a jég, éppúgy, mint arca, s lelke...

74


	12. Rémálom fényes nappal

Tizenkettedik fejezet

Rémálom fényes nappal

A szikla, a hatalmas erejÅ± szél, a lépcsÅsor, a csuklyás, a zuhanás... Harry újból a korábbi álmaiból már ismert, rideg márványpadlós folyosón találta magát. Többen is álltak a közelben, mind-mind fekete, a Durmstrang címerével ellátott talárban. Legközelebb Harryhez három lány állt, két magas, vékony, fekete hajú, talán tizenhét évesek, s harmadik egy alacsony, szÅke hajú, talán tizenöt éves lehetett akkor, de Harry úgy vélte, szinte semmit sem változott azóta. A harmadik lány Lady Aryan Ferisse volt.

Valamin vitatkoztak, ezt arcukról rögtön leolvasta, de a zsivajban nem hallotta, mirÅl. Közelebb lépett. Corell Jonnes egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében odavetett valamit Lady Ferissenek, de Harry nem értette. Aryan egy hosszú pillanatig felháborodva nézett rá, majd Corell Jonnes befejezte a mondatot, mire a lány felpofozta. Végigkarmolta az arcát, s a csík mentén kék színÅ± vér csillant meg a lány hófehér márványarcán. Corell Jonnes azonnal odakapta kezét, s megpróbálta eltakarni a sebet.

- Áh, szóval ezért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy te nem lehetsz sárvérÅ±... –vigyorgott Aryan.

Ekkor azonban feltÅ±nt egy világosbarna hajú boszorkány is, egyszerÅ±, fekete talárban, arca ráncos volt, haját kontyba tÅ±zte a fiatalabb Mrs Figg.

- Mi folyik itt? –állt meg csípÅre tett kézzel a három lány mellett.

- Semmi, professzor –mondta kényszeredett mosollyal Corell Jonnes, s megpróbálta haját arca elé fésülni.

- Már megint a szegény Miss Ferisset zaklatják?

- Na de professzor –válaszolt tettetett felháborodással a húga.

- _Lady_ Ferisse –kotyogott közbe Aryan.

- Bocsánat. Miss Jonnes, vigyázzon... Nem tudom, mire készül, de ne feledje, tudok magáról _mindent_ – lehelte, s egészen közel hajolt a nála sokkal magasabb lányhoz.

Corell Jonnes komoran a nÅre meredt, nyelt egyet, majd halkan kimondta:

- Bizonyítsa be... Nem mintha lenne mit – s az arcába nevetett.

- Nos azt ajánlom, vigyázzon. Egyszer elkapom, ezt megígérhetem –mondta, s közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, hogy csak Å hallja, amit mond. –Ne várja meg, amíg bizonyítékot szerzek, mert akkor repül az iskolából, de egyenesen az Azkabanba!

- Nem tud olyan bizonyítékot találni, amivel ezt elérhetné –válaszolta szemtelenül.

- Ne legyen abban olyan biztos...

Azzal a boszorkány otthagyta a három lányt. Aryan homlokráncolva nézett elÅbb Corellre, majd Deborahra, majd csak annyit mondott:

- Inkább nem akarom tudni –mondta aggodalmasan csillogó szemekkel, azzal Å is otthagyta Åket.

Harry körül megfordult a világ, s az éjszaka közepén felébredt álmából. Lady Ferisse ártatlanságában eddig is biztos volt, s ez az álom után sem változott meg. Viszont egy valami nagyon felkavarta. Mrs Figg tudott _mindent_ a Díváról, csak bizonyítani nem tudta. Viszont tisztán emlékezett arra, amit a Díva mondott: _„A parancs egyértelmÅ±, senki nem maradhat életben, aki ismeri valódi kilétemet."_ Ezzel nyílván Mrs Figg is tisztában volt. Harry pedig egyre jobban aggódott amiatt, hogy esetleg újabb igazgatóváltásra lesz szüksége a Roxfortnak...

- Most mi jön? –kérdezte Lady Ferisse egy csütörtöki mágiatörténet óra alkalmával.

A tanárnÅrÅl már kiderült, hogy valószínÅ±leg az óra elÅtti öt percben deríti ki, mit is kell tanítania.

- Kik a halálfalók, au... –mondta, majd lecsapta a könyvet, így láthatóvá vált Å maga, ahogy a tanári asztalon könyököl. – Valaki jelentkezne a magyarázatra?

Hermione keze (legalább olyan lelkesen, mint Gloom óráján szokott), a magasba lendült.

- G... öhm... Granger kisasszony? –szólította fel a tanárnÅ, s fehér kesztyÅ±s kezével megdörzsölte jobb szemét. Lady Ferisse legalább olyan fáradtnak tÅ±nt, mint aki egy hete nem aludt. KülönbözÅ árnyalatú szÅke tincsei egészen lelapultak, a boszorkánynak nyílván sem ideje, sem kedve nem volt hajkoronája szándékos összeborzolására, s mintha egy kicsit el is aludta volna.

- Halálfalónak Tudjukki hívei nevezték magukat –mondta fel a tankönyv szövegét Hermione.

A tanárnÅ ásított egyet, majd kijavította:

-... neve_zik_ magukat, Granger, neve_zik_... –bármily fáradt volt is, arcán megjelent a jól ismert vigyor, hogy kijavíthatta a lányt. – Múlt idÅben nem lehet róluk beszélni... Sötét Jegy? Pot... Jaj, ne, ki fogja mondani... Na jó, Potter!

- A halálfalók bal karján... ha V... Tudjukki megérinti, pirosból feketére vált, és akkor meg kell jelenniük...

Lady Ferisse bólogatott, ujjait egymásnak támasztva sétált az ablak felé.

- Pontosan. Amint az ujja megérinti a Jegyet, az elszínezÅdik, és égeti viselÅje karját.

- Mégis honnan tudja ilyen jól? –kérdezte Hermione támadóan, felszegte fejét, s a tanárnÅre meredt, aki megtorpan félúton az ablak és a katedra között, majd lassan, nagyon lassan megfordult, s közelebb lépett Hermionéhoz. – Biztosan ott van a maga karján is.

- Ne nevettesse ki magát, Granger kisasszony –sziszegte fenyegetÅen.

- Akkor mutassa meg a karját... Mutassa meg, hogy nincs rajta semmi!

- Mégis miért kellene megmutatnom? Mert egy diákom azt mondta? –gúnyosan nevetett, s száját oldalra húzta, úgy folytatta. – Nem tudom, mit akar ezzel elérni, kisasszony, de azt tudom, mit fog vele: a saját eltanácsolását.

- Ez egyetlen könyvben sincs benne. Ha nincs ott a karján, mégis honnan tudná?!

Lady Ferisse ökölbe szorított keze megremegett.

- Kifelé! –mondta, s remegÅ kezét görcsösen szorítva, kinyújtott karral, mutatóujjával az ajtóra mutatott. – KIFELÉ!

Hermione, aki újabban meglepÅen szemtelen volt a tanárokkal, hátracsapta haját, s felszegte fejét, felkapta táskáját, kirohant a terembÅl, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Lady Ferisse egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga mellé kapta kinyújtott karját, majd visszament az asztalhoz.

Harry kábán bámult az ajtóra, amelyen egy pillanattal korábban Hermione rohant ki. Nem értette, hogy mert Hermione így neki esni egy tanárnak, bármennyire utálta is Lady Ferisset, most egyetértett vele, ez már több volt a soknál, meggyanúsítani egy tanárt. Kába merengésébÅl végül a tanárnÅ dühödt hangja rázta fel:

- A történtekrÅl tájékoztatni fogom McGalagony professzort, és természetesen hatvan pontot levonok a GriffendéltÅl.

Január tizenkettedike borongós, hétfÅ reggelén Harry kedvtelenül piszkált egy szem mazsolát müzlijében.

Igen zavart volt aznap reggel, mert tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy az elÅzÅ éjszaka is a Díváról álmodott, csak épp azt nem tudta, mit. Mintha valaki emléktörlÅ bÅ±bájjal sújtotta volna, egy körülmény, egy halovány, elmosódott kép, egy érzés sem maradt meg az álomból.

Oldalán Ron ült, sértÅdötten nézett jobbra-balra, mivel velük szemben Hermione és Kyra foglaltak helyet.

Természetesen ezen a napon is lezajlott a már megszokottá vált beszélgetés:

- Még mindig nem ismered be, Hermione?

- Még mindig nincs mit beismernem, Ron!

- Hagyjátok már abba! –vágott közbe a szokásos Harry-Kyra kórus.

Megérkezett a posta, több száz bagoly röppent be a terembe. Harry is körülnézett, szemével Hedviget keresve, még mindig reménykedett benne, hogy a bagoly csak eltévedt, vagy szabadságra küldte magát, még ha biztos volt is benne, hogy soha többet nem láthatja viszont hóbaglyát, lelke mélyén még mindig élt a remény. Hermione fejére pottyantotta egy vörös macskabagoly a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát. A lány szórakozottan megfordította az újságot, megnézve az idÅjárás jelentést a hátlapon, mivel mindig azt találta a legérdekesebbnek az egészben...

Visszafojtott nevetés hangzott fel a teremben, s erre Harry is felkapta fejét. A tanárok asztalánál azonnal megpillantotta, mi a nevetség tárgya. Lady Ferisse kétségbeesett arccal, ismétlÅdÅ szempilla rebegtetéssel ült, s megrökönyödve nézte az elÅtte, reggelijében fekvÅ madarat. Úgy tÅ±nt, egy túlsúlyos pingvin kézbesítette neki a zöld pergamenborítékba bújtatott levelet, mely végül zuhanórepülésben vágódott a címzett elé.

Mrs Figg rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, míg McGalagony egy finom mosoly után visszatért reggelijéhez. Gloom elÅször egy széles vigyorral vette tudomásul a különc postás érkezését, majd kezét szája elé tartotta, végül pedig kezén könyökölve nézte maga elÅtt az üres asztal, és csak nevetett, nevetett, de nem a baglyon, inkább a tanárnÅ arcán. Lady Ferisse volt az egyetlen a teremben, aki nem találta ilyen viccesnek a dolgot, meg persze Kyra, aki csak annyit mondott, _„Milyen mennyire gyerekes"_, (nyelvtudása korántsem volt még tökéletes).

- Harry! –csengett Hermione zavart hangja.

- Látom...

- De Harry!

- Hagyd már, Hermione... Kész kabaré ez a csaj...

Hermione fejbe csapta Harryt az újsággal, majd a lap nagyot csattanva ért földet elÅtte az asztalon. A fiú futó pillantást vetett a szalagcímre, s már el is fordult, hogy láthassa mit mÅ±vel Lady Ferisse, de azonnal visszafordult, amint fel is fogta, amit látott, felborítva a müzlis tálkát. Az abból kiboruló tej özönvízként borította be az asztalt, de Harryt pillanatnyilag nem tudta érdekelni, mi történik körülötte, valójában tudatáig el sem jutottak az események.

**Sirius Black újra rács mögött!**

_Elfogták a körözött gyilkost, aki tizenkét mugli és egy varázsló haláláért felelÅs._

1981. november 14-én a világ egy új korszak hajnalára virradt. Mindenkihez eljutottak a hírek, miszerint a Sötét Nagyúr eltÅ±nt, a rémuralmának vége.

Peter Pettigrew egy volt azon kevesek közül, akiknek sötét gyász borította szívét még ezekben a napokban is, mivel legjobb barátait, Harry Potter szüleit vesztette el. Mélységes gyászában elkeseredett tettre szánta el magát, s megkereste Sirius Blacket, az árulót, aki eladta a Potter házaspárt Tudjukki Nagyúrnak, s aki már roxforti évei alatt törvényen kívül helyezte magát.

Black és Pettigrew egy mugli utcán vívták meg végzetes kimenetelÅ± párbajukat, melyben tizenkét mugli is életét vesztette, mikor Black pálcájával felrobbantotta a szerencsétlen fiút.

Mikor az aurorok odaértek, már nem találtak meg mást az elkeseredett fiúból, csak egyetlen ujját, végül özvegy édesanyja ezt temethette el, s Black csak állt a vértócsák, s mugli járókelÅk tetemei között és nevetett.

Életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítélte a Mágustörvényszék, de büntetése letöltésének tizenkettedik évében megszökött, kijátszva Azkaban rettegett Åreinek éberségét. Szökése után majd' három évvel újból elfogták, egy mugli lakossági bejelentés alapján. A dolog érdekessége, hogy a rajtaütéskor vele találták Remus J. Lupint, a Roxfort iskola volt sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárát, James Potter, Sirius Black és Peter Pettigrew diákkori jó barátját. Lupint letartóztatták.

„Black csak azért úszta meg a csókot –nyilatkozta lapunknak Cornelius Caramel Mágiaügyi Miniszter -, mert már nem a dementorok védik Azkabant... Azokért a gaztettekért, melyeket véghez vitt, megérdemelte volna, hogy dementor váljon belÅle. A Minisztérium a helyzet magaslatán áll, kézben tartunk mindent." Kérdésünkre, hogy Albus Dumbledore és a Roxfort egy másik tanárának halála is a Minisztérium tudtával és beleegyezésével történt-e, Caramell csak annyit mondott: „Szerintem Dumbledore megint csak játszik... Hiányoznak neki a sötét évek, amíg mindenki benne bízott, szerintem csak elment nyaralni valahová, és valahogy rávette azt a tanárt is, hogy tegyen hasonlóképpen..." Miután lapunk emlékeztette a Miniszter urat, hogy mindkét holttestre rátaláltak, valami olyasmit dörmögött: „Humbug".

Sirius Black megerÅsített védelem alatt áll, celláját három auror Årzi éjjel-nappal. Remus Lupin ügyének tárgyalását a Mágiaügyi Törvényszék e hét péntekre tÅ±zte ki.

- Ez nem igaz... Ez nem lehet igaz... Hogy történhetett ilyen? Még hogy lakossági bejelentésre! –Harry dühében teljes erejébÅl az asztalra csapott, mellyel elért egy-két felháborodott „Hé!"-t és huhogást.

- Mi van? Lecsuktak egy sorozatgyilkost, és te sajnálod, mi több, mérges vagy, hogy elfogták? –háborgott Kyra szokatlan nyelvhelyességgel.

- Tessék? –Harry egy pillanattal késÅbb kapcsolt, mint kellett volna. –Ja, nem, én Lupin miatt mondtam. Lupin miatt, igen...

Harry, Hermione és Ron felugrottak az asztaltól, s a folyosón folytatták a beszélgetést.

- Ez is a te mÅ±ved? –kérdezte felháborodott hangnemben Hermionétól Ron, és megrántotta a lány karját, hogy felé forduljon.

- Tessék? –Hermione teljesen ledöbbent, s megszorított karjára tette kezét.

- Ez is a te mÅ±ved? Mugli lakossági bejelentésre... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te árultad el Siriust! –mondta emelt hangon.

- De Ron! Hermione nem is tudta hol lakik!

- És egyébként sem árultam volna el Åt soha!

- Harryt sem, mi?

- Ron én nem tudom, mit akarsz ezzel elérni, de én nem árultam be se Siriust, se Harryt, viszont az utóbbira legalább van egy tippem, ki volt! –kiabálta. – De nem fogom elárulni, ahogy Harryt sem árultam el!

Hermione arcán egy könnycsepp futott végig, majd hátrafordult, s elszaladt. Lépteinek kopogását még sokáig lehetett hallani a folyosón, majd a zaj elült.

Ahogy ott álltak a félhomályba burkolózó folyosón, s mindketten Hermione után néztek, Harry egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy szinte teljesen egyedül maradt. Egyetlenegy felnÅtt mágus, vagy, mivel egyik barátjáról sem tudta már mit gondoljon, csak egyszerÅ±en egyetlenegy mágus maradt a világon, akiben megbízott, akiben meg mert bízni, akinek bármit is el mert mondani: Selma Gloom.

79


	13. Professor Noël Judice

Tizenharmadik fejezet

Professzor Noël Judice

Harry a tépÅ, hideg szélben tántorogva lépkedett a mohával lepett lépcsÅfokokon, a hatalmas sziklafal szélén, mikor felért a sziklára egy, a korábbinál is erÅsebb széllökés taszította a perem felé. A szél olyan erÅsen fújt, hogy Harry résnyire tudta csak kinyitni a szemét, s így is csak elmosódottan látott. Egy fekete taláros alak esett a szikla széle felé, s átbukott a peremen, le a mélybe. Harry közelebb ugrott, s lebámult a mélybe, de a következÅ pillanatban már Å zuhant lefelé a sötét mélységbe. Aztán olyan volt, mintha visszakerült volna a szikla tetejére, de a zúgás megszÅ±nt, s a metszÅ szél elült. Harry a hatalmas, fekete fa egyik legalsó ágán állt, mely több méterre volt a földtÅl.

Valami fény villant, legalábbis Harry elÅször azt hitte, de késÅbb észrevette, hogy csak egy sárga szempár néz lefelé, s a borostyánkÅszerÅ± szemekhez tartozik egy hófehér arc, egy egyenes orr, egy pár fekete szemöldök és vérvörös ajkak, valamint hosszú fekete haj, egy vékony nyak, egy fekete köpeny és egy vörös sál. A Díva a fa törzsét átkarolva állt Harry mellett, s a fiú így láthatta arcát.

Olyan különös volt, fÅleg a szeme. Harry mindig olyannak képzelte a halálfalókat, mint ifjabb Kuport, örökké kísértették a megszállottan villogó szemek, a tébolyodott tekintet. De a Díva valahogy más volt, tekintete élnék volt és tiszta, teljes józansággal szemlélte a helyzetet.

Kicsit kihajolt, s azt susogta alig hallhatóan:

- Jöhet az „_életem árán is_" rész... –mindezt gúnyosan, szinte megvetÅen.

Harry követte a Díva pillantását, a fa alatt két alak állt, az egyik jóval magasabb volt a másiknál, de Harry nem errÅl a tulajdonságáról ismerte fel azonnal, hanem a homlokába hasító szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalomról...

- Szóval a feladatod... –hallatszott a szívbemarkolóan hideg hang.

- Szemmel tartom a Dívát, és aki körülötte van. Az árulást az életem árán is megakadályozom –hallatszott egy kissé rekedt, vékony, de határozott nÅi hang.

- Pontosan...

A Díva elengedte a fa törzsét, s kijjebb lépett az ágon, a nyakát nyújtogatta, valószínÅ±leg ugyanazért, amiért Harry is, hogy megpillantsa a nÅ arcát.

- Ááá!

A nÅ kezével még megpróbálta visszaszerezni egyensúlyát, de már késÅ volt, egy szaltó után földet ért Voldemort elÅtt.

- Corell... Micsoda _meglepetés_... Hol is kellene neked most pontosan lenned?!

- Messze... Nagyon messze –a Díva addig hátrál a mágus elÅl, míg a fa törzsének ütközött. – A lehetÅ legmesszebb...

- Örülök, hogy legalább ebben egyetértünk. Eredj!

Megrántotta a Díva karját, s a nÅ szinte futva távozott. Végigszaladt a sziklába vájt lépcsÅn, s hosszú léptekkel haladt a sötét fák között, Harrynek igyekeznie kellett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani vele.

Egy hatalmas, fekete macska szegÅdött a Díva mellé, pont olyan, mint amilyet Harry Weasleyéknél látott, s amilyen megtámadta Csámpást. Vagy talán pont az...

- Miau!

- Oh, hát persze lebuktam... Egy null a kis kur...

- Na!

- Jó-jó! Neki...

A Díva oldalra fordította fejét, s így Harry is jobban megszemlélte a macskát, aki már nem is volt macska. Olyan volt, mintha a Díva egy tükör elÅtt állt volna, csak épp a boszorkánynak, aki minden bizonnyal animágus volt, egy anyajegy látszott az arcán.

- Jut eszembe, a gazod majdnem megette a... –kezdte a macskából lett nÅ.

- Már megint nem etetted meg? Egyébként pedig nem gaz, hanem egy érzÅ növény!

- ÉrzÅ növény! Tudom, hogy mennyire elkényeztetted azt az _érzÅ növényt_, de a karom akkor sem desszert!

- Biztos, csak játszott a kis szentem... Hüpp-hüpp... –nevetett a Díva.

- Látom, a humorérzéked nem hagy cserben soha –mondta válaszként sötéten.

- Látom, téged viszont igen. Majd adok kölcsönbe az enyémbÅl.

- Mindenkivel nem viccelÅdhetsz...

- Hát igen... _Egyeseknek_ elég halott a humoruk...

- Te leszel halott, ha nem vigyázol –mondta tárgyszerÅ±en.

- Csak szeretnéd... ElÅbb még el kell intéznem a kis Nayrácskát, addig nem...

- Csak nehogy Å intézzen el téged! Vagy mondjam inkább _titeket_?

A Díva egy szemforgatással elengedte füle mellett a megjegyzést, (bár Harry összeráncolta szemöldökét). Húga elé lépett, s szembe fordult vele.

- Oh, most mondd meg, el tudnál hinni egy ilyen gyalázatos hazugságot _rólam_? –megrebegtette szempilláit.

- _Rólad? _–kérdezte, majd kis gondolkodás után hozzátette: –Bármit –azzal kikerülte a boszorkányt, s tovább ment az erdÅ fái között.

- Úgy beszélsz rólam, mint valami sorozatgyilkosról! –háborgott a Díva, s megszaporázta lépteit, hogy utolérje a boszorkányt.

- De hát, tulajdonképpen az is vagy, Corell... –vigyorgott rá – Ha ez egy mese, akkor te vagy a gonosz boszorkány benne, de ez a szÅke copfos kislánykáknak nem mese, hanem rémálom.

- Hm, tényleg... Ebbe még nem is gondoltam bele... De élvezem a rettegett, gonosz boszorka szerepét... –tette hozzá széles vigyorral. – De a mesékben ritkán van igaza a „negatív szereplÅknek", aminek a mugliimádó bolondok tartanak minket, a banya sem egy eszméért akarta megsütni Jancsit meg Juliskát...

- Corell, te mugli meséket olvasgatsz?

- Én, dehogy! De ez alapmÅ±veltség...

- Ismerd meg ellenfeled? Na mindegy... Egyébként van egy kisfiú, akinek a rémálmaiban valószínÅ±leg te is szerepelsz, méghozzá fÅszereplÅként...

- Kire gondolsz... jaj, csak nem... Az nem is én voltam, hanem ifjabb Kupor! –mondta nyafogva.

Harrynek összerándult a gyomra. Tudta, akirÅl beszélnek, az nem más, mint szobatársa, Neville Longbottom, akinek a szülei a Díva miatt kerültek olyan állapotba, hogy még a fiukat sem ismerték fel.

Harry csak ekkor döbbent rá, milyen nevetséges ötlet is volt, mikor Gloomot azzal gyanúsította, hogy a Díva. Hiszen Corell Jonnes részt vett a Longbottom házaspár megkínzásában, s ahogy most látta, ez a mesebeli boszorka igazából fel sem fogta, milyen rémtetteket hajtott végre „az eszméért", még ha tulajdonképpen élvezte is Åket. Ahogy figyelte a különös tekintetet, s a szinte ártatlannak tÅ±nÅ, mosolygó arcot, úgy érezte, ez a fiatal nÅ egyszerÅ±en csak játéknak fogja fel az életet, nem érzi tetteinek súlyát, s talán menekül is a felismerés elÅl, amit nem kerülhetett volna el, ha látta volna Neville arcát, mikor szóba kerültek a szülei, mikor a Sötét Jegy ragyogta be az eget. Ugyanakkor eszébe jutott az álom, melyben megölte az édesanyját, és az ikerbátyját. Valahogy úgy érezte Harry, kényszerbÅl tette, mégis, mikor felrémlett elÅtte a rideg és elutasító arc, a megvetÅ hang, ahogy azt mondta, _„Nekem nincs anyám"_, úgy tÅ±nt, mintha nem is ugyanaz a nÅ lenne, aki nevetgélve beszélget a húgával. Pedig a Díva Å volt, ehhez kétség sem férhetett.

S akkor Harry zavart fejébe betolakodott egy újabb gondolat... Egyformák... De mindketten morphének... A fiatalabbiknak semmibe sem kerül eltüntetni az anyajegyet az álláról. Úgy vélte, megoldotta a legnagyobb ellentmondást, amit a Díva körül lelt.

- „A halott nÅ helyére ikerhúga lép..." –gondolkozott, mikor már ébren ült az ágyán, álmain töprengve. - „Nem Corell Jonnes ölte meg Gemenit, hanem, hanem... Deborah... De nem tudom a nevét! Aj... Gloom... Gloom! Hát persze! Ha a Díva az évfolyamtársa volt, akkor a Díva húga is... Csak ismerte..."

Az nem jutott eszébe, hogy voltak álmai, melyek már biztosan a Díva állítólagos halála után játszódtak, (mint ez is, csak épp izgatottságában erre nem jött rá), s melyekben mindketten benne voltak. Így hát kiugrott az ágyából, magára rántotta talárját, s futva elindult Gloom professzor dolgozószobája felé, ügyet sem vetve rá, hogy az idÅ fél három körül járt. Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, kopogott (bár majdnem elfelejtette nagy igyekezetében, az viszont fel sem merült benne, hogy az éjszaka közepén lehet, hogy nem tanácsos egy tanár ajtaján dörömbölni, már csak a kijárási tilalom miatt sem).

Kopogott. Semmi válasz. Még egyszer. Semmi. Körülnézett a folyosón. Senki nem járt arra azon az éjjelen. Pálcáját az ajtóra szegezte, s azt suttogta:

- _Alohomora!_

S az ajtó engedett. A szobában semmi változás nem történt az utolsó látogatása óta, a pamacsfÅ± békésen ásítozott a sötét fájú íróasztal mellett, melyen ott árválkodott a fekete kötéses könyvecske. Harry nagyot nyelt, s közelebb lépett az asztalhoz. Kezét a könyv felé nyújtotta, már majdnem elérte, de ekkor gyors kopogás hallatszott a folyosó végérÅl, Harry a lehetÅ legmesszebb ugrott az asztaltól, s rettegve várt. A közeli fáklya fénye az ajtóban megvilágította Gloom professzor sziluettjét.

A professzor megtorpant, majd közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, s felkészülve a támadásra, pálcáját elÅreszegezve belökte az ajtót, s belépett a kivilágítatlan, sötét szobába. Amint meglátta a szoba sarkában álldogáló alakot, keze azonnal magasra lendült, Harry arca elé kapta kezét, de Gloom keze megállt, s csodálkozva nézett Harryre. Szeme kissé karikás volt, fáradtnak látszott, s úgy tÅ±nt, nem feküdt le az éjjel. Hosszú, fekete köpenyt viselt, derékig érÅ hullámos, fekete haját hátrasimította arcából.

- Mit keres itt, Potter? –kérdezte ingerülten, de fojtott hangon.

- Én... Én csak... Szóval... álmodtam valamit, és azt hiszem, értem, hogy lehet, hogy megálmodom, hogy bizonyos dolgokat a Díva vitt véghez a közelmúltban, mikor a Díva halott –hadarta, remélve, hogy Gloom nem kezdi el összerakni a képet, mit is keres a szobája közepén.

- Pontosabban? –Gloom bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Szóval, azt hiszem, akirÅl én azt hittem az álmaimban, hogy a Díva, valójában csak a Díva ikerhúga volt... Valami...

- Deborah Dalenel –fejezte be helyette Gloom.

Harry felpillantott. Ahogy Gloom professzor ott állt elÅtte, gondterhelt arccal, szavain töprengve, eszébe jutott, milyen nevetséges feltételezés is volt, hogy a nÅ a Díva lenne. Selma Gloom most már fedhetetlen volt elÅtte. Ha ott a szeme láttára változott volna át Corell Jonnesszá, akkor sem hitte volna el róla, de természetesen nem is változhatott át.

- Deborah Dalenel –ismételte meg a tanárnÅ. – Hát persze... Mindig is arra vágyott, hogy olyan legyen, mint a nÅvére... –mondta elgondolkozva, ajkán halvány, alig észrevehetÅ mosollyal. –De valahogy nem tudom elhinni róla, hogy a helyébe lépett volna... Ahhoz túlságosan is gyáva volt... Nem hiszem, hogy sokat változott volna azóta, hacsak, nem felsÅbb utasításra vette át a Díva szerepét...

- Professzor... Lehet egy személyes kérdésem? –kérdezte óvatosan Harry.

- Volt már egy pár... Halljuk.

- Jóban volt a Dívával? Esetleg... Esetleg barátnÅk voltak?

Gloom nevetett, s a fejét csóválta.

- Gondolom maguknál is megvannak a párok, vagy kis csapatok, mint maga, Weasley és Granger, vagy Parvati Patil és Lavender Brown. Hát, nálunk is megvoltak, az én barátnÅm Miss O'Donell volt. Megjegyzem, Å sem volt a Díva és nem is lett –tette hozzá egy tÅle oly ritkán látott, igazi mosollyal, s a márványarca újból megelevenedett, s a rideg szépség átadta helyét valami másnak, valami melegségnek, de ez sem tartott tovább egy pillanatnál.

- Miért mondd el nekem ilyeneket? –kérdezte Harry elgondolkozva.

- Úgysem mondja el senkinek, és ha azt mondanám, hogy ez nem tartozik magára, még képes, és megint kémnek titulál. Másrészt, magában legalább biztos vagyok, hogy melyik oldalon áll. Egyébként, megjegyzem, ugyanígy Miss O'Donellben is. Most pedig jó éjszakát... Megbocsát, de nekem az éjjel még nem hogy álmodni, de egy szemhunyásnyit aludni sem volt idÅm, és ha fáradt vagyok, akkor a szokásosnál is diákkínzóbb tudok lenni... Jó éjt!

- Jó éjszakát –mondta Harry, s kissé megnyugodva felbaktatott a Griffendél-toronyba.

Hetek teltek el azóta, s még mindig nem volt bájitaltan tanáruk. Sirius elfogása óta újra beszélÅ viszonyban voltak Hermionéval, de csak Harry, Ron továbbra is tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy a lány elárulta a fiút, s legtöbbször még egy mogorva _„Jó reggelt! _–et is sajnált tÅle és Kyrától, akit a lány bÅ±ntársának titulált.

Valójában bájitaltan órának kellett volna lennie, de mivel ez elmaradt, McGalagony úgy döntött, ahelyett, hogy Madam Cvikkert Årjítenék meg a hetedévesek a könyvtárban, inkább „feláldozza" magát, és hajlandó felügyelni rájuk a parkban, közel a kastélyhoz. Úgy vélte, mindenkinek jobb, ha a diákok egy kicsit kitombolják magukat a szabad levegÅn.

Az óra vége felé Harry épp Hermionéval beszélgetett, addig Ron fülig pirulva Parvatival és Lavenderrel társalgott, Harry egy pillanatig vigyorgott is rajta, hogy szinte lehetetlen volt eldönteni, meddig ér a fiú haja.

- Harry, engem nem érdekel, mit gondol Ron, én nem árultalak el, se téged, és senki mást sem, és nem is fogok!

- Áh, Harry! Szia! Oh, szia Hermione –Isabella lépett oda hozzájuk. –Ugye nem haragszol, ha lefoglalom egy kicsit Harryt, köszi –s már arrébb is vonszolta a fiút. –Szóval, beszéltem az egyik mardekáros lánnyal... Talán ismered is, Gertrudenak hívják, ötödéves...

Harry már gyanította, hova akar kilyukadni a lány.

- És egy csomó mindent megtudtam AnabellrÅl.

- Isabella, kérlek... –motyogta, de azért kicsit kíváncsi volt rá, mit fog mondani a lány...

- Például tudtad, hogy minden áldott nap, felkel az éjszaka közepén, bevenni valami gyógyszert?

- Igen, tudtam. SÅt, azt is, hogy harmadikosként került a Roxfortba...

- Tényleg? Na és azt, hogy nem szereti a vizet, és soha is nem iszik belÅle? És állásból tud szaltót csinálni? Na, ezeket is?

- Hát, nem...

Isabella tovább folytatta locsogását, de Harry már nem erre figyelt. Szaltókat csinál, és nem szereti a vizet... Inkább nem _bírja_ a vizet: _morphén_!

- Isabella, jössz a könyvtárba? –szólt oda Lavender, aki a többi griffendéles és mardekáros társaságában már elindult befelé a nagy tölgyfaajtón McGalagony nyomában.

- Megyek egy pillanat... Szóval, ha akarod, akkor...

- Isa, hagyj már Anabellel! Nem érdekel az a lány! –mondta ingerülten, s már el is fordult, hogy megtalálja Hermionét, ügyet sem vetve Malfoy idióta megjegyzésére („Ne hagyd magára a lovagod, Verlena!").

A tölgyfakapu bezárult a sértÅdött lány mögött, aki még motyogott valami olyat, hogy _„Hát persze!"_.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione nem ment be a többiekkel, észrevette volna, de a parkban sem maradt. Közel s távol nem volt ott más...

A fekete felhÅs eget egy villám szelte keresztül, majd közvetlenül utána mennydörgés rázta meg a park fáit, s feltámadt a szél is, esÅterhes levegÅt hozva a Tiltott Rengeteg felÅl.

- HARRY! –Hermione sikoltását sodorta felé a szél az erdÅ felÅl.

Futni kezdett abba az irányba, amerrÅl a sikolyt hallotta.

- Hermione! Hermione! –kiáltozta, de a lány nem válaszolt. –Hermione!

Már majdnem beért a fák közé, mikor valaki az Å nevét kiáltotta.

- POTTER! –hallatszott Gloom és Miss O'Donell hangja Hagrid kunyhója felÅl.

- Mi a fenét keres maga itt? –kérdezte Miss O'Donell ingerülten. Mindketten sötét köpenyt viseltek talárjuk felett.

- Hermione...–zihálta Harry. –Elrabolták... Az erdÅ... –már tovább is akart indulni, de Gloom megállította.

- Granger a Rengetegben van?

Harry bólintott, s megint tovább akart menni.

- Menjen vissza a kastélyba, elintézzük –nyugtatta O'Donell kevés sikerrel.

Végül Harry kikerülte Gloom karját, s bevetette magát a fák közé, lélekszakadva futott, s villám gyorsan ugrálta át az útjába akadó farönköket.

- Hermione! Hermione!

- HARRY! –hallatszott az újabb sikoly, már egészen közelrÅl.

- Potter!

- Potter! Álljon meg!

Újabb mennydörgés, s eleredt az esÅ. SÅ±rÅ±, apró cseppekben hullott a Tiltott Rengeteg fekete fáira, de az erdÅ száraz levéltakarójára csak néhány csepp ért le.

- Hermione!

- Locate persona! –hallatszott Gloom hangja, s egy vörös villanás hasított át az erdÅ félhomályán.

Egy tisztás szélére értek, melyen két alak állt. Az egyik Hermione volt, a másik, aki elrabolta, hátrafogta a lány kezeit. Hermione kétségbeesve próbált szabadulni szorításából. A tisztás különösen ismerÅsnek tÅ±nt Harrynek, s arra is meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a támadó is ugyanaz, mint aki majdnem egy évvel korábban Åt ugyanerre a tisztásra hurcolta.

Harry a legszélsÅ fa mellett, ahol majdnem egy évvel korábban szemtÅl szemben állt a Dívával, megállt egy pillanatra, de ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy O'Donell elkapja a vállát, s Gloom odavesse neki:

- Ne hÅsködjön!

A professzor kilépett az erdÅ félhomályából a sötét tisztásra.

- Akár kit is szolgálsz, engedd el a lányt! –szólt mély, határozott hangján. – Figyelmeztetlek.

Felemelte hófehér pálcáját, a támadó ugyanígy tett, fekete pálcáját hófehér ujjai közt tartva magabiztosan emelte magasba. Úgy tÅ±nt, gondosan vigyáz arra, hogy a csuklya teljesen eltakarja arcát.

- _Expelliarmus_! –kiáltotta.

- _Reventio!_ –válaszolta Gloom s ellenfele átka visszafordult a támadóra.

A boszorkány már nyitotta a száját az újabb átokra, mikor egy harmadik szereplÅ jelent meg.

- _Defacto!_ –rekedt férfihang hallatszott, s piros fénysugár repült Gloom felé, aki pálcája egyetlen intésével semmivé foszlatta a fényt.

Harry kihasználta, hogy O'Donell figyelme lankadt egy pillanatra, s kitépte karját szorításából.

- _Capitulatus!_ –kiáltotta, hogy kiszabadítsa Hermionét.

A támadó felemelte pálcáját, de a férfi kiáltotta el magát:

- _Leprion!_

A támadó hátraesett, s így el kellett engednie Hermionét. A lány rögtön odaszaladt Harryhez, s reszketve mögé állt, kezét és fejét a fiú vállán nyugtatva, míg a férfi Gloomra támadt, de a professzor egy pillanattal hamarabb kiáltotta el az átkot:

- _Adava Kedavra! _

A férfi teste élettelenül hullott a földre. Gloom összeesett, tenyerén támaszkodva, zihálva meredt a földre. O'Donell azonnal odaugrott, s eltökélten, támadásra készen magasba emelte pálcáját.

Még a varázslók közt, még a Sötét Oldal által üldözött Harry Potter közelében sem volt normális, ami történt. Harry soha nem hallott egyetlen mágusról sem, aki tudott _repülni_, pedig a támadó felemelkedett, fekete köpenyébe bele-belekapott az egyre csak erÅsödÅ szél, s villámgyorsan eltÅ±nt a magasban.

- Élek, nyugi –zihálta Gloom O'Donell aggodalmas arcára pillantva, s felnézett a sötét égre a támadó után, majd a másik tanárnÅ segítségével felállt.

- Nos –szólt a végtelenségig kimerültnek tÅ±nÅ professzor. –Lássuk, ki ez a _nagy hÅs_... Annyi biztos, hogy egyik oldal sem lesz elragadtatva ténykedésétÅl.

Odalépett a földön fekvÅ halott férfihez, s lerántotta arcáról a csuklyát.

- Szent ég... Ez... ez Peter Pettigrew!

- Féregfark –mondta megvetÅen Harry, s hogy kicsit megnyugtassa a még mindig reszketÅ Hermionét, a lány vállára tette (a dühtÅl ugyancsak remegÅ) kezét.

Gloom elgondolkozva meredt a férfi arcára, a semmibe bámuló vízszínÅ± szemekbe, a kifejezéstelen arcra. O'Donell kérdÅ pillantást vetett rá.

- Semmi csak eszembe jutott valami... Egy halálfaló csak akkor dolgozik egyedül, ha külön utakon jár, ugye? –kérdezte.

O'Donell tétován bólintott.

- Akkor teljesen mindegy volt, hogy én ölöm-e meg...

A tanárnÅ újból bólintott.

- De... de hát... megölt egy embert! –mondta Hermione, s hangja éppúgy remegett, mint Å maga.

- Észrevettem –válaszolta közönyösen Gloom. –Bár szerintem inkább _patkány_ volt, mint ember... Potter, a keresztapja úgy tÅ±nik, kiszabadul Azkaban fogságából.

Harry szája Åszinte mosolyra húzódott, ami oly ritkán fordult elÅ az utóbbi néhány hónapban.

Egy ág reccsent a közeli bokor felÅl, Gloom és O'Donell rögtön felemelt pálcával fordultak a hang irányába, (bár elÅbbibÅl senki sem nézte ki, hogy képes még bármilyen átkot is végrehajtani, olyan kimerültnek tÅ±nt), s Harry is megmarkolta varázspálcáját.

Egy fekete köpenyes varázsló lépett ki a bokorból. A rövidnél valamivel hosszabb, fekete haját oldalra csapta, arca furcsán féloldalasnak tÅ±nt, mivel egyik szemöldökét magasan felhúzta, különös, seszínÅ±, kékes szemei felett.

- Ah, Noël... –sóhajtott Gloom, és leengedte pálcáját. –Már azt hittem... Na mindegy...

- Noël? –kérdezte megrökönyödve Harry.

- Neked Judice professzor –jegyezte meg Gloom. –Piton professzor utóda.

- Úgy bizony... Áh, a híres Harry Potter –mondta, s kissé összehúzta sötét, kicsit túlságosan is hangsúlyos szemöldökeit, fejét hátrabillentette, s arisztokratikus tartással figyelte Harryt. – Azt hiszem, ez a kis összeröppenés lassan véget ér... Jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk a kastélyba –azzal széles mozdulattal mutatta az irányt.

- Potter, fel a klubhelyiségbe... Grangerrel etessen csokit, vagy akármit, ha dementorok ellen jó, megtébolyodott halálfalók ellen is hatásos lesz... –szólt Gloom, mikor felértek az elÅcsarnokba. –Mrs Figgnek majd én beszámolok a történtekrÅl, ne aggódjon. És a jövÅben kérem, tartózkodjon a kastély elhagyásától, a mentÅakcióktól pedig pláne! ElÅre is nagyon köszönöm...

Harry kicsit furcsállta, hogy Gloom nem kérdezett semmit Hermionétól, de Å megtette helyette.

- Nem láttam semmit –válaszolta a lány, s egy könnycsepp csillant meg gesztenyebarna szemeiben. –Haragudtam Isára, hogy elvonszolt onnan, és egy kicsit távolabb mentem, mint kellett volna. Igazából, csak ürügy volt, egy kicsit egyedül akartam maradni. A növényházaknál sétáltam, amikor valaki elkapott, és befogta a szájamat, még sikítani sem tudtam. Olyan szörnyÅ± volt... Persze megpróbáltam kiszabadulni, de nem tudtam, lefogott, még a pálcámat sem értem el. Amikor beértünk a Tiltott Rengetegbe, belerúgtam, és akkor úgy nézett ki, el tudok szaladni, de megint csak elkapott, viszont legalább kiáltani tudtam. Láttam, hogy a többiek bementek, és hogy te ott állsz egyedül a bejáratnál. Nagyon féltem, mi lesz, ha nem hallod meg, és nem hívsz segítséget. De hogy került oda Gloom és O'Donell?

- Hagrid kunyhójánál botlottam beléjük. Ha nem tartóztatnak fel, hamarabb odaértem volna.

- Végül is, nem baj, hogy összefutottál velük... Így legalább Pettigrew nem szökhet meg újból. Soha többet.

- És Sirius végre kiszabadul arról a borzalmas helyrÅl! –mondta Harry, s elgondolkozva nézett a Tiltott rengeteg felé.

90


	14. Hivatalos ügy miatt

Tizennegyedik fejezet

Hivatalos ügy miatt

Piton hirtelen „távozása" felvetett egy másik problémát is. A professzor halála után nem csak a bájitaltan tanári állás maradt rövid idÅre betöltetlen, de a Mardekár is házvezetÅ nélkül maradt. MielÅtt az összes diák elÅtt bejelentették volna, hogy ki fogja ezt a posztot betölteni, Harry és barátai értetlenkedve figyelték, hogy Mrs Figg bárhova ment, a nyomában volt Gloom, és százszor és ezerszer is felette a kérdést, „_De miért pont én?"_, mire százszor és ezerszer is azt a választ kapta: _„Ki más? Magának âºâºelvileg›› van tapasztalata!"_. Végül aztán február másodikának reggelén Mrs Figg az egész iskola elÅtt bejelentette, a Mardekár új házvezetÅ tanára Selma Gloom lesz, miközben az említett tanárnÅ gyilkos pillantásokat vetett rá.

Judice professzor aznap állt elÅször munkába. A dupla bájitaltanórán egészen különös ötlettel állt elÅ:

- Na jó, akkor van még durván két hónapunk, utána már úgy sem tanul senki... Szóval, én úgy gondoltam ezt az egészet, hogy elkészítenek egy bonyolultabb bájitalt, amit sokáig tart megfÅzni, és akinek sikerül, az jelest kap, akinek nem, szerintem az is... A lényeg, hogy ez a bájital a SzázfÅ±lé fÅzet lesz. Gyengébbek kedvéért, aki iszik belÅle, az egy órára átváltozik azzá, akinek valamilyen testrészét belefÅzte... Alakítsanak párokat, majd mikor kipróbáljuk, szerepet cserélhetnek egy órára... És még mielÅtt gyilkos ötletei támadnának valakinek: a testrész nem azt jelenti, hogy bele kell fÅzni valakinek a karját, vagy a lábát! Elég egy hajszál is... vagy körömdarab, de ez már végképp gusztustalan. Jó munkát! –mondta egy mosollyal, leült asztalához, lábát keresztbetette, s eltÅ±nt a Reggeli Próféta mögött.

- Ez bolond? –kérdezte Hermione. – Ez egy tiltott bájital!

- Hermione, nagyon jól tudom, hogy tiltott –motyogta Harry. –Emlékszel, mi is kipróbáltuk...

- De nincs is meg hozzá minden alapanyag a készletünkben! –mondta Kyra.

- Hallottad –kezdte a szokásosnál is mogorvábban Ron. – Tök mindegy, sikerül-e, úgyis jeles leszel!

Harry a fejét csóválta, s újból átlapozta az aznapi Reggeli Prófétát. Már körülbelül huszadszorra tette ezt meg. És akkor végre megtalálta. Az utolsó elÅtti oldalon, a lap alján egy kis hasábban egy egymondatos hír volt: „Sirius Black ártatlansága bebizonyosodott, megtalálták Peter Pettigrew holttestét".

Harryt azonban a közelgÅ vizsgáknál is jobban aggasztotta valami. Egész életükre kihat majd, hány RAVASZ-t tudnak majd letenni, azonban Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte, kész csoda, ha megéri a vizsgákat. Túlságosan is élénken élt emlékezetében az a bizonyos álom, melybÅl szinte pontos dátumot kapott arról, mikor próbálja majd Voldemort megölni Åt... Vagy inkább mikor fogja... S a június egyre csak közeledett megállíthatatlanul. Helyzete kétségbeejtÅ volt.

Harry egy kicsit jobb kedvre derült, mikor levelet kapott Siriustól:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Gondolom, olvastad az újságban, mikor elfogtak, most viszont örömmel közölhetem veled, hogy kiszabadultam, méghozzá teljesen törvényesen. Mondjuk, annak kevésbé örülök, hogy ehhez neked kellett bajba kerülnöd, de úgy tÅ±nik, Pettigrew visszaadta azt a kis szívességet, hogy nem hagytad, hogy Remus és én már akkor megöljük, amikor kellett volna... Várlak nyáron, de most már úgy, hogy nem kell kutyaként rohangálnom, és a reggeli kutyasétáltatást (a szomszédok miatt) is kihagyhatjuk._

_Szép volt tÅled, hogy segíteni akartál Hermionén, de kérlek, többet ne keveredj bajba, vigyázz magadra nagyon! Tudom, hogy nem szereted, ha aggódnak érted, de kérlek, könyörgök, maradj a klubhelyiségben, ne kockáztass! Egyre inkább aggaszt, hogy ki ez a titokzatos valaki, aki idÅnként bezavar a képbe. Nem hiszem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr embere lenne, a módszer nem vall halálfalókra, viszont ott van a közeledben nap, mint nap, ebben biztos vagyok! _

_Még egyszer, vigyázz magadra!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Sirius_

_Ui.: Istenem, hogy örülök, hogy végre minden aggodalmaskodás nélkül ráírhatom az igazi nevemet!_

Másnap reggel épp reggelijüket fogyasztották a nagyteremben, mikor újból megérkezett a posta. A baglyok tarkaságában hamar feltÅ±nt Harrynek egy csoport egyforma szürke bagoly. A terem közepééig együtt repültek, azonban ott szétváltak, három a tanárok asztala felé repült, kettÅ a Griffendél asztala felé. Az egyik Hermione, a másik Harry elé dobott le egy hivatalos pecséttel ellátott pergamenborítékot.

Brit Nemzetközösség Mágiaügyi Minisztériumának Mágiaügyi Törvényszéke, mint elsÅfokú bíróság

London, Abszol út 27/A

Tisztelt H. Potter úr

Roxmorts, Roxfort-kastély, Griffendél-torony

Tárgy: idézés tiltott átok használata és gyilkosság ügyében

A fenti tárgyban a Brit Nemzetközösség Mágiaügyi Minisztériumának Mágiaügyi Törvényszékét képviselÅ kerületi ügyész által Selma Gloom, Roxmorts, Roxfort-kastély ellen peres eljárásban kitÅ±zött tárgyalásra 1997.03.02-án reggel 9 órára tanúként megidézem.

Figyelmeztetem a tanút, hogy a Brit Nemzetközösség Mágiaügyi Minisztériumának Mágiaügyi Törvénykönyve 25-ös paragrafusa szerint a tanúnak a bírósági eljáráson való részt vétele és a bíróságon tanúként való megjelenése kötelezÅ. Amennyiben a tanú figyelmeztetésem ellenére nem jelenik meg a tárgyaláson, a bíróság intézkedik azonnali elÅvezettetésérÅl.

1997.02.28. London

A kiadmány hiteléül

Damjan Dioless sk.

a bíróság elnöke

A tanárok asztalánál Judice, O'Donell és Gloom is hasonló levelet kaptak. A két „tanú" a „vádlott" mellett ült. Gloom lassan jobbra, majd balra fordította fejét, majd újra a levélre, végül feje hátrabukott: nemes egyszerÅ±séggel elájult. O'Donell nagy szemforgatás közepette egy pálcapöccintéssel felébresztette a tanárnÅt. Hermione is ugyanolyan levelet kapott, mint Harry, Åt is beidézték.

- Gyilkosság? De hát, csak önvédelem volt! –mondta döbbenten Harry.

- Hát, végül is...

- Ti mirÅl beszéltek? –kérdezte Ron értetlenül.

- Au. Nem mondtam el, igaz? –Harry eléggé kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

- Megint nem voltam a klubhelyiségben? –kérdezte Ron gúnyosan, s hangjában sértÅdöttség érzÅdött. – Tudod mit, akkor ne is mondd el! Biztos nem tartozik rám...

Ron felállt az asztaltól, és kiment a terembÅl, útközben majdnem fellökött egy harmadéves lányt, aki ki sem látszott könyvkupac mögül, amit cipelt. Hermione a mennyezetet nézte, majd újból Harryre pillantott.

- De, ha gyilkossággal vádolják, akkor... le fogják tartóztatni! –mondta fojtott hangon.

Harry a tanárok asztala felé fordult. Gloom, O'Donell és Judice eltÅ±ntek.

- De akkor ki fogja a sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani?

HétfÅn reggel megkapták a választ.

- Mindig ki akartam próbálni milyen védekezést tanítani –csevegett Lady Ferisse, az asztalon ülve lábát lógázta, s cipÅi ütemesen kopogtak az asztal oldalán. – Úgy néz ki, egy ideig muszáj lesz besegíteni szegény Gloom professzornak... Aki, mint azt talán tudják, elvileg hivatalos ügyben van távol, de a valóságban letartóztatták –csevegett, s úgy tÅ±nt, igencsak élvezi a témát. –Sajnos a dupla órát nem tölthetjük együtt, mert második órám nekem is van, de ha jól tudom, Judice professzor fog helyettesíteni.

Harry fájdalmas arcot vágva nézett Hermionéra, aki viszonozta pillantását.

- A szegény professzor... nem is tudom, hol van most, annyi biztos, nem élvezheti túlságosan...

- Professzor! Mármint... Lady Ferisse... Miért tartóztatták le Gloom professzort? –kérdezte fokozott kíváncsisággal Lavender Brown.

- Peter Pettigrew halála miatt –mosolygott a tanárnÅ. –Gyilkosságért.

- De hát... Pettigrewt Sirius Black ölte meg.

- Téves –mondta Harry teljesen nyugodt hangon, de a dühtÅl remegve. – Pettigrew rendezte úgy, hogy azt higgyék Sirius megölte, Å meg animágusként csak átváltozott, és aztán patkány képében bujkált... Ron patkányaként. Ezért engedték el Siriust, nem ölhetett meg valakit tizen... akárhány éve, ha valaki más, néhány hete is megölte ugyanazt a személyt...

- Hogy? Sirius Blacket kiengedték? A múltkor azt írta a Próféta, hogy elfogták! –mondta döbbenten Parvati.

- Valóban kiengedték. Alig egy hete. Potter visszakapta a keresztapját –mondta halvány, de gúnyos mosollyal Lady Ferisse, s hófehér kesztyÅ±s kezével hátrasimította haját.

Harry elképzelte, ahogy feláll, és egy tekercs magifix ragasztószalaggal megkötözi a tanárnÅt és beragasztja a száját.

- De mi történt, tanárnÅ? –kérdezte kórusban Pansy Parkinson és Lavender.

- Dióhéjban: Valaki „ellopta" Grangert, Potter Granger után ment, Gloom professzor Potter után, Miss O'Donell pedig Gloom professzor után. Gloom professzor egy átokkal meggátolta a támadót abban, hogy egy bizonyos területrÅl elmozduljon, utolérték Åket, a támadó és Gloom professzor párbajoztak, de mielÅtt eldÅlhetett volna, megjelent Pettigrew és rátámadt mindkettejükre. Gloom professzor egy pillanattal hamarabb mondta ki a halálos átkot, aztán a támadó fel... khm, felszállt és elrepült, ahogy Gloom professzor fogalmazott –elvigyorodott. –Nagyjából ennyi –hadarta.

- Na aki ezt tudta követni –motyogta Hermione.

- Talán valami baj van, Granger? –kérdezte szigorúan Lady Ferisse.

- Nem, tanárnÅ, semmi –más a „Nyelj békát!" szokta olyan hangsúllyal mondani, mint ezt Hermione.

Természetesen Judice professzor is hozta a formáját.

- Gloom professzor mondott valamit, hogy mivel kellene foglalkozniuk? –kérdezte szokásos önelégült modorában. – Nem? Jó, mert úgy rémlik, nekem igen... Ja, nem, az nem az volt, legalábbis azt hiszem, csak viccelt –a szokásosnál is jobban felhúzta jobb szemöldökét. –Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg a FÅbenjáró Átkok végrehajtásával foglalkoznának... Bár kinézek belÅle egy ilyen húzást... Na jó... próbáljuk meg... Kíváncsi vagyok, mit produkálnak... –szórakozottan elÅhúzta talárja zsebébÅl zsebóráját s a számlapra pillantott. –Belefér... Mindenkinek van úgy másfél perce... Remek... Mivel szokták ezt szemléltetni –töprengett ujját álla alá helyezve. – Nem mutatta még be senki maguknak? –fejével Hermione felé bökött.

- De igen, pókokon.

- Áh, pókokon...

Egy szerencsétlen pók épp akkor hintázott le egy fáklyáról Judice feje felett.

- Micsoda öröm, egy önként jelentkezÅ... –nevetett, s a pókfonalat pálcájára tekerte.

Harry azért kételkedett benne, hogy a pók bármit is tudott volna róla, mi lesz a sorsa... Judice odalépett a szekrényhez, egy rövid ideig matatott benne, majd egy nagyobb méretÅ± befÅttes üveget tett az asztalra, s beledobta a pókot.

- Politeo!

Ron borzadva csúszott hátra székén, ugyanis a befÅttes üvegben már nem csak egy pók volt, hanem legalább száz.

- Ki kezdi? Ja, és mivel... Az Adava véleményem szerint megfelelÅ... Jól látom, a Durmstrang címere van a talárján?

Isabella bólintott.

- Hetedikes, ugyebár...

Isa megint bólintott.

- Akkor magának végre kell tudnia hajtani, igaz?

Isabella újra csak bólintott.

- Akkor mire vár még? Jöjjön!

Isa kicsit bizonytalanul felállt, és lassú léptekkel kiment a tanári asztalhoz.

- Rendben. Itt egy pók –Judice kivett egy félelemtÅl megbénult példányt az üvegbÅl és az asztalra tette.

Isa nyelt egyet, majd felemelte pálcáját, s a menekülÅ pókra szegezve kimondta:

- _Adava Kedavra!_

Egy zöld villanás, s a pók lábai összeakadtak, futás közben bukfencet vetett, majd lefordult az asztalról.

- Gloom professzor tanította?

- Igen, négy évig.

Judice elismerÅen bólintott, és intett Isának, hogy leülhet. ElÅhúzott egy pergamentekercset, s a névsort nézegette.

- Legyen mondjuk... Áh, Potter!

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Én?

- Igen, maga. Jöjjön már!

Harry felállt és kiment az asztalhoz. Miközben Judice újabb pókot tett a vesztÅhelyül szolgáló tanári asztalra, Harry azon töprengett, valójában mit is kell csinálnia. Nem akarta megölni azt a szerencsétlen, megsokszorozott lényt, úgyhogy inkább azt képzelte el, hogy Lady Ferisse fut elÅle, Åt legalább gyÅ±lölte ezekben a pillanatokban, nem úgy a pókot.

Isa mozdulatát utánozva felemelte pálcáját, s a Lady Ferissének képzelt pókra célozva kimondta az átkot.

- _Adava Kedavra!_

Látta a zöld fényt, s a menekülÅ állatot, érezte sebhelyében az elviselhetetlen fájdalmat, fülében zúgott a halál hangja, szinte hallotta a pók utolsó kiáltását is az életért...

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, az elsÅ, amit meglátott az volt, hogy Hermione, Ron, Kyra, Judice, Mrs Figg, Madam Pomfrey, és... és igen, Sirius aggodalmas arccal hajolnak fölé.

A gyengélkedÅn voltak.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte, és megpróbált felülni, de Madam Pomfrey visszanyomta.

- Maradj csak fekve. De most már megmarad –fordult a Harry fölött állókhoz a javasasszony.

Kinyílt a terem ajtaja, s Miss O'Donell lépett be rajta.

- Professzor, ezt látnia kell, Madam Pomfrey, azt hiszem, jobb, ha ön is jön –fordult Mrs Figghez.

- Én is szeretném megtudni, mi történt –mondta Sirius, miután Mrs Figg, Madam Pomfrey és Miss O'Donell lépteinek zaja elhalt a folyosón, és vádlón nézett Judicera.

- Hát, azt hiszem, talán még sem volt ez olyan jó ötlet. Szóval sötét varázslatok kivédésén...

Ekkor azonban újból kinyílt az ajtó, s Lady Ferisse toppant be, acélkék szemei csillogtak a fáklyák táncoló fényében.

- Öh... Noël... Besz-beszélni szeretne veled... Mrs Figg. Öh, igen... Szóval siess!

- Azonnal –vetette oda, majd Siriushoz fordult. –Sajnálom, de majd Karia elmondja... vagy valaki.

- Kyra! –csattant fel a lány.

- Persze, igen.

A professzor zavarába levert néhány üveget, s mielÅtt még bárki bármit mondhatott volna hátrálva kiment a kórterembÅl, s követte Lady Ferisset.

- Szóval?

Harry felült az ágyán.

- Hát –kezdte Hermione. –Judice professzor nem igazán volt biztos benne, mit kell csinálnunk az órán, Lady Ferissevel az elsÅ órán semmit nem kellett...

- Egy pillanat. Ki az a Lady Ferisse? –szakította félbe Sirius.

- A szÅke miniprof, aki az elÅbb beszaladt –válaszolt Ron.

- Találó megfogalmazás... Szóval?

- A lényeg az, hogy Judiceszal, aki bent volt, Å helyettesített, és úgy emlékezett, mintha Gloom azt mondta volna, hogy...

- Gloom?

- A sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnÅ, aki megölte Pettigrewt, ja, tényleg, a tárgyalásra...

- Tudok róla –nyugtatta keresztapja. –Ja, az auror...

- És a vége az lett, hogy a FÅbenjáró Átkokat kellett volna végrehajtani, és Isa, Å az egyik cserediák, illetve másik, mert Kyra is az –hadarta elképesztÅ sebességgel Hermione.

- Na, álljunk meg egy kicsit –Sirius felemelte egyik ujját, s Hermione elhallgatott. –Szóval ez a Judice vagy ki, aki az elÅbb elrohant, a FÅbenjáró Átkokat tanította?

- Igen, és amikor Harry a halálos átkot hajtotta végre, egyszer csak elájult.

- És a sebhelyed? Nem fájdult meg?

- Az folyamatosan fáj már egy ideje, egészen hozzászoktam, azt veszem észre, ha nem sajog...

- Jól érzed magad? –kérdezte Sirius aggódva.

- Persze, leszámítva, hogy hányingerem van és olyan, mintha fejbe vágtak volna egy fél téglával –vigyorgott Harry.

Sirius elmosolyodott, és a fiú arcába csapta amúgy is rakoncátlan, fekete tincseit. Az órájára pillantott.

- Oh, sajnálom, mennem kell, de holnap újra találkozunk, legyetek Hermionéval pontban nyolckor az elÅcsarnokban –mondta s közelebb hajolt Harryhez, hogy csak Å hallja, amit mond. –És legyen nálad a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpeny is.

Rákacsintott Harryre, majd kiment a terembÅl, de az ajtóban találkozott Madam Pomfreyval, az igazgatónÅvel és Miss O'Donellel, akik a könyvtáros Madam Cvikkert kísérték.

- A Sötét Jegy... A Sötét Jegy... –motyogta holtra váltan a könyvtáros.

Úgy tÅ±nt, fogalma sincs róla, hol van, és mi történik körülötte.

- Potter, elmehet, semmi baja –mondta a javasasszony, s elhúzta Madam Cvikker ágya elÅtt a függönyt.

- Én is megyek –mondta Mrs Figg, s Harry érezte rajta azt a jellegzetes káposztaillatot, ami a házában is terjengett a Privet Driveon. –Tudják –folytatta, mikor már becsukódott mögöttük a gyengélkedÅ ajtaja -, Irmát nagyon érzékenyen érinti a Sötét Jegy... egy mumus van a könyvtárban, Irma teljesen megbénult a látványtól, mikor az a Sötét Jegyet formálta meg –mondta, majd rövid csend után halkan hozzátette. – Így vesztette el a családját...

94


	15. Eskü alatt

Tizenötödik fejezet

Eskü alatt

Másnap reggel Hermione és Harry, utóbbi a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpeny alatt, búcsút intettek Ronnak, aki nélkülük indult el sietve a legendás lények gondozása órára. Kár volt úgy rohannia, mivel Miss O'Donell is hivatalos volt a tárgyalásra, mint tanú. Az elÅcsarnok már szinte teljesen üres volt, mikor kinyílt a hatalmas tölgyfaajtó, s Sirius lépett be rajta.

- Szervusz Harry, Hermione! –köszönt vidáman. – Harry, ez te vagy? –kérdezte, és egy bizonytalan kézmozdulattal megpróbálta kitapintotta keresztfiát.

- Igen, Sirius, de a számból kivehetnéd a kezed.

- Áh, bocs. Légy szíves ne keveredj el, mert így nem találunk rád.

- Igyekszem.

- Volt egy kis kellemetlenségem az aurorokkkal, de végül beengedtek... Asszem, a hírem még sokáig üldöz majd... De inkább menjünk, még elkésünk.

- Tényleg, Sirius –kezdte Harry. – Hova megyünk?

- Hát, Azkabanba –mondta a férfi, s arcáról eltÅ±nt a mosoly.

- De, hogy fogunk idÅben odaérni? –aggódott Hermione, miközben kimentek a tölgyfaajtón, végig a lépcsÅsoron, s Roxmorts felé vették az irányt. –London is egy napi vonatútra van innen!

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Nem vonattal megyünk.

A hÅ±vös, hideg levegÅ jó hatással volt Harryre, kicsit felébredt tÅle. Eddig eszébe sem jutott ez a probléma.

Mikor odaértek ahhoz a kapuhoz, melyen át a vasútállomásról érkezÅ fiákerek szoktak ráfordulni a kastély felé tartó lankás emelkedÅre, Harryt újabb meglepetés érte. A kapu mellett egy kisebb is volt, s mellette két fekete köpenybe bújtatott alak állt.

- Viszontlátásra –köszönt Sirius, mikor odaértek.

Az út elkanyarodott, s a Roxfort-kastély, a kapu és minden egyéb, ami az iskolához tartozott eltÅ±nt a szemük elÅl. Sirius megállt, s elÅhúzott köpenyének zsebébÅl egy régi újságot, egy ideig babrált vele, majd Harry és Hermione felé nyújtotta.

- Fogjátok meg. Öt, négy, három, kettÅ, egy...

Harry egy rántást érzett a köldöke táján, a világ megfordult körülötte, s a Tiltott Rengeteg fái, a poros út eltÅ±nt a szeme elÅl, s csak repült a végtelen semmiben Siriusszal és Hermionéval, meg persze a régi újsággal.

A forgás megszÅ±nt, s Harry lába újra szilárd talajnak ütközött. Az óceán partján álltak. Valamivel kevésbé volt fagyos az idÅ, mint a Roxfort vadregényes táján, de metszÅ, hideg szél fújt az acélkék tenger felÅl. Egy rövid famóló vezetett a vízbe, melynek széléhez kötve rozoga hajó himbálódzott a viharos vízen, mellette egy kis faviskó állt.

- Erre gyertek –mondta Sirius, s a móló felé indult. – Oh, és Harry, ne felejtsd el, te nem vagy itt...

- Értem –mondta, miután rájött, Sirius nem látja, ha bólint.

- Jó napot! –köszönt hangosan keresztapja, s a faház ajtajában megjelent egy különös alak. Fekete csizmát, sötétkék nadrágot, keresztbe csíkos pólót, és kék kabátot viselt, elgondolkozva vakargatta ÅszülÅ fejét, másik kezében pipáját tartotta.

- Ehm, mit akarnak? –kérdezte mogorván.

- Szeretnénk átjutni a szigetre... –válaszolt Sirius udvariasan.

- A szigetre, he? Mindenki csak a szigetre akar menni... –motyogta magának, miközben a hajóhoz lépett s egy kötéllel babrált. – Mos' vittem át egy kisebb csoportot... Meg lesz az ára... –mondta, s összehúzott szemekkel hunyorgott Siriusra, a férfi bólintott.

- Rendben, akkor fedélzetre! –mondta a hajó kapitánya érces hangján.

Harry és Hermione beszálltak a hajóra, míg Sirius és a kapitány a pénzügyeket beszélték meg. Harry megfigyelte, hogy Sirius meglepÅen jól bánik a mugli pénzzel.

Olyan érzés volt a toldozott-foldozott lélekvesztÅn utazni, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban elsüllyedhetne. Az acélszürke hullámok idÅnként átcsaptak a fedélzetre is. A szél egyre erÅsödött, s a tenger felÅl sós illatú levegÅt hozott feléjük. Harrynek meg kellett kapaszkodnia köpenyében, hogy ne fújhassa le róla. A bárka idÅnként megbillent, Hermione arca elfehéredett, s láthatóan tengeribetegséggel küzdött. Mikor végre megérkeztek a szigetre, melyen a mugli kapitány szerint nem volt más, csak bozót meg gaz, Hermione imbolyogva lépett a partra, s meg kellett támaszkodnia egy fában. A túlparton egy kis fabódéban, mely épp csak a metszÅ szél elÅl védett, négy kalitka volt, s benne négy postagalamb.

- Ha vissza akarnak jönni, csak engedjék el az egyiket –mondta a kapitány, s odatett egy ötödik kalitkát is. Valami különös van ebbe' a szigetbe' –folytatta, s hunyorogva nézett a parttól alig néhány lépésnyire kezdÅdÅ sÅ±rÅ± erdÅ rengetegébe. – Olyan, mintha megfagyna az emberben a lélek, ha értik mire gondolok... Ehm, szóval csak engedjék ki az egyiket!

- Köszönjük. A viszontlátásra.

- Viszontlátásra –köszönt Hermione is, de a kapitány válaszként csak felmordult.

- Sirius, megkérdezhetem... amikor megszöktél, akkor hogy mentél vissza? –kérdezte óvatosan Harry.

- Átúsztam –mondta keresztapja szÅ±kszavúan.

- Átúsztál? De hát... Ez nagyon hosszú, és a víz is biztos nagyon hideg –Hermionénak láthatóan még a gondolatra is összekoccant a foga.

- Az biztos. Nagyon hideg volt, de Azkabannál bármi jobb! –mondta sötéten. – Hallhattátok, még a muglik is érzik... Most maradjatok csendben, és ne maradjatok le. Harry, meg vagy még?

- Meg –motyogta.

- Rendben. Indulás.

Szó nélkül indultak el az erdÅben egy bokor mögött induló kis kitaposott ösvényen, mely néhány lépés után kövezett útban folytatódott, könnyebb volt tovább jutni, de barátságosabb nem lett. Több mint tíz percig haladtak az erdÅ félhomályában, s lépésrÅl lépésre fokozatosan tÅ±nt el minden vidámság szívükbÅl, s akkor végre megpillantották a rettegett börtönt.

Ott álltak közvetlenül robosztus tömege alatt, s mindössze néhány sor tüskés bokor és gaz választotta el Åket a faltól, mely egyenetlen volt s göcsörtös. Az épület messzirÅl olyan arcot mutatott mintegy szikla, csak épp aprócska ablakok voltak rajta, mindegyiken vastag rácsok. Bár már nem a dementorok Årizték a létesítményt, jelenlétük még mindig érezhetÅ volt mindenben, ami a szigeten volt. A fák göcsörtös, beteg ágaiban, a tüskés gyomokban, a sötét bokrokban, melyek szinte nyújtogatták ágaikat, hogy tüskéik mélyen belevájhassanak az arra tévedÅk karjába. Minden jel arra utalt, hogy minden élÅlény, madár, bogár, vagy bármi más, messze elkerüli ezt a félelmetes helyet.

Harry homlokába tompa fájdalom hasított, de ehhez már hozzászokott. Sirius egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd megrázta fejét, s eltökélt arccal tovább lépkedett a kövezett ösvényen.

Nem sokára egy hosszú függÅfolyosó mellett haladtak el, s végül egy valamivel kisebb, de még mindig hatalmas épülethez értek. Szürke falának egyhangúságát itt-ott ablakok szakították meg, de mindenen rács volt. Végül odaértek egy hatalmas, fekete ajtóhoz. Sirius gyanakvóan körülnézett, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Vedd le a köpenyt –suttogta, majd elfordult, s az út irányából eltakarta Harryt a kíváncsi szemek elÅl.

Harry teljesítette a kérést, majd mindhárman átlépték Azkaban rettegett börtönének küszöbét.

Az ajtótól néhány lépésre, mint valami túlméretezett üvegablak, vörösen villogott a levegÅ, mely se ki, se be nem engedett senkit.

- Tanúk vagy látogatók? –kérdezte egy nagydarab mágus ráccsal ellátott üvegablak mögött.

- Tanúk, illetve, én csak kísérek –felelt helyettük Sirius.

A mágus kiadott az üvegablak alatti résen egy kis kártyát, rajta _„456-87 Látogató_" –felirattal.

- Nevük? –fordult Harryhez és Hermionéhoz.

- Hermione Granger.

- Harry Potter.

- Harry _Potter_?

Felélénkült kíváncsisággal pillantott fel, s tekintete Harry homlokára csúszott. A fiú arcába csapta rendezetlen tincseit.

- Rendben van, mehetnek –mondta, s másik két kártyát adott ki („_721-49 Tanú H. Granger" _illetve _721-50 Tanú H. Potter"_).

Átléptek a vörös üvegnek látszó varázslaton, mely egy pillanatra zöldre színezÅdött.

Sirius vezetésével a szemben induló lépcsÅn lementek egy emeletet, s egy hasonló folyosóra értek, mint ami fönt balra nyílt. Falai szürkék voltak, s szemmagasságig fekete lambériával borítottak. A folyosó hosszan vezetett egyenesen, majd elkanyarodott jobbra. Mindössze három ajtó volt rajta, egy nagyobb és két kisebb. A folyosón már többen álltak, köztük fekete selyemtalárban, két, pálcáját rászegezÅ auror között, megbilincselt kézzel Selma Gloom is Miss O'Donell társaságában, mellettük egy fekete hajú mágus magyarázott Gloomnak valamit.

- Oh, jó napot, professzor –nyögte Harry, s Sirius és Hermione is valami hasonlót motyogtak, utóbbi ugyanúgy meglepÅdött a helyzeten, mint Harry.

- Megbilincselték? –kérdezte fojtott hangon Harry, mikor kicsit távolabb megálltak a fal mellet.

- Végül is, gyilkossági ügyben nyomoznak ellene –mondta Hermione.

- Igen, de mégiscsak... szóval...

- Nem lennék a helyében –motyogta Sirius. –Tudjátok, mi fog történni?

Harry megrázta a fejét, s Hermione is így tett.

- ElÅször is nem sokára jön valaki, és bevisz titeket egy terembe. Ott el kell majd mondanotok mindent, ami történt. Aztán a tárgyaláson elÅször a vádlott fog vallomást tenni, aztán lehet, hogy megkérdeznek titeket, de ez nem biztos. Aggodalomra semmi ok, nem ti vagytok a vádlottak.

Kinyílt az egyik kisajtó, s Lucius Malfoy lépett ki rajta, kezében néhány összetekert pergamennel.

Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze, s így inkább elfordult. Mr Malfoynak valóban Azkabanban lenne a helye, de ha rajta is bilincs lett volna, annak jobban örült volna.

Hermione összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett át a válla felett.

- Mi az, Hermione?

- Semmi... Semmi csak... Gondolod, kirúgják Gloom professzort? –kérdezte, de Harry érezte, nem ezen gondolkozott el a lány.

Mr Malfoy ahogy elment Gloom mellett, végigmérte a tanárnÅt, egy pillanatra megállt, s egy fanyar mosollyal megjegyezte:

- Selma... Milyen rég láttalak... Kifejezetten jól áll a karperec... –azzal tovább is indult.

Gloom gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, majd dühösen megpróbálta karba fonni összeláncolt kezeit, s a falnak dÅlt.

Ekkor azonban a folyosó másik végén jellegzetes, döngÅ léptek hangzottak fel. A folyosón álldogálók közül mindenki, Mr Malfoy is a hang irányába fordult, de a varázsló amint megpillantotta a közeledÅ alakot sietve távozott...

Rémszem Mordon odalépett a másik kisajtóhoz, zsebébÅl elÅvett egy kulcsot, elfordította a zárban, s bement a terembe. Néhány perccel késÅbb az ajtó recsegve újra kinyílt, s Mordon rekedt hangja visszhangzott a folyosó falai közt:

- Szólítom Harry Pottert.

- És biztos vagy benne, hogy Pettigrew hamarabb akart átkozni? –kérdezte Mordon mágikus és normális szemével egyaránt Harry arcát fürkészve, miután a fiú már háromszor beszámolt a történtekrÅl.

- Biztos. És Pettigrew valamivel késÅbb szintúgy kimondta az átkot, legalábbis félig... Csak a tanárnÅ gyorsaságán múlt, melyikük hal meg.

- És biztos, hogy nem csak kitaláltad ezt a titokzatos nÅt, aki _elrepült_?

Harrynek most már erÅsen az volt az érzése, hogy nem kellett volna azt mondania, hogy a boszorka tudott repülni.

- Nem, dehogy! Hányszor mondjam még el? –tört ki türelmét vesztve. –Ha nincs Gloom professzor, azóta talán már Hermione is, én is halottak lennénk! Minket akart megvédeni, és ehhez a saját életét kellett kockáztatnia! Csak önvédelembÅl ölte meg Pettigrewt!

- Értem –recsegte. – Rendben van. Kimehet.

Harry fellélegzett, mikor végre a folyosón volt. Kiderült, a másik ajtónál már Hermionét is behívták, de Å már végzett is, nyílván neki nem kellett ennyit bizonygatnia, hogy nem hazudik.

Gloom úgy tÅ±nt, egyre jobban unja a dolgot, de szeme aggodalomtól csillogott. A két auror sem figyelt már oda rá. Gloom jobbra, majd balra nézett, s mikor látta, hogy egyik sem figyeli, óvatosan kihúzta bal kezét a karperecbÅl, s megigazgatta haját, majd visszacsúsztatta kezét. Mikor észrevette, hogy Harry figyeli, szája halvány mosolyra húzódott, s tekintetét a mennyezetre emelte. Végül a terem ajtaja kinyílt, s a folyosón ácsorgók bementek, köztük Harry, Hermione és Sirius is. De Harry még látta, hogy a két auror bevezette Gloom professzort abba a kis terembe, amelyben Harry volt, s amelynek ajtaja a tárgyalóteremtÅl jobbra nyílt.

Harry úgy hitte, még sohasem látta belülrÅl Azkabant. A látvány, ami eléje tárult rácáfolt erre. Abban a teremben volt, amit néhány évvel korábban Dumbledore merengÅjében látott. Középen egyetlen szék állt. Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, vajon Gloom karjára rácsavarodnak-e a láncok. A magasabb emelvény mellett egy kisebb is állt.

Harrynek és Hermionénak a legalsó sorba kellett leülnie Miss O'Donell mellé, míg Sirius leghátul foglalt helyet.

A sötét, zöldes fáklyákkal kivilágított teremben jóval kevesebben voltak, mint azokon a tárgyalásokon, melyeket Harry látott, s a jelenlevÅk halk beszélgetése zúgó morajjá olvadt össze. Hirtelen csend lett. Hátul egy oldalajtón belépett egy egyenes tartású, Åsz hajú, fekete taláros, öregedÅ férfi, s az emelvényhez lépett. Mindenki felállt a teremben, így tett Harry és Hermione is.

- Damjan Dioless, a bíróság elnöke a tárgyalást a Brit Nemzetek Mágiaügyi Minisztériumának Mágiaügyi Törvényszéke nevében megnyitom!

Mindenki visszaült a helyére, s a varázsló folytatta.

- Vezessék be a vádlottat.

A terem másik oldalán nyíló ajtón át, melyen ifjabb Kupor, és bÅ±ntársait is bevezették azon a bizonyos tárgyaláson, Gloom lépett a terembe, egyetlen auror kíséretében. KezérÅl levették a karperecet, s mikor leült a székre, a láncok nem tekeredtek karjára. Úgy tÅ±nt ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta.

- Esküszik, hogy az igazat, csak is a színtiszta igazat mondja? –az emelvény mellett felállt egy szürke hajú, hajlott hátú varázsló, vastag szemüvegén át nézett Gloomra, s úgy tette fel kérdéseit rekedt hangján.

- Esküszöm.

- Neve?

- Selma K...öhm, Gloom.

- A K minek a rövidítése?

- E-elnézést, a K nem anyakönyvezett... A hivatalos nevem Selma Gloom –válaszolta a professzor, de látszott rajta, hogy teljesen összezavarodott, s a korábbinál is idegesebb. Egyre szaporábban szedte a levegÅt, mellkasa gyors egymásutánban süllyedt és emelkedett.

- Kérem, pontosan válaszoljon –folytatta a tisztviselÅ kimért hangján. – Ez a lánykori neve?

- Igen.

- Született?

- 1960. június 24-én.

- Anyja neve?

Gloom egy pillanatig hallgatott, a tisztviselÅ egy pillanatra felpillantott.

- Nem ismertem a szüleimet –mondta rövid szünet után.

- Gyámja?

Gloom csak a fejét ingatta.

- Kérem, szóban válaszoljon.

- Nem volt gondviselÅm.

- Iskolái?

- Durmstrang Mágusintézet, és... öhm, Chorbax Mágusalapítvány Egyeteme.

- Anyanyelve?

- Angol és orosz.

Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme, s a tisztviselÅ is kérdÅ pillantással nézett a professzorra.

- Egy évesen kerültem árvaházba, mindkét nyelvet beszélem –magyarázta az idegességtÅl remegÅ hangon.

- Milyen idegen nyelveken beszél?

- Latin és spanyol.

- Priusza van?

Gloom meglepetten nézet rá, úgy tÅ±nt, nem akarja elhinni a kérdést, majd továbbra is kissé remegÅ hangon válaszolt:

- Nincs.

- Legmagasabb végzettsége?

- A Chorbax Mágusalapítvány Egyetemén az aurorképzÅ szak.

- Tanári?

- Nincs.

- Munkahelyei?

- Brit Varázslók Nemzetközösségének Mágiaügyi Minisztériuma, Garnett Days, Durmstrang Mágusintézet, Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola.

- A Minisztériumban milyen munkaköre volt?

- SzakértÅ voltam.

- Mi volt a feladata?

Gloom felpillantott.

- A dolgom az volt, hogy a kiadott elfogatóparancsok jogszerÅ±ségét bíráljam el.

- A Durmstrangban mint tanár dolgozott?

- Igen.

- Tantárgya?

- Sötét Varázslatok.

- És a Garnett Daysnél?

- Újságíró voltam.

Erre már Harry is felkapta a fejét.

- Mégis hogy lesz újságíró egy aurorból?

- Elnézést, de ennek már végképp semmi köze nincs az ügyhöz! –Gloom nem emelte meg hangját, de remegÅ hangjából érzÅdött az ingerültség.

- Kérem. Pontosan mi történt a kérdéses idÅpontban?

- A kolléganÅmmel Roxmorts felÅl igyekeztünk a kastélyba, amikor...

- Ki a kolléganÅje? Roxmortsban jártak? Mi dolguk akadt ott?

- Debra O'Donell. Nem Roxmortsban voltunk, csak a Roxfort területén nem lehet hopponláni, a faluban pedig már igen. Egyébként pedig, egy ismerÅsünket kellett meglátogatnunk.

- Folytassa.

- Akkor megláttam, hogy Potter... Harry Potter a Tiltott Renget felé rohan, mivel az az erdÅ eléggé veszélyes, és a diákoknak amúgy sem szabad betenniük oda a lábukat, megállítottuk. Å zavarosan beszámolt róla, hogy Hermione Grangert valaki elrabolta. Nem engedtem, hogy utána menjen a Rengetegbe, de végül elszabadult, és a barátja után eredt. Mi ketten pedig utána. Egy lokalizáló átokkal sikerült megállítanunk a támadót egy tisztáson. Debra lefogta a fiút, nehogy valami butaságot csináljon, én pedig megpróbáltam elérni, hogy a támadó elengedje a lányt. De ekkor felbukkant Pettigrew, és elÅször a támadóra, majd rám támadt. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy észrevettem, mit akar tenni, s így valamivel hamarabb mondtam ki az átkot. Csak ezért ülök ma itt én, és nem Pettigrew.

- Miért a halálos átkot használta, miért nem lefegyverezte?

Gloom egy ideig hallgatott, majd nagy sokára megszólalt:

- A szerzÅdésem szerint nem csak tanítanom kell az iskolában, hanem feladatom az is, hogy megvédjem Harry Pottert, s a cél érdekében bármilyen eszközt felhasználhattam.

- Ki szerzÅdtette?

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Van ötlete, ki lehetett a támadó?

Gloom nyelt egyet, s a földre meredt elgondolkozva, majd nagy sokára felemelte fejét, s válaszolt.

- Nem, nincs.

- Köszönöm, nincs több kérdésem.

- A védelem kíván kérdezni vagy tanúkat behívni?

- Nem, bíró úr –válaszolt a fekete hajú mágus, aki a folyosón Gloomhoz beszélt.

- Nos, mivel vallomása megegyezett a tanúk által elmondottakkal, a bíróság ítéletet hoz. Kérem, álljon fel. Selma Gloom. Ön ellen tiltott átok használata és gyilkosság ügyében indult eljárás. Az ön és a tanúk vallomása alapján a vádat elejtem. A tárgyalást berekesztem.

A bíró megfordult, és kiment a terembÅl. Az auror is odalépett a láncos székhez, s kivezette a terembÅl a szélesen mosolygó Gloomot. O'Donell felugrott, és a nagy ajtón át sietve távozott a terembÅl, Å is mosolygott.

- Jobb, ha megyünk... Még pont beértek sötét varázslatok kivédésére –nevetett Sirius. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen simán felmentik...

- Én sem, de legalább visszakaptuk a tanárnÅnket... A helyettesítÅs órákból egy idÅre elegem van –mondta sötéten Harry.

- Elhiheted, én sem örülnék, ha az az Årült Judice, vagy ki megint valami marhasággal állna elÅ... Még hogy FÅbenjáró Átkok... De ahogy kivettem, még végre is tudtad hajtani –csevegett keresztapja, miközben leadták kártyáikat a piros üvegnek tÅ±nÅ bÅ±báj mögött, s kiléptek a szabadba...

102


	16. Szigorúan titkos

Tizenhatodik fejezet

Szigorúan Titkos

Az idÅjárás április beköszöntével, ha lehet, még szeszélyesebbé vált. Egymást váltották a gyors záporok, a jégesÅ is gyakori volt, s nagy ritkán a sötét felhÅkön keresztültört egy-egy fénysugár, különös fényfoltokat festve a Tiltott Rengeteg komor, fekete fáira.

Gloom professzoron úgy tÅ±nt nem hagytak mélyebb nyomokat a márciusi események, s az Azkabanban töltött napokat sem élte meg olyan tragikusan, mintha a dementorok is ott lettek volna. Aznap már Å tartotta meg a griffendéleseknek és mardekárosoknak a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát, ahogy Sirius is megjósolta. Parvati kíváncsiságát azonban sokan átkozták. A lány ugyanis, remélve, ezzel megúszhat egy újabb hosszú, s talán kevésbé izgalmas órát, megkérdezte a professzortól, hogy pontosan hol is volt. Gloom odalépett a padjához, s körmeit a padon próbálgatva csak annyit mondott: _„Azt hittem ezen már túl vagyunk... Könyveket elÅ, jegyzetelnek... Aki nem lesz kész az óra végére, az mehet Bimba professzorhoz az üvegházba varangydudvát locsolni!"_. De a következÅ órán már minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. Már amennyire ez normálisnak volt nevezhetÅ. Kiderült ugyanis, Gloom komolyan gondolta a FÅbenjáró átkokkal kapcsolatos dolgot. Azonban a professzor már volt olyan elÅvigyázatos, hogy HarrytÅl nem kérte az Adava Kedavrát, nem kockáztatva, hogy a fiú újból elájuljon. Pedig Harry addigra már ki is találta, ezúttal kit fog a pók helyére képzelni, mivel Draco Malfoy nem hagyta szó nélkül azt a bizonyos múltkori ájulásos esetet. Harryben meg is fordult, hogy szép lassan végigmegy a családon, mivel legutóbb Lady Ferisse volt az „áldozata", mint Draco tulajdonképpeni nagynénje...

Azonban Harry „gyilkos" gondolatai hamar átcsaptak valami egészen másba. Hermione úgy engedte ki a klubhelyiség ajtaján a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpeny rejtekében, (melyet már korábban felhozott az alagútból), hogy felmegy a bagolyházba, elküldi Siriusnak a levelet, melyben leírja, Gloom komolyan gondolta a FÅbenjáró Átkokat, de mivel ez a levél az elsÅ útba esÅ szemetesládában lapult, céltalanul és kedvtelenül rótta Roxfort sötét folyosóit.

Odakint vihar volt, villámok cikáztak a sötét égen, s mennydörgött. SÅ±rÅ±, kövér esÅcseppek verték a kastély ablakait. Valahol az egyik legfelsÅ emeleten baktatott, messze az összes használatban levÅ teremtÅl, a klubhelyiségektÅl és a tanárok dolgozószobáitól, mikor szapora cipÅkopogás hangzott fel a szÅ±k kis átjárón. Harry hátrafordult, s a sötét, kivilágítatlan folyosón egy villám fényénél megpillantotta az egyik hatalmas ablak elÅtt elhaladó Lady Ferisset, s egy sötétszürke szempár villant felé. Futásnak eredt az ellenkezÅ irányba, mert tudta, a köpeny valószínÅ±leg nem sokat ér egy sziléz ellen Ideje sem lett volna azon elgondolkozni, mit keres itt a professzor, s máris meglátta volna, vagy beléütközött volna a Lady, utána pedig az ég tudja csak milyen válogatott kínzásoknak vetette volna alá Harryt.

Harry megpróbált a lehetÅ legnagyobb csendben haladni, aggódott, hogy Lady Ferisse meghallja lépteinek zaját, vagy a köpeny sejtelmes suhogását. Elszaladt egy különösen csúnya, aranyszövéses faliszÅnyeg mellett, s akkor vette észre, a folyosó zsákutca. Egyetlen lehetÅsége volt a menekülésre: az átjáró végén nyíló zöldes színÅ± ajtón át. Lenyomta a kilincset, s a lehetÅ legcsendesebben berántotta maga mögött az ajtót.

A terem teljes sötétségbe burkolózott, de a három hatalmas, fehérre festette ablakon át beszÅ±rÅdÅ gyenge fényben Harry úgy vette ki, egy használaton kívüli tanterem volt, benne három padsorban álltak a padok, s elÅttük volt a kopott katedrán a tanári asztal.

Harry az ajtóra szorította fülét. Lady Ferisse lépteinek zaja elült. A fiúnak eszébe jutott, hogy valószínÅ±leg a faliszÅnyeg a titok nyitja. Mivel úgy tÅ±nt, odakint nincs semmi, a kilincs után nyúlt, de csak a levegÅt érte. Végigtapogatta az ajtót, hátha mégis...

- Felesleges –hallott egy suttogó hangot a sötétbÅl, s ijedtében nagyot ugrott. –Bocsi, nem akartalak megijeszteni...

- Dehogy ijedtem meg! –mondta Harry magabiztosságot színlelve.

A hangokból ítélve a sejtelmes hang tulajdonosa leugrott az ablakpárkányról, s tett egy óvatos lépést Harry felé. Egy villám hasította ketté az eget, s megvilágította a fekete taláros, vékony, fekete hajú, zöld szemÅ± lány finom vonásait, s az arc, ami megszeppenten pislogott rá, most a néhány évvel ezelÅttihez képest inkább hasonlított arra a személyre, aki köré Harry rémálmai épültek. Harry homlokába egy pillanatra fájdalom hasított.

- Bocs –mondta a lány ismét, miután Harry ösztönösen homlokához kapta kezét. – Szóval, nincs rajta kilincs, nem lehet kijutni, csak be. Ki elÅl menekültél?

- Lady Ferisse elÅl... –motyogta kelletlenül Harry.

- Áh, én is... –mondta a lány és visszaült az ablakba.

_- Ssssssssssssssssssz! _

- Jaj, bocsi Zöld... –mondta sietve a lány, és a mellette tekergÅ csepp, zöld kígyóra nézett.

- A siklód? –kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry és leült az egyik pad tetejére, körülbelül szemben Anabellel.

- Oh, nem, Å nem...

_- Én kíííííííídó vagyok! Ssssz! Homoki vipera sssszz. Mérgessssz kídó... _

_- Oh, hát persze, bocsánat _–sziszegte sietve Harry–Anabell, ne haragudj, de megkérdezhetem, miért...

-... miért van zöld hajam és fekete... jaj, fordítva, szóval fekete hajam és zöld szemem? –hadarta Hermionét is megszégyenítÅ gyorsasággal. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hosszúra nyúlik a kis sétám, már több mint egy órája itt ücsörgünk Zölddel, és nekem már be kellett volna vennem azt a vacak löttyöt... Így persze visszaváltoztam.

- Értem...

- És te miért mászkálsz úgy, hogy egy gazdátlan fej vagy? –kérdezte, s elmosolyodott.

- Oh, már megint lecsúszott!

- Ne aggódj, csak miután bejöttél...

Mindenesetre Harry levette magáról a köpenyt.

- Hallom lementél Roxmortsba...

- Tessék? –kérdezte Harry elkerekedett szemmel.

- Gloom beszélni akart velem valami miatt, már nem emlékszem... Szóval véletlenül kihallgattam a beszélgetését Miss O'Donellel... Gloom nagyon ki volt akadva rád.

- Hát ja... Mondjuk, volt is miért...

- Mit csináltál?

- Én semmit, csak a dementorok... Szóval rosszkor rossz helyen voltam.

- Dementorok? Fú, nem semmi... Akkor azért mondta azt Gloom, hogy „Mi lett volna, ha... Ha...".

Harryt annyira emlékeztette a lány vékony, egyenes orra, nagy, fürkészÅ tekintetÅ± szemei a Díva vonásaira, hogy muszáj volt megkérdeznie...

- Megtudtad már, ki az édesanyád? –kérdezte, Anabellnek arra a mondatára utalva, ami szinte az egyetlen volt, amit az elÅzÅ évben hozzá intézett: _„Még mindig a családom után nyomozok... Oh, a másik ágon..."_

Anabell elkomorodott, s ha lehet, még nagyobbra nyitotta amúgy is hatalmas, kissé riadt, zöld szemeit. Mereven rá nézett, majd tétován bólintott.

- Miért kérdezed? –tette hozzá gyanakvóan.

- Csak úgy... Eszembe jutott.

- Ilyenek nem szoktak csak úgy eszébe jutni az embernek –mondta keményen.

- Bocs, csak...

- Ha annyira kíváncsi vagy, mindent megtudtam, amit meg akartam. De neked nyílván nem szolgálhatnék semmi újjal, hiszen az ötletet _te_ adtad!

- Én?

- Igen. A Levéltárban, az a zaj, ami elriasztott... Én voltam –mondta s közben továbbra is Harryre meredt smaragdszerÅ± szemeivel. – Egy-két kihallgatott beszélgetés és már azt is tudtam, mivel gyanúsítod Gloomot, még csak olyan egyértelmÅ± utalás sem kellett hozzá, mint amilyet azon a legendás lények gondozása órán tett a professzor, amit Å tartott. Hát, bocs, de én csak nevetni tudtam rajtad... Mindenesetre sokat segítettél, és ezért köszi, bár már korábban is sejtettem, ki az...

Harry csak nézett, meg sem tudott szólalni, teljesen rabul ejtette ez a különös szempár.

_- Ifjú Potter_ –susogta Anabell kígyójára nézve.

- Tessék? –nézett rá Harry megrökönyödve.

- Oh, én nem mondtam semmit –visszakozott a lány.

- De igen, tisztán hallottam, hogy azt mondtad, _„Ifjú Potter"!_

- Én nem!

- De hallottam! Te voltál... –motyogta Harry döbbenten. – A feliratok... Te irogattad Åket!

- Nem! Öh, hát jó... Jó-jó kicsit hamarabb tudtam, és... De ez szigorúan titkos! Harry, _soha_, _senkine_k! Ígérd meg! –a lány szeme talán félelemtÅl csillogott.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Rendben. Ígérem.

Anabell nyelt egyet, felhúzta lábát az ablakpárkányra, átkarolta térdét, s ölébe vette kígyóját.

- Várjunk csak... Hedvig...

- Tessék? –Anabell szemében összeszÅ±kült pupillája, s így még a korábbinál is félelmetesebb látványt nyújtott.

- A baglyom... Az utolsó felirat, az volt, _„Figyellek"_, meg egy csomó toll, Hedvig tollai...

- Én ilyet nem írtam –mondta Anabell mély hangján, s egyenesen Harry szemeinek mélyére nézett.

Ekkor az ajtó lassan, recsegve-nyikorogva kinyílt, s odakintrÅl vakító világosság szÅ±rÅdött be.

- Hölgyeim és uraim. A pizsamapartinak vége.

Az ajtóban Gloom állt, láthatóan iszonyatosan dühös volt, mellette, kicsit hátrébb Lady Ferisse, szemei acélkékben játszottak. A legendás lények gondozása könyv szerint, az acélkék azt jelentette, hogy fél, s a mellette magasodó tanárnÅre pillantva Harry tudta is, miért.

- Igyekezzenek! –szólt keményen, parancsolóan hideg, mély hangján. – _Malfoy_ kisasszony... –sziszegte Anabellhez fordulva, gúnyosan, direkt kihangsúlyozva, hogy _„Malfoy". _– Imádkozzon, hogy senki ne ismerje fel!

Harry felemelte a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpenyt, finoman meglengette, Anabellre, majd Gloomra nézett. A professzor láthatóan nem volt elragadtatva a helyzettÅl, de azért bólintott.

- Majd visszakapja. És mielÅtt elfelejteném... Ötven-ötven pont a Mardekártól és a GriffendéltÅl a kijárási tilalom megszegése miatt.

A büntetés igazából nem jelentett semmit. A Griffendél és a Mardekár mindig magasan vezették a pontversenyt, fej-fej mellett, s hogy a pontlevonás egyforma volt, így semmit sem ért.

- Aryan, légy szíves, kísérd el Åt –fordult Gloom Lady Ferissehez.

A professzor bólintott, s sietve elindult a folyosón, úgy tÅ±nt, mintha örülne, hogy elmenekülhet Gloom professzor közelébÅl.

- Maga aztán ért hozzá, hogy idegesítse Szalmát...

Harry nagyot nézett a csepp tanárnÅre. Bár a fiú sem tartozott a legmagasabbak közé, de a professzor még nála is kisebb volt. Reflektorként világító szemeivel, álszenteskedÅ arccal pislogott Harryre.

- Nem szándékosan... –próbált védekezni a fiú.

- Én viszont igen.

Harrynek nagyon különös, s kissé terhes volt a beszélgetés. Nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy egy tanár gúnynéven fogja nevezni kollégáját, s arra meg pláne nem, hogy cinkos pillantásokat vetve rá bevallja, hogy szándékosan piszkálja a professzort.

- Akkor gondolom, hogy Gloom professzor adta vissza a kölcsönt azzal a túltömött pingvinnel... –mondta Harry hirtelen ötletbÅl.

- Ah! –mondta Lady Ferisse.

A tanárnÅ sértÅdötten nézett Harryre, majd, mikor látta, hogy a fiú nem szándékozik bocsánatot kérni, elfordította fejét, karba fonta kezeit, s nem szólt többet. Harry megkönnyebbült, mikor végre odaértek a Griffendél-torony bejáratához.

- Nah, innen már feltalál, és remélem, altatódalt sem kell énekelnem, úgyhogy jó éjszakát! –rikácsolta, egy utolsó, sértÅdött pillantást vetett a fiúra, és otthagyta a Kövér Dáma portréja elÅtt.

Harry nevetgélve mászott be a portrélyukon.

- Harry! Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? –Hermione felugrott könyvétÅl, s Ron is felemelte fejét, már csak Åk maradtak a klubhelyiségben. – És hol van a köpenyed?

- Hosszú és bonyolult –mondta fáradtan Harry. – Jó éjt!

Majd egy szó nélkül felbaktatott a hálóterembe, ledobta talárját, s úgy érezte, mintha megoldotta volna az összes rejtélyt, ami körülötte volt, azzal, hogy végre tudta, kinek köszönhette a titokzatos feliratokat, s úgy érezte, az évben elÅször nyugodtan alhat.

104


	17. Menekülj!

Tizenhetedik fejezet

Menekülj!

A szikla... a sötét... a szél... a rejtélyes alak, amint azt kiáltja, _„Harry!"_... a zuhanás... s egy sötét terem, közepén két alak, az egyik, egy lány, tizenhat éves lehet, s egy másik, fekete csuklyában... Harry sebhelyébe égetÅ fájdalom nyilallt.

- Üzletet ajánlok... –hallatszott a fagyos, jéghideg hang. – Te, ugyebár, mint morphén és elsÅszülött, pontban a harmincnyolcadik születésnapodon meghalsz...

A fekete hajú lány oldalra fordította fejét, s kissé összehúzta nagy, sárga szemeit.

- Viszont, mivel morphén vagy, rendelkezel olyan tulajdonságokkal –folytatta, s közben lassú léptekkel körbement a lány körül -, amivel az emberek nem... Például a gondolatolvasás, vagy hogy befolyásolni tudod a gyengébb akaratúakat, és nem utolsó sorban az emberfeletti varázserÅ... Ha megosztod velem ezeket, én cserébe hosszú életet, és hatalmat kínálok. Ha nem, akkor viszont sajnos...

- Értem –mondta határozott hangján a lány. – A választásom gondolom, egyértelmÅ±...

- Reméltem, hogy az lesz...

- Viszont, gondolom, nem ilyen egyszerÅ± a dolog...

- Természetesen apróbb kis kellemetlenségek lehetnek a dologban... Addig élsz, amíg én, elég hosszúra tervezem ezt az idÅt, a varázserÅdet pedig nem használhatod ellenem, így a halálfalók ellen sem, ha mégis megtennéd, az a végtelenségig legyengít, de az is elÅfordulhat, hogy belehalsz, szerintem inkább ne próbáld ki...

- És ezeken túl gondolom, mint a halálfalóknak...

- Hát igen, feltétlen hÅ±ség, miegymás...

A lány bólintott.

- Ehhez persze szükség lesz rajtad valami olyasmire, mint a halálfalókon a Sötét Jegy...

- Sejtettem...

- Tehát, mi a végsÅ válaszod?

- Rendben –válaszolta magabiztosan, s eltökélten.

- „Hát ennyi... Így lett Corell Jonnesból a Díva" –gondolta Harry az ágyán ülve, szemeit a sötétbe meresztgetve.

Már június volt. Harry minden nap úgy kelt fel, hogy lehet, hogy felvirradt az utolsó nap reggele. Úgy ment be az óráira, hogy elképzelte, ez lesz az utolsó bájitaltan, sötét varázslatok kivédése, mágiatörténet vagy épp legendás lények gondozása órája.

Lefeküdt ágyára, s lehunyta szemét. Újból látta a sziklát, megpróbált ellenállni valami különös erÅnek, ami arra késztette, menjen végig a szikla szélébe vájt kÅlépcsÅn, sikertelenül. MielÅtt felért volna, egy szófoszlányt hozott felé a tépÅ, metszÅ, hideg szél: áruló. S a következÅ pillanatban már zuhant is a mély felé minden eddiginél gyorsabban és megállíthatatlanabbul.

Egy szobában találta magát, amit már korábbi álmaiban is látott. Az asztalon ott feküdt a Reggeli Próféta aznapi száma, rajta a dátum: 1982. október 15, s vastag betÅ±s szalagcím hirdette: A kis Harry Potter Tudjukki útjába állt! – A feketemágus elveszett!

Corell Jonnes ott állt a bordó, félig behúzott sötétítÅfüggöny elÅtt, s egy bölcsÅ fölé hajolt. Harry bizonytalanul közelebb lépett.

A Dívára nézett, a nÅ hatalmas, szomorúan csillogó sárga szemeiben tükrözÅdött a kislány arca. A fekete, kócos hajú cseppség álmosan pislogott fölfelé, apró kezeivel a takaróját gyÅ±rögetve. Harry tudta, mi fog történni, de a kislány csak annyit értett, hogy az édesanyja most elmegy, többet nem. Nem gondolta, hogy életében talán utoljára láthatja...

A Díva nyelt egyet, összeszorult torokkal nézte a csepp lányt. Hosszú, fekete haja elÅre libbent, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá. Lehunyta szemeit, egy sötét könnycsepp futott végig arcán, s hullott a kislány hófehér kezére. A kisbaba felsírt, a boszorkány egy fehér zsebkendÅvel letörölte kezérÅl a könnycseppet. A kicsi apró kezével megragadta a kendÅt. A Díva elengedte, s kezével még utoljára végigsimított a csillámló, fekete fürtökön. RemegÅ ajkakkal távolabb lépett, s dehopponált.

Harry szeme elÅtt pillanatfelvételszerÅ±en villantak fel a képek. Corell Jonnes a néptelen utcán, három másik mágussal, ifjabb Kuporral és még kettÅvel... Egy hatalmas ház, aztán egy férfi, akinek vonásai kétségtelenül hasonlítottak Neville Longbottom arcára... Egy nÅ, kezében egy csecsemÅvel... A zokogó, ifjabb Kupor elÅtt tédelÅ asszony, a Díva, amint pálcájával védi a férfi elÅl a kisbabát... Aztán az aurorok... Mordon... A Díva, megbilincselt kézzel, vérzÅ szájjal... Aztán a vádlottak padján a semmibe meredve... A hang, a dacos, elszánt hang... _„A Sötét Nagyúr még visszatér, Kupor..."_ Aztán a kislány... Az árvaház küszöbén, ahogy csak sír... sír... sír...

Az elÅzÅ évekhez képest eltérÅen teltek az utolsó hónapban a napok a Roxfort falai közt. Pontosabban csak az idei végzÅsöknek, bár minden évben így volt, Åk nem szoktak hozzá, hogy júniusban már csak két feladatuk volt: készülni a RAVASZ vizsgáikra, és eldönteni, mivel szeretnének foglalkozni egész életükben. Utóbbi valamivel nehezebbnek bizonyult. Mindannyian kaptak egy listát, amin a választási lehetÅségek voltak, s fel volt rajta tüntetve, melyik iskola indít ilyen képzést. Harry hosszasan gondolkozott, melyiket válassza arra az esetre, ha esetleg megélné a szeptembert.

- Nincs is feltüntetve rajta az édesség kóstoló! –háborgott Ron.

- Persze, meg a hivatásos naplopó sem –mondta sötéten Hermione. – Te melyiket választod, Harry?

- Én? Hát, azt hiszem, az aurort. Valahogy az passzol a legjobban.

- Fú, vigyázz, a végén még azon kapod magad, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint Mordon... Vagy mint Gloom –vigyorgott Ron, majd újból komolyan beszélve hozzátette. – Én semmi pénzért nem lennék auror...

- Miért, te mi akarsz lenni? –kérdezte felháborodva Hermione. – Az auror egy nagyon szép hivatás!

- Biztos... Én úgy gondoltam, inkább a Minisztériumban dolgoznék... Ott lenne a legnagyobb hasznom...

- Lehet, hogy genetikus... –mosolygott Harry.

- De Ron! Ahhoz, hogy a Minisztériumban kapj állást, a tizennyolcból tizennyolc vizsgát kell leraknod jelesre!

- Pontosan. Úgyhogy, ha megengeditek, inkább tanulok –mondta a fiú, s visszatért a Mágia a XX. században címet viselÅ vaskos könyvhöz.

Harry és Hermione értetlen pillantást váltottak, egyikük sem értette, mi lelte barátjukat...

Június tizenhetedikén írták meg az elsÅ vizsgájukat. Minden nap két vizsgájuk volt, délelÅtt egy elméleti és délután a gyakorlati. ElsÅ nap, miután beadták a házi dolgozataikat Miss Symonettenek, aki leginkább éves munkájuk alapján kívánta leosztályozni Åket, MágiatörténetbÅl vizsgáztak. A vizsga egyébként sem lett volt nehéz, úgy meg egyáltalán nem, hogy Lady Ferisse néhány percig távolba révedÅ tekintettel bámulta a hátsó falat, majd sírva fakadt és kirohant a terembÅl, s csak néhány perc múlva tért vissza vörös szemekkel. Addig a diákok persze kicserélték az információkat, s Hermione is lediktálta Harrynek az egyik esszékérdést. EbbÅl a tantárgyból a gyakorlati vizsga annyit jelentett, szóbeli. A tanárnÅ mindenkit egyenként behívott, volt, akit fél óráig is bent tartott, és volt, aki öt perc után, már el is felejthette, hogy vizsgázott. Mikor Harry bement, úgy tÅ±nt, a tanárnÅ idegei végképp felmondták a szolgálatot. Megkérdezte HarrytÅl, mikor bukott meg Voldemort, majd remegÅ ajkakkal kezébe nyomta a kijavított tesztet, amit délelÅtt írtak, és ki is küldte Harryt.

Mindhárman jeles-jelesre vizsgáztak, de nem volt sok idejük örülni, mert készülniük kellett a másnapi számmisztikára, ami teljes egészében magolásból állt. Harry persze nem tudta megjegyezni a számokat, de végül tesztjére a „jó" szócska volt írva, s kissé hosszúra nyúlt feleletét is így értékelte Vector professzor. Hermione persze száztíz százalékosan szerepelt, Ron viszont épphogy csak megkapta a jelest.

Másnap Judice beváltotta ígéretét, s mindenki a legjobb jegyet kapta az elkészült SzázfÅ±lé fÅzetekre. Harry elég furcsán érezte magát hosszú, kócos hajjal, s elég különösnek találta azt is, hogy látja saját magát, ráadásul Hermione hangján beszélni. Ron egy órával a vizsga után elhagyhatta a gyengélkedÅt, Å Nevillel dolgozott...

Legendás lények gondozása volt soron. Úgy tÅ±nt, Miss O'Donell kedvenc témája a morphének, mivel már az elÅzÅ évi vizsgában is benne voltak. A professzor mindenesetre nagyon különösen viselkedett, föl-alá járkált a teremben, idÅnként kinézett az ablakon, s az ujjait tördelte, mintha várna valamit... De azt még Hermione sem tartotta egészségesnek, hogy nem csak szombaton, vasárnap is vizsgáznak.

Flitwick professzor hétfÅi bÅ±bájtan vizsgáján körülbelül kétszáz varázsszót kellett tudniuk, s a gyakorlati résznél be kellett mutatniuk tíz különbözÅ, saját maguk által választott bÅ±bájt. Az apró professzort nagyon meglepte, hogy Harry nem csak a vidító varázst, a távtaszítást és a tollreptetést mutatta be, hanem többek közt a patrónusbÅ±bájt is.

Bimba professzornál gyakorlatként egy tucat éhes pamacsfÅ±vel kellett megbirkózniuk. Harry példányai összeverekedtek, de a tanárnÅ nem volt elragadtatva attól a megoldástól, amit Harry Gloom professzortól lesett el, vagyis hogy kiosztott egy-két pofont a virágoknak...

McGalagony sem volt kíméletesebb az utolsó elÅtti vizsganapon a diáksereggel. A végtelenségig mondta a feladatokat a diákoknak, Harry azt hitte, sosem ér véget a szóbeli vizsga, de végül –három órával késÅbb – kiszabadult a terembÅl.

Gloom professzor az elÅzÅ évinél valamivel könnyebb feladatsort állított össze, viszont a gyakorlaton szinte mindenki nevetségesen gyengén szerepelt, pedig a feladat egyszerÅ± volt. A professzor öt átkot mondott ki, ahányat ki tudtak védeni, olyan jegyet kaptak. Harry kapott három lefegyverzÅ átkot, az Imperiust és a taroló bÅ±bájt. Csak ez utóbbit nem sikerült kivédenie.

- Kettes?! –háborgott Ron még fél órával is az után, hogy kijött a terembÅl. – Kettes?!

- Ugyan, Ron, szerintem el lehet intézni, hogy ne vegyék figyelembe, hiszen az összes többi jegyed jeles! –nyugtatta Hermione.

- Te könnyen beszélsz, te hármast kaptál!

- Na kösz –mondta Hermione és sértÅdötten odébbállt.

- Hát asszem, én nem is mondok semmit... A négyesemmel... –vonta meg vállát Harry, miközben vérzÅ orrát pátyolgatta.

- Jobb is –motyogta Ron, s belerúgott egy szemetesbe.

Azonban Harry mással volt elfoglalva. Nem tudta, hogy került hozzá, de a talárja zsebében egy papír fecnit talált, gondosan összehajtogatva, rajta gyöngybetÅ±s írással a következÅ szöveg állt:

_Harry!_

_Legyél ma este hat órakor a nagykapu elÅtt, valami fontosat kell mondanom! _

_Anabell_

Harrynek ötlete sem volt, mit akar Anabell. Pontosabban volt egy tippje. Valahogy úgy érezte, Anabell ugyanabban a helyzetben van, mint Å. Hiszen a lány azzal, hogy élete kockáztatásával megvédte Dumbledoret, elárulta Voldemortot. A feketemágus valószínÅ±leg Anabellt épp úgy meg akarja ölni ezért, ahogy Harryt...

Fokozódó kíváncsisággal ment le este a kapuhoz. Barátainak azt mondta, Siriusnak küld levelet, ami végül is igazi volt, mivel elÅször a bagolyházba ment, s egy iskolai bagollyal elküldte a levelet, melyben leírta vizsgaeredményeit, és hogy már nagyon várja a nyarat, útközben csak Ginny Weasleyvel találkozott, aki a klubhelyiség felé igyekezett.

Végül hat óra elÅtt néhány perccel már ott állt a hatalmas tölgyfakapu elÅtt. Úgy gondolta, a kijárási tilalom miatt mégis csak jobb, ha kívül várakozik. Maga sem tudta miért, de szívverése egyre inkább felgyorsult. Anabell nem késett, azonban amint kilépett az ajtón, megkérdezte:

- Itt vagyok, mi olyan nagyon fontos?

Harry értetlenül nézett rá.

- De hát, te hívtál ide, hogy mondani akarsz valamit! –mondta.

- Akkor nézd meg, amit írtál!

Anabell dühösen a kezébe nyomott egy pergamen darabot, melyen kétségtelenül az volt írva, hogy Harry akart beszélni a lánnyal, de Harryt a kusza kézírás, mely nem a sajátja volt, kísértetiesen emlékeztette valaki máséra...

Ekkor a közelben megreccsent egy ág, Anabell körbefordult, szemeit a sötétbe meresztgetve, s kétségbeesve susogta:

- Fuss, Harry! MENEKÜLJ!

Két, arcát fekete csuklya mögé rejtÅ alak jelent meg, az egyik Anabellre, a másik Harryre támadt. A fiúnak védekezni se volt ideje, egyikük azonnal megragadta mindkét karját, s hátul összefogta. A két csuklyás egyszerre mondott ki egy Harry számára ismeretlen varázsszót, s a tölgyfakapu és a Roxfort-kastély tornyai messze mögöttük maradtak...

108


	18. Nayra

Tizennyolcadik fejezet

Nayra

Egy sötét erdÅbe kerültek, mely különösen ismerÅsnek tetszett Harrynek: a Sötét IdÅ Erdejében voltak. Az egyik csuklyás egy szó nélkül elvonszolta Anabellt, aki úgy tÅ±nt, nem tiltakozott. A másik Harryvel maradt, s hosszan nézett a különös páros után.

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, ellökte magától a csuklyást, s futásnak eredt az ellenkezÅ irányba, de az alak azonnal a nyomába eredt, s hamarosan egy másik is. Lélekszakadva futott a fák között. Hátrapillantott a válla felett, s látta hogy már majdnem utolérték. Hirtelen ötletbÅl pálcájával hátra célzott a válla felett, s kimondta az elsÅ átkot, ami eszébe jutott, a tÅr átkot, s figyelt. ÜldözÅi azonnal észrevették, egyikÅjük hasra vetette magát, a másik eltÅ±nt a fák között...

Harry kis elÅnyhöz jutott, de alig tett meg néhány lépést a kusza aljnövényzetben, oldalról valaki rá vetette magát, és mindketten bevágódtak egy bokorba. Harry menekülni próbált, de aki megakadályozta a menekülésben, annak ujjai most rákulcsolódtak lábára, s Å kétségbeesve próbálta kiszabadítani magát.

Közben hátulról valaki megrántotta kezét, pálcája kiesett ujjai közül, s bilincsszerÅ± szorítást érzett a jobb karján. Megpróbált szabadulni, sikertelenül. Szembe fordult üldözÅjével, s elakadta lélegzete.

Futás közben csuklyája hátracsúszott, rövid, összekócolt, szÅke haja alól világító, acélszürke szemeivel Harryre meredt, s úgy tÅ±nt, kiélvezi a fiú megdöbbenését.

- Lady Ferrise –suttogta Harry megdermedten.

- Pontosan –mondta a professzor, s gúnyosan vigyorgott Harryre.

- Köszönöm, Nayra –szólt hÅ±vösen a másik üldözÅ.

A fiúban felrémlettek álmának képei. A Nayrának nevezett boszorkány, amint megesküszik Voldemortnak, hogy szemmel tartja a Dívát...

- Nayra... –értetlenül nézett rá.

- Az A-r-y-a-n visszafelé olvasva N-a-y-r-a –mosolygott.

Közben halk recsegéssel kimászott a bokorból az, aki menekülése közben Harryre vetette magát.

Egy magas, vékony boszorkány volt, borostyán sárga szemei fenyegetÅen csillogtak a sötétben, ajkai vérvörösek voltak, arca hófehér. Szinte földig érÅ, egyenes, fényesfekete haja finoman lengedezett a hÅ±vös szélben. Fekete köpenyének csuklyáját hátracsapta, bal karján az egyik tÅr által hasított, mély seb volt, körülötte kékesen csillogott a fekete szövet.

Ott állt szemtÅl szemben a halottnak hitt Dívával.

- Még egy ilyen –susogta -, és véged!

Harry megsemmisülten Lady Ferissere nézett.

- „Hát Å volt Voldemort kéme" –gondolta.

Eszébe jutott, amit Gloom mondott, hogy a Roxfortba nem akárkit küld Voldemort, ha az iskolát és Åt, Harryt a felügyelete alatt akarja tudni.

- Ér még ma egy pár meglepetés, megnyugodhatsz –mondta a Díva, s most Å villantott meg egy gúnyos mosolyt. –Siessünk –mondta.

Lady Ferisse és Å két oldalról közre fogták Harryt. A fiú megpróbált kiszabadulni, hiába, tudta reménytelen, hiszen a morphének fizikai ereje is jóval nagyobb az emberekénél.

Hosszú percekig mentek egy ösvényen, s minden lépésnél egyre jobban sajgott Harry sebhelye. Többször is megpróbált megszökni, de hiába rángatta karját és rugdosott, nem tudott kiszabadulni. Hamarosan kiértek egy ösvényre. Végig mentek egy lankás emelkedÅn, majd kiértek a fák közül. A jéghideg szél felélénkült, s Harry megpillantotta a sziklát, mely minden rémálmában szerepelt.

A Díva Aryanra nézett, s a boszorkány távozott.

- Nem megyek fel –Harry megtorpant a lépcsÅ aljánál.

- Felmész –válaszolt a Díva.

- Ha nem?

A Díva gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját, s rászegezte hófehér, fekete motívumokkal díszített pálcáját.

- Ki próbálod? –kérdezte, felhúzta magasan ívelÅ, fekete szemöldökét, s megpörgette ujjai közt pálcáját.

Harry egy pillanatra a kegyetlenül csillogó, sárga szemekbe nézett, feltette lábát az elsÅ lépcsÅfokra, majd a következÅre is, s ahogy haladt fölfelé a lépcsÅn, egyre jobban aggódott, vajon mi várja fönt?

Aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyult. A szikla tetején nem volt más, csak a hatalmas, fekete fa, levelek nélkül, s az öt kÅ, rajtuk az öt különbözÅ szimbólum, a tÅ±z és fény, a növények és állatok, a víz, a föld valamint a szél jelképe.

Közben apró cseppekben szitálni kezdett az esÅ. A Díva megrázta földig érÅ, fekete haját, majd ujjvégeit összeérintve elmormolt egy varázsszót, kezébÅl fehér fénysugár tört elÅ, s emelkedett az ég felé, majd száz másikra tört szét, s kupolát formálva visszahullt a földre. Több esÅcsepp nem esett rájuk.

- Most várunk –szólt kimért hangján.

Harry elgondolkodott, mekkora esélye van rá, hogy túlélje a zuhanást a hatalmas szikláról. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy ha itt marad, akkor semmi. De nem tehetett mást, a pálcája a Dívánál volt, nem lett volna semmi esélye.

A boszorkány közben a kövek között sétált, úgy tett, mintha nem figyelne, de szeme sarkából mindig látta Harryt, ez egyértelmÅ± volt. Fekete selyemtalárja suhogott, ahogy lépett, s haja kísértetiesen csillogva úszott mögötte, vállán fekete selyemsálat vetett át, mely meg-megcsillant a sötétben...

- Milyen különös, tudtad, hogy mikor ér majd támadás, mégis besétáltál a csapdába –szólt. – Hát nem gondolod?

- Honnan tudja...

- Oh, sok mindent tudok... Nagyon sokat rólad, a családodról... S arról is, ami a közelmúltban történt. Arról, hogy mennyi mindent megtudtál rólam a tetves álmaidból... Sok mindent persze AnabelltÅl...

- Anabell? De hát, Å... Å már nem... Å nem a Sötét oldalon áll...

- Anabell? A Nagyúr lánya? Nevetséges... Oh, hogy arra gondolsz... Hát igen, micsoda hÅsies tett volt tÅle, hogy kivédte azt az átkot... a Titkok Kamrájában... Ha nem teszi, már halott lenne...

- Hogy érti?

- Anabell nagyon ügyes, és ravasz is... Hamar látta, hogy nem menekülhet... A Nagyúr az Å pálcájával küzdött, nem tudott fölül kerekedni... De a ködben az átok nem Dumbledoret célozta meg, hanem Anabellt... Kivédte az átkot, s utána csak el kellett mesélni Dumbledorenak és neked, hogy megmentette az igazgató életét, ti persze vakon hittetek neki...

- Hogy Anabell... az lehetetlen...

- És mégis. Igen, a végén ezt a kis apróságot Anabell sem tudta, más volt az, aki a zsebedbe csempészte azt a fecnit... De csak az Å érdekében. Így minden egyszerÅ±bb volt... És persze, nem várhattunk arra, hogy magadtól tedd ki a lábad a kastély kapuján...

- Maga végig ott volt a Roxfort körül. Mindvégig.

- Így is mondhatjuk...

Ekkor azonban szapora léptek zaja hallatszott a lépcsÅ felÅl, s hamarosan feltÅ±nt Anabell. Arca fehér volt, szemei zölden csillogtak, mint két smaragd. Egy hosszú pillanatig Harryre nézett, szemei szomorúnak tÅ±ntek, majd elkapta tekintetét, s a Dívára pillantott.

- Itt hagyhatod? –egy pillanatra a lépcsÅ aljára nézett.

- Mi történt? –a Díva kicsit összehúzta fekete szemöldökeit.

- Két lány kószált erre... Elfogtuk Åket, de nem beszélnek...

- Láttak valamit vagy valakit?

- Senkit és semmit, de tudhatnak valamit.

- Semmit nem szedtél ki belÅlük? Nem tudunk róluk semmit?

- Griffendélesek, az egyik Potter évfolyamtársa.

- Megyek, maradj a lépcsÅn!

- Igen –bólintott a lány.

- Nem érdemes próbálkozni, bár nem látsz senkit, nem maradsz egyedül! –vetette oda Harrynek, majd anya és lánya eltÅ±ntek a kÅlépcsÅn.

Harry a sziklaperemhez sietett, s óvatosan kilesett mögüle.

A szikla aljában összesen hatan álltak. Anabell, a Díva, két csuklyás alak, magasságából ítélve az egyik Lady Ferisse, akik közrefogtak két lányt: a halálra rémült Ginny Weasleyt, és a dacosan válaszolgató Hermionét.

Harry holtra váltan figyelt. A Díva gúnyosan odavetett valamit Hermionénak, mire Ginny ingerülten válaszolt, amihez láthatóan minden bátorságát össze kellett szednie. Harry sejtette mi az, a Díva minden bizonnyal sárvérÅ±nek nevezte a lányt. A boszorkány azonban a megjegyzésre cseppet sem meglepÅen reagált.

Hirtelen magasba emelte kezét, nyilvánvalóan hogy arcon üsse a kislányt, mire egy harmadik csuklyás lépett a képbe, aki eddig valószínÅ±leg a szikla árnyékában állt, s megpróbálta megakadályozni ezt. Kísérlete sikerrel járt, mert megmozdulásával elterelte a Díva figyelmét a kislányról, aki e percben elgondolkodva pislogott a csuklyás felé.

A Díva leengedte kezét, valamit odavetett a csuklyás alaknak, majd fejével a sziklába vájt lépcsÅtÅl távolabb esÅ rész felé bökött, és visszaindult volna Harryhez. MielÅtt azonban a kÅlépcsÅhöz ért volna, egy újabb hosszú köpenyt viselÅ alak lépett közelebb. Közel hajolt a Dívához, s valamit halkan mondott neki, mire a nÅ bólintott, s intett az egyik közelben álló mágusnak.

Egy háromszöget formálva egymás felé fordultak, s ujjaikat összeérintették. A következÅ pillanatban vörös villanás hasított át az erdÅ sötétjén. Harry tekintetét a sötét, csillagtalan égre emelte, majd a következÅ pillanatban egy kéz megragadta a vállát, s a szakadék felé taszította, hogy mikor már majdnem leesett, egy erÅs rántással visszahúzta a sziklára. Harry riadtan felpillantott, s a Díva állt felette.

- LeskelÅdünk? –kérdezte rosszindulatúan. – Örülhetsz, most már úgy megy itt az idÅ, mint a valóságban. Nem olyan rég vagyunk itt, úgyhogy még június 24-e sem múlt el.

- Június huszonnégy... Ma harmincnyolc éves! Ma fog meghalni! –mondta Harry, s szívében fellobbant a remény apró lángja, de Díva csak nevetett rajta.

- Mi az, ezt nem álmodtad meg? –jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal, s közelebb hajolt hozzá. –Én nem fogok meghalni harmincnyolc évesen, a varázslat ezt kivédte! Pontosan addig élek, amíg Å... Pontosan addig –ismételte, s a vállát eltakaró kendÅhöz nyúlt, mikor a csendet talársuhogás zaja törte meg.

- Corell... –susogta egy szívbemarkolóan fagyos hang a lépcsÅ tetejérÅl, s ezzel egy idÅben Harry sebhelyébe a korábbinál is elviselhetetlenebb fájdalom hasított.

- Nagyúr –a Díva letérdelt, s mélyen lehajtotta fejét.

Harry újra ott látta maga elÅtt az arcot, mely még a sziklával kezdÅdÅknél is lidércesebb álmaiban kísértetette évek óta: a csupasz, koponyánál is fehérebb bÅrt, a két szÅ±k rés jelezte, lapos kígyóorrot, és az égÅvörös macskaszemet.

- Öröm látni, hogy legalább egyvalaki tökéletes munkát végez... _tökéleteset..._ –tette hozzá enyhe gúnnyal, mire a Díva megremegett. A varázsló végigmérte Harryt vörös szemeivel, csakúgy, mint a mögötte álló öt csuklyás. – Üdvözöllek, Harry Potter... Ahogy hallom, már nem sok újat mondhatok neked a Díváról... Nyílván nagyon érdekel, miért kellett idejönnöd... Nos, a válasz roppant egyszerÅ± –mondta, s közelebb lépett hozzá, Harry megpróbált felállni, de megszédült, s hátratántorodott. – Ez az erdÅ zárja magába a világ összes ártó démonát s szörnyetegét –mondta csevegve, s vörös szeme összeszÅ±kült. – S ahhoz, hogy ezek újból szabadok lehessenek, az öt boszorkánynak, aki annak idején életre keltette Åket, újból el kell végezniük egy roppant egyszerÅ± varázslatot... Csak hogy egy boszorkány ezen ötbÅl meghalt... Igazság szerint _én_ öltem Åt meg...Nos, _Harry_ –ejtette ki a nevet úgy, mintha valami roppant alantas dologról beszélne -, van ötleted, ki lehet az a boszorkány, ha épp téged hozattalak most ide?

Harry a fejében lüktetÅ fájdalommal és hányingerével viaskodva megpróbált felpillantani...

- _Nem lehet... az nem lehet, hogy... _–gondolta, s egyre hátrébb próbált húzódni.

- Bizony, _Harry..._ A szelek kiszabadítója nem más volt, mint Lily Potter... –közölte szenvtelenül, majd hozzátette – Bizony-bizony, _Harry_... az anyád halálfaló volt...

- Ez nem igaz... –Harry a perem széléig hátrált. – Ez nem... Å NEM! –ordította, s szavai hosszan visszhangzottak a sziklák között... Majd hirtelen belehasított valami a fejébe... – Hiszen, a nÅvére... Mugli!

- Nem mugli, kvibli... S pontosan ezért van szükség most rád, Potter... Te vagy az utolsó, akinek ugyanaz a vér folyik az ereiben, mint neki... Persze itt van Corell is, de Å egyszerre nem varázsolhat két mágus helyett...

- Hogyhogy...

- Hát nem tudod? –kérdezte, vörös szemei diadalittasan megvillantak, s kígyószerÅ± orrlyukai is kitágultak. – Å és az anyád... unokatestvérek.

- Hazugság...

- Mindketten Dumbledore, s így Griffendél leszármazottai... Ahogy te is...

Voldemort a Díva felé pillantott, mire a nÅ felemelte kezeit, körmei feketén csillogtak a sötétben, talárja épp csak addig csúszott le, hogy még a csuklóját eltakarja.

_A sötét sziklán volt, de ott csak hat alak állt, Voldemort, Corell Jonnes, Deborah Dalenel, egy sötét hajú, sápadt boszorkány, Juliet Lestrange, Lady Aryan Ferisse és egy magas, rideg arcú, nagyon hosszú, vörös hajú, fénylÅ zöld szemÅ± boszorkány a Díva mellett, arcvonásaik kétségkívül hasonlítottak, csípÅre tett kezében világosbarna, a Díváéhoz hasonló motívumokkal díszített pálcát tartott. Harry azonnal felismerte, hiszen már rengeteg képet látott róla. Å volt Lily Potter._

Harry visszatért a jelenbe, s nagyot nyelt. A hír felkavaró volt. Ha az anyja valóban halálfaló volt, annak ellenére, hogy teljes egyetértésben állt ott a Díva mellett, biztos volt benne, csak annyira volt Voldemort híve, mint Piton... Voldemort nyílván nem akarta megölni az anyját, morphén volt, Dumbledore és Griffendél leszármazottja, szüksége lett volna rá is, ahogy a Dívára is, de az anyja valamiért elfordult tÅle, talán az apja miatt...

- Lényeg a lényeg, azért vagy itt, hogy felolvass két sort, aztán... tudod jól.

- Nem olvasok semmit!

- Nem? Még a barátaid kedvéért sem? A két kis fruska a szikla aljánál bizony nagyon szeretné, ha megmentenéd Åket... Ha megteszed –kezdte, majd hosszú hatásszünet után hozzátette -, szabadok.

Harry nyelt egyet. Tudta, ha felolvassa is, Voldemort nem fogja elengedni Ginnyt és Hermionét, legalábbis élve nem. Nem fogja megtartani a szavát, hiszen túlerÅben van...

- Nem.

- Micsoda?! –förmedt rá. – Nem teszed?! Corell! –mondta úgy, mintha ez bevett szokás lenne.

A Díva Harryre nézett, de a fiú elkapta tekintetét, mire a boszorkány vállon ragadta, s maga felé fordította, arra kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Felolvasod, különben kínok kínjai közt halnak meg a szemed láttára! –sziszegte fenyegetÅen. – Ezt akarod?!

Harry nem tudott szabadulni a sárga szemek pillantásától. Lelki szemei elÅtt felvillantak a jövÅ borzalmas képei, egy zöld villanás, majd még egy, Ginny és Hermione élettelenül a földön...

Érezte, nem teheti ezt velük. A saját életét feláldozná, de Åket nem. Meg kell próbálnia, reménykedve a reménytelenben, hogy Voldemort állja a szavát...

Nagyot nyelt, majd kimondta:

- Rendben... –nyögte szinte alig hallhatóan, megsemmisülten.

A Díva elÅvett talárja zsebébÅl, majd diplomatikusan átnyújtott neki egy pergamenlapot, amire mindössze két sor volt írva egy ismeretlen nyelven.

- Figyelmeztetlek, ha nem azt olvasod, ami a papíron van, a két lány látja kárát! –vetette oda Harrynek.

- Akkor talán kezdhetjük is...

A Díva, és másik három csuklyás levette köpenyét, mindannyian fekete talárban voltak. A Díva a tÅ±z és fény sziklájához lépett, Lady Ferisse a növények és állatokéhoz, Juliet Lestrange a vízéhez, Deborah Dalenel, a Díva ikerhúga a földéhez, Åt pedig az egyik csuklyás a szél szimbólumához lökte.

ElÅször a Díva szólalt meg.

- Drahm alen ziume, anel tri marh, zibor kame, frame flamma et lumen!

Vörös fénysugár tört a kÅbÅl a magasba, majd ott megtörve a fára vetült. Az öreg göcsörtös törzs egyik részén vörös fénnyel világítottak az ismeretlen rúnák. A távolabbi sziklákon vörös lángcsóva csapott az ég felé, majd Lady Ferisse szólalt meg.

- Deman ahven zid, anel tri marh, zibor kame, frame nature!

Újabb fénysugár, ezúttal zöld, s a távoli sziklákon a lángok közül hatalmas madárszerÅ± lények repültek elÅ félelmetes, túlvilági sikollyal, s szálltak el a hatalmas szikla felett, majd Juliet vékony hangja törte meg a csendet.

- Droh gvan ziume, anel tri marh, zibor kame, frame aqua!

Kék fénysugár, megdördült az ég, egy villám hasította ketté az eget, s a viharos szélben esni kezdett az esÅ, de a Díva varázslata miatt a sziklát nem érte el egy csepp sem. Deborah következett.

- Breva zevajar, anel tri marh, zibor kame, frame terra!

A barna fénynyaláb is a magasba tört, lábuk alatt megremegett a föld, a szikla. Rajta volt a sor. Összeszorult a torka, egy pillanatig átvillant a fején, hogy elkezd lefelé rohanni a lépcsÅsoron, de újra eszébe jutott a földön halottan fekvÅ Ginny és Hermione képe, s bár minden porcikája tiltakozott ellene, remegÅ hangon felolvasta a sorokat:

- Harven, ziroma excaluen, anel tri marh, zibor kame, frame minera.

Egy fehér fénysugár, mely a fa utolsó részletét is megvilágította. Félelmetes erejÅ± szél kerekedett. Az öt színben pompázó fénysugár egyszerre, s erÅsebben világítva tört újból a magasba, majd kupolaszerÅ±en le végig a horizont mentén. A fa úgy tÅ±nt, újra éledt, meddÅ ágain új levelek nyíltak, koronája méregzölddé vált, s egyszerre várakozásteljes csend ült a tájra.

- Kiszabadultak –susogta Voldemort, s pengevékony ajkai kéjes vigyorra húzódtak.

Az egyik csuklyás közelebb lépett, s felhúzta köpenyének ujját. Voldemort a természetellenesen hosszú ujjával megérintette a Sötét Jegyet, mire az feketén kirajzolódott. A sziklán a sötétben mindenhol varázslók hopponáltak, meghajoltak mesterük elÅtt, majd körbe rendezÅdtek a fa, a sziklák, Voldemort és Harry körül, de az egyik oldalon a kör nyitott volt, széle a szikla pereme volt...

114


	19. Az áruló

Tizenkilencedik fejezet

Az áruló

- Üdv néktek, halálfalók! Ma egy régi ismerÅs is megtiszteli társaságunkat... Harry Potter. Joggal kérdezhetitek, miért kellett eddig várni a viszontlátásra? Mert így mindenki biztos lehet abban, hogy az életét a vak szerencse mentette meg tizenhat évvel ezelÅtt. Nem több. Igen, Harry Potter, a helyzeted kétségbeejtÅ, senki nincs már, aki megmenthetne, de mielÅtt túlesnénk rajta, van még egy _meglepetésem_...

A sziklaperemmel szembeesÅ oldalon a kör szétvált, a Díva egy remegÅ alakot lökött a kör közepe felé, aki a peremhez közel állt meg, termetébÅl ítélve ugyanazt, aki a szikla lábánál Ginny védelmére sietett, s most csuklyája hátracsapódott halálsápadt arcából.

- Ron –nyögte elhaló hangon Harry, s szemébe könnyek gyÅ±ltek, teljesen elhomályosítva látását. Azonban még így is tisztán látta a vörös hajat, a hófehér, halálsápadt arc minden egyes szeplÅjét, a barna szemeket.... – Ron... – ismételte, s szinte érezte, ahogy lelke megtörik ez újabb, készületlen támadó fájdalom súlya alatt.

Ahogy Ronra pillantott, úgy érezte, mintha kitéptek volna egy darabot belÅle. Ron... a legjobb barátja. Harry elfordította tekintetét, s a szikla pereme felé nézett, mely mögött a tátongó Å±r, a mély volt csupán, majd ismét Ronra pillantott. A fiú kerülte Harry pillantását, elfordította fejét, lesütötte szemét, s Å is a szikla peremét bámulta.

- Bizony, Harry... A legjobb barátod... –folytatta szenvtelenül Voldemort. – De mivel már a kezeim közt vagy, rá nincs tovább szükség –mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha egy elhasznált tárgyról beszélne, melyet csak úgy kihajíthat a szemétbe... Majd csak intett pálcájával, Ront átlökve a sziklaperemen.

Harry azonnal odaugrott, s bár mérhetetlenül csalódott és keserÅ± volt, hét év barátság nem tudott egy másodperc alatt semmivé foszlani, Å nem tudta ennyi idÅ alatt feledni az együtt eltöltött boldog perceket, s elkapta a fiú karját. Tekintetük találkozott, s mélyen egymáséba fúródott.

- Bocsáss meg! –nyögte Ron elhaló hangon, szemeiben könnycsepp csillant meg, összeszorította ajkát, s ellökte magától Harry kezét.

- Neeee! –kiáltotta Harry és utánakapott, de keze a semmibe markolt.

Látta a sötét alakot zuhanni a mély felé, pontosan úgy, ahogy álmaiban. Felrémlett elÅtte a tizenegy éves Ron arca, ahogy a vonaton megcsodálja a sebhelyét... Aztán ahogy bizalmatlanul figyeli a SzázfÅ±lé-fÅzetet, mellyel késÅbb bejutottak a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe... A riadtsága, mikor megtudták, Ginny a Titkok Kamrájának következÅ áldozata... A fájdalomtól eltorzult arc a Szellemszálláson, értetlenül pislogva Siriusra és Lupinra, s gyÅ±lölettel Pettigrewra... Ahogy Hisztis Myrtle vécéjében kicsavarta Anabell kezébÅl a pálcát... Ott még az Å oldalán állt.

Aztán az erdÅben, ahogy zihálva mászik fel a fára... Ott már nem. A kétségbeesett arc a Percyt ért támadás után... El akarta mondani! ...Aztán ahogy Hermionét gyanúsította... Ahogy Hagrid halálára reagált... Amit Sirius elfogása jelentett neki... Az utóbbi idÅkben való komorsága, zárkózottsága, a ridegség, ahogy Hermionével szemben viselkedett, aztán ahogy azt mondja, „A minisztériumban lesz a legnagyobb hasznom". De Harry most már tudta, ez a mondat mást jelent, mint amire Å akkor gondolt. A titokzatos eltÅ±nések, hogy gyakran járt külön utakon, egyedül. Harry most már mindent, mindent megértett.

Egy tompa puffanás, s Harry tudta, soha többé nem láthatja sem az áruló, sem az Åszinte Ront...

- Ne aggódj –folytatta Voldemort, mit sem törÅdve a történtekkel -, hamarosan találkoztok... a túlvilágon. Most viszont... Ideje pontot tenni nyomorúságos életed végére.

A Díva belépett a halálfalók körén belülre, s odalökte Harrynek a pálcáját.

A fiú nehézkesen feltápászkodott, újra megszédült, de sikerült állva maradnia. Egyenesen a gyÅ±lölettÅl izzó, vörös szempárba nézett, s azt hitte, kettétörik a koponyája a sebhelyébe hasító elviselhetetlen, égetÅ fájdalomtól.

Nem adja meg ezt a lehetÅséget Voldemortnak. Nem hagyja, hogy be tudja bizonyítani, Å a leghatalmasabb, s nincs senki, aki az útjába állhatna. Teljesen mindegy volt neki, a feketemágus úgyis megöli, már nem bízhat a szerencséjében. A mélység felé fordult, s levetette magát a szikláról.

Álmaiban is így történt, de tudta, utoljára éli át a rettenetes zuhanást a feneketlen mélység felé. Amikor földet ér, nem lesz valahol egészen máshol, s nem ébred fel, nem találja magát a Roxfort falai közt, Ron nem lesz ott a szomszéd ágyon, békésen szenderegve.

Egy hátborzongató puffanás, és egy reccsenés... eltört a karja, de még életben volt. A zuhanás jóval rövidebb volt, mint álmaiban. Egy kiszögellésen feküdt, feltápászkodott, s jobb kezével dajkálta másik, törött karját, mely természetellenes pózban feküdt kezében.

- Utána! –hallatszott föntrÅl a fagyos hang.

Harry dermedten nézett a vele szemben álló lányra. Anabell is ránézett, mellette ott állt Hermione és Ginny a falhoz tapadva.

OdafentrÅl kiáltozás hallatszott.

Anabell csak állt ott dermedten a sötétben, komor arccal nézve Harryre. Nyelt egyet, majd egy hirtelen, gyors mozdulattal elszakította talárját, és fejével finoman oldalra bökött, a kiszögellésrÅl levezetÅ keskeny lépcsÅ felé.

Hermione elkerekedett szemmel nézett a lányra, majd Harry hirtelen odalépett hozzájuk, s intett, hogy kövessék.

Végigszaladtak a lépcsÅn, mely nem ugyanaz volt, ami a tetÅre vezetett, ugrálva tették meg a lépcsÅfokokat, egyszerre többet is, s az erdÅ fái közé vetették magukat.

- Ott vannak! –zengett a fák között a Díva hisztérikus hangja.

Ginny nem tudott olyan gyorsan futni, mint Åk, Harry a karjánál fogva húzta maguk után. Újból apró esÅcseppek estek arcukra. Kétségbeesve menekültek, reménytelen volt, hogy bárhogy megmenekülnének, de meg kellett próbálniuk a lehetetlent.

Megtorpantak, mivel egy, a korábbinál is erÅsebb lökés rázta meg a földet a lábuk alatt, s egy mély repedés, szakadék nyílt meg mögöttük, mely körülbelül hét-nyolc láb széles volt. A halálfalók már a túloldalon álltak.

- Ne csináljatok semmit! –hallatszott újból a Díva mély hangja.

S akkor megpillantották Åt magát is, Deborah Dalenellel együtt. Hasonló mozdulattal, mint ahogy a tornász a dobbantóról felugrik, átugrották a szakadékot, közben felhúzták térdüket, s átfordultak, végül macskaügyességgel landoltak Harryék elÅtt, elvágva a menekülés útját az erdÅ felé.

A föld újból megremegett, s a szakadék szélébÅl lehasadt az a darab, amin Harry, Hermione és Ginny álltak. A mélyedés ugyanolyan mély volt, mint amilyen széles, s a kemény sziklákra zuhanva a fiú újból ráesett a karjára.

Harry föntrÅl hallotta a kiáltozást, ahogy a halálfalók a szikla pereme mentén szaladgáltak tanácstalanul.

- Ezt igyátok meg! –hallatszott egy suttogó hang a kövek között, s valaki egy hideg üvegcsét nyomott Harry kezébe, mely kékes fénnyel világította meg az Å, és segítÅje finom, vekony ujjú kezét, s fekete körmeit, majd a titokzatos lény eltÅ±nt.

Harry a két lányra pillantott. Hermione kétségbeesett arcára mély árkokat festett az üvegcsébÅl kiszÅ±rÅdÅ kékes fény, majd rövid tétovázás után a lány bólintott. A fiú odaadta neki, ivott egy kortyot, majd Ginny és Harry is. A fiú kezébÅl kiesett az üvegcse. Úgy érezte, mintha egy buborék belsejében lenne, a föntrÅl szÅ±rÅdÅ kiáltozást már csak tompa zsivajként érzékelte, elsötétült körülötte minden, már Ginnyt és Hermionét sem látta...

Harry, Hermione és Ginny egy csattanással értek földet a hatalmas tölgyfakapu elÅtt. Harry felállt, s nekidÅlt a falnak, segített felállni a halálosan kimerült Ginnynek és Hermionénak. Kinyitotta a tölgyfakaput, s betámolyogtak rajta.

- Potter, uramisten! Mi történt? –McGalagony sietett feléjük ijedt arccal, s elborzadva nézte Harry eltört, kicsavarodott karját.

- Halálfalók –nyögte Hermione a semmibe meredÅ tekintettel, feje hátrabukott, s elájult.

Harry és McGalagony egyszerre ugrottak közelebb, s kapták el esés közben a lányt, aki újból magánál volt, de csak riadtan pislogott körbe. Ginny sem volt képes másra, zihálva meredt maga elé, s úgy tÅ±nt, azt sem tudja, hogy hol van.

- Mi történik itt? –kérdezte a nagyterembÅl kilépÅ Bimba professzor. –Szentséges ég.

- Felkísérnéd, kérlek, Granger kisasszonyt a gyengélkedÅre? Mi az igazgatói irodába megyünk –fordult Bimbához McGalagony, s Harryre és Ginnyre pillantott.

- Természetesen –bólintott Bimba professzor, felmérve a helyzetet, s átkarolta a lányt. – Jöjjön, kedveském –mondta, felvezette Hermionét a lépcsÅn, majd csakhamar eltÅ±ntek a lépcsÅfordulóban.

McGalagony is elindult, sietÅs léptekkel mentek az üres folyosókon. A professzor úgy tÅ±nt, nem akarja, hogy többször be kelljen számolniuk a történtekrÅl, így nem kérdezett semmit, nyílván sejtette, mi történt. Útközben találkoztak Noël Judice professzorral, aki szintúgy aggodalmas arcot vágott, amint meglátta Harry karját, s úgy tÅ±nt, Å is tisztában van a lehetÅségekkel, így hát négyen álltak meg az igazgatói irodát ÅrzÅ kÅszörny elÅtt.

Végül bejutottak az irodába. Mrs Figg az asztalánál ült, s épp Morcos nevezetÅ± macskájával játszadozott, de azonnal odébb tolta a doromboló állatot, amint meglátta Åket.

- Szentséges ég! Mi történt? –kérdezte. –Üljenek le, nyugodtan rakják arrébb a cicáimat.

- Az elÅcsarnokban találtam rájuk, velük volt Granger kisasszony is, de Åt elküldtem Poppyhoz Bimba professzorral.

- ElÅször is, Weasley kisasszony –mondta Mrs Figg, s bátorítóan rámosolygott a reszketÅ lányra.

- Hát... Hermione Harry után akart menni, és közben összefutottunk, és inkább ketten mentünk Harry után. Nem értettük, minek megy ki az épületbÅl. Aztán Anabell Malfoy utána ment. Hermione hallotta, hogy valamilyen varázsszót mond valaki, de nem Harry és nem is Anabell. Aztán, mikor kimentünk, már nem volt ott senki, Hermione megismételte a varázsszót, és nem tudom hogy, de egy sötét erdÅbe kerültünk, ahol elfogtak minket, aztán az a boszorkány... Olyan félelmetes volt... És... És Anabell Årzött minket, aztán Harry leesett a szikláról, és... és... és...

- Nyugalom, Weasley kisasszony –mondta Mrs Figg.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha Ginny nem hallgatná végig Potter történetét –szólt közbe McGalagony, s a lány hálásan pillantott felé.

- Rendben –bólintott Mrs Figg.

Ginny tétován felállt, s McGalagony kivezette a terembÅl, majd mikor bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó Mrs Figg Harríhez fordult:

- Maga jön, Potter. Gondolom, mozgalmasabb lesz a meséje.

Harry nagy levegÅt vett, s megpróbálta egy levegÅre elmondani az egészet. Elmondta, hogy miért ment ki az épületbÅl, hogy ki volt a két alak, hogy mire kényszerítették, hogy utána kiderült, ki az áruló, és hogy kinek a segítségével menekültek meg.

- Anabell Malfoy a Sötét Nagyurat segíti, s közben szabotálja az akciókat? –kérdezte elkerekedett szemmel Mrs Figg.

Harry bólintott, Judice feszengve állt az asztal mellett.

- A Díva pedig egy újságírónÅ, aki már rég halott?

Újból bólintott.

- És Lady Ferisse halálfaló?

Harry újból bólintott.

- Nem vagyok bolond, professzor! –tört ki az igazgatónÅ hitetlenkedÅ pillantásait látva.

- Persze, tudom, nem bolond... Potter, tudom, mennyi minden nehezedik a vállára...

- Nem Årültem meg! –tajtékzott.

- Potter, csillapodjon, itt senki nem akarja bántani... És itt nem érheti el a Díva sem... –mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Harry dühöngÅ Årült lenne.

- NEM VAGYOK ÅRÜLT! –kiabálta Harry.

Felugrott a székébÅl, kirohant a szobából és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Még hallotta, hogy Judice Mrs Figgnek mond valamit, aztán ajtócsapódást hallott, s a folyosón utolérte Åt Judice professzor.

- Harry, kérlek, gyere velem... – mondta szelíden.

Harry követte a professzort, azt hitte, a gyengélkedÅ felé veszik az irányt, de tévedett. Judice az egyik legfelsÅ emeletre vezette Åt, majd be egy használaton kívüli tanterembe. A zöldre festett ajtó bezáródott mögöttük. A világos lambériák, a sárga-fekete kockás függönyök a magas, fehér ablakok elÅtt, a fehér fal, a padsorok, a katedra... Kétség sem fért hozzá, Harry korábban már járt ebben a teremben...

117


	20. A Díva színre lép

Huszadik fejezet

A Díva színre lép

A teremben ott volt Miss O'Donell, aki karba font kézzel állt nem messze tÅle, a legközelebbi padnak dÅlve. Gloom professzor a tanári asztal bal szélén ült, valamint az ablak elÅtt...

- Lady Ferisse?! –nyögte Harry megbotránkozva.

Judice a tanári asztal elé vezette Harryt, aki így oldalról láthatta Gloom arcát, O'Donell látványosan ásított egyet, Lady Ferisse unott arcot vágva a mennyezetet tanulmányozta, Gloom professzor gúnyos mosollyal csak a fejét rázta, majd megszólalt:

- Na és?

- Na de... Na de... Halálfaló! Hogy kerülhet... Egyáltalán, hogy mert visszajönni? Hogy engedheti, hisz mondtam, hogy... – fordult Judice felé, aki cinikusan, egyik szemöldökét magasan felhúzva nézett vissza rá.

Harry visszafordult, s megkövülten nézte Gloom professzort: nevetett. Nevetett!

- Bolond... –mondta mély hangján, még mindig mosollyal az arcán. – Bolond. Azt hiszed, nem tudom? A többiek is azok... Mind, aki ebben a szobában van...

Harry azt hitte tényleg megÅrült: Selma Gloom, akiben a legjobban bízott mindvégig, most ott áll elÅtte, és bejelenti, hogy tudja, hogy hallfalók. Ráadásul négyen! Négy halálfaló volt a Roxfortban!

- De lehet, hogy van valami abban, hogy a _vér_ kötelez! –fordult Lady Ferisse felé. –Nem csoda, hogy senki sem mer megbízni a szilézekben –motyogta megvetÅen, s újból Gloom felé pillantott.

- Én nem vagyok sziléz –mondta hÅ±vös nyugodtsággal Gloom, továbbra is gúnyosan mosolyogva.

- Hogyhogy nem... De hát, láttam, ahogy a szeme...

- Az egy dolog, hogy meg tudom változtatni a szemszínemet... Akár sárgából zöldre is... Bevallom, igencsak bosszantó volt hogy folyamatosan nyomoztál utánam, de végül saját magaddal hitetted el, hogy ártatlan vagyok... Még hogy én auror? Nevetséges... Természetesen az is segített egy cseppet, hogy nem volt senki, akinek elmondhattad volna, amit megtudtál... Mit gondolsz, ki juttatta vissza a keresztapádat az Azkabanba? Az persze nem volt benne a tervben, hogy Féregfark áruló lesz, de a végeredményen nem sokat változtatott. A barátaidban már nem mertél bízni, s így megtartottad magadnak a tudást, amivel, bevallom, megmentetted az életüket...

- Maga is... Maga is közéjük tartozik –Harry hátrálni próbált, de csakhamar a falnak ütközött. –Maga is halálfaló!

- Tévedés... Én nem vagyok _halálfaló_. Van néhány dolog, amire nem úgy emlékszel, ahogy valóban történt. Például ez... –mondta, Harry felé fordult, kezeit felemelte, talárja lecsúszott, s így láthatóvá vált, hogy csuklóján két kígyó rajza fut körbe. Arca egy pillanatra fájdalmat tükrözött: bal karján mély, tÅr által hasított seb tátongott, talárján kékes színÅ± vér csillant meg a fáklyák táncoló fényében.

_Az elÅcsarnokban állt. Órarendjeiket nézegetÅ diákok jöttek ki a nagyterembÅl, majd Åket Gloom és O'Donell követte, s nem sokkal mögöttük megjelent Mrs Figg._

_- Kérem, Miss Gloom._

_- Igen? –mondta Gloom hÅ±vösen, s a boszorkány felé fordulva megállt._

_- A papírjai közt láttam, hogy a Durmstrangba járt..._

_- Igen._

_- Tudja, én elég hosszú ideig tanítottam ott, az alatt az idÅ alatt is, amikor a Dumstrangban tanult, de nem emlékszem önre._

_Harry látta önmagát, ahogy Ronnal és Hermionéval kilépnek a nagyterem ajtaján. _

_- Az, hogy ön nem emlékszik rám, az már nem az én hibám –préselte ki fogai közt a szavakat Gloom professzor, s közben szemei villámokat szórtak._

_A csarnokban jó páran álltak meg meghallgatni a két tanár veszekedését, a diákokon kívül ott volt Lady Ferisse és Miss O'Donell a hatalmas tölgyfakapu elÅtt, s egyhelyben álldogálva figyelték kollégáikat._

_- Minden diákomra emlékszem, egytÅl egyig!_

_- Ha nem emlékezne, mégis honnan tudná, hogy valakit elfelejtett?! _

_- Nem hiszem, hogy elfelejthettem volna egy olyan diákot, aki ilyen, hogy is mondjam, különös szemlélettel rendelkezik, gondolom az egyenruhával nem volt jó barátságban..._

_- Az egyenruha nem való másra, csak hogy egyformán szürke legyen mindenki._

_- És arra is, hogy mindenki olyan ruhában jelenjen meg az órákon, amilyenben kell, ha diák, ha tanár!_

_- Nem szabhatja meg, milyen ruhákat hordjak._

_- De igen, megszabhatom, ha a tanároknak is kötelezÅ viseletet vezetek be._

_- Úgy sem teszi._

_- De igen, megteszem. És ha már itt járunk, ez a sok festék az arcán... A tanárnak példát kell mutatnia a tanítványainak. _

_- Példát –mondta cinikusan Gloom, s elfordult, láthatóan nagyon dühös volt, s továbbindult a lépcsÅ felé. _

_- Deorigan! –susogta Mrs Figg, s pálcájával Gloom felé intett. _

_A professzor megtorpant a márványlépcsÅ aljánál. Teljesen megváltozott: arca keskenyebb lett, orra egyenes, fekete hajából eltÅ±ntek a hullámok, felülete teljesen sima lett, s már a földet söpörte, zöld szeme egy villanással váltott át sárgába... _

_Fejét lehajtotta, s elmormolt valamit. Úgy tÅ±nt, mintha megállt volna az idÅ, mindenki mozdulatlanságba dermedt. Gloom odalépett O'Donellhez és Ferissehez, s nekik is mondott valamit, mire újból megmozdultak._

_- Most mégis mit akarsz csinálni? –kérdezte gúnyosan Lady Ferisse._

_- Emléktörlés –válaszolta magától értetÅdÅen._

_- Ennyi emberen? –húzta fel szemöldökét Miss O'Donell._

_- Már ne is haragudj, de ekkora hibát... _

_- Drága Aryan! Lehet, hogy nem vetted észre, de nem én átkoztam meg magam, úgyhogy ha segítenél... –odalépett Mrs Figghez, s végighúzta kezét a boszorkány homlokán. _

_- Ja, hogy neked ez ennyi –gúnyolódott Lady Ferisse, s Å Hermionéra mondott egy Departe Exmemoriamot. _

_- Nem lenne egyszerÅ±bb csoportossal? –kérdezte Miss O'Donell, aki épp az igazi Harry emlékeit módosította, de a boszorkány válaszra sem méltatta.._

_- Kész? Biztosan mindegyik meg volt? –kérdezte végül Gloom. _

_- Biztosan nem szúrtál el mást? –vigyorgott Aryan. _

_- Aryan, még egy szó és... –azzal megállt a lépcsÅ elÅtt, körülbelül ott, ahol Mrs Figg átka érte, megrázta haját, s az jóval rövidebb lett, kezeit arca elé emelte, s újból kimondott egy varázsszót. _

_Valahol egy óra kilencet ütött._

- Maga Corell Jonnes! –tört ki Harry zihálva. – Maga a Díva! Maga miatt álmodtam azokat! Maga volt a közelemben! Maga az áruló!

Gloom csak mosolyogva elÅhúzott egy fekete kendÅt, mely ezüstösen csillant meg hosszú, fehér ujjai közt, s a vállára vetette: épp olyan volt, mint amit a Díva viselt a sziklán, mert épp az volt.

- És az allergiája! –tajtékzott Harry. – Mrs Figg kimondta a váltónevét... Azért fordult el... Kimondta! És a medalion... Rajta volt valami, ami leleplezhette volna... Mikor Mrs Figg észrevette, végighúzta rajta a kezét, morphén, meg tudja változtatni a környezetét...

- Születési dátum –válaszolt hÅ±vös nyugalommal.

- És Lady Ferisse... A karján a Jegy... Segített felhúzni a talárja ujját... Azt is maga tüntette el! A tárgyaláson, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Lady Ferisse volt a támadó! Még hogy elrepült! A pegazusa láthatatlanná tud válni! És K... Selma! Corell Selma! Az aktájában, az S nem a váltóneve, hanem a Selma rövidítése!

Harry keserÅ±en a fejét csóválta, Gloom pedig továbbra is gunyorosan mosolygott rá.

- A szüleimnek is maga miatt kellett meghalniuk! –suttogta. – Maga ölte meg Gemenit meg az anyját... És...

- És Hagridot és Pitont is...

- Pitont? Az nem lehet!

- Dehogynem –mondta könnyeden, s újból felemelte kezeit.

_A félhomályba burkolózó sötét varázslatok kivédése teremben Gloom a padsorok közt járkált, a griffendéles és mardekáros tanulók jegyzeteik fölött görnyedve unottan követték tekintetükkel a boszorkányt._

_Gloom a Mrs Figg által kötelezÅvé tett nevetségesen egyszerÅ±, szürke talárban sétált a padok között. Furcsa volt ilyen öltözékben látni a tanárnÅt a szalagokkal, szegélyekkel díszített talárok után, melyeknek kivágása láthatóvá tette a kígyó rajzát a nyaka körül. S bár kontyát a szokásosnál puritánabbul tÅ±zte fel, láthatóan még az újdonsült igazgató kedvéért sem mondott le a tÅ±zpiros rúzsról. _

_Mikor épp kezdett belemerülni egy újabb, meglehetÅsen bonyolult varázslat elemzésébe, hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és O'Donell lépett be. Å is a Gloom professzoréhoz hasonló, szürke, egyszerÅ± talárt viselt. Arca ijedtséget tükrözött. Közelebb lépett a tanári asztalhoz, Gloom sietÅs léptekkel ment oda hozzá._

_- A... A pamacsfüved –nyögte lassan. –Elszabadult. _

_- Egy pillanat –mondta az osztálynak Gloom, azzal a két tanár sietve kiment a terembÅl, Harry utánuk ment._

_- Piton? –kérdezte Gloom._

_- Igen. _

_- Hol van? _

_- A dolgozószobájában, azt hiszem._

_- Csere, rendben? _

_- Persze –Miss O'Donell lehunyta szemeit, arca megváltozott, haja fekete lett, szemei zöldek._

_- Tökéletes –mondta Gloom. –Köszi._

_- Természetes –válaszolt O'Donell és visszament a terembe._

_Gloom az alagsorba ment. CipÅinek kopogása rideg visszhangot vert a dohos falak között. Piton szobájának ajtaja elÅtt megállt, és köhögött, majd továbbment, néhány lépés után visszafordult, és az elÅcsarnok irányába ment tovább. _

_Az ajtó hamarosan kinyílt, és Piton lépett ki rajta. Csendben követte a nÅt. _

_Gloom sietve átvágott az elÅcsarnokon és kilépett a tölgyfaajtón. Végigment a kastély fala mellett, majd sietve beszaladt a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak árnyékába. Piton követte. Harry pedig Åt. Gloom megállt egy hatalmas, göcsörtös ágú fa mellett._

_- Látom, továbbra is követsz... –szólt. _

_- Gyanús dogokat mÅ±velsz... – Piton karba fonta kezeit._

_- Épp mit? –Gloom kicsit oldalra fordította fejét._

_- Idézem, a Roxfort blabla nagyra becsült igazgatója Albus Dumbledore tegnap este elhalálozott, idézet vége._

_- Hát aztán?_

_- A Minisztériumból jött levélben nem volt benne, hogy mikor._

_- Úgy éreztem, a legkevesebb, hogy megpróbálok pontos idÅpontot mondani..._

_- Vagy csak elfelejteted, hogy errÅl nem lenne szabad tudnod... Talán jelen voltál..._

_- De hiszen tegnap este is találkoztunk, többször is! Meg napközben is! –tette hozzá sietve._

_- Találkoztunk este, valóban, fél hétkor és tíz után. Több mint három óra van köztük. _

_- Három óra alatt elmenni a Roxfortból, és még vissza is érni... Lehetetlen._

_- Nem, ez valóban nem lehetséges, kivéve, ha Roxmortsba megy valaki. Ahol Dumbledoret megölték._

_Gloom válla fölött hátranézett Pitonra, majd visszafordult. _

_- Voldemort Roxmortsban? Ilyen közel a Roxforthoz? Ennyire Å sem merész –Gloom nevetett és fejét rázta, közben felemelte hófehér pálcáját, és végighúzta rajta feketére festett körmeit, majd hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést. _

_- Elárultad magad... Corell Jonnes... Kimondtad a nevet, ráadásul a pálcádon húzgálod a kezedet... Ne hidd, hogy nem emlékszem..._

_Gloom újra nevetett, hátracsapta a kontyából szokásosan kilógó tincset, s ezzel egy pillanatra láthatóvá volt arca. Fölényesen mosolygott, bár tÅ±zpiros ajkait kicsit oldalra húzta. Csillogó, zöld szemében mély megvetés és lenézés tükrözÅdött. Szénfekete szemöldökét finoman összehúzta. _

_- Bizonyítsd! –vetette hátra Pitonnak, egyik kezét csípÅre tette s szembe fordult a professzorral._

_- Symentha! –válaszolt Piton és várakozásteljesen tekintett a professzor felé._

_Gloom arca megváltozott: hosszabb lett, orra keskenyebb és egyenes, szemöldöke megnyúlt, szemei nagyobbak lettek, s zöldbÅl sárgára váltottak._

_- Nem hittem volna, hogy rájössz –susogta, s újból hátat fordított ellenfelének. –Vagy ha mégis, nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen bolond leszel... Megkönnyítetted a dolgom. Most már senkinek nem mondhatod el a felfedezésed! Jól tudod, semmi esélyed ellenem... _

_- Gondolod, hogy nem mondtam el senkinek?_

_- Tudom._

_- És ha mégis?_

_- Nem mondtad el. Azt hitted, egyedül is elbánsz velem. Másként a Minisztérium összes aurora engem keresne..._

_- Úgy érted, igazi aurora? De ha megölsz, elfognak! EbbÅl már nem tudod kimosni magad..._

_- Én épp órát tartok, ha nem tÅ±nt volna fel... Egyébként is, tudod, milyen könnyen elhitetek bármit bárkivel! Még ha Dumbledore is az... _

_- Dumbledore túlságosan jóhiszemÅ±... SenkirÅl nem feltételezné, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kéme!_

_- Ezért úsztad meg Azkabant!_

_- Nem egészen, de ez most mindegy. Azt mondod, legyÅzöl... Mutasd, mit tudsz!_

_Azzal Piton magasba emelte pálcáját, s várt, hogy ellenfele szembeforduljon vele. De a boszorkány csak nevetett._

_- Miben reménykedsz? Hiszen tudod, hogy engem nem gyÅzhetsz le... _

_- Az majd eldÅl... _–_sziszegte Piton._

_Ekkor egy ág reccsent valahol, s Piton oldalra kapta fejét. A Díva kihasználta ezt, a varázsló felé fordult, s elkiáltotta magát:_

_- Adava Kedavra!_

_Egy súlyos tárgy suhogása hallatszott, egy zöld villanás, és Piton élettelenül zuhant a földre..._

_- Morsmorde! –mondta, s pálcájából sárgás füstgomolyag szivárgott elÅ. – Invisibilito! –motyogta, s eltÅ±nt a szem elÅl. _

_Az ágak recsegése elárulta, futva teszi meg az erdÅtÅl a kastélyig tartó utat, de Harry bármennyire igyekezett, nem tudta követni. Végül azon az emeleten érte utol, ahol már a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem is volt._

_- Visibilito! _

_Végighúzta kezeit arcán, s végül haja vörös lett, míg szemei kékek. Fekete cipÅje kopogott a hideg márványlapokon._

_Kinyitotta a terem ajtaját, s belépett. _

_- Elintéztem –mondta – Harry most már tudta, nem a pamacsfÅ±re utalt -, majd tekintete az ablakra tévedt, tettetett meglepÅdéssel s ijedtséggel figyelte, ahogy a füstgomolyag a Sötét Jeggyé formálódott. _

_A egyik sötétítÅfüggöny mögé álltak, ahogy a diákok is, a hosszú függöny mögül kilógott egy barnás és egy fekete cipÅ, melyet korábban O'Donell viselt, majd ugyanabban a cipÅben kilépett a függöny mögül Gloom professzor. _

_- Üljenek le! Mindenki a helyére! –azzal intett pálcájával, s a függönyök eltakarták a félelem okozóját._

_Mikor az ajtó újból kinyílt, McGalagony lépett a terembe, ugyancsak elfehéredett arccal. Gloom felé fordult, s kérdÅn nézett rá. McGalagony csak bólintott, s lehajtotta a fejét, majd szÅ±kszavúan hozzátette: _

_- Piton._

_Gloom újra kinézett az ablakon a viharba, s ajkai halk, suttogó szavakat formáltak:_

_- ElkezdÅdött hát. (Voldemort jelképe oly sok év után végre újra uralja az eget.)_

Harry a Díva arcára meredt. Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek. Harry próbálta állni a fürkészÅ pillantását, (melyrÅl immáron biztosan tudta, hogy azért olyan vizslató, mert a gondolataiban próbál olvasni), de csakhamar lesütötte szemét.

Ekkor valami zaj hallatszott az ajtó felÅl. Gloom ijedten ugrott hátra, bal karját magasba lendítette, mellyel görcsösen markolta pálcáját... A fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal kapott karja felé, mely csillogott a rajta elkenÅdött, kékes színÅ± vértÅl.

Miss O'Donell és Judice azonnal Gloom elé álltak.

- Ne szórakozzatok már! –mondta hisztérikusan, és ellökte magától Judicet, s az ajtó felé indult.

- Majd én –Aryan hamarabb ért oda, elmormolt egy ismeretlen varázsszót, majd megragadta a nem létezÅ kilincset, és kirántotta az ajtót.

Harryt ekkor újabb meglepetés érte. Egy hatalmas, fekete kutya vetette magát a boszorkányra. Lady Ferisse azonnal a földre került.

- „Sirius!" –gondolta Harry.

- Obstructo! –kiáltotta a Díva, az állat a falnak vágódott, s mozdulatlanul elterült a földön, a fején levÅ fekete szÅrszálakról lefolyó vérvörös cseppek festették be a földet.

- NE! –Harry remegve odaugrott a kutyához, s átölelte a nyakát. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt. Nagy, barna szemei fényesen csillogtak, Harryre nézett, s lassan, hosszúkat pislogott.

- Szóval Sirius Black animágus... – mondta a Díva elgondolkozva. – Bár már úgyis mindegy neki... –tette hozzá szenvtelenül. – Milyen megható... Elég szerencsétlen család... De legalább az idÅsebbek nem élik túl a fiatalt... Igaz a fiatal sem Åket, legalábbis nem sokkal... –mondta mosolyogva.

A Díva közelebb lépett, a katedra szélén állt meg, elnézte, ahogy Harry kétségbeesetten kapaszkodik a lába elÅtt fekvÅ kutya bundájába.

Harry gyÅ±lölete féktelen dühbe csapott át. Nem törÅdve semmivel felugrott, s a nÅre vetette magát. Azonban be kellett látnia, hogy a Díva már egymagában is sokkal erÅsebb nála, egy csuklómozdulattal akkorát rántott rajta, hogy nekivágódott az egyik padnak, de Judice és O'Donell is azonnal ott teremtek, hogy lefogják Åt.

- Jobb, ha feladod, semmi esélyed –mondta gúnyos mosollyal Gloom. – Oh, milyen udvariatlan vagyok... El is felejtettem... Sajnos a díszcsomagolás elmaradt, de azért így is elég meglepÅ lesz szerintem... Oleila!

O'Donellel kusza vörös haja egyenes lett, s szálegyenes fekete fürtjei leértek majdnem a térdéig, arca vékonyabbá és fehérré, szemei sárgává váltak.

- Miss O'Donell! –nyögte Harry, s be kellett látnia, _Gloom_nak igaza volt: erre már végképp nem számított.

Megvillantotta hófehér, gyöngysorszerÅ± mosolyát, s eddigi szinte idegesítÅen magas, elváltoztatott hangja helyett Corell Jonneséra hasonló, mély hangon szólalt meg.

- A valóságban Miss Deborah Dalenel.

- Ne... Ez nem lehet igaz –motyogta Harry, Judice és Deborah hagyták a földre esni, s Å közelebb kúszott Siriushoz, és belekapaszkodott bundájába.

- Symentha –motyogta Gloom s átváltozott Corell Jonesszá.

Harry már végképp nem tudta, mit remélhetne. Kétségbeesett és reménytelen volt. Megtanulta már, hogy azt elveszteni a legrosszabb, aki már természetes, hogy mellette áll mindenben. Egy könnycsepp csillant meg szemében, amikor Siriusra nézett. Míg a kutya mellkasa eddig szaporán süllyedt és emelkedett, már szinte nem mozdult, szemeit lehunyta, s nem nyitotta ki...

Minden reménye egy csapásra szertefoszlott. Nem akart tovább élni. Nem akart tovább szenvedni, történjen bármi. Semmi nincs már, amiért küzdhetne. Elárulta mindenki. Ron... a legjobb barátja... És még Hermionét gyanúsították! Most már tudta, mire célzott a lány a roxmortsi eset után: nyílván elmondta Ronnak, aki rögtön szaladt Gloomhoz...

Az egyetlen, akiben igazán bízott. Akinek elmondott mindent, amit a Díváról tudott, arról most kiderült, hogy maga a Díva. Judice, Å is becsapta, hazudott. O'Donell... Miért is lettek volna olyan jóban, hiszen testvérek... Lady Ferisse... _„Maga nem ítélhet meg másokat a származásuk alapján"_ Ferisse Azkabanba zárásához Harry szerint tökéletesen elég lett volna ismerni a származását, miért is lett volna pont Å más? És... És Anabell is...

Három halálfaló vette körül ebben a percben, s a negyedik maga a Díva volt.

- „Hogy lehettem ilyen idióta?! Hiszen a vak is láthatta..." –gyötrÅdött.

- Oh, ténylég, még egy meglepi –mosolygott a Díva. – Az Imperius átok hatása alatt álltál hónapok óta, s csak néha sikerült legyÅznöd. Igazából négy Imperius alatt, de a lényegen ez nem változtat.

Újból felemelte kezeit. A kettejük közt Karácsony éjjelén lezajlott beszélgetés pergett le Harry szemei elÅtt.

_- El kell mondania mindent, amire emlékszik, de semmilyen részletet nem hallgathat el!_

_- Van két ikertestvére... –hallotta saját hangját, de most valami egészen mással foglalkozott: Gloom professzort nézte, ahogy finoman összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyeli Åt, s végül, mikor dadogva majdnem kimondja, Symentha, a boszorkány hirtelen közbelép: _

_- Nyugalom Potter! _

_Gloom felállt, Harry homlokára tette jéghideg, kissé remegÅ kezét, s ettÅl Å egy kicsit megnyugodott... de csak a boszorkány orra alatt elmotyogott Imperius miatt!_

A káprázat eltÅ±nt, újra a félhomályos teremben volt, s görcsösen kapaszkodott a fekete kutya bundájába.

- Piton tudta –nyögte Harry.

- Piton? Nos igen. Neki nem volt nehéz...

- Hogy érti...

- Mit gondolsz, honnan jött rá Piton? Semmi másból, csak a mozdulataimból, a szokásaimból, hogy ha ideges vagyok, a pálcámon húzgálom a kezemet, és a többi... De vajon honnan tudta ezeket?

- Piton halálfaló volt –mondta Harry magától értetÅdÅen.

- Ugyan, hiszen nagyon jól tudod, hogy már csak a létezésemrÅl sem tudhatott akárki...

- De Piton hátat fordított Voldemortnak! Dumbledore kéme volt! –tajtékzott Harry, próbálta védeni maga körül azt a keveset a világából, ami még megmaradt. Most már megértette Caramelt. Bármit is akar mondani a Díva Pitonról, Å nem akarta hallani, nem akarta megtudni. FÅleg, hogy tudta, a Díva csak befolyásolni próbálja Åt, játszani vele, ahogy az utóbbi két évben is tette.

A Díva újra nevetett, s Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte, nem akarja tudni. Nem akar semmit megtudni! Öljék meg! Legyen már végre vége ennek az egésznek! Tudta, semmi esélye, egyedül maradt szinte az egész világgal szemben. Nincs már senki és semmi, aki az Å oldalán állna, aki az Å pártját fogná. Már semmi nem mentheti meg. A vak szerencsében sem bízhat...

Voldemort már mindent elvett tÅle: a szüleit, a keresztapját, a barátait, az álmait és a reményeit. A Díva nem fogja megölni, ezt tudta... Nem a Díva fogja megölni... Illetve csak akkor, ha a sors oly kegyes lenne hozzá és a varázslóvilághoz, hogy újból mellé szegÅdne a szerencse. Ennek az esélye azonban még a semminél is kevesebb volt. Ha valamilyen hatalmas csoda folytán megmenekülne, a Díva azonnal megölné. Neki nincs szüksége semmilyen álcára. Megkeresné és megtalálná, és meg is ölné... Nincs menekvés.

A Díva várt egy kicsit a válasszal, kiélvezve, mennyire szenved Harry.

A fiú lelki szeme elÅtt felrémlett a tizenhat éves lány, amint nevetgélve sétálgat a Durmstrang folyosóin, az Åszinte csillogás gyermeki szemében, az Åszinte mosoly, az Åszinte lány. Corell Jonnes Anabell bölcsÅje felett, a végtelenül szomorú tekintet, a sötét könnycsepp, az óvatos mozdulat, ahogy a kislány felé nyúlt. Az elszántság, ahogy Neville-t, mint kisbabát védte ifjabb Kupor elÅl. Dacosan és elszántan a vádlottak padján. A katedrán sétálgatva, izzó gyÅ±löletben fénylÅ szemekkel. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a lény lenne.

- Piton _Voldemort_ kéme volt. Elmondta Dumbledorenak, hogy Halálfaló, és hazudott valamit arról, hogy megbánta és segíteni akar, persze ezt a szöveget is nekem kellett kitalálnom neki. Dumbledore ezek után megbízott benne. Aztán Voldemort bukása után Piton nem fedte fel valódi mivoltát, a Roxfortban maradt, s ekkor állt valóban Dumbledore oldalára, s aztán megpróbálta fordítva is a dolgot, nem sikerült neki, és végül ezért is kellett meghalnia...

Hát ez volt az, amire Dumbledore kérte Pitont a gyengélkedÅn, azon az estén, mikor Voldemort visszaszerezte testét.

- Piton tudta... –ismételte Harry.

- Piton... – a Díva megvetÅen oldalra húzta száját, majd közelebb lépett Harryhez, s egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett.

A fiúnak újra az a különös érzése támadt, mintha beleláthatnának a fejébe, de ekkor már tudta, _tényleg_ belelátnak a fejébe.

- Tudta... Rájött... Arra is, hogy bizonyíthatja... Rájött, de aztán maga megölte.

A nÅ gúnyos mosolyt villantott Harry felé.

- Pontosan. Annyi év után... bosszút állhattam.

Szemeiben különös fény gyulladt. Sárga szemei lázasan, mégis tisztán csillogtak, s ettÅl még félelmetesebb lett. De Harry újra ott látta tekintetében azt a feneketlen mélységet, melyet csak az Azkabanban megkínzottak szemében pillantott meg, de most már tudta, Å valóban megjárta Azakaban rettegett börtönét.

- Piton árult el. Miatta fogtak el minket. Miatta kerültem Azkabanba.

Harryben felidézÅdött az a néhány beszélgetés, mely Piton és _Gloom_ között hangzott el. Eszébe jutott az a gyÅ±lölet, mely szinte sütött Piton szemeibÅl, ahogy a professzorra nézett, s ahogy Å visszanézett rá. Piton megpróbálta leleplezni Voldemort segítÅjét, ezért kellett meghalnia...

- Miért mondta, hogy azért van a Roxfortban, hogy megvédjen? Miért hazudott még ebben is? –kérdezte.

- A feladatom valóban az volt, hogy megvédjelek, ez kivételesen igaz volt –mondta hÅ±vös nyugalommal, de szemein látszott, mennyire izgatott, pupillái kitágultak, szinte feketének tÅ±nt egész szeme.

Harry körbenézett a teremben.

- „Miért négyen? Miért nem elég a Díva?" –gondolkozott.

- A válasz egyszerÅ±... –Harrynek kezdett kicsit elege lenni abból, hogy a nÅ belelát a fejébe. – Én azért voltam itt, hogy megvédjelek, Deborah és Noël azért, hogy megvédjenek engem, Nayra pedig, hogy legyen valaki, aki folyton piszkál, és a nyomomban van. Ja, hogy ezt is megálmodtad! Csodálatos... Szóval egy hajszálon múlt hogy nem buktunk le Nayrácska miatt...

- Miért kell magát bárkinek is megvédenie, saját magát nem tudja? –kérdezte Harry, hiszen a Díva úgyis kiolvasta volna fejébÅl, úgy vélte, rosszabb már úgysem lehet, ha felidegesíti a Dívát, akkor sem.

A boszorkány gúnyosan nevetett, s erre már Judice, O'Donell és Aryan is somolyogni kezdtek.

- Veszélyes vállalkozás volt engem a Roxfortba küldeni, de ha te meghalsz, az elég nagy probléma, így nem jöhetett akárki... Viszont meg volt a lehetÅsége annak, hogy rájönnek, ki vagyok, és akár még az is elÅfordulhatott volna, hogy elfognak, mivel túlságosan zárt ez a hely. A Veritaserumnak pedig én sem tudok nemet mondani... Túl sok halálfalót tudtam volna megnevezni, majdnem az összest, így inkább kaptam két „kísérÅt" akiknek az volt a feladatuk, hogy ha leleplezÅdnék, akár az életük árán is ki kell szabadítaniuk.

- Úgyis meghalok, lehet egy kérdésem?

- Lehet, de úgysem egy lesz.

- Miért nem állt ellen? Miért döntött úgy, hogy Corell Jonnesból a Díva lesz.

A boszorkány nevetett.

- Szerinted nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy a halált vagy a hatalmat választom?

- De hiszen, tudta, hogy ha maga nem adja az életét, az mások életébe kerül majd.

- Pontosan. Inkább más, mint én. Egyébként, ezt már a jóslat is megmondta, „_Sorsa sok más máguséval és varázstalanéval fonódik majd össze"_. Én csak teljesítettem a sorsom...

-... egy részét –vetette közbe Aryan.

A Díva lassan oldalra fordította fejét.

- Menj, és szerezz inkább egy magas sarkú cipÅt, hátha úgy nem kell majd létra a katedrához –jegyezte meg epésen.

Ekkor egy fekete bagoly kopogtatott az ablakon. Lady Ferisse lábujjhegyre állva kinyitotta, s beengedte a madarat, az egyenesen a Dívához repült, s egy levelet nyújtott át neki.

- Indulhatunk is vissza, gondolom –mondta, miközben összehúzott szemöldökkel fürkészte a papírt. – Ki ez a szerencsétlen, aki ennyire olvashatatlanul ír? Alig lehet kibetÅ±zni...

Aryan odalépett hozzá, s a papírra nézett.

- Hogyhogy nem ismered fel a kézírását...? –kérdezte sejtelmes mosollyal.

- Családi vonás, miért is ne... –jegyezte meg nagy szemforgatás közepette a Díva, majd apró galacsinná gyÅ±rte és Aryan kezébe nyomta a papírt. – De ne vesztegessük az idÅt. Induljunk.

Judice közelebb lökte Harryt, Deborah is odalépett, négyen egy kört alkottak körülötte, ugyanazt a varázsszót használták, mint a kapu elÅtt Ferisse és _Gloom_, mert nyílván Å volt a másik csuklyás, s a tanterem eltÅ±nt a szemük elÅl...

130


	21. Párbaj mindenki másért

Huszonegyedik fejezet

Párbaj mindenki másért

Ez alkalommal a szikla lábánál értek földet. Harry sebhelyében egyre erÅsödött a lüktetÅ fájdalom. Körbenézett, merre menekülhetne, mikor egy rántást érzett, a zsebe felé kapott, de már csak azt látta, hogy a Díva megpörgeti, s talárja zsebébe süllyeszti pálcáját.

- Igen, nálad volt a pálcád –nevetett a nÅ. –Már ismered az utat –intett a szikla oldalába vájt lépcsÅk felé.

Harry úgy vonult a lépcsÅsorhoz, s indult el rajta, mint a halálraítélt utolsó útján, lévén, az is volt. Fogoly volt, rab, akit ártatlanul fognak kivégezni.

A lépcsÅ aljában egy csuklyás csatlakozott hozzájuk, s rögtön a Dívához lépett.

- Corell –szólalt meg halkan, Lucius Malfoy hangján. – A kislánnyal nagyon gyorsan csinálj valamit, mert a mester megöli, ha ezt megtudja...

- Szóval Å volt...

- Ki más...

- De legalább sikerülne elÅadnia, hogy Å mindent megtett, hogy megállítsa Åket, de nem, neki mindent el kell szúrnia...

- Azért emlékeztet valakire, nem?

- Mi? Kire? Na nem, ugye nem azt akarod mondani... Ugyan már! Egyébként... téged inkább ne emlékeztessen senkire...

Végül felértek a szikla tetejére, amin újból egy kört formázva ott álltak a halálfalók, s a fa elÅtt Voldemort, de a kör már nem volt nyitott egyik irányban sem. Aryan, Judice és Deborah, valamit Mr Malfoy beálltak a körbe, mely szétnyílt, s immáron magába zárta Harryt is, de a Díva a körön kívül maradt a lépcsÅnél: Å nem volt halálfaló. Harryben felrémlett a Gloom professzor által oly gyakran ismételt mondat: _„Én nem vagyok halálfaló"_

- _Legalább ez igaz volt_ –gondolta s elfojtott egy cinikus félmosolyt.

- Egy rég látott ismerÅs –hallatszott a fagyos, kegyetlen, szívbemarkolóan hideg hang, s Voldemort égÅvörös szemeiben kitágultak pupillái. - Akkor hát, essünk túl rajta, mielÅtt újból alkalmad lenne megszökni –mondta, s Harry sebhelyébe minden szónál egyre erÅsebb és erÅsebb fájdalom hasított.

Szitálni kezdett az esÅ, a Díva újból felemelte pálcáját, s az ég felé intett vele. A körben egy alacsony alak cinikusan felnevetett, de mikor Voldemort rápillantott, megremegett, kissé hátralépett, s nem szólt többet.

- „Sütne rád a nap!" –olvasta le a Díva szájáról a bosszús szavakat, amikor a nÅ elment Lady Ferisse mellet.

Harry ekkor megértette az idÅjárás különös szeszélyességét. Ron azt mondta, valaki megbabonázta az eget. Nem valaki, hanem valaki_k_, a Díva és Aryan gyÅ±lölték egymást, a morphének a vizet nem bírják, a szilézek a napot, egymás _„kedvéért"_ varázsoltak hol vihart és jégesÅt, hol verÅfényes napsütést az égre.

A Díva Harryhez lépett, s kezébe adott egy pálcát: egy hófehér, fényesen csillogó pálcát, azt, amelyiket Gloom professzorként használt, s amin csak most vette észre, hogy majdnem a végén ugyanolyan fekete kígyók díszítik, mint amilyenek a boszorkány nyakán, csuklóin és bokáján voltak. „_Valami Voldemorthoz köti a Dívát, olyan, mint a halálfalók karján a Sötét Jegy..." _A kígyók!

Újabb részletek kerültek a helyükre: _Gloom_ professzor mindig elkerülte, hogy bármilyen varázslatot is végre kelljen hajtania a diákok elÅtt, hiszen az egyszerÅ±, emberek számára készült pálcával nem tudta volna tökéletesen megvalósítani, legalábbis a siker nem volt biztos, az év végi vizsgán viszont nem a diákokon múlt, hogy olyan nevetségesen kevés átkot tudtak csak kivédeni, a Díva még egy másik varázspálcával is jóval hatalmasabb volt bármelyiküknél.

Voldemort egy hosszú pillanatig a Dívára nézett. A nÅ sokáig állta pillantását, majd lesütötte borostyán sárga szemeit, kezei ökölbe szorultak, fekete körmei mélyen belevájtak tenyerébe, majd Vodlemort újra Harryre nézett, vörös szemei felizzottak, ahogy tekintete Harry homlokára csúszott fel. A fiú állta az égetÅ pillantást.

- Készülj a halálra, Harry Potter –mondta szinte kedélyesen a feketemágus.

Voldemort a magasba emelte pálcáját, Harry összeszorított ajkakkal állt mereven, s várta a támadást. Ujjai elfehéredtek, ahogy görcsösen szorította a hófehér pálcát, melyen a fekete kígyók rajza éppúgy égette kezét, mint ellensége tekintete a homlokát.

- _Adava Kedavra!_

_- Priorinito! _–kiáltotta elszántan.

Ekkor újabb meglepÅ történt: a Díva hirtelen egy ugrással a két fénysugár közt termett. Kezét két oldalra feltartotta, mintha megállj-t parancsolna az átkoknak. Harryé meg sem közelítette tenyerét, de Voldemort átka csak kissé elhalványult, úgy érte kezét.

A Díva megremegett, kezeit ökölbe szorította. Arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb lett, egyik kezét a nyakát körbefogó kígyókra szorította, majd elhaló hangon megszólalt, az átok kivédése borzalmasan legyengítette, úgy tÅ±nt, minden szóért meg kellett küzdenie:

- A pálcák... Nem küzdhetnek egymás ellen... –szólt elhaló hangon.

Végül zsebébÅl elÅrántott egy másik pálcát, Harry pálcáját, megfordította ujjai között, s egy fÅhajtással átnyújtotta Voldemortnak, akinek úgy tÅ±nt, végképp elege volt a zavaró körülményekbÅl, majd a Díva újra kihátrált kettejük közül.

- _Crucio!_

Vörös villanás hasított át a sötétségen. Harry minden porcikájába mintha ezer meg ezer tÅ±t szúrtak volna. De a testében érzett fájdalom még mindig nem közelítette meg azt, ami a homlokában lüktetett. A földre rogyott, ujjaival a hideg, nedves köveket, s köztük szétszóródott port markolta. Már hányingere volt a fájdalomtól, mikor az hirtelen megszÅ±nt. Megpróbált, de nem tudott felállni, visszaesett a földre.

Érezte magán a Díva tekintetét, s sorban villantak fel elÅtte a képek. Gemeni professzor örömteli arca, ahogy a családfáját nézegeti, ahogy megtalálja az édesanyja házát. Piton, ahogy gyanakvóan méregeti a Dívát. Dumbledore gondterhelt arca Caramel távozása után. Hagrid derÅ±látása, a vidám hangvételÅ± levelek. Hedvig, ahogy kiröppen a bagolyház ablakán az utolsó küldeménnyel, a fehér tollakban úszó szoba. Ginny riadt arca, ahogy össze-vissza beszél mindent. És Hermione, ki tudja, kiheverik-e vajon a megrázkódtatást? Ron falfehér arca, amint bocsánatért esedezik, és elengedi a kezét, ahogy zuhan lefelé a szikláról. A fekete kutya a fal tövében, a vörös vércseppektÅl mocskos padló. A zöld villanás, a sikoly, és a kegyetlen kacaj...

Ez volt minden, ami fontos volt neki: a Roxfort, a barátai, a családja... Voldemort mindent elvett tÅle. Mind azt a keveset, amit magáénak mondhatott, ami hozzátartozott: s most már nem volt senkije és semmije. Se reménye, se jövÅje, se álma. Nem volt miért küzdenie.

Egyetlenegy célja volt: kitartani a végsÅkig. Nem hunyászkodni meg, büszkén és emelt fÅvel nézni szembe a halállal, bármi történjék is. Tudta, Voldemort a leghatalmasabb mágus, aki él, de nem, aki valaha élt... Ráadásul már minden Åt segítette. Ahogy a Díva mondta Gloom professzorként, a sajtó, a Minisztérium, minden. Semmi esélye sem volt, még csak nem is a saját pálcájával küzdött, de akkor is elhatározta, kimondja a halálos átkot, hiszen mi baj történhet? Így is, úgy is meghal. Így mikor a vészjósló csendet megtörte a feketemágus hangja, Å is kimondta az átkot.

- _Adava Kedavra!_

Azonban volt egy harmadik hang is, amely tisztán csengett Harry mögött a sötét csendben. Harry felÅl két zöld fénysugár repült, s felé csak egy. Mintha lassított felvételként figyelte volna az eseményeket. A két fénysugár lassan közelítette egymást.

- _Mikor Mardekár Malazár hatalma önmaga ellen fordul..._ –zengett három különbözÅ, különös, földöntúli hang az erdÅ s a sziklák felett, mely reményt, s erÅt öntött Harry szívébe. – _Az utód hatalma megtörik, s a Remény Szelencéje újból a felszínre emelkedik!_

A három átok összeütközött, de nem eltÅ±ntek, csupán százfelé szakadtak, irányt változtattak, s a magasba törtek.

Ekkor megrázkódott a lábuk alatt a föld, a szikla sima felülete megrepedezett, s aranyszínÅ± fény tört elÅ belsejébÅl, majd kiemelkedett egy kisebb láda, vörös bársonyán aranyból mintázott oroszlán, bronz sas és egy sötét fémbÅl formált holló csillogott. A láda teteje felnyílt, vakító világossággal öntve el a sziklát és az erdÅ nagy részét. Hatalmas szél kerekedett, mely a láda felé fújt, s ledöntött a lábáról mindenkit, aki a sziklán állt. A szél zúgásától Harry nem hallott semmit, s a vakító fény arra kényszerítette, hogy összeszorítsa szemeit.

Hirtelen néma csend lett, a láda egy kattanással bezárult, Harry apró rántást érzett, odakapott, s egy aranykulcs lógott egy láncon nyakában, rajta a felirat: GG, a fény is megszÅ±nt, s újra sötétség borította a Sötét IdÅ Erdejét.

Izgatott kiáltozás zaja töltötte be a teret. Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba, mire szeme újra megszokta a sötétséget. Anabell ott feküdt a földön mellette, zihálva, remegÅ kezében görcsösen szorítva pálcáját, másikban egy aranyláncot, s egy üvegcsét, melyben még mindig ott csillogott egy csepp kék folyadék. Harry a sebhelyéhez kapott: a fájdalom megszÅ±nt, s ez olyan különös érzés volt, hogy azonnal észrevette. Bármerre nézett, a vörös szempárral sehol nem találkozott...

Újból vakító világosság villant a szemébe, de ez csak egy pillanatig tartott, mire a Szelence újból visszasüllyedt a föld legmélyére, olyan rétegekbe, ahol nem érheti el élÅ ember, akár ártó, akár segítÅ szándékkal keresné is, de a kulcs továbbra is ott volt a fiú nyakában, a legbiztosabb helyen, hiszen Å az élete árán sem adta volna oda senkinek.

Kétség sem férhetett hozzá: Voldemort Nagyúr a Remény Szelencéjének fogságába esett... Talán örökre.

128


	22. Anabell

Huszonkettedik fejezet

Anabell

OrkánszerÅ± szél zörgette meg a göcsörtös fa száradó leveleit, mely kék lángba borult. Körülöttük mindenhol kék tüzek eget nyaldosó lángjai csaptak fel az erdÅben, a sötét eget sivító denevérek takarták el felettük, a szikla falának zúgva ütközött az árvízként az erdÅre zúduló víz, megdörrent az ég, s sötét cseppekben kezdett esni az esÅ.

A halálfalók azonnal eltÅ±ntek, dehopponáltak, csupán egyetlenegy sötét alak állt továbbra is a sziklán, fekete haját kísértetiesen fújta a szél, borostyán sárga szemét még utoljára Harryre villantotta, majd Å is eltÅ±nt a sötétben...

Majd a vihar csendesedett, az esÅ elállt, s a hatalmas kék lángok is kialudtak. A víz nagy része elszivárgott, szörnyetegszerÅ± állatok tetemeit sodorta tova az elszenesedett, megfeketedett fák törzsének maradványai közt. A hatalmas sziklát körbevevÅ másik tizenegy sziklatemplom kormos, fekete tömegei komoran magasodtak az elpusztult erdÅ világa fölé. A csillapíthatatlannak tÅ±nÅ szél elült. Füstterhes, enyhe szellÅ simogatta Harry arcát, s borzolta fekete tincseit. A hatalmas, sötét fellegek eltÅ±ntek felÅlük. Az acélkék ég alját vörös-aranyba öltöztette a hajnal. A szellÅ egy új, jobb világ eljövetelének reményét sodorta Harry felé.

Letérdelt Anabell mellé. Óvatosan megfogta a vállát, s a hátára fordította. A lány arca betegesen sápadt volt, vértelen ajkai remegtek, mellkasa szaporán süllyedt és emelkedett, nagy, smaragdszerÅ± szemeiben könnycsepp csillogott.

- Anabell...

Közelebb hajolt hozzá, kisimította a lány arcába lógó, szénfekete tincseit, s ösztönösen megfogta remegÅ kezét. Anabell, bár látszott, nagyon szenved, rámosolygott, Harry pedig vissza.

- Anabell –ismételte elszorult torokkal.

- A harc mindig követel áldozatokat... –suttogta, s továbbra is mosolygott. Arca eltökélt volt, nyugodt. Kezét szájához emelte, ujjain kékszínÅ± vér csillogott. – Teljesítettem a sorsomat, nincs már semmi, amit tehetnék. De ezzel még nem hal ki Mardekár vére... Harry, te vagy... te vagy az utolsó... az apád... De a felmenÅid közt Griffendél is ott van... Benne bízz, és a kulcsot... a kulcsot ne add senkinek, Harry, senkinek! Vigyázz... Míg csak az emléke is él a szívekben, akár rettegéssel, akár tisztelettel gondolnak is rá, nem menekülhetsz elÅle. S Åt soha nem fogják elfelejteni... Soha...

Egy könnycsepp futott végig arcán, megszorította Harry kezét, tekintette a távolba meredt, vett egy utolsó levegÅt, s lehunyta szemeit, majd keze kicsúszott HarryébÅl, feje hátrabukott, és fekete haja csillogó hullámokban terült el mellette a földön.

Harry csak nézte a szép, hófehér arcot. Kezét még mindig úgy tartotta, mintha a lány keze benne lenne. Majd felállt, hátralépett, s szemében könnycsepp csillant meg. A lány arca elszürkült, majd kísérteties, földöntúli fénnyel csillant meg, végül teste eltÅ±nt a szem elÅl, végleg elhagyta e világot, melytÅl nem kapott mást, csak szenvedést, mióta a világra jött.

- Aztán megláttam a medaliont, a Díváét, amit addig Anabell szorongatott –mondta története végén, mikor már Mrs Figg irodájában ült. – És az végül visszarepített a Roxfortba...

Miután felvette és kinyitotta a medaliont a park füvén találta magát. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái felé épp akkor emelkedett egy hatalmas, fekete thestral fekete köpenyes utasával, sörénye és patái vörös fényben égtek.

A gyógynövényházak felÅl Bimba professzor sietett felé, s Harry csak annyit tudott kinyögni:

- Professzor... Lady Ferisset... állítsa meg...

Végül Bimba rövid tétovázás után elkiáltotta:

- Stupor!

Lady Ferisse pedig ájultan fordult le pegazusa hátáról. Így Å is ott ült Mrs Figg dolgozószobájában. Majdnem az összes tanár ott volt, akirÅl nem derült ki, halálfaló: McGalagony, Flitwick, Sinistra, Vektor, Trelawney és Bimba.

Mrs Figg gondterhelt arccal nézett a pálca nélkül ártalmatlanná tett halálfalóra.

- Nos, Lady Ferisse, hajlandó beszélni?

Lady Ferisse tétovázott.

- A bíróság elÅtt természetesen enyhítÅ körülménynek számít.

Lady Ferisse hallgatása beleegyezésnek tÅ±nt.

- Akkor, Selma Gloom valójában tényleg Corell Jonnes, a Díva?

Lady Ferisse bólintott.

- A második keresztnevébÅl jött a név, ugyebár, Corell Selma Jonnes.

A Levéltárban az aktáján Corell S. Jonnes, az S. nem a Symentha rövidítése volt. És a tárgyaláson Selma K... Gloom, elszólta magát, azért zavarodott össze teljesen.

- Maga halálfaló.

Újból csak bólintott.

- A mestere viszont a Szelence fogságába esett.

Lady Ferisse felhúzta talárja ujját: a Sötét Jegy, mely Voldemort hatalomra törésekor oly tisztán, és kivehetÅen látszódott, most szinte teljesen eltÅ±nt.

- Mi volt a feladata a Roxfortban?

- A Díva kilétének titkát megÅrizni bármi áron.

- Ki ölte meg Zigfried Neuermant, aki a legesélyesebb jelentkezÅ volt egy éve a védekezés tantárgy oktatására?

- A Díva.

- Mi volt a Díva feladata?

- Hogy megvédje Harry Pottert.

- És a másik kettÅé?

- Hogy megvédjék Åt.

- Harry Pottert valóban elrabolták, és valóban arra...

Harry nem figyelt oda... dühösen meredt maga elé. Mrs Figg inkább hisz egy halálfalónak, mint neki!

- „Nevetséges" –gondolta. –„Hiszen ezeket én is elmondtam neki!"

Benyitott a terembe Miss Symonette.

- Professzor –fordult Mrs Figghez. – Az aurorok és a Minisztérium képviselÅi megérkeztek...

Azonban közbevágott egy hajszálcsíkos talárt viselÅ, cilinderes alak.

- Szóval, most épp milyen mesével készül elÅállni? -lépett a helyiség közepére Cornelius Caramel, Mágiaügyi Miniszter.

- Semmilyen mesével, csupán a valóság rövid történetével –mondta nyugodt hangon Mrs Figg. – És van egynehány bizonyítékom is, például egy kulcs Harry nyakában, a Remény Szelencéjének kulcsa, egy pálca, egy medalion és egy halálfaló –intett mosolyogva a boszorkány felé, Lady Ferisse talárjának ujja még mindig fel volt tÅ±rve, s halványan, de még mindig jól kivehetÅen látszódott rajta a sötét jegy. – És amivel nem rendelkezem, egy halott igazgató, két halott tanár, két eltÅ±nt tanár, egy halott fiú, egy azóta szintén halott diáklány, a Sötét Nagyúr lánya, és persze maga Voldemort.

- Na ne nevettessen –motyogta Caramel, de arca elfehéredett, s a Sötét Jegyet bámulta.

Mrs Figg röviden beszámolt róla, mi történt aznap este Harryvel. Közben Mrs Figg intett, s a tanárok sorban kimentek a terembÅl, csak McGalagony maradt ott.

- Mégis, hogy képzeli, hogy én ezt elhiszem? –kiabálta Caramel.

Közben Harry felállt, s maga sem tudta miért, a falhoz hátrált.

- Még hogy a Díva! Hogy létezik, és itt tanított? Selma Gloomként? Nevetséges! Selma Gloom négy évet tanított a Durmstrangban, kettÅt itt, Karkarov is... –hirtelen elharapta a mondatot, majd folytatta. – A Díva nem létezik és soha nem is létezett!

- De igen –hallatszott egy túlságosan is ismerÅs, mély, rideg hang Harry háta mögül, s ekkor egy jéghideg kéz megragadta vállát, egy másik pedig egy éles pengéjÅ± tÅrt szorított a nyakához. – A Díva létezik –nevetett nÅ. – ElÅre szólok, bármivel próbálkoznak, a fiú meghal!

Caramel holtra váltan nézte a nÅt. Lady Ferisse is felállt bár pálca nélkül nem sokat tehetett, McGalagony pedig visszanyomta Åt a székbe, s rászegezte pálcáját. Harry óvatosan elfordította fejét, s a nÅ arcára meredt. Állán ott volt az anyajegy!

- Most már úgy is mindegy... Nincs okom vigyázni az álomképeire, Caramel, melyet azt hiszem máris szilánkokra törtem megjelenésemmel, melyre oly sok halálfaló vigyázott, hogy még csak a kétely se merülhessen fel magában, hogy esetleg Dumbledorenak igaza van –nevetett.

- Hogy mit? Halálfalók...

- Igen, mindenki maga körül a Minisztériumban, a tanácsadói és segítÅi, mindenki, aki ugyanúgy vakon hitt magának, hogy Voldemort nem tért vissza.

A penge közelebb került Harry torkához, s félelmetesen megremegett, ahogy a nÅ Caramel elképedt arcán nevetett.

Ekkor azonban egy rántást érzett, s a tÅr felszínesen végighasított nyakán, majd csattanva a földre került. A Díva kezeit pedig hátrafogta két varázsló, de a nÅ csak nevetett, s elmormolt egy ismeretlen varázsszót. A föld megremegett lábuk alatt, a két varázsló hátraesett.

- Engem nem lehet elfogni! –kiáltotta, s eltÅ±nt a szem elÅl, köddé vált.

Harry a földre esett, valahol a tÅr mellett.

- Nem a Díva volt... Csak a húga –nyögte.

Mrs Figg bólintott, láthatóan végre hinni mert Harry minden szavának. A fiú zihálva a torkához nyúlt, ujjain csillogott vére.

- Oh, igen... a Díva és drága ikerhúga... –mondta keserÅ±en Lupin, s belépett az ajtón a másik varázslót támogatva...

- Sirius! –kiáltotta Harry, s felugrott. – Én... Én azt hittem...

- Nem, nem haltam meg... –mosolygott a férfi, bár homlokán csúnya seb volt.

Caramel még mindig holtra váltan nézett az ajtó felé.

- Én itt nem maradok! –kiáltotta, s kirohant a terembÅl.

- Jobb lesz, ha felmész a gyengélkedÅre, Harry –szólt Mrs Figg. – Sirius, kérem...

Harry felállt, s keresztapjával kiléptek az igazgatói szoba ajtaján.

- És Hermione végig azt mondogatta, hogy valami nem stimmel Gloommal –mondta keserÅ±en Harry.

- Hát igen, Hermione mindig is jobb emberismerÅ volt, mint te.

- Sirius, az anyám... tényleg... tényleg...

- Oh, hát ezt is megtudtad... Igen. Lily tényleg halálfaló volt, bár úgy is mondhatjuk, hogy a Díva legelsÅ áldozata.

Harry értetlenül pillantott fel keresztapjára.

- De hát... Honnan...

- Hogy honnan ismerte? Lily csak az utolsó évben járt a Roxfortba, elÅtte Durmstrangos volt, ugyanazon az évolyamon, ugyanabban az osztályban tanult, mint a Díva.

- És akkor a Roxfortban melyik házba járt?

- A Mardekárba. De hogy Corell Jonnes már nem tudta befolyásolni, megváltozott, végül hátat fordított Voldemortnak és a halálfalóknak, ebben persze James is nagyban közrejátszott. De a Díva nem hagyta annyiban, Voldemortnak még szüksége volt Lilyre valami varázslathoz... Lily végül engedett azzal a feltétellel, hogy utána békén hagyják Åt, apád és téged is. Persze ez nem így történt. S innentÅl már ismered a történetet.

- Voldemort meg akarta ölni apát és engem. De anya nem hagyta.

Sirius szomorúan bólintott.

- De most már megszabadultunk tÅle... _örökre_.

Harry fáradt mosolyra húzta ajkait.

132


	23. Vallomás

Huszonharmadik fejezet

Vallomás

Harryt, amint belépett a gyengélkedÅ ajtaján, Madam Pomfrey azonnal lefektette az egyik ágyra, s tett-vett körülötte. Egy lila színÅ± folyadékot öntött a nyakára. Borzalmasan csípett, de a seb végül nyom nélkül összeforrt. Utána megitatott vele egy borzalmas folyadékot is, mely füstölgött a pohárban, s karjában összeforrt a csont.

A másik két ágyon Ginnyt és Hermionét látta. Ginny kisírt szemekkel gubbasztott ágya végében, karjával átfogta lábát, elÅre-hátra hintázott, s közben kitartóan meredt vele szemben a falra. Hermione kócos hajjal ült ágyában, Harryre nézett, mosolygott, szeme sarkában kövér könnycsepp jelent meg, s futott végig sápadt arcán.

Madam Pomfrey Sirius heves tiltakozása ellenére a homlokán levÅ sebet kezelte épp, mikor belépett az ajtón Mrs Figg kíséretében Mr és Mrs Weasley. Az asszony egy sikoltással rögtön Ginny ágya mellett termett, egy csókot nyomott csemetéje homlokára, s átölte a lányt.

- Ginny...! Oh, Ginnykém...

- Jól vagyok, anya –fejtette le a lány anyja karjait válláról. –Semmi bajom –mondta, azonban sápadt arca, s megdagadt szemei ennek ellenkezÅjérÅl tanúskodtak.

- Kérem, üljenek le –mutatott a székek felé Mrs Figg, s a házaspárra nézett.

- Szóval, mi történt? –kérdezte Mr Weasley nyugtalanul.

Mrs Figg Harryre nézett.

- Jobb, ha az egész történetet hallják, s nem csak az én homályos emlékeimre kell hagyatkozniuk.

Harry sóhajtott, majd beszámolt arról, hogy mi történt _vele _az este folyamán, a történetbÅl kihagyta Ront, de azt hogy Ginny és Hermione is bajba keveredtek, azt nem. Hermione is, Ginny is riadtan pislogtak felé, mikor megtudták, hogy Å megmenekülésük után még visszament az erdÅbe.

- Voldemortnak négy kéme volt a Roxfotban –mondta Mrs Figg, miután Harry a történet végére ért, s úgy látszott, nem bírja folytatni -, Lady Ferissen kívül, akit elfogtunk, és már az aurorok kezén van, Debra O'Donell, Noël Judice és... és Gloom.

- De Å valójában nem halálfaló... –mondta komoran Harry. – Å a Díva.

- Szentséges ég! –suttogta riadtan Mrs Weasley. – De... de ugye jól van mindenki –körbenézett a teremben, majd újból Mrs Figghez fordult -, és senkinek nem esett komolyabb baja, ugye?

Mrs Figg megfogta az asszony vállát, mélyet sóhajtott, s folytatta.

- Ezért hívtam magukat ide ma este.

- Nem csak négyen voltak, volt egy ötödik is... – mondta szomorúan Harry, s összeszorult a torka. – Szóval, volt még valaki, aki segítette Åket...

- Anabell, igaz? –vágott közbe Mrs Weasley hevesen.

- Hát, akkor még egy... –helyesbített Harry. Nem akarta kimondani, de muszáj volt, nyelt, majd összegyÅ±jtötte minden erejét. – Ron –mondta elhaló hangon.

- Ron? –mondta Mrs Weasley, de hang alig jött ki a torkán.

- Hogy a fiunk... halálfaló? –Mr Weasley reménykedett benne, hogy csak rosszul hallotta. Ó bárcsak így lett volna!

Harry mereven nézett maga elé. Mrs Weasley arcán könnyek futottak végig, Mr Weasley kezébe temette arcát.

- Mi lett vele? Hol van most? –kérdezte könnyezve az asszony.

- Ron... meghalt. Leesett a szikláról... Voldemort ölte meg.

Mrs Weasley zokogni kezdett, s férje vállára borult. Ez már több volt, mint amit el tudott viselni. Mr Weasley arcán is kövér könnycseppek futottak végig, egész testében remegett az elfojtott sírástól.

Harry zavartan nézett el felettük. Neki is borzalmasan fájt barátja elvesztése, de tudta, a fájdalom, amit érzett, semmi ahhoz a kínhoz képest, amit a házaspár fiuk elvesztése miatt él át.

- Miattad! –kiabálta Mrs Weasley rekedten, s felállt. – Miattad van az egész! –zokogta, s ujja megremegett, ahogy görcsösen szorítva kezét Harryre mutatott.

- Molly, tudod jól, hogy nem Harry hibája! Molly, Molly gyere –csitította Mr Weasley, s kivonszolta a terembÅl a zokogó asszonyt.

- Miatta! –hallatszott még a folyosóról is.

Sirius kezét érezte a vállán.

- Nem a te hibád –mondta ráérezve, mire gondolt Harry, fejében egymást kergették a „Talán, ha..." kezdetÅ± mondatok.

Keresztapja nem volt hajlandó tágítani mellÅle, ott maradt akkor is, mikor néhány hosszú, komor csenddel telt perc múltán Madam Pomfrey lépett az ágyához és egy pohár álomitalt adott a kezébe, Harry kiitta, s hosszú, álomtalan álomba merült.

Másnap, mikor Harry felébredt, a világos sötétítÅfüggöny résein át vakító fény tört a szoba félhomályába, s valahol ott, ahol két éve Anabell ücsörgött az ablakban megpillanthatta a tiszta, kék eget. Körülnézett, Hermione és Ginny még aludtak, utóbbi görcsösen szorította a párnája csücskét. Sirius már nem volt sehol. Harry oldalra nézett, s a pohárnak támasztva, melybÅl az éjszaka kiitta az álomitalt, egy levelet talált.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Ne haragudj, hogy csak úgy eltÅ±ntem, valamit sürgÅsen el kellett intéznem, Twaddy megsértÅdött, amiért tegnap nem mentem haza vacsorára, kinyitotta az összes csapot a házban, és a víz elárasztotta az egészet. _

_A reggelinél Mrs Figg beszámolt a diákoknak a történtekrÅl, elmondott mindent mindenkirÅl, tisztában vannak vele, ki mit tett az éjszaka. _

_A diákok reggel indultak vissza Londonba, Ginnyért Arthur jön, Mollyról nem tudok semmit, nem nagyon tudta feldolgozni a dolgot, remélem, azóta jobban van. _

_Délben legyetek Hermionéval az elÅcsarnokban, ott találkozunk. Å is velünk jön, így egyszerÅ±bb, megbeszéltem a szüleivel, velük Londonban találkozunk._

_Hamarosan látjuk egymást!_

_Sirius_

_Ui.: Biztos, ami biztos, a köpenyben gyere!_

Harry letette a levelet, s a szomszéd ágyból visszanézett rá Hermione. A lány körülnézett, majd összeráncolta szemöldökét, s újból Harryre pillantott.

- Nem álmodtad –mondta a fiú csendesen. – A valóság volt.

Hermione szomorúan lehajtotta fejét. Lehúzta magáról a takarót, s felült, lábait maga alá húzta.

- Harry, én... Én tudtam... Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel Ronnal... Mikor lementél a Levéltárba, én Ronnak elmondtam, aztán eltÅ±nt, azt mondta, levelet kell írnia valakinek... Azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy Gloom csak véletlenül jött rá, hol vagy, hogy véletlenül keveredett oda. De azt álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy Gloom tényleg... hogy Å... hogy... –hadarta, miközben a sírással küszködött.

- Å a Díva –fejezte be helyette Harry.

Hermione riadtan csillogó szemekkel nézett rá, tegnapi meséjében tehát ezt a részt nem merte elhinni, vagy csak nem akarta...

- Jó nyomon indultunk el, de végül Å gyÅzött. Úgy befolyásolt az Imperius átokkal, hogy észre sem vettem... Ne haragudj, hogy nem hittem neked, már az elején megláttad Gloomban is, meg a többiben is, hogy nem olyanok, mint amilyenek mutatják magukat... Oh, hogy miért is nem hallgattam rád?!

- Te ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam Ronról... Azt hittem, egy idÅ után elmondja magától is...

- Szerintem nem hittem volna el, ha nem a saját szememmel látom... Pedig biztos, hogy nem vallotta volna be. Még most sem hiszem el... Pont Ron... –Harry szomorúan csóválta fejét.

- Nem értem, hogy mertek idejönni, négyen is... Hogy mertek a szemedbe nézni... Azok után, hogy...

- Gloom egyszer azt mondta, aki Voldemort oldalán áll, annak nem Åk a _rosszak_. Åk azt gondolják, az a helyes, amit Åk tesznek.

- Helyes? –Hermione zavartan pislogott rá. – Hát, végül is, ha valaki úgy véli, a cél szentesíti az eszközt...

- Emlékszel, mikor Kyra bemutatkozott... Anabell morphén... _volt_ –tette hozzá kis szünet után, borzalmasan nehéz volt kimondania. – A váltóneve pedig _Cyria_, ezért lett rosszul az órán, Gloom pedig kiküldte... Én meg gondolkoztam, hogy honnan jött neki az ötlet. Å nyílván tudta, hiszen az anyja!

- És a kedvenc tanítványa –mondta sötéten Hermione.

- Két éve, júniusban... Gloom volt az, meg Lady Ferisse, aki elfogta Ront...

- Azóta pedig egyre furcsábban viselkedett... Gondolod, hogy...

- Biztos. Azóta informálja Åket.

- GyÅ±lölöm Lady Ferisset... Ha Å nincs, Ron talán még mindig él, és...

- Nyugodj meg, Hermione... Sok minden alakulhatott volna másképp, de a múlton nem változtathatunk. Egyébként, Lady Ferisse volt a támadó, aki téged elfogott, meg aki a vízköpÅs eset után engem... Nem elrepült, a thestralja láthatatlanná tud válni, azért tÅ±nt úgy, mintha egyszerre a levegÅbe emelkedett volna.

- Annyi mindenre rájöhettünk volna! –fakadt ki sírva.

Néhány órával késÅbb, mikor láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyege rejtekében kilépett, immáron életében utoljára a Roxfort kastély falai közül, megállt, s visszanézett a száztornyú kastélyra, egykori iskolájára.

Hermione is ott állt mellette, együtt néztek fel az egyik toronyra, a Griffendél-toronyra, ahol olyan sok idÅt töltöttek.

Az emlékek egyszerre törtek rá. Ahogy a csónakból elÅször megpillantotta a kastélyt, a kivilágított ablakokat. Annyi minden történt vele azóta. Megmentette a Bölcsek Kövét, megküzdött a baziliszkusszal, legyÅzte a fiatal Tom Denemet, megmentette Sirius életét, részt vett a Trimágus Tusán, látta meghalni Cedric Diggoryt, testet ölteni Voldemortot, látta a Halálfalókat, a kígyót, a házat a dombtetÅn, az emlékképeket, látta Anabellt, végignézte a Díva életének minden fontos állomását, ahogy árvaházba került, ahogy kiszökött az iskolából, ahogy elbúcsúzott AnabelltÅl, ahogy börtönbe zárták, s végignézte Voldemort bukását is.

Örökre megmaradt benne Anabell smaragdszemeinek elszánt csillogása, az eltökélt arc, „_A harcban mindig vannak áldozatok"_. Látta a könnycseppet, a fájdalomtól eltorzult, de nyugodt arcot. Az életét adta azért, hogy Voldemort hatalma újból, végleg megtörjön. S tudta, nem élheti túl. Harry pontosan emlékezett rá, mik voltak az utolsó szavak, melyek elhagyták remegÅ ajkait: „_Míg csak az emléke is él a szívekben, akár rettegéssel, akár tisztelettel gondolnak is rá, nem menekülhetsz elÅle. S Åt soha nem fogják elfelejteni... Soha..."_. Ekkor még nem értette mit jelent ez, hiszen minden rendben ment. Reggel Hermionéval való beszélgetését Mrs Figg érkezése szakította félbe, két aurorral lépett a terembe, az egyik Rémszem Mordon volt, a másikat nem ismerte Harry. Csupán egyetlen kérésük volt: sorolja fel az összes halálfalót, akit felismert, hogy megkönnyítse munkájukat, könnyebb úgy nyomozni, ha tudják, ki után kell. Harry eleget tett a kérésnek, így hát végképp nem értette, mire utalt a lány, azt azonban érezte, a morphének jóstehetsége össze sem hasonlítható Trelawney professzoréval.

Hét évvel korábban Ronnal lépett be a kastélyba, s szerette volna, ha barátja akkor is mellette van, mikor elhagyja azt. De Ron azóta már nem ugyanaz volt, aki tizenegy évesen. Harry nem tudta, mi vette rá, hogy elárulja Åt. De egy biztos volt, Ron ekkor már valahol egészen máshol volt...

Szótlanul nézték az iskolát. Ezzel lezárult egy korszak életükben. Egymásra néztek, s vidáman nevetgélve hagyták el a birtokot Sirius társaságában.

Újból zsupszkulccsal utaztak, elÅször a King's Cross pályaudvarra, mivel Sirius ide beszélte meg a találkozót Hermione szüleivel.

Mikor Harry búcsút intett a lánynak, nagyon remélte, ez nem örökre szól. Mosolyogva váltak el, egy új világ kezdetén, mely talán jobb lesz, mint az elÅzÅ...

137


	24. Álmok és remények

Huszonnegyedik fejezet

Álmok és Remények

Harry néhány héttel azután, hogy végleg elhagyta a Roxfort birtokot, képzett varázslóként, épp az íróasztalnál ült, s egy Hermionénak szánt levelet írogatott. Zajt hallott odalentrÅl, talán veszekedést, de nem törÅdött vele. Å egy külön világban élt a szobájában, s nem érdekelte, mi történik varázstalan rokonaival.

Nem aggódott, tudta, Voldemort nem szabadulhat ki a Remény SzelencéjébÅl, hiszen az egyetlen kulcs, ami nyitja, az Å nyakában van, s Å senkinek nem adja oda az élete árán sem. A Szelencét pedig egyébként is szinte lehetetlen lett volna felkutatni, azóta kiderítette mi az.

A Remény Szelencéjét még a Roxfort alapító alkották meg, persze Mardekár ebben nem vett részt, hiszen az Å, és utódai megakadályozására készült. Hugrabug, Hollóhát és Griffendél látták, hogy veszélyes a hatalma. Az eljövendÅ korok mágusaira és varázstalanjaira gondolva ezzel új lehetÅséget adtak rá, hogy megmeneküljenek a rémuralom elÅl, de ehhez az kellett, hogy Mardekár vére saját maga ellen küzdjön. De Harry annyira távoli, ráadásul oldalági rokon volt csak, hogy Å egyedül nem volt elég, hogy a Szelencét a felszínre hívja. Anabell nélkül tehát nem sikerülhetett volna.

Az egyetlen, ami zavarta, hogy Corell Jonnest nem fogták el, s nem találták meg holttestét sem, de ez talán csak az Åt keresÅk hibája volt, mindenesetre rémálmai megszÅ±ntek, tehát biztosan nem volt a közelében, s nem is gondolt rá, legalábbis nem állandóan, (a Roxfortban valószínÅ±leg mindig Åt követte, kutatta, s így majdnem minden gondolatában szerepelt).

Caramel megbolondult, kiderült, az Imperius átok hatása alatt állt évek óta, leváltották, s az összes halálfaló börtönbe került, akiket Harry fel tudott sorolni, de nem csak azok, akiket megnevezett.

Amin sokat gyötrÅdött az utóbbi hetekben, az Ron volt. Tudta, lehet, hogy barátja túlélte a zuhanást, ahogy Å is, de nem lehetett benne biztos, hiszen Ron nem volt ott a peremen, de ha él is, nem hitte, hogy még valaha láthatja.

Épp az utolsó sort akarta befejezni a levélen, mikor hirtelen hátrarántotta valaki a vállát, s ugyanabban a pillanatban egy hosszú, hideg tÅr pengéje szúródott hátulról a mellébe.

Hátranézett a válla felett, s megpillantotta a falfehérnél is sápadtabb, szeplÅs arcot a vörös tincsek alatt.

Egy hosszú pillanatig egymás szemébe néztek, majd Harry az asztalra bukott, felborítva a tintás üveget.

Akkor már nem akadályozhatta meg, hogy az arc tulajdonosa benyúljon az inge alá, és letépje nyakából a láncot, melyen a kulcs függött, az egyetlen, ami nyitja a Remény Szelencéjét...

- NE! A KULCSOT NE! –kiáltotta.

Homlokáról szemébe csöpögött a verejték. Hátracsapta szemébe lógó, szénfekete tincseit, s felült az ágyban.

- Miféle kulcsot? –csilingelte egy kedves hang, s egy magas, vörös hajú, csillogó, zöld szemÅ± boszorkány lépett be a szobába. Az ablakhoz ment, s kihúzta a függönyt. Harryt elvakította az odakintrÅl betörÅ fényáradat. – Mi baj, kisfiam? –kérdezte, az ágyhoz lépett, s megsimogatta Harry borzas fejét.

- De... De Voldemort... és Ron... Å az áruló és Gloom, a Díva... és a... a... – hadarta izgatottan, s ide-oda forgatta fejét.

- Volde... hogy mi? –látszólag életében nem hallotta a nevet. –Ilyen butaságok... Csak rosszat álmodtál... Biztosan az izgalom miatt van. Tudom, hogy izgulsz, ez természetes, hiszen elvégre ez lesz az elsÅ napod a Roxfortban. Öltözz fel gyorsan, és felejtsd el azt a buta álmot! Hidd el, nincs semmi baj –nyugtatta Harryt mosolyogva, majd letett egy-két ruhát az ágy szélére, s kiment a szobából.

- Az elsÅ napom... –motyogta kábán.

Felállt, s a szekrényre szerelt tükörre nézett. Egy kócos, fekete hajú, zöld szemÅ±, kissé sápadt fiú nézett vissza rá. Bal kezével végigsimított homlokán. A sebhely eltÅ±nt, vagy inkább nem is volt ott soha.

- Csak egy álom... –suttogta. – De olyan valóságosnak tÅ±nt minden...

Gyorsan felkapta ruháit, még megcsodált egy „Boldog tizenegyedik szülinapot! - Harrynek Sirius" feliratú üdvözlÅlapot, majd leszaladt a lépcsÅn a konyhába.

Közben az álmán gondolkozott. Nem is értette, hogy hihette el, hogy ez a valóság, hiszen az Å szülei ott voltak végig a szomszéd szobában, nem haltak meg, és nem költözött az édesanyja nÅvéréhez sem, s a többi borzalom sem történt meg, és Voldemort, a Díva, a halálfalók nem is léteztek soha. Az álom részletei úgy tÅ±ntek el a fejébÅl, mint ahogy a homok kipereg széttárt ujjai közül. Mikor a szülei rámosolyogtak miután belépett a konyhába, már csak homályos képek maradtak meg benne...

136


	25. Álmok és remények nélkül

Huszonnegyedik fejezet

Álmok és Remények nélkül

Voldemort megbukott, de az aurorok nem tudták elfogni összes hívét. A Reggeli Próféta felszabadult a rákényszerített némaság alól, s egymás után írt a tárgyalásokról, hogy kiket fogtak el, s csak nagy ritkán lehetett felmentésekrÅl hallani.

Caramel beleÅrült az ál-Dívával való találkozásba, leváltották, s helyére Damjan Dioless került... Még az is kiderült, hogy az Imperius átok hatása alatt állt már évek óta. Munkahelyi környezetébÅl senki sem úszta meg az Azakabant, Miniszterei közül is sokra rábizonyították, hogy halálfalók, s Harry emlékezete szerint egyre sem alaptalanul.

Aryan és Deborah azonnal Azkabanba kerültek, s nemsokára követte Åket Judice is. Juliette Lestrange sem úszhatta meg, Å férjével vonult börtönbe, immáron harmadszor.

Harry figyelte a tudósításokat, mind-mind egytÅl egyig megtagadták bukott mesterüket a vádlottak padján.

Egyik nap végül a Próféta lehozott egy cikket Siriusról is, melyben hosszasan tárgyalta a tizenkét mugli és Pettigrew látszólagos halálának körülményeit, így végre senki sem kezdett el sikoltozni, ha meglátta a férfit. A mugli televízióban is beadták hírként, s így már semmitÅl nem kellett tartaniuk.

Ginny egyik levelében megírta, hogy édesanyját a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályban tartják, összetört, mikor megtudta fiáról az igazságot, s az sem derítette jobb kedvre, hogy Voldemort lányától féltette Ginnyt, s közben a saját fiától kellett volna.

Neville is írt neki egy ízben: az édesanyja tudatára ébredt, s felismerte rég nem látott, s azóta felcseperedett fiát.

Harry a legjobban azonban annak örült, hogy rémálmai úgy tÅ±nt, örökre elhagyták, ami azt is jelentette, hogy a Díva végre nincs a közelében. Végre boldog volt. MegszÅ±nt minden, amitÅl tartott, amitÅl titkon, szíve legmélyén rettegett. De el is vesztett dolgokat, melyek a legfontosabbak voltak számára a világon... Ahogy Anabell mondta, áldozatok mindig vannak...

Siruiusnál volt, a napsütötte szobából épp akkor ment ki Twaddy, a manó. Hermionénak készült egy levelet írni. Egy pergamenlapot húzott maga elé, pennáját belemártotta a tintásüvegbe, ám az óvatlan mozdulattal pacát ejtett a papíron. A tinta megcsillant a tiszta felületen, majd betÅ±kké formálódott:

Harry Potter! Ne feledd, Halálod perce közeleg! Csak emlékezz: „Barátod is hátba szúr..." 

Harry hosszasan meredt a pergamenre, melyen még mindig ott csillogtak a fenyegetÅ betÅ±k. Utoljára megcsillant, majd a szöveg eltÅ±nt, s helyén egyetlen szó jelent meg:

MOST! 

Ebben a pillanatban Harry érezte, ahogy hátulról egy jéghideg kéz megragadja a nyakát, hátrahúzza, s eközben egy tÅr borzongatóan hÅ±vös pengéje a hátába fúródik. A kéz, mely nyakát szorította, elengedte, s benyúlt az inge alá, egyetlen rántással letépte nyakából a láncot. A láncot, melyen ott függött az egyetlen kulcs, mely a Remény Szelencéjét nyitja.

Oldalra fordította fejét, s életében utoljára egy falfehér, szeplÅs arcot látott, a kusza vörös hajtincsek alatt.

Ekkor megértette Anabell szavait: _Míg csak az emléke is él a szívekben, akár rettegéssel, akár tisztelettel gondolnak is rá, nem menekülhetsz elÅle. S Åt soha nem fogják elfelejteni... Soha..._

136


End file.
